CRUEL CASTIGO
by NeKoT
Summary: Kai ha hecho enfadar a su neko y este le dara un castigo ejemplar...¡Bonus extra!.. Lemmon entre Bryan y Yuriy... Final, final Sehhh...
1. Default Chapter

Acá les traigo una nueva historia (salida desde los pensamientos mas oscuros que habitan en mi cabeza...) y como siempre es un lemmon... como fiel socia de las "LL" debo mantener esta forma de escritura... neeee para que mentir?... la verdad es que me gusta mucho escribir lemmons y a veces mi imaginación es demasiada despierta y las palabras fluyen libremente... Bueno, bueno la verdad es que si soy una pervertidilla y que?... 

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias o ironías-, (mis interrupciones)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi y además lemmon (por supuesto n.n)

**Dedicatoria:** bueno se que a veces dedico a alguien alguna de mis historias así q no es nada nuevo... pero este fic va dedicado a mi amigo Jhimmy Gutierrez (aunque se que nunca leerá uno de mis fics ya q ODIA el yaoi pero no me importa XP) porque siempre me presta su computadora para subir mis historias y también me lo baja los mangas yaoi... además le dije q algún día lo involucraria en una de mis historias (y lo haré!) por lo cual casi me mata... a él va dedicado este lemmon... jejejejeje

**CRUEL CASTIGO**

Parte I.- El crimen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"maldito gato..." sus puños ejercían mas y mas presión a cada momento apretando el retazo blanco "pero esto no se quedara así..." se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con el pedazo de tela que en sus manos aun sostenía, camino decididamente, esta vez lo haría...

Recorrió el pasillo de lo que era su departamento, aquel que compartía con ese ser que le gustaba mas sin embargo hoy había acabado con toda su paciencia, abrió puerta por puerta buscando algún lugar donde lo pudiera hallar y cuando entro a la sala lo vio... recostado en el sofá durmiendo placida, serena e inocentemente cosa que enfureció aun mas a Hiwatari

Gruño fuertemente y se acerco hasta el...

"es hora de aclarar algunas cosas" su voz fue lo bastante fuerte ya que lo despertó y capto su atención "te he permitido todo... nunca me queje, nunca te negué nada, es mas permití que durmieras conmigo en la misma cama..." frunció el entrecejo "te alimente, te consentí, te lleve a pasear... ¿y es así como me pagas?..." dijo extendiendo su mano mostrando lo que en ella había "era mi favorita..." musito "ya me lo había advertido Tala diciéndome que no podría lidiar contigo y veo que tenia razón..." cerro los ojos respirando hondamente y volviendo a dirigir su mirada a las orbes del otro "no me mires así... ya te lo había advertido antes así que no gimotees..."

Se acomodo en el mismo sofá y apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de esta, sintiendo como el minino se acomodaba en su regazo, fijo sus amatistas sobre el pequeño cuerpo y con una mano comenzó a acariciarle "lo siento mucho... pero he tomado una decisión y esta vez nada de lo que hagas hará que cambie de opinión..." con mucho cuidado retiro al ser que sobre sus piernas dormitaba para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al otro salón

Se acerco al teléfono y marcando algunos dígitos se puso a charlar con alguien, mientras que desde la puerta lo observaban... colgó el auricular regresando al mismo sitio donde minutos antes estaba, se sentó nuevamente en el cómodo sofá y una vez mas aquel ser se le acomodo en sus piernas "ya lo hice... espero me perdones..." continuo brindando agradables caricias al fino pelo del gatito quedándose dormido al instante...

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero el sentirlo en su regazo de cierto modo le daba tranquilidad y fue el repicar del timbre lo que un sobresalto hizo que despertara, se estiro para despabilarse y noto que el pequeño cuerpo aun dormía tranquilamente a un lado suyo, sonrió pero de inmediato recordó lo que había pasado y poniéndose de pie fue a atender la puerta suponiendo quien era la persona que se hallaba tras esta, pues él había sido el que lo había llamado...

Giro la perilla y efectivamente era a quien esperaba, el otro muchacho le sonreía amablemente mientras el bicolor le contestaba con su semblante habitual "allá esta..." señalo el sofá y el sujeto ingreso

"¿estas seguro Kai?..." le pregunto aquella voz mientras sujetaba al minino entre sus brazos

"si..." aunque sus palabras sonaban seguras el tono con las pronuncio revelaban todo lo contrario

"pues bueno... entonces me lo llevo..." anuncio el chico y se marcho de aquel apartamento dejando al bicolor completamente solo

Apenas se marcho esa persona él cerro la puerta con cuidado para recostarse en la misma y resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sujeto con una mano su cabeza y suspiro dolorosamente...

"espero me perdones Rei..." dijo suavemente

Paso un tiempo mas sentado ahí en el piso para luego recuperar su talante habitual y pararse, no podía arrepentirse de su decisión... lo hecho, hecho estaba... se encamino a su habitación y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama de amplio tamaño, se arrastro por encima de las colchas hasta llegar a la almohada y ocultar su cabeza cual avestruz en esta... y sin darse cuenta cayo nuevamente dormido...

La cerradura de la puerta comenzó a emitir el sonido característico de cuando introduces la llave, y después de unos cuantos movimientos esta se abrió dando paso al ser que sigilosamente ingresaba... sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar examinando cada detalle y le extraño no hallar a nadie... 'debe estar dormido...' pensó y dejando sus cosas sobre la mesita del recibidor comenzó a vagar por el sitio en busca de su acompañante, se dirigió al cuarto y vio dormido al ruso bicolor... prefirió no despertarlo y reanudo su búsqueda, sin resultado alguno... ya comenzaba a preocuparse 'talvez salió a dar una vuelta' se dijo pues era algo que diariamente hacia, por lo pronto prefirió regresar a lado de su koibito

Nuevamente ingreso cautelosamente a la habitación subiéndose completamente en la cama comenzó a andar de gatas hasta llegar a la altura del otro, con su mano retiro una de las almohadas que cubrían las hebras azules del soviético y acerco su rostro lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído

"ya llegue..." hablo despacito para no asustarlo pero pareció que el otro ni le escucho, se incorporo sobre sus rodillas posando sus manos en su cintura haciendo un puchero sin embargo si creía que podía ignorarle de ese modo estaba muy equivocado... paso una pierna por encima del dormido cuerpo del ruso evitando hacer mucho movimiento en el colchón y puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del bicolor...

Comenzó a descender suavemente su rostro percibiendo el aroma que desprendían los cabellos azules y jugueteando con su nariz en estos, para luego ladear un poco y llegar al nivel de su oído en el cual con la punta de su lengua comenzó a delinearlo "Kai... Kai..." musito despacito dejando que su hálito chocara con oreja lo que causo que el bicolor gimiera, Rei estaba logrando lo que quería...

Pero no solamente se contento con eso así que acercándose un poco mas, justo lo necesario para que su pecho rozara con la espalda del oji-rojo, empezó a restregarse suavemente "Kai... mmm... Kai..." jadeo lo suficientemente cerca del sentido auditivo de su koi "ahhh... Kai... mmm... mas... mas..." repetía una y otra vez comenzando a besar el cuello níveo descubierto que ante él se presentaba '¿dónde estará su bufanda?...' se pregunto y de inmediato sintió al ruso moverse bajo suyo, levanto levemente su dorso dejando espacio a Hiwatari para que se moviese...

"hasta que al fin despiertas..." le recrimino irguiéndose nuevamente sobre sus rodillas

"mmm... gatito..." dijo girando su cuerpo suavemente quedando completamente boca arriba... sonrió al ver a su minino "que bueno que ya llegaste..." coloco sus manos en las caderas del chino haciendo que se sentara encima su estomago

Rei no se hizo rogar y accedió a la petición silenciosa del bicolor... inclinando nuevamente su cuerpo hacia el frente dejando descansar sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Kai capturo los labios de este con los suyos mordisqueándolos de vez en vez, pronto la lengua del ruso pidió acceso que fue de inmediato concedido iniciando un beso mucho mas profundo y arrebatador, las manos de Hiwatari comenzaron a deslizarse por los costados del neko llegando hasta sus hombros donde con ágiles movimientos comenzó a desvestirlo...

Kon coopero en cada momento... y en breve ya se encontraba solo en boxers con sus labios aun unidos a los del bicolor quien ya había perdido su playera, ambos recorrían ávidamente la piel del otro... las manos del neko se deslizaron hasta toparse con el cierre del pantalón de Kai y con una calma desesperante comenzó a bajarla sintiendo a su paso el ansioso y palpitante miembro que ya estaba mas que listo para su labor, con suma delicadeza metió su mano para acariciar el excitado sexo de su koi y tomándolo cuidadosamente comenzó a masajearlo...

Hiwatari despego su boca del intenso beso para empezar a gemir por el placer que Rei le daba al tocarlo de ese modo, sus manos comenzaron a presionar con mayor fuerza por la espalda del neko para resbalarlas hasta el interior de la única prenda que cubría al chino y tomando con fuerza sus perfectos glúteos los apretujaba y frotaba aumentando en ambos el éxtasis...

Sus labios aun tenían ganas de probar mas... sin dejar la ocupación de su mano acerco su boca a la tersa piel blanca de su amante y con dedicación comenzó a lamer y besar todo su dorso desnudo descendiendo lentamente por los excelsos músculos remarcados en su piel lengüeteando, succionando e incluso mordiendo cada pliegue de aquella perfección... llegando hasta el sitio donde su mano alojaba el urgido miembro del bicolor, de un solo movimiento quito completamente las prendas que cubrían ese cuerpo y sin mas espera capturo con su boca el candente sexo del ruso quien emitió un grito ahogado de gozo...

Podía sentir aquella cavidad chuparlo con ansia a la vez que separaba mas las piernas para que el neko procediera con mayor facilidad, su mano sujetaba fuertemente la sabana mientras la otra estaba enredada en los cabellos azabaches de su gatito empujando con fuerza para aumentar su goce, sentía que faltaba muy poco para alcanzar el clímax... fue entonces cuando Rei se detuvo...

"¿sucede... algo?..." pregunto con algo de dificultad sin embargo el neko negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie en el lecho y quitaba la única prenda que lo cubría liberando también a su erecto miembro, Kai sonrió con malicia y sentándose tomo repentinamente las caderas del chino para asombro de este que no hizo mas que estremecerse levemente no obstante se agito aun mas cuando sintió cerrarse la boca del bicolor sobre su órgano para empezar con las succiones...

"Kai... mmm ahhh" gemía con soltura pero sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, Hiwatari comprendió que no podría resistir mucho estando así de pie... y dando un ligero mordisco en la punta del sexo del minino soltó su agarre dejando que Rei cayese de rodillas sobre el mullido colchón con su respiración agitada, sin embargo no le dio ni tiempo de recuperarse ya que nuevamente lo atrapo en un abrazo sofocante en el cual una vez mas unió sus labios en un beso apasionante

Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sus bocas a la vez que ambos se estrujaban con ansia, pronto el ruso cayo de espaldas llevando al chino quien termino encima suyo y ni así separaron sus labios... las manos inquietas del bicolor recorrieron la angosta espalda de Rei arañándolo y pronto fueron a parar nuevamente en las nalgas firmes de su koi, tanteándolo encontró la abertura que le proporcionaría el goce absoluto y sin reserva alguna introdució un dedo...

Percibió la molestia en su cuerpo sin embargo la boca de Kai se negaba a separase de la suya y una de sus manos posado en su nuca impedían que se retirara, sin embargo un segundo dedo hizo que emitiera una queja que se perdió en los labios del otro... ambos dedos se movían circularmente en su cavidad y pronto esa sensación deleitable se presento, un tercer dedo se le sumo pero ya ni siquiera lo sintió, sus delgadas manos jugueteaban con el cabello sedoso de Hiwatari enredando sus finos dedos en aquellas hebras azules para deslizarlas hasta las mejillas y trazar con su dedo las marcas tan enigmáticas que en su rostro tenia...

Sentía aquellas manos pasearse por sus cabellos para luego descender hasta su rostro donde esas caricias se tornaban mas delicadas... vaya que amaba mucho a su neko!... separo su boca solo para declararle el inmenso amor que le tenia y besar la punta de su nariz en muestra de la adoración que le profesaba... recibió una sonrisa sumamente hermosa como respuesta y la promesa de que nunca lo dejaría de amar, sonrió feliz

La preparación estaba realizada y con suavidad retiro sus dedos del interior del minino para volver a acariciar su espalda, Rei entendió a la perfección las intenciones de aquellas caricias e incorporándose sobre sus rodillas tomo con consideración el miembro del bicolor para dirigirlo sobre su rendija y comenzar a deslizarse por esta con lentitud a la vez que emitía gemidos de dolor mezclados con éxtasis... se sentó de golpe logrando que tanto él como el ruso emitieran un gritillo, respiraron agitados para después comenzar con la danza del placer donde el chino era quien marcaba los compases del ritmo, uno lento y sensual... sus manos estaba sobre el pecho del bicolor mientras este los tenia fuertemente sujetos a las caderas del minino, sus suaves contoneos fueron poco a poco tornándose mas rápidos y profundos, y pronto se vio subiendo y bajando con mayor premura haciendo que de sus labios escaparan varios gemidos que intensificaban la excitación en Kai quien ayudaba con sus manos a las embestidas entre tanto mordía su labio inferior como clara muestra de placer...

No paso mucho para que ambos emitieran un grito sordo cuando llegaron al clímax de su relación... ambos se vaciaron por completo en el otro, su respiración aun era agitada sin embargo aun así se dedicaron algunas palabras llenas de afecto, Kai acaricio dulcemente la mejilla sonrojada de Rei y este a su vez entrelazaba sus dedos con la mano libre del bicolor... con delicadeza se levanto del cuerpo de su koi y se recostó a su lado quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo acurruco cerca de su pecho

"descansa mi neko..." musito y beso su frente, de inmediato Rei rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Kai y juntando mas su cuerpo durmió... Hiwatari volvió a besar la frente de su koibito y jalando una de las sabanas que se hallaba revuelta a un lado suyo los tapo para dejarse caer preso del cansancio...

Cuando despertó sus brazos buscaron el calor del otro cuerpo que debería estar a lado suyo mas no estaba ahí, sus ojos se abrieron y le revelaron que en efecto su lindo neko ya no estaba a su lado durmiendo sin embargo su ropa le confirmaba que no debería estar lejos ya que incluso los boxers negros que Rei se había quitado continuaban a un lado de la cama... se incorporo lentamente hasta estar sentado por completo y con su mano comenzó a frotar sus ojos, bostezo y recogió su propia ropa interior para vestírselos y salir en busca de aquel ser cruel que lo había dejado solito en aquel enorme tálamo...

"Rei..." lo llamo a la vez que soltaba un bostezo, pero no obtuvo respuesta "Rei..." insistió revisando cuarto por cuarto, hasta que llego a su living y ahí lo diviso estaba mirando a la calle a través de la enorme ventana del salón solo cubierto con una ligera bata blanca que puesto frente la luz revelaba por completo el delgado cuerpo de su koi... sonrió y se acerco sigilosamente para rodear con sus brazos la cintura de este y susurrarle al oído "¿que haces?..."

Al principio se asusto cuando Kai lo sujeto de ese modo para luego estremecerse al sentir el cálido aliento golpear su oído, ladeo un poco su rostro y una enorme sonrisa cubría esta "estaba buscando a Jing... ya debería haber vuelto..." y nuevamente dirigió su mirada al otro lado de la ventana

Hiwatari se tenso al saberlo, que haría?... acaso era buen momento para decírselo?... decirle que había regalado a su mascota?... como reaccionaria?... lo odiaría?... lo comprendería?... y lo mas importante le perdonaría?... estaba muy nervioso y lo único que hizo fue abrazar con mas fuerza el cuerpo de su neko mientras ocultaba su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello...

"¿sucede algo?..." interrogo Kon al sentir que lo sujetaban con mas fuerza sin embargo el bicolor solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como señal de negación "entonces... vamos a comer" anuncio separándose del cuerpo del ruso al cual beso fugazmente en los labios para dirigirse a la cocina donde casi de inmediato un delicioso aroma impregno el ambiente...

'debo decírselo...' pensó y decididamente fue a la cocina para confesar su fechoría, ingreso y vio al minino moverse de un lado a otro cogiendo algunos ingredientes que mezclaba en la sartén a la vez que tarareaba una canción, respiro hondamente "Rei tu gato..." apenas y pronuncio

"¿tu también estas preocupado?..." giro su rostro y enfoco al bicolor el cual en efecto se veía... triste?... le regalo una dulce sonrisa y se acerco lo suficiente para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del soviético dándole un profundo beso... "ya veras que cuando tenga hambre regresara... los gatos son así, independientes y a veces solitarios... pero siempre dependen de alguien para que los cuiden así que siempre regresan con sus amos" hablo cuando se hubiesen separado de aquel contacto de sus bocas "eres muy tierno por preocuparte por mi mascota" agrego para luego dar un ligero beso mas y retornar a su tarea anterior ya que sino la cena se le quemaría... "y yo pensé que a ti te desagradaba mi gato..." sonrió y termino de cocinar

Pero Kai no pronuncio palabra alguna ahora mas que antes se sentía arrepentido, pero como ya lo había dicho un Hiwatari JAMAS debe retroceder a una decisión ya tomada... así que opto por camino mas fácil y guardo silencio...

"por cierto hoy regresaste mas temprano que de costumbre..." comento sirviendo lo que había preparado "¿sucedió algo?..." indago algo preocupado pues desde la muerte de Voltaire Kai había tenido que encargarse de los negocios inconclusos de su difunto abuelo y para ello había solicitado apoyo tanto a Tala como a Bryan... así que por lo general el bicolor solía llegar pasadas la siete de la noche sin embargo cuando él llego para las cinco como era habitual el ruso ya se hallaba ahí...

"no nada..." se apresuro a contestar dando el primer bocado de la deliciosa comida que su koi siempre le preparaba

"¿entonces?..." curioseo

"hoy es día de inventario y para ello no me necesitan a mi..." pues como era el gerente general podía disfrutar de ciertos privilegios como delegar algunos asuntos a sus demás socios, en este caso había dejado a cargo de Bryan el verificar que todo marchase bien con inventario aunque también estaba seguro que al día siguiente recibiría una reprimenda de parte del pelirrojo por hacer que su novio se quedara hasta tarde trabajando... "¿y como estuvo tu día?..." le pregunto a sabiendas que a su neko le gustaba que él se interesara por sus cosas

Rei le sonrió cariñosamente ante su aparente interés sin embargo comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado en el restaurant donde trabajaba, en un principio el bicolor le había dicho que no era necesario que lo hiciera pero él se puso firme ya que con Kai fuera de casa casi el día completo se aburría con facilidad es por eso que en un comienzo Maraiah le había regalado el gatito para que no se sintiera tan solo sin embargo se hastiaba así que sin que Hiwatari se enterara busco un empleo y para su suerte hallo como ayudante de cocina donde solo trabajaría desde las diez de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde y así tendría tiempo suficiente para descansar y esperar a su ruso con nuevas energías después de explicarle todos los puntos positivos de porque debería trabajar a Kai no le quedo de otra que acceder, y contaba animosamente lo bien que la pasaba pues casi con frecuencia Tyson, Max, Hilary y Kenny lo iban a visitar y este día no había sido una excepción ya que los cuatro se habían hecho presentes...

"y ahora parece que esos dos se van a casar..." finalizo con una sonrisa

"ya era hora" comento terminando de cenar

"pues si... al fin Kenny se decidió y le propuso matrimonio a Hilary" finalizo poniéndose de pie para recoger los platos y yéndolos a acomodar en el lavaplatos donde de inmediato comenzó a lavarlos

Todo ese tiempo Hiwatari se quedo a su lado contemplándolo haciéndole compañía, esa era la forma en que le agradecía por la exquisita cena, siempre era de la misma forma, le encantaba quedarse y verlo como se movía como sujetaba cada loza y los secaba con cuidado... para que mentirse la verdad era que le fascinaba ver la forma como contoneaba su trasero y ahora le gustaba mas, ya que sabia que lo único que cubría el cuerpo de su adoración era una ligera bata...

Se mordió los labios con antojo y espero pacientemente a que Rei terminara de secar para acercarse de nuevo y atraparlo entre sus brazos donde comenzó a besarlo mientras lo conducía hasta la sala y lo recostaba en el sof� separo su cuerpo y lo contemplo... la túnica se abrió un poco dejando ver mas de esa piel acanelada, sonrió lascivamente

Rei noto que su ropa comenzaba a revelar parte de su cuerpo y dirigió la mirada al bicolor sin embargo al notar aquella sonrisa impúdica que le dirigía se avergonzó y trato de cubrirse pero Kai lo detuvo, y para su sorpresa termino por abrirle toda la bata para seguidamente acomodarse sobre su cuerpo donde comenzó a besarlo con voracidad

"Kai..." pronuncio entre los besos que el ruso le daba "hoy estas con mucha energía... ne?..." y asió con fuerza sus manos en la espalda del bicolor dejándose llevar por los labios que recorrían su cuello y pecho

"todo es tu culpa..." hablo Hiwatari levantando el rostro a la ves que sus manos le quitaban la prenda "eres tan provocativo..." y rodeo con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de su koi recostándose por completo sobre la frágil complexión del chino juntando y restregando sus pechos desnudos... "mmm... Rei..." gimió suavemente mientras lamía los hombros de este...

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG

El timbre de la puerta los freno... se incorporaron sobre el mueble algo agitados, Rei busco la bata que momentos antes lo cubría y se la puso, parándose camino con dirección a la puerta sin embargo Kai jalándole del brazo hizo que cayera sentado sobre sus piernas mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura

"no atiendas..." le susurro en su oreja a la vez que con su lengua lamía su lóbulo

"pero Kai..." objetaba el chino entre jadeos

"talvez se vaya..." incitaba a lo que el minino asintió y juntaron sus bocas en otro beso apasionado, sin embargo la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta continuo tocando el timbre a la vez que daba fuertes toquidos en la madera seguido de gritos

"¡Kai!... ¡se que estas ahí!... ¡ábreme!..." insistía aquel sujeto "KAIIIII" bramaba mas fuerte cada vez mientras los golpes en la puerta también se intensificaban

"mejor le abres antes de que tumbe la puerta..." sugirió el neko poniéndose de pie

"Hn" rezongo y de malagana se puso de pie para dirigirse a contestar

"espera" le detuvo Kon haciendo que el bicolor lo mirara "no puedes salir así..." le dijo indicándole que solo traía sus boxers pero Kai se encogió de hombros "mejor toma esto..." se saco la bata y le alcanzo para después retirarse con naturalidad

"eh..." balbuceo Hiwatari que se quedo embelesado por el cuerpo desnudo de su amante que caminaba con total soltura por el pasillo para luego perderse en la habitación del fondo (alcoba de ellos)... tuvo unas ganas inmensas de ir tras él y terminar lo que momentos antes iniciaron en el sofá sin embargo nuevamente el sonido del timbre lo volvió a la realidad... gruño y se puso la túnica que aun mantenía el calor del cuerpo de su neko, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta

"hasta que al fin te dignas a recibirme" hablo aquel sujeto e ingreso sin ser invitado

"¿qué quieres Tala?..." pregunto seriamente cerrando la puerta para luego parársele enfrente con esa fría mirada que le caracterizaba

"solo un poco de compañía... ya que TU dejaste a mi koi trabajando" dijo con cierto enfado

"¿y por eso vienes a molestarme?..." se cruzo de brazos

"que... acaso estabas ocupado" comento mientras recorría de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo del bicolor con una traviesa sonrisa notando la vestimenta que tenia y dándose un a idea de la clase de –ocupación- que estaba realizando

"Hn" exclamo malhumorado y se fue a sentar en el sillón seguido del pelirrojo que aun tenia esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios

"¿y donde esta ese gato?..." indago al no hallarlo por ningún lado sin embargo Hiwatari le dirigió una mirada de muerte "me refiero a tu mascota... no a Rei..." aclaro "no tengo la culpa de que vivas con dos kotënoks..." al oír nombrarlo Kai se tenso pero de inmediato recupero su porte serio

"no se" contesto encogiéndose de hombros

"mmmm..." pronuncio dudoso pues él conocía bastante bien al ruso bicolor, una vez mas examino con la mirada el lugar y lo vio... con su mano recogió lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela desgarrado "¿qué es esto?..." expreso mientras examinaba el trapo blanco

Kai miro lo que Ivanov hacia y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al ver que sujetaba parte de aquella cosa y lo escudriñaba... y como por simple reflejo le quito de sus manos el pedazo para ocultarlo dentro su bata...

"¿acaso eso no era tu bufanda?..." le dirigió una mirada indagadora sin embargo Kai se quedo tieso "¿ese gato lo hizo?..." pregunto sin obtener respuesta por parte del bicolor "¿Kai?... ¿dónde esta ese gato?..." y fue cuando nuevamente el ruso se tenso "¿qué le hiciste?..."

"lo regale" contesto cuando recupero su semblante

"¿Rei lo sabe?..." volvió a cuestionar y Hiwatari movió negativamente su cabeza "debes decírselo..." le aconsejo

"¿decirme que?..." hablo una tercera voz que en esos momentos hacia su aparición recién salido de la ducha y con una ropa ligera (o sea short y polera)

"Oh!.. buenas noches Rei" saludo el taheño y el neko le sonrió devolviéndole el saludo

"¿y bien?..." insistió avanzando hasta ellos dirigiendo una mirada curiosa al bicolor

"que... que... que mañana vendrán Tala y Bryan a cenar" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió "¿verdad?..." se dirigió al pelirrojo que lo miraba con asombro "¿verdad?..." volvió a preguntar al taheño

"si, si" respondió saliendo de su embobamiento

"que bien... preparare algo sumamente delicioso" su sonrisa se agrando mientras abrazaba al bicolor de la cintura "y ahora ¿no quieren tomar un café?..." pregunto a ambos rusos quienes asintieron "entonces iré a prepararlo..." y fue rápidamente a la cocina

"¿Kai?..." dijo Tala con un tono de reproche ya que eran pocas las veces que veía mentir a Hiwatari de ese modo "porque..." no pudo terminar ya que el bicolor lo interrumpió

"no digas nada..." advirtió

"pe..."

"nada" puntualizo seriamente y el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro

"como quieras..." finalizo mientras ambos se encaminaban con dirección a los llamados que desde la cocina el minino les dirigía

TBC...

Y?... que les pareció?... lo continuo?... que dicen?... ojala les haya gustado... si es así ya saben que deben hacer... exacto!... mándenme sus reviews comentando, acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y es q como apenas es el primer capitulo aun tengo tiempo de cambiarlo algo (aunque la trama central ya esta fijada) además de q quiero hacerlo algo interactivo por lo q mas adelante les pedire ayuda... por cierto será una historia corta...


	2. perturbaciones

Si que me tarde en actualizar y lo siento... es q ustedes saben el trabajo, la casa, el marido y los hijos es muy difícil hacer todo a la vez... (mentirita... la verdad es que me la pase de floja XP) pero acá les traigo este capitulo bastante larguito y solo espero sea de su agrado...

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias o ironías-, (mis interrupciones)

**Dedicatoria: **este capitulo esta dedicado a……. MI!... sipi por q mañana es mi cumple! (otro año mas Y.Y) y aun q ya este vieja…. aun tengo mucho animo para seguir escribiendo…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi y además lemmon (por supuesto n.n)

_Parte II.- perturbaciones_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"es todo" hablo con determinación ante una mirada rojiza que lo veía de forma incrédula, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, acaso... acaso... acaso Rei estaba terminando con él?... jajaja eso debía de ser una broma, una muy cruel broma, pero una broma al fin y al cabo

"no bromees de esa forma ¿si?..." su voz sonaba acongojada y con movimientos temblorosos se acerco al chino que estaba frente suyo, levanto sus brazos para rodearlo sin embargo este retrocedió "¿Rei?..." le llamo pero el aludido volteo el rostro a un lado "no me hagas esto..." volvió a acercarse pero una vez mas su neko rehuyo a su contacto

"Kai... no lo hagas mas difícil..." expresó con pesadumbres mirando al suelo a la vez que apretaba sus puños y mordía su labio inferior "ya te dije que todo acabo..." volvió a recalcar con seriedad sin dignarse a mirarlo

"pero... ¿por qué?..." esta vez sus manos fueron mas rápidas y sostuvieron al chino de los hombros evitando que se alejara

"tu lo sabes..." respondió suavemente levantando sus orbes doradas para fijarlas en las amatistas de Kai, sus ojos demostraban una mezcla de sentimientos que Hiwatari de inmediato identifico como dolor y furia

"mi adorado neko..." musito estrechándolo contra su cuerpo posando su cabeza en el hombro del chino "perdóname..." y continuo apretándolo entre sus brazos, pero el minino aun no correspondía a su abrazo mas bien todo lo contrario sujetaba con sus finas manos los fornidos brazos del ruso tratando de soltarse a lo cual Kai obviamente se negaba

"Kai suéltame..." sin embargo el bicolor movió la cabeza de forma negativa "Kai... déjame... por favor..." seguía insistiendo pero el soviético seguía sin hacerle caso puesto que sabia que si lo soltaba el neko podría marcharse y eso es algo que solo lo permitiría si lo mataba primero, pues no soportaría el verlo partir, verlo atravesar la puerta de lo que consideraba su hogar, un hogar que junto a Rei había formado... no volvería a estar solo, nunca mas!...

Por mas intentos que el chino hacia para liberarse de aquel agarre no lo conseguía, trataba inútilmente con sus manos separar su cuerpo del de Kai... se rindió y dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, sabia perfectamente que en cuanto a fuerza el ruso bicolor estaba muy por encima suyo, resoplo, si quería que lo soltara debía de emplear otro método aunque era un poco bajo resultaba por demás efectivo

"Kai..." susurro buscando con eso llamar la atención del bicolor el cual de inmediato reacciono contemplando el rostro de su koi, sus ojos de cruzaron perdiéndose uno en el otro y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas sintió una presión en sus labios, aquella deliciosa sensación que solo el beso de su minino le provocaba...

Se deleito con la sabrosa boca de su gatito buscando profundizar mas llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de Rei y la otra la dejo posada en su cintura, pronto el beso siguió su curso y ahora sus lenguas se encontraban en juego, el chino poso sus manos en los hombros de Hiwatari poniendo toda la pasión y sentimiento en aquella entrega, el contacto que empezó por ser abrasador y pasional se convirtió en uno devorador y candente pronto sus manos buscaban cualquier lugar en el cuerpo del otro de donde sostenerse paseando de forma presurosa por encima la ropa del otro... sin embargo la falta de oxigeno se les hizo imperioso con sus rostro sonrojados y respirando agitadamente se observaron por unos instantes

"ahora me voy..." anuncio el neko dejando azorado al bicolor, cogió su maleta y paso por un lado de Hiwatari sin mirarlo, con la vista puesta en el suelo

"¿por qué?..." su cabeza estaba confundida, acaso ese beso que minutos antes se habían dado no significaba otra cosa que una despedida?... 'no, no, NOOO' repitió en su cabeza y nuevamente se giro para cerrar su mano en la muñeca del otro con fuerza

"Kai... no insistas mas..." y con un brusco movimiento se soltó del agarre y giro su cuerpo para quedar frente al ruso "es muy tarde..." pronuncio mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ambarinos ojos

"no..." murmuro para después caer de rodillas "no, no, no, no..." seguía repitiendo sin cesar, golpeando con su puño el piso a la par que de sus ojos escurrían las perladas gotas saladas

"¿Kai?... ¿Kai?..." oía como su gatito lo nombraba con cierta preocupación, preocupación por mas comprensible pues el ruso había perdido la razón y golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte el suelo de cerámica a la vez que el tono de su voz iba en aumento "¿Kai?... ¿Kai?... ¿Kai?..." seguía escuchando la insistente voz de su minino

"NOOO" su preciosas amatistas se abrieron de golpe y con un acto reflejo su cuerpo fue a quedar sentado, algo normal después de experimentar una terrible pesadilla... toco su frente sintiendo la humedad en esta provocado por el sudor palpando después sus mejillas las cuales estaban aun mas mojadas debido a las lagrimas que de sus ojos habían salido "una pesadilla..." musito posando su mano en su pecho y suspirar aliviado fue cuando sintió esos brazos que conocía tan bien rodearlo por los hombros para con suavidad apoyarlo sobre aquel pecho de aquella persona que al igual que él se hallaba sentado

"¿estas bien?..." la suave voz de Rei le hizo sobresaltar por un instante sin embargo recordó aquel horrible sueño que lo había puesto así... se separo rápidamente de aquel cuerpo para contemplarlo "¿sucede algo malo?..." le pregunto con la mayor dulzura posible pues eran pocas las veces que había visto al bicolor llorar de ese modo y mas por un sueño o en este caso una pesadilla

"Rei..." musito casi inaudiblemente, con nerviosismo llevo su mano para hacer contacto con la mejilla de su neko temiendo que este repeliera tal contacto sin embargo no fue así... pudo palpar con la punta de sus dedos el calor que aquella acanelada piel desprendía, suspiro aliviado al ver que su koi no le había alejado sino todo lo contrario... ya que el chino poso su mano encima de la del ruso para que esta hiciera completo acople con su mejilla incluso comenzó a restregarse logrando una deliciosa fricción entre sus pieles "mi Rei..." soltó junto con todo el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones

"¿qué sucede?..." volvió a preguntar cuando oyó como el ruso pronunciaba su nombre, sin embargo Hiwatari no contesto "¿Kai?..." le llamo tratando de despertarlo por segunda vez, pero nada... ya se estaba angustiando de la extraña forma de actuar del bicolor pues primero tiene pesadillas que le hacen gritar dormido, luego se levanta exaltado y llorando, y ahora nuevamente divagaba en su propio mundo... deshizo el contacto de su rostro con la mano del soviético para encender la lamparita que en su velador había y así poder apreciar mejor el estado de su koibito, cuando lo logró vio que nuevamente Kai estaba llorando causándole una gran congoja "¿Kai?..." volvió a nombrarlo y casi de inmediato sintió los fuertes brazos de este estrecharlo con fuerza

"no me dejes..." balbuceo ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Rei mientras aun derramaba mas lagrimas

"shhhh..." lo rodeo con sus brazos "tranquilo... cálmate..." musitaba con ternura tratando de apaciguar al bicolor "jamás te dejare... jamás..." beso sus hombros con delicadeza para luego separarlo de su cuerpo y depositar un beso en sus labios "¿estas mejor?..." indago cuando vio que Hiwatari ya estaba mas sereno

"si..." pronuncio con la cabeza agachada limpiándose el rastro húmedo que sus lagrimas habían dejado

"que bien..." contesto el minino rodeando nuevamente con sus brazos el cuerpo de su ruso, se recostó con Kai encima de su pecho abrazándolo posesivamente depositando varios besos en sus azulados cabellos apago la lámpara y continuo acariciando tanto sus cabellos como su espalda, cuanto le gustaba reconfortarlo de aquel modo... sin embargo la pesadilla que el bicolor tuvo lo dejo inquieto, acaso soñó con que él lo abandonaría?... EL, Rei Kon dejando a Kai?... que cosa mas absurda, como abandonar a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo?... como abandonar tanta felicidad?... después de lo que habían pasado?... como siquiera Hiwatari podía pensar aquello?... acaso desconfiaba de todo el amor que le promulgo?... vaya que a veces el ruso era un gran tonto... pero no importaba, si lo que quería Kai era que nuevamente le expresara todo el amor que le tenia, él lo haría gustoso "Kai..." le hablo sin embargo noto de inmediato que el soviético ya dormía apaciblemente abrazado a su cintura usando su pecho como almohada, sonrió y otorgando un ultimo beso en aquel cabello se propuso dormir pues la mañana pronto se haría presente...

Transcurrieron un par de horas o talvez mas para que el sol comenzara a hacer su aparición interrumpiendo el apacible descanso de dos chicos que se habían desvelado durante la noche, pero no del modo en que ambos lo hacían con normalidad (mmmm... sin comentarios), sino por terribles y atormentadores sueños que el ruso bicolor había sufrido durante la madrugada... sin embargo ahora dormía profundamente entre los brazos de su amor... pero la cosa era diferente para el chico chino pues los rayos solares comenzaban a golpear sus orbes y todo debido a la forma en la que se había acomodado, casi sentado, y todo para dar mayor comodidad a su chico...

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza para después comenzar a abrirlos con pesadez y casi de inmediato volvió a cerrarlos al sentir la intensa luz que lo golpeaba de frente parpadeo varias veces antes de abrir completamente sus ambarinas orbes, dio un gran bostezo y estiro sus manos sintiendo el peso en su pecho dirigió la mirada y sonrió al ver lo tranquilo que descansaba el bicolor, y amplio aun mas su gesto cuando vio que el soviético comenzaba también a despertar...

Sentía su cabeza palpitar produciéndole una ligera jaqueca, sin embargo debía despertar pues aunque fuera sábado él tenia que ir a trabajar en horario continuo (hasta las tres de la tarde), bufo un tanto molesto y abrió sus amatistas orbes...

"buenos días" saludo con mucho entusiasmo el minino logrando que el bicolor le sonriera de igual forma a la vez que se arrastraba sobre el cuerpo del chino hasta alcanzar su altura y besarlo con mucha pasión "¿te sientes mejor?..." pregunto cuando rompieron el beso

"si, gracias" expreso abrazando al neko por el cuello escondiendo en este su rostro aspirando el aroma de su chino acomodándose hasta quedar prácticamente encima de aquel delgado cuerpo, Rei de inmediato correspondió a aquel abrazo a la vez que acariciaba la espalda desnuda del ruso...

"me gustaría estar así todo el día..." comento Kon "pero Kai... debes ir a trabajar y solo te queda una hora para que estés listo" pero Hiwatari se encogió de hombros "¿no piensas ir?..." curioseo

"no, si tengo que alejarme de ti..." hablo con el rostro aun sepultado en el cuello de Rei, por qué no quería separarse del neko?... porque los recuerdos de su pesadilla aun estaban inherentes en su cabeza y tenia miedo, si miedo, de que su chino lo abandonara...

"no iré a ningún lado..." exclamo como si leyera la mente del soviético que ahora lo miraba asombrado "estaré aquí cuando vuelvas... te lo prometo" con sus manos sujeto la cara de su fénix y lo acerco hasta que sus labios nuevamente entraron en contacto, algo dulce y breve "ve a trabajar, flojo" lo regaño con una sonrisa

"esta bien..." se rindió poniéndose de pie "pero..." se agacho para besar la frente de su adoración "tu eres mas flojo que yo..." e irguiéndose tomo su toalla para irse al baño

"eso es mentira" se indigno el chino haciendo que el ruso lo mirara con una sonrisa burlesca "malo..." hizo un puchero sacándole la legua al bicolor quien solo le mando un beso para ingresar por completo en el cuarto del baño logrando que el chino se sonrojara, sonrió ante el gesto de su kot...

Se estiro para despabilarse por completo pues debía levantarse a hacer el desayuno de su bicolor... con una sonrisa se puso de pie ya que le prepararía lo que tanto le gustaba al ruso y así tenerlo contento durante todo el día, se estremeció un poco al recordar la noche que habían pasado 'ojalá nunca se vuelva a repetir' pensaba el gatito mientras se dirigía a la cocina, aunque debía admitir que tenia curiosidad por saber lo que Kai había soñado mas no quería afligirlo con sus preguntas por lo que esperaría a que este le contara voluntariamente aquel sueño que lo puso de ese modo...

Ciertamente el contacto de su piel con el agua lo despertó por completo, era justo lo que necesitaba... cerro sus ojos metiéndose por completo bajo la ducha, aun podía recordar aquella pesadilla que lo tuvo tan en vilo, lo sentía tan real... presiono su cabeza con ambas manos deseaba olvidar aquel sueño, olvidar aquella sensación en su cuerpo y alma que le causo el saber que Rei lo dejaba, que lo abandonaba y todo porque... porque?... esa era una buena pregunta, acaso porque le dijo la verdad y se enfado con él?... o fue porque lo oculto?... acaso ese sueño era una premonición?... movió su cabeza con violencia, Rei le había dicho que jamás lo dejaría y él le creía, fervorosamente le creía...

Una vez terminado de duchar se cambio por algo casual (un pantalón de casimir y una camisa) y se dirigió a la cocina guiado por tan exquisito aroma, al llegar allí vio como su neko aun terminaba de cocinar algunas cosas, sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco hasta este y lo rodeo por la cintura posando su barbilla en el hombro del chino

"huele muy bien..." comento aspirando el olor a panque

"gracias..." contesto esbozando una sonrisita

"¿pasa algo?..." pregunto al notar en los ojos de su chico una chispa de tristeza, lo abrazo con mas fuerza

"Jing aun no regresa..." dijo con morriña soltando un suspiro, Hiwatari se tenso por unos segundos sin embargo brindo un beso en el cuello de su neko quien al sentirlo soltó una suave risilla, volvió a besarlo y Rei nuevamente rió, sabia muy bien que su koi tenia cosquillas en aquel sector de su cuerpo así que aprovecho que Rei tenia las manos ocupadas para atacarle a besos aquel sector haciendo que este riera cada vez mas "basta... ya basta..." exclamaba entre risas "se va a quemar..." excusaba y por fin Kai se detuvo

"no quiero verte triste¿entendido?..." manifiesto a la vez que soltaba a su chico y se sentaba en su respectiva silla

"si mi capitán" pronuncio divertido apagando la cocina y sirviendo en dos platos los panques alcanzo al bicolor los suyos y se fue a situar a su asiento "Kai... hay algo que quiero preguntarte" prorrumpió de pronto

"dime..." otorgo permiso Hiwatari degustando de aquel manjar

"¿por qué lo hiciste?..." cuestiono el chino, haciendo que el bicolor casi se atragantara con los panques

"¿hacer que?..." pregunto un tanto nervioso sin quitar la vista de su plato

"invitar a Tala y Bryan a comer..." aclaro "se el aprecio que le tienes a Tala, pero Bryan... apenas lo aguantas"

"ahhh eso..." Rei lo miro con confusión "digo... no lo se... simplemente me dieron ganas de comer con ellos... ¿hice mal?..." pregunto con cara de niño al que están a punto de regañar

"por supuesto que no... solo fue simple curiosidad" sonrió ampliamente y fue correspondido con otra sonrisa aunque no tan grande como la del chino pero con el mismo grado de sentimiento

Después de su acostumbrada despedida de diez minutos de besos Hiwatari se marcho a su oficina, dejando al neko en su día libre puesto que no debía ir a trabajar lo que le daba mas tiempo para hacer las compras, limpiar un poco y de paso pensar alguna receta que fuera lo suficientemente exquisita para la cena a realizarse a las siete, hora que habían fijado los rusos, resoplo y con su perenne sonrisa inicio las labores del día...

Se dirigió a su alcoba para ponerla en orden y en seguida hizo lo mismo con todo su departamento, una vez concluida su tarea se quito la camiseta para dirigirse al baño y darse un merecido duchazo, dejo el agua correr por su esbelta figura a la vez que con el jaboncillo hacia espuma en su cuerpo restregándoselo con algo de fuerza, pues quería verse sumamente bien el día de hoy... todo por su ruso... saco el shampoo que olía a vainilla porque era el aroma que mas le gustaba a Kai, y se la esparció por su larga cabellera, se enjuago y se abrazo a si mismo para aspirar el olor que aquellos mejunjes le habían impregnado en el cuerpo, sonrió satisfecho...

Se vistió su acostumbrada vestimenta china y con una cinta amarro su melena en forma de una coleta para que así su pelo se secara con mayor facilidad, tomo las bolsas donde estaba la basura para dejarlas en el basurero que se hallaba a la salida de su complejo y así de paso dirigirse al supermercado, al recoger la ultima bolsa noto algo extraño y es que acaso eran pedazos de tela?... y al parecer una tela bastante fina y blanca... '¿Kai habrá tenido otra rabieta?...' pensó el neko recordando la infinidad de cosas que el bicolor había destrozado cuando se sentía frustrado o enojado, bufo ya después le preguntaría ya que ahora debía realizar las compras y de paso hacer una visita a su koi...

Mientras que en otro lugar el ruso bicolor andaba por las nubes pues aun podía recordar aquella pesadilla que lo había amedrentado a primera hora en la mañana, cruzo sus manos tras su cabeza y se recostó por completo en aquel cómodo diván cerrando sus ojos... las horas transcurrían relativamente tranquilas pues el inventario había dado las cifras correctas con lo presupuestado al inicio del año lo que indicaba que todo andaba viento en popa con respecto a su empresa, suspiro, al menos había algo por lo que no tenia que preocuparse...

"¿aburrido?..." una voz le susurro al oído logrando que Hiwatari se sobresaltara reponiéndose en su silla

"Ivanov cuantas veces te dije que tocaras primero la puerta?..." hablo con enojo viendo como el taheño se iba a sentar en uno de los sofás que dentro su oficina tenia

"¿para que?..." hablo restándole importancia abriendo una de las revistas que sobre la mesita se hallaba "además si te pidiera permiso para entrar, apuesto que me la negarías..." comenzó a hojear el textillo

"y con justa razón lo haría..." comento cruzándose de brazos

Tala levanto el rostro para mirar directamente los amatistas de Kai plasmando una sonrisita "parece que te levantaste de buen humor..." se puso de pie y se acerco al bicolor "¿qué sucedió?..."

"nose de que hablas..." cerro sus ojos

"esa actitud solo puede significar una cosa..." expreso seriamente haciendo que Kai lo mirara "o pasaste una muy buena noche o todo lo contrario, pero algo paso... ¿o me equivoco?..." cuestiono mirando mas fijamente a las amatistas de su amigo

"Hn..." fue todo lo que pudo contestar, sabia que Tala lo conocía bastante bien y nada podría ocultarle, y menos si lo miraba de esa forma "tuve una pesadilla" hablo secamente desviando su mirada

"ohhhh... me pregunto porque habrá sido?..." Kai lo miro con enfado "apuesto que fue sobre Rei..." dijo algo entusiasmado a lo que el bicolor asintió "y apuesto que aun no le dices sobre su gato..." nuevamente Hiwatari asintió "ahí esta el problema..." hablo ampliando aun mas su sonrisa y levantando un dedo como si hubiera encontrado la incógnita

"de que rayos hablas..." pues aunque Tala ya tenia todo el asunto resuelto Kai por el contrario estaba confundido

"los sueños son los reflejos de la conciencia y como tu conciencia esta intranquila es lógico que tus sueños sean de igual modo... escabrosos..." hablo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la oficina con sus brazos tras su espalda

"tks, hasta sicoanalista resultaste..." se burlo el bicolor

"Bah!... eso todo el mundo lo sabe..." se cruzo de brazos ladeando su rostro en clara muestra de indignación

"¿ahhh si?... y dígame 'doctor' que debo hacer para ya no tener pesadillas?..." pregunto con socarronería

"fácil, limpia tu conciencia" Hiwatari levanto una ceja confundido "mmm... que digas la verdad" aclaro

"eso es una estupidez..." giro su asiento completamente quedando frente a la enorme ventana de aquel edificio y vislumbro con agrado aquella fantástica vista

"fue solo un consejo, ya veras tu si me haces caso o no" se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta

"Hnnnnnnn" rezongo, debía admitir que talvez Ivanov tenia razón pero... pero... y si su pesadilla se hacia realidad?... si Rei lo dejaba?... no podía arriesgarse a perderlo, no debía, no quería... oculto su rostro con sus manos, no quería pensar esa clase de cosas, ya no quería...

Un suave toquido en su puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones, volvió a girar su sillón y respirando hondamente recobro su semblante de siempre

"adelante" pronuncio con apatía

"buenos días, Hiwatari" saludo la muchacha al ingresar y sentarse frente al escritorio del bicolor mientras cruzaba sus piernas provocadoramente con aquella diminuta falda y una sonrisa coqueta

"¿se le ofrece algo, señorita Hanako?..." hablo con indiferencia, siempre era lo mismo... Hanako Mitsumasa hija del prestigioso abogado Kojiro Mitsumasa además de ser una de las principales clientas de su imperio corporativo, mujer algo arrogante, presumida y ambiciosa poseedora de una gran belleza al igual de una enorme capacidad para los negocios, fría y calculadora, simplemente una mujer que consigue lo que quiere por cualquier medio...

"lo mismo de siempre... una cita con usted" hablo con desfachatez

"y yo le respondo también lo mismo de siempre... no estoy interesado" sitúo sus codos sobre su enorme escritorio juntando sus manos poso su barbilla sobre estos mirándola con impaciencia "¿algo mas?..." pregunto con educación puesto que se trataba de una dama 'si como no...' pensó con burla

"mmm... ahhh si!.." se puso de pie y se paro a lado del ruso y nuevamente se sentó, solo que esta vez sobre el escritorio cruzando sugestivamente sus piernas "me avisaron que el inventario dio las cifras que deseábamos y solo venia a felicitarlo..." sonrió estúpidamente "usted si que me sorprende ya que incluso su abuelo no era tan bueno como lo es usted..." a medida que hablaba se deslizaba por la finísima escribanía "me pregunto... si será así de bueno también en la cama..." dejo caer su zapatilla de tacón y con su pie comenzaba a acariciar la pierna del ruso subiendo hasta llegar a su muslo

"si eso era todo... ya puede retirarse" se puso de pie un tanto nervioso por el actuar de aquella rubia, esta se rió burlonamente sin embargo el bicolor la ignoro

"hasta otro día..." se puso su calzado y de un salto se incorporo para comenzar a retirarse "y sepa usted que yo no me rindo..." agrego seguido de un guiño

"yo tampoco..." musito, cada día era lo mismo... esa mujer se presentaba con cualquier excusa en su oficina le invitaba a salir y él se rehusaba a lo que la rubia comenzaba a provocarlo con movimientos sensuales que de no ser por el infinito amor que le tiene a su minino ya habría caído en sus garras para después ser expuesto como otra de las conquistas de aquella mujer... resoplo y volvió a acomodarse en su diván cerrando sus amatistas, sin embargo otro toquido en la puerta lo molesto

'¿y ahora quien rayos será?...' pensó mientras daba autorización a aquella persona para que ingresara y mandarla a volar con la mayor velocidad posible pues ya había tenido suficiente...

"hola" saludo con su habitual sonrisa mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta dejando ver su negruzca cabellera, sus ojos dorados y sus blancos colmillos

"Rei..." murmuro dentro su boca y de inmediato se puso de pie para ir a su encuentro, le tomo de la mano y lo condujo adentro cerrando la puerta se dispuso abrazarlo y besarlo con mucho cariño "justamente estaba pensando en ti..." le confeso una vez separados del contacto de sus bocas

"lo se... por eso estoy aquí" respondió con petulancia plasmando una sonrisa

"vanidoso" pronuncio yendo a sentarse en el sitial que le correspondía como presidente de la empresa siendo seguido muy de cerca por su novio "¿y a que debo el honor de tu visita?..." cuestiono divertido una vez acomodado en su asiento dejando reposar sus brazos en sus apoyaderos mientras le dirigía toda su atención

"solo vine a ver como estaba el señor Hiwatari" contesto de igual modo plantándose frente al ruso con una sonrisita

"ahhh ¿y porque tanta preocupación?..." continuo el jueguito que había iniciado

"porque... lo quiero mucho y no me gusta que este apesadumbrado por alguna tontería" su sonrisa aumento

"pues... gracias" sonrió y sujeto del brazo a su chino haciendo que este se sentara en sus piernas para después rodearlo con sus brazos y depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios, un fugaz beso que prontamente se transformo en algo mas profundo... las manos del bicolor comenzaron a vagar por la espalda de su gatito notando algo de inmediato "¿por qué te dejaste el pelo suelto?..." curioseo pasando sus dedos por aquellas briznas negras

"para que se seque y de paso darte cierto gustito" contesto con una graciosa sonrisa

"mmmm... que bueno" respondió soltando completamente el cabello de su koi que de inmediato se esparció por toda la espalda del chino quien pasando una pierna por encima de la del ruso se acomodo de tal modo que pudieran estar de frente y así besarse con mayor facilidad

Hiwatari rodeo la cintura del neko mientras dejaba que este jugara dentro su boca con su lengua y abrazara su cuello profundizando así la nexo de sus labios, pronto su lengua también se unió al juego del minino otorgando mas pasión al contacto... sus manos nuevamente se pasearon por la espalda del chino presionándolas ligeramente haciendo sentir su toque, prontamente aquellas hábiles manos se hallaron desabrochando los botones de aquella camisa china introduciéndose una de estas por dentro sintiendo el calor de aquella piel... sus labios se desplazaron fuera de los labios del otro para descender por aquel cuello apiñonado aspirando el aroma a su paso, aquel embriagador aroma... quito su mano y la reemplazo por su boca y su lengua, lamió con deseo y desesperación aquella acanelada y sedosa piel de su semi descubierto pecho a la par que sus manos continuaban su exploración por la espalda, cintura y glúteos del chino...

Mientras tanto Rei emitía suaves gemidos ya que aquel lugar era ni mas ni menos el lugar de trabajo de su koi pero la forma en que este le acariciaba y besaba su piel lo estaba enloqueciendo, y sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas ya que acariciaban con desenfreno el cabello y espalda del bicolor sintiendo la excitación crecer en la entrepierna de este... aunque debía admitir que en cierta forma había ido para eso, para pasar un buen rato con su Kai, que para eso había dejado su pelo casi suelto y que para eso se había bañado con aquellos aromas que gustaban tanto a Hiwatari... sin embargo no se esperaba que este fuera tan osado y quisiera poseerlo ahí mismo

"Kai... Kai..." hablo tratando de llamar la atención del otro a lo que escucho un –Hn- como respuesta y continuo "este... no es un buen... lugar..." se le hacia un poco dificultoso hablar

"¿por qué?..." pregunto el bicolor levantando su cabeza para contemplar al chino mientras besaba sus ruborizadas mejillas

"alguien puede escucharnos... o incluso vernos..." Kai sonrió con afección acariciando los carrillos de su chico y beso la punta de la nariz de este

"como tu quieras pero..." se sonrojo ligeramente mientras desviaba su mirada a su regazo haciendo notar a Rei de su pequeño –inconveniente-

"déjamelo a mi..." esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y deslizándose de las piernas de Hiwatari se sentó en el suelo donde se puso de rodillas y comenzó a desabrochar con rapidez su cinturón bajando de igual modo la cremallera de su pantalón dejando expuesto al necesitado miembro del bicolor... lamió sus labios y sin premura alguna introdujo todo el palpitante sexo de Kai en su húmeda cavidad, lamiéndola y succionándola con lentitud para el deleite del ruso quien emitía gemidos ahogados a la vez que asía sus manos en la negruzca cabellera de Kon y este acariciaba tanto los muslos como cadera de Hiwatari...

Sus movimientos eran lentos y acompasados... aunque estaba bastante conciente del lugar donde se encontraban, pero le gustaba disfrutar de aquella piel tan caliente y palpitante de su koibito aunado a los extraños sonidos que escapaban de los labios de este sin embargo Kai pronto le exigió mas velocidad por lo que tuvo que complacerle aumentando así el ritmo de sus succiones y no tardo mucho en escuchar aquel grito ahogado en la garganta del ruso y en sentir aquella explosión dentro su boca, aquel liquido blanquecino fue absorbido por completo por Rei quien después de tragarlo saco el miembro de Kai de su cavidad para lamerlo por toda la longitud antes de ascender hasta los labios del bicolor donde fue calurosamente recibido...

Sintió en la boca del chino parte de aquel sabor amargo y salado que representaba su esencia, lo abrazo atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo ahondando su unión y paseo sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de Rei una y otra vez... como le gustaba sentir aquel pelo escurrirse entre sus dedos a la vez que ese delicioso aroma a vainilla se impregnaba en sus manos...

"¿Kai?..." lo llamaban a medida que la puerta se abría y ambos voltearon una tanto asustados hacia aquella persona que de inmediato dejo notar su cabello rojizo y sus ojos azules

Rei se puso de pie de inmediato delante de Kai cubriendo para que este se arreglara y cerrara el pantalón quien lo hizo a una velocidad increíble... una vez resuelto aquella contrariedad se paro detrás de su neko mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

"¿interrumpo algo?..." pregunto el taheño una vez ingresado por completo y notando al chino... "¿o ya no?..." una picara sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran

"¿se te ofrece algo?..." pregunto Hiwatari con molestia en su voz "¿o solo viniste a jodernos?..."

"un poco de ambos" contesto ampliando su sonrisa y ante el sonoro gruñido que el bicolor lanzo continuo "esta bien... no te enfades..." trato de calmar a su amigo "solo quería confirmar la hora para esta noche..."

"a las siete..." dijo con timidez el chino aun con ese sonrojo en su mejillas

"entonces a esa hora nos vemos..." se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse sin embargo antes de salir ladeo su rostro para mirar a la pareja y agrego "por cierto Rei... te vez muy bien con el pelo así..." le guiño un ojo logrando que el neko se ruborizara aun mas y el ruso se enfadara

"ya vete de una vez" siseo mordazmente Hiwatari

"ok, ok... nos vemos" se despidió y salió emitiendo a la vez una sonora carcajada

TBC...

Y?... largo verdad?... pero bueno, q se va a hacer... aun estoy un tanto insegura el porque se me ocurrió meter a una mujerzuela en este fic, solo trata de seducir a Kai la muy bitch, pero bueno ya veré un tanto mas adelante... en el siguiente capitulo incluiré a Bryan (por fin!) y ya veremos como le hago la vida de cuadritos al bicolor q aun no quiere confesar... o demonios estoy complicándome aun mas y yo q pensé hacer una historia de 3 o 4 capítulos... rayos! Pero ya veremos... sin mas...

A contestar reviews:

**Zhena HiK: **creo q decir 'rebosa' en lemmon seria mas apropiado (no crees n.n) ya me estarás contando q te pareció el resto... gracias por escribirme y como siempre chateamos okis?...si quieres otro manga te lo puedo enviar!... C-you

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari: **jejeje gracias por tu review y acá tienes el otro capitulo q espero también te guste...

**AlexiaLKLR: **q como lo hago?... ups... francamente no lo se, talvez me doy ideas de todos aquellos lemmons q ya había leído anteriormente... gracias a ti...

**Maia Hayashibara: **como ves aun no le dice así q... ya veremos q haré con este ruso-japonés (mientras tanto le atormentare un tantito jejeje)

**Womenvenus: **gracias, gracias q bueno q te haya gustado mi historia y tratare de actualizarla mas rápido si?...

**H.fanel.K: **claro q me gustaría leer tu fic, solo dame el titulo (es q ando medio volada últimamente) y prometo enviarte un review si?... en este fic vaya q Tala sabe interrumpir no?...

**Rika no miko: **jejeje q bueno q te haya gustado... eres una de mis nuevas lectoras y eso me pone muy contenta... el autógrafo lo dejamos pendiente ok?...

**  
kayri: **gracias por dejarme un review y de ahora en adelante tratare de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible ok?...

**Charo Nakano: **mmmm... no culparía a Rei si se enfadara, además lo castigara (como dice mi sumary) y con justa razón... mira q regalar gatitos de otras personas...

**  
kaei Kon: **la verdad es q en esta historia hay dos nekos y si es confuso, pero divertido... y tienes razón pues a Kai si q le desagrada Mao (y a mi tb) gracias por tus halagos y espero te guste este capitulo...

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori:** q nombres mas interesantes para tus mascotas, no tendrás una cotorra?... apuesto a q lo llamarías Jounichi (Joey) no?... jejeje, y te secundo en todo lo q dices sobre Rei (lo adoro tanto...) 

**Nadryl: **para el castigo aun falta un tantito así q no desesperes ya q como lo dije este fic tendrá lemmon casi en todos los capítulos o algo parecido (insinuaciones, manoseos, etc) ya veremos mas adelante... uyyy hasta me sonroje... gracias por todo...

**Youko Sakuma: **calma, calma... claro q lo continuare y es q se me están ocurriendo muchas cosas (perversas) como es el caso de este capitulo... MUAJAJAJAJ... gracias por tu review

**Star: **de mi otro historia?... ahhh te refieres al de "Dekiru otoko ga suki nanda" (q largo titulo) esta bien n.n, pero ahora es el turno de la actualización de este y el otro será también en esta semana, estate atenta... jeje gracias por todo...

**Cyber horse:** GRACIAS, q bueno q te haya gustado (espero q lo siga haciendo) mi fic y bueno ya veremos la reacción del neko... mira q regalarle a su gatito...


	3. sospechas

Nuevamente me atrase en actualizar este fic y es que a decir verdad he estado un poco desquiciada con esto de escribir lemmons (se me fue la inspiración..) pero eso quedo en el pasado!.. y aqui nuevamente me tienen a mi (y mi mente perve...) con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado... y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, reclamo, halago, etc., me escriben y yo les contestare en el siguiente capitulo ¿okis?...

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias o ironías-, (mis interrupciones)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi y además lemmon (por supuesto n.n)

_Parte III.- Sospechas..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"señor Hiwatari, los ejecutivos lo esperan en la sala de reuniones..." hablo la señorita a través del intercomunicador de su escritorio hasta la amplia oficina del que era su jefe

"esta bien" contesto secamente 'Oh, genial' pensó con rabia y es que tan bien que la estaba pasando pues su neko aun seguía con él ya que aun no se marchaba por insistencia del bicolor que de nueva cuenta le había hecho caer en su regazo para atraparlo en un abrazo del cual el chino no se quejo mas bien se había acurrucado en sus brazos mientras el ruso acariciaba una y otra vez aquella cascada de finas hebras negras...

"jeje... yo también tengo que regresar al departamento..." trato de ponerse de pie pero el bicolor lo tenia fuertemente sujeto "Kai, debes ir... esperan por ti" mas el ruso se encongio de hombros mientras besaba las mejillas del chino "¿sabes?... podemos continuar esto en casa... sin que nadie nos moleste" le regalo una sonrisa picara a lo que Kai contesto con otra igual mientras deshacia su agarre y dejaba que su minino se pusiera de pie

"mas vale que tengas bastante energia..." advirtió con un tono seductor haciendo que Rei se sonrojara levemente "porque esta noche ya veras..." continuo mientras se paraba y arreglaba un poco su ropaje

"ehh... pero Kai..." hablo el neko mientras retrocedia poco a poco sin perder contacto visual con su koi, Hiwatari al escuchar eso le dirigió toda su atención "hoy tendremos visitas... así que tendremos que posponerlo..." le sonrió con comicidad

"p-pero tu me dijiste que podríamos continuarlo en casa" refuto con un puchero

"siiii... pero no dije que hoy" sonrió aun mas, ya había llegado hasta la enorme puerta de aquel despacho y con sus manos (que estaban tras su espalda) sujeto la perilla de la puerta y suavemente la giro

"esta me la pagas Kon" comenzó a acercarse rápidamente al chino quien para ese entonces ya había abierto por completo la puerta y se hallaba casi fuera

"te espero..." dijo lanzando un beso al aire y cerro aquel portón justo en el momento que el bicolor llegaba hasta esta (o la oficina era muy grande o Rei muy rápido... U.U)

"ya veras gatito cuando regrese..." hablo a la puerta cerrada posando sus manos en esta con una sonrisa, regreso a su escritorio para recoger sus papeles y noto que sobre este aun estaba la cinta blanca con la que Rei había atado su pelo, la recogió y aspiro el aroma que estaba impregnada en esta "huele a Rei..." musito y ato aquel trozo de tela en su muñeca para inhalar el olor a vainilla cada vez que desease, sujeto la carpeta con sus papeles y salió con dirección a su aburrida asamblea

Mientras tanto el chino ya había salido de aquel enorme edificio y ya había tomado el bus que lo dejaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su apartamento, se fijo en la hora y vio que ya pasarian de las dos de la tarde, sonrió pues su ruso en una hora aproximadamente ya estaría de regreso y él aun debía preparar algo de comer así que apuro sus pasos, se podría decir que estaba casi corriendo por las calles cuando al pasar por un callejón un maullido atrajo su atención, regreso sobre sus pasos para ver que gatito era, pues como el suyo aun no regresaba tenia la vaga esperanza de hallarlo talvez husmeando en algún basurero...

"¿Jing?..." llamo mientras entraba en aquel desértico y apestoso lugar "Jing..." volvió a llamar y escucho nuevamente aquel maullido, su sensitivo oído le indico el lugar exacto donde aquel felino se hallaba así que con sumo cuidado comenzó a atravesar por encima de las bolsas de basura, se paro frente a un contenedor de desechos que parecía algo vacio, los maullidos se hicieron mas sonoros así que con cuidado se asomo para ver al animal que tanto ruido hacia mas cuando se acerco lo suficiente una veloz sombra brinco de este asustando al nekojin que en ese instante retrocedió pero con tan mala suerte que tropezo con unas cuantas bolsas y perdiendo el equilibrio cayo golpeándose en el trayecto su hombro y espalda con el contenedor que tras suyo se hallaba... "ayyy" dio un quejido mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sujetaba la parte lastimada, nuevamente aquel maullido capto su atención "tu no eres mi neko" le dijo a aquel gato negro que lo miraba desde un rincón, se puso de pie con mucho cuidado 'genial tendré que bañarme de nuevo' pensó pues de inmediato noto el fétido olor que desprendía sus ropas aunadas a toda la mugredad que estas habían adquirido "mi pelo..." gimoteo pues como lo tenia suelto este estaba completamente enredado y sucio "hoy no es mi día..." se dijo y comenzó el retorno a su morada tras las curiosas miradas que le lanzaban en la calle...

Por su parte Hiwatari expuso todo los resultados que los inventarios le dieron y dando un pequeño discurso sobre los planes futuros dio por concluida la sesión, la verdad es que quería retirarse lo mas rápido posible así que solo se enfoco en lo importante y en menos de una hora acabo con aquella tortura, se dirigió a su despacho y recogiendo sus cosas se fue sin siquiera responder a la despedida de su secretaria...

Ahora se encontraba en su automóvil manejando con premura y maldiciendo en cada semáforo que lo detenía, mas aprovechaba ese instante para olfatear la cintita blanca que asida a su muñeca estaba, sonriendo cada vez, pronto llegaría a su destino...

"ya llegue" anuncio mientras ingresaba a su residencia "¿Rei?..." hablo cuando no oyó contestación alguna, cerro la puerta tras suyo dejando sus cosas sobre una mesita y camino por toda la sala yendo a la cocina mas no había nadie en ella "¿Rei?..." volvió a llamarlo pues se suponia que koibito ya debía de estar ahí, un sonido lo alerto, afino su oído para tratar de averiguar que ruido era ese y de donde provenía "la ducha" se dijo y camino hasta el baño, efectivamente se podía escuchar el agua caer, toco la puerta "¿Rei?..." pregunto y recibió una afirmación como contestación 'que raro si antes de ir a mi oficina ya estaba bañado...' pensó extrañado, sujeto la perilla y la giro por suerte esta estaba sin cerrojo así que ingreso... (acaso estos nunca aseguran sus puertas?...)

El vapor del agua nublo un poco su visión mas enseguida se disipo dejando aquel aroma embriagante que tanto disfrutaba además de que podía ver la figura desnuda de su chico tras las cortinas de plastico verdoso... se despojo de su camisa, la cintita de su brazo, zapatos, calcetines y pantalón para así acercarse mas a la ducha, con pasos sigilosos lo hizo y plantándose frente a aquellos doseles las abrió de un furtivo golpe sonriendo descaradamente ante el rostro asombrado de su novio

"K-K-Kai" hablo con nerviosismo el chino que en esos momento retiraba el shampoo de su cabello

"acaso esperabas a alguien mas?..." pregunto metiéndose bajo aquel chorro caliente de agua para abrazar a su minino por la cintura

"mmm... nose... podría ser..." exclamo con mofa correspondiendo a aquel contacto

"¿así?..." expreso con falso enfado mientras descendía sus manos y sujetaba con firmeza aquellos glúteos que tanto le gustaba apretujar causando sonrojo en el chino

"mmm... Kai..." musito con suavidad mientras se pegaba mas a Hiwatari y atrapaba sus labios entre los suyos comenzando un fogoso beso, las caricias no se hicieron esperar siendo las manos del neko las que recorrían con mas avidez la nuca, espalda, cintura y trasero del bicolor quien a su vez se concentraba mas que nada en la cintura, caderas y glúteos del chino, el beso enardeció mas las ganas de ambos chicos y con un poco de fuerza Rei empujo a Kai hasta que este quedo pegado a la pared mayólica

Pronto Kon quito la prenda que cubría a su ruso dejándolo al igual que él, sin absolutamente nada, sus labios se deslizaron por la nívea piel de Kai recorriendo su cuello y pecho absorbiendo el agua que se mezclaba con el sudor de su piel... capturo entre sus dientes aquella sonrosada tetilla sacando gemidos a Hiwatari quien manoseaba calmadamente la cabeza de su minino enredando sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos para luego apretarlo contra su torso haciendo la sensación mas placentera... mientras su neko acariciaba los costados de su recia figura para luego llevar una de sus manos a la entrepierna del bicolor jugando con su miembro y despertando por completo las ansias de este...

Los gemidos de Hiwatari se hacían mas sonoros a medida que Rei lo masturbaba, pronto los deseos por poseerlo se hicieron presentes y con mucho cuidado sujeto al chino por los hombros para levantarlo hasta su nivel donde lo aprisiono en sus brazos otorgándole un dulce beso, para después con algo de brusquedad girarlo y arrimarlo contra la pared de loza quedando toda su parte frontal pegada a la cerámica fría, dejándolo así aprisionado entre aquel muro y el cuerpo de su ruso, su rostro estaba de lado encarando la mirada de Kai a la vez que respiraba profundamente con un sonrojo en sus carrillos

"te dije que ya verías gatito" hablo lujuriosamente al oído de Rei quien respiraba agitadamente "y pienso cobrármela" y antes que el chino pudiese contestar algo nuevamente lo callo con otro beso, a la vez que con sus manos atrapaba las de su koi y las llevaba hasta por encima la cabeza de este y sujetaba ambas con una de las suyas, dejando libre la otra la cual utilizo para descenderla en línea recta por la espalda del gatito llegando hasta la separación de los glúteos que estaban ya húmedos y resbaladizos por el agua de la regadera, se entretuvo un momento acariciándolos para de nuevo retomar el curso de su trayectoria... con sus dedos busco la entrada de aquel cuerpo y cuando lo hizo introdujo con premura uno de aquellos dedos logrando que Rei soltase un suspiro en la boca del bicolor, pronto a este dedo se sumaron otro dos que de nueva cuenta arrancaron mas gemidos y estremecimientos al cuerpo del chino "¿te gusta?..." pregunto Hiwatari separando sus bocas y removiendo sus dedos dentro de su gatito

"si..." soltó acompañado de otro suspiro, e inmediatamente el bicolor pego por completo su cuerpo a la del chino restregando su excitación en la cadera de este

"¿quieres esto?..." indago presionando su sexo en aquella acanelada piel por lo que el chino soltó un fuerte gemido "bien..." retiro con cuidado sus dedos de la estrecha cavidad para con caricias volver a sujetar con cada una de sus manos las manos de Kon apretándolas mas contra la pared y colocándose perfectamente tras el cuerpo de su minino dejo justamente su miembro posarse en la entrada de aquella complexión mientras besaba el cuello y espalda entre los negruzcos cabellos que caían pesadamente por el dorso de su kot tratando de relajarlo aun mas...

"Kai..." susurro respirando con mayor velocidad al sentir aquel contacto mas no pudo articular alguna otra palabra ya que Hiwatari de una sola arremetida lo había penetrado por completo "¡ahhhh!." se quejo apretando fuertemente sus ojos soltando algunas lagrimas de dolor

"lo siento..." susurro el ruso al oído de su chico a la vez que otorgaba pequeños besos en los hombros y tras el cuello de Rei como rectificación de sus actos desconsiderados "¿estas bien?..." cuestiono con preocupación soltando sus manos del agarre en que las tenia para llevarlas a las caderas del chino y acariciarlas con delicadeza y ternura

"s-si..." contesto dejando que sus manos resbalaran por las lozas del muro para separar un poco su cuerpo de estas "continua..." dijo mientras se acomodaba en aquel estrecho lugar inclinando levemente todo su cuerpo hacia adelante

Espero que el chino se acomodara para comenzar con sus suaves embestidas mientras una de sus manos sujeto con delicadeza el sexo del minino quien puso su propia mano para ayudar a Hiwatari con los movimientos y con su otra mano se sostenía de la pared, a su vez Kai tenia asida la cadera del minino con su mano libre...

"Rei... ahhh... mi Rei..." gemía el bicolor besando y lamiendo el agua que aun caía sobre sus cuerpos haciendo las sensaciones mas deleitables y aumentando sus arremetidas a medida que Kon se las solicitase efectuando lo mismo con su mano en el miembro del chino

"ahhh... mas rápido Kai... mas..." pedía totalmente perdido en el placer que su ruso le hacia sentir, el tiempo pareció detenerse en el instante que sus cuerpos se tensaron y con un grito ahogado ambos terminaron diseminando sus esencias que rápidamente fueron limpiados por el correr del agua en la ducha

"Rei..." Kai fue el primero en hablar ya que el chino aun recuperaba su halito sosteniéndose del muro "te amo..." hizo a un lado el cabello del neko para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y sentir por completo su piel mas algo llamo su atención "¿que te paso?.." dijo algo impresionado al ver un enorme moretón en la piel de su adoración

"¿eh?.." expreso algo confundido mientras se recuperaba por completo y se giraba para quedar frente a su chico "¿qué cosa?..." volvió a preguntar entonces Hiwatari lo rodeo con sus brazos y llevo una de sus manos a aquella marca morada y la presiono con suavidad "¡Auch!..." se quejo el neko apartándose del bicolor

"eso" dijo con algo de molestia

"pues..." y le relato lo que había ocurrido "...pero no era mi gatito y sin embargo estaba tan sucio que tuve que bañarme de nuevo..." finalizo con un suspiro

"Hn..." exclamo Kai atrayendo nuevamente el cuerpo de su koi "perdóname..." hablo con dulzura mientras besaba efímeramente las mejillas de su chico y luego los labios de este a la vez que con su mano acariciaba aquella marca 'todo es mi culpa...' dijo para sus adentros

"esta bien... tampoco es para tanto..." contesto apretándose aun mas al cuerpo desnudo de su koibito mientras este lo presionaba tiernamente entre sus brazos "pero ahora es mejor salir y vestirnos para comer algún entremés ya que después debo cocinar..." levantado su rostro regalo un beso mas a Hiwatari para luego cerrar la llave del agua, rodear su cuerpo con una toalla y salir completamente del baño

"mi kotënok..." resoplo y cogió también una toalla para salir detrás de su chico... se dirigió a su habitación y se recargo en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como su chino se cambiaba de ropa, suspiro y se acerco hasta él deteniéndolo antes de que se pusiera su playera china

"¿no me digas que aun no estas satisfecho?..." cuestiono con un tono de asombro "mira que eres insaciable..." le golpeo suavemente con su codo regalándole una sonrisa picara que hizo que Kai se sonrosara

"no es eso..." exclamo recuperando su temple, Rei enarco una ceja "te pondre algo en ese moretón" agrego besando su hombro desnudo para después dirigirse a una de sus gavetas y extraer un ungüento el cual con delicadeza unto en la parte lastimada de su minino "ya esta" dijo satisfecho

"gracias..." contesto el chino dando un profundo beso a su novio "ahora vamos a comer... mira que tanta actividad me dio hambre..." se puso su playera amarro su cabellera como lo hacia usualmente y dando un guiño al bicolor salió, por su parte Kai también se cambio y tras el llamado de su chico acudio a su encuentro

Ya habían comido algo ligero así que Rei se tomo las pocas horas que le quedaban para cocinar algún buen platillo por lo que escogio preparar chancho agridulce (yumi, yumi), algo no tan simple pero sumamente delicioso, mientras que Hiwatari estaba en la sala recostado en un sillón leyendo algo de su biblioteca personal a la vez que aspiraba aquel suculento aroma que salía de la cocina sin soportarlo mas se puso de pie...

"huele muy bien..." exclamo acercándose hasta el horno inhalando profundamente "¿que cocinas?..."curioseo aproximándose hasta su neko quien terminaba de preparar algunos aderezos

"chancho agridulce" dijo con una sonrisa

"Hmmm" saboreo dentro su boca "ellos no se merecen tanta exquisitez" espeto con seriedad

"jejeje... exageras" dijo muy modesto Rei

"es la verdad..." se acerco hasta el chino y comenzó a besarlo

"Kai... vamos, deja que termine ¿si?..." se separo del ruso quien se cruzo de brazos molesto "no te enfades... te lo repondre y prometo que seré muy dócil contigo..." uso el tono mas sensual que pudo mientras se acercaba al bicolor y masajeaba aquella parte tan sensible "¿qué me dices?..." pregunto con una sonrisita pues sabia bien que este accedería

"como negarme..." respondió y dando un beso fugaz camino a traves de la cocina "pero si continuo cerca tuyo... me será muy difícil resistir..." hablo saliendo de esa habitación, Rei sonrió ampliamente y volvió a sus labores...

Kai resoplo calmando su palpitante corazón y el calor que su cuerpo había adquirido, se volvió a acomodar en su sillón y recogió el libro que sobre el mueble había dejado volviéndose a concentrar en este... no paso mucho tiempo cuando el timbre resonó por todo el lugar

"¿Kai puedes abrir?..." le grito el chino desde la cocina, Hiwatari rezongo y estirando su cuerpo se puso de pie para atender a los recién llegados, se acerco hasta la puerta y adoptando su estoica pose la abrió topándose con aquel par que esperaban

"¡Privet!." saludo con una sonrisa el taheño

"Hn" contesto el bicolor haciéndose a un lado para que ingresasen los dos rusos

"Hiwatari" saludo fríamente el peli-lavanda

"Kuznetzov" respondió de igual modo cerrando la puerta tras este

"huele divinamente..." exclamo ruidosamente Ivanov captando la atención de los otros "no cabe duda que debes comer como los mismisimos dioses ¿no?..." sonrió al bicolor quien asintió

"con razón te vi mas gor... rellenito" se mofo Bryan con una media sonrisa ganándose una seria mirada de Kai "no me mires así... que fue un cumplido" se justificaba

"pues me compadezco de ti..." contesto el bicolor y ante aquellas cuestionadoras miradas cerrando sus orbes continuo "ya que yo también tuve la desdicha de comer los platillos de Tala"

"oye!..." reclamo el pelirrojo "no cocino tan, tan, taaaan, mal" se defendió cruzándose de brazos y ladeando su rostro enfadado

"además, no será bueno en la cocina..." defendió Bryan a su koi "pero para otras cosas es fantastico..." una sonrisa lasciva se formo en su rostro haciendo que Tala se sonrojara "¿qué me dices tu Hiwatari?... acaso tu neko te compensa con comida aquello que no satisface en la cama?..." su sonrisa ahora era una de burla

"callate imbécil... no sabes lo que dices" el bicolor también salió a defender a su chico

"pero puedo averiguarlo..." contesto ampliando aun mas su mueca

"este... creo que mejor vamos a saludar a Rei" el taheño sujeto del brazo al peli-lavanda arrastrándolo consigo pues no podía permitir que Hiwatari lo matara ya que eso era lo que las amatistas orbes le indicaban que el bicolor haría si Kuznetzov continuaba frente a él "privet kot" gesticulo cuando se adentraron en la cocina

"hola" saludo el chino a ambos rusos mientras terminaba de engalanar la mesa con algunas servilletas "ya todo esta listo, así que ya se pueden acomodar..." espero a que estos se sentaran para luego llamar a Kai que nuevamente había ido a descansar en un sofá, mas cuando este entro lo noto extraño "¿estas enfadado?..." le pregunto acercándose al bicolor

"Hn" contesto o mas bien gruño

"jeje... ya peleaste con Bryan?..." indago y ante otro gruñido de Kai supo que había acertado "no le prestes atención..." le sonrió dulcemente y cogiendole de la mano lo guió hasta su respectivo asiento

"vaya, vaya... no sabia Rei que cuidaras niños" hablo el oji-lavanda con mojiganga "auch" se quejo ante el codazo que el pelirrojo le regalo

"deja de fastidiarlo..." le regaño Ivanov "al menos durante la cena... que tengo mucha hambre" le sonrió a su koi quien solo resoplo resignado

"bueno, bueno" trato de minorizar la situación el chino "mejor les sirvo antes que se enfríe..." expreso al momento en que servia los platos

Tala se relamió los labios y es que de verdad tenia hambre... así que en cuanto su plato estuvo lleno comenzó a degustar con rapidez, pero eso si, haciendo gala de su educación (ya que él no es Tyson -.-U) y mientras lo hacia expresaba un montón de halagos al neko quien solo sonreía complacido...

"no creen que hace un poco de frío..." hablo repentinamente Bryan

"¿tu crees?..." siguió la conversación el minino

"pues yo también sentí un poco de esa brisa de invierno..." comento Ivanov uniéndose a la charla

"al menos Hiwatari no sentira tanto frió como nosotros..."

"¿por qué dices eso Bryan?..." curioseo el taheño

"pues es que acaso no viste su bonita bufanda?..." respondió y un estremecimiento cruzo por el cuerpo del bicolor "que pasa Kai, ya tienes frió?... porque no aprovechas y te pones tu bufanda?..." se dirigió al oji-rojo con una sutil sonrisa

"no" contesto mecánicamente

"¿por qué?..." indago el peli-lavanda ganándose una mirada furica del ruso bicolor

"porque no" respondió seriamente

"al menos muéstramela ¿si?..." insistia Kuznetzov

"no jodas..." contesto descortésmente

"uyy que humor... ¿ni que la hubieras perdido o algo así?..." comento el peli-lavanda

"Hn" fue la contestación un tanto nerviosa de Hiwatari

"no me digas que si la perdiste?..." indago con falsa preocupación

"no te importa..." respondió ácidamente sin embargo el nerviosismo aun se dejaba notar en su voz

"pero si me importa..." contesto con mofa " y es que te quedaba tan bien..." sonrió burlonamente mientras, tanto Tala como Rei observaban silenciosamente ya que tarde o temprano se veía venir una pelea entre estos dos... pero repentinamente el chino recordó los trozos de tela que había hallado en sus bolsas de basura

"Kai.." hablo el gatito captando la atención de todos "esta mañana vi trozos de tela blanca en el basurero... sabes de que eran?..." pregunto solo para salir de dudas pues en un principio se extraño de que comenzaran a hablar de la chalina de Kai, acaso Bryan sabia algo?...

"huh..." balbuceo el bicolor aun mas nervioso

"Oh... no me digas que esta rota..." nuevamente hablo Bryan con aparente turbación a lo que Kai le lanzo una mirada de muerte

"¿Kai?..." le llamo Rei pues aun esperaba una respuesta

"si" contesto con resignación

"¿qué le paso?..." volvió a preguntar curioso el minino

"tuvo una pelea con tu gato" respondió el bicolor sin darle mucha importancia y desviando su mirada continuo comiendo esperando que el tema muriese ahí mismo...

"¿Jing lo hizo?... cuanto lo siento Kai..." sujeto con su mano la mano del ruso "yo te la pagare..." dijo un tanto culpable

"no, no importa" hablo mirando a su neko mientras besaba la mano de este

"y Rei... ¿dónde esta tu gato?..." nuevamente hablo Kuznetzov mientras que Kai se petrificaba ahí mismo "mira que no lo he visto al llegar... y generalmente cuando es hora de comer merodea constantemente" agrego

"la verdad es que desde ayer que no vuelve y ya estoy bastante angustiado..." respondió el chino mirando a su invitado

"¿qué raro?... pues los gatos suelen regresar cuando tienen hambre..." continuo el peli-lavanda a lo que Rei asintió "¿no será que le paso algo?..."

"no digas eso" se estremeció levemente el oji-ambarino entre tanto Kai se había enderezado por completo en su silla y retorcia la servilleta entre sus manos

"pero es la verdad..." refuto Bryan "talvez alguien se lo llevo o esta perdido o esta herido o incluso muerto... mira que esas cosas pasan" comento con serenidad

"que cosas dices..." reclamo el nekojin con preocupación en sus ojos y es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo talvez Kuznetzov tenia razón

"ya quieres callarte" hablo Hiwatari resguardando a su neko pues no le gustaba que las orbes doradas de su chico reflejaran tristeza

"es algo que sucede a menudo..." el oji-lavanda continuaba con su argumento

"deja de hablar estupideces... su gato esta bien" soltó con enfado el bicolor

"¿y como lo sabes?..." afilo sus ojos con una media sonrisa

"eh... yo... lo presiento y punto" vaya que el nerviosismo se apodero de todo su ser cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno en aquella mesa

"¿por qué estas tan nervioso Kai?..." volvió a cuestionar Bryan con una gran satisfacción en su rostro pues vaya que estaba disfrutando poner en aprietos al ruso bicolor

"Bah!... no se de que hablas" retomo su fría personalidad pues sino pronto perderia el control y eso era algo no estaba dispuesto a permitir y mucho menos hacerlo frente al peli-lavanda

"no contestaste mi pregunta Kai... ¿por qué estas tan nervioso?..." repitió sus palabras anteriores y ante el silencio de Hiwatari continuo "no me digas que tu tuviste algo que ver..." especulo haciendo un gesto de sorpresa

"listo, suficiente, me harte" se puso de pie y con un rápido movimiento sujeto a Bryan por el cuello de su camisa mientras le dirigía la mas fiera de sus miradas

"Kai detente..." el chino apenas y pudo reaccionar mas cuando lo hizo Kai ya tenia asido a Kuznetzov, se puso también de pie y se acerco a estos sujetando las muñecas del bicolor tratando vanamente de que lo soltara "Tala..." solicito la ayuda del pelirrojo

"no tienen remedio" dijo con molestia el taheño también parándose y acercándose a estos "siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos..." tomo con fuerza las manos de Kai y con un movimiento brusco hizo que soltara al oji-lavanda quien retrocedió unos pasos "Kai tranquilizate..." le advirtió al bicolor quien solo gruño y se cruzo de brazos " y tu... estate callado y quieto" se dirigió a su koi quien asintió levemente "ahora dejenme comer en paz" y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento para continuar consumiendo su deliciosa comida "por cierto Rei... esta todo exquisito..." dijo apuntando el plato y esbozando una sonrisa

"ah... gracias" contesto con otra sonrisa mientras aun continuaba algo asombrado por el actuar de esos tres rusos, ya había visto que se pelearan antes sin embargo todo solo era a base de palabras e insultos mas ahora Kai se había puesto un tanto violento '¿por qué?...' se pregunto, suspiro y se fue a sentar de nuevo en su sitial y tanto Hiwatari como Kuznetzov hicieron lo mismo, ya después despejaria sus dudas respecto a lo acontecido en esas horas...

El resto de la cena transcurrió en puras platicas de Rei y Tala ya que los otros dos rusos iniciaban cada momento una pelea de miradas que eran interrumpidas cuando alguno de los otros dos preguntaban algo a alguno de ellos, aparte de eso nada mas sucedió... después de terminada aquélla comida tanto Bryan como Tala se despidieron de sus anfitriones y mientras Rei hablaba con Bryan, Kai aprovecho para acercarse al pelirrojo

"porque le contaste" hablo con enfado

"yo no le dije nada..." se defendía Ivanov

"no mientas..." frunció su entrecejo

"es verdad... aunque bueno..." sonrió nerviosamente y ante el gruñido del bicolor continuo "talvez solo le comente sobre tu bufanda... pero no le dije nada del gato" y ante la incontenible furia que crecía en los interiores de Hiwatari que fácilmente se podía ver a traves de las amatistas de este Tala prefirió hacer lo mas sensato en esa clase de situaciones "bueno... Do Svidaniya" y sujetando de la mano a su koi lo casi arrastro fuera del departamento

"Tala" siseo entre dientes el bicolor

"Kai..." le llamo su minino y dejando de lado sus ganas de asesinar a cierto pelirrojo contesto

"dime..."

"hay algo que quiero preguntarte... es sobre mi gato..." Hiwatari se tenso mientras tragaba duro, acaso era momento de decir la verdad?...

TBC...

Bueno... que les pareció?... mira que en un principio no iba a poner lemmon pero luego me surgio esto de la ducha y mi imaginación comenzó a trabajar, por cierto... ¿me quedo bien?... y es que como dije estaba escasa de inspiración por lo que solo escribi lo que me vino a la cabeza, ojala haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Por otra parte ya apareció Bryan y me costo un poco realizar la conversación (es fácil que se peleen) donde involucre su bendita bufanda... así que no se me ocurrió de otra forma nuevamente espero me haya quedado buena... solo ustedes diran...

A contestar reviews:

**kaei Kon: **y pues mira q si me dejaste reviewantes (pero es un gusto q lo hayas hecho de nuevo n.n) respecto a lo q son muy apasionados pues... Kai sexy y Rei hermoso es lo menos q podría pasar... q bueno q estés leyendo fics en otro idioma (me imagino q seran buenísimos) algún día me gustaría hacerlo, pero es q mi ingles no es muy bueno Y.Y ... gracias por todo

**Zhena HiK: **mmm topar Rei con esa zor..a no seria una mala idea... ya veremos... pues acá ya tienes a Bryan y mira q me salió un tanto pesado... ¿o no?... bueno pero alguien debe hacer enfadar al bicolor y nadie mejor para eso q Kuznetzov... gracias por todo me gusto mucho la tarjeta q me enviaste por mi birthday, en serio te agradezco todo y decirte q te extraño un montón TToTT...

**Charo Nakano: **jejeje q crees q pasaría si Rei dejara de consentir de esa forma a Kai?... pues ya veremos q se me ocurrira... gracias por todo y esperemos q Hiwatari hable de una vez...

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori:** asi q fanatica de Yu-Gi-Oh?... q bueno (fantastico los nombres de tus mascotas), jejeje así q tu hermano te golpeo por mi culpa?.. q mal... y pues ya lo hicieron en la ducha ahora donde me falta?... jejeje ya veremos... respecto a la mujer...zuela ya veré q hacer con ella pero no te preocupes ya q como tu lo dijiste Kai es solo de Rei y viceversa... C-you 

**Nadryl: **y te gusto mi lemmon?... mira q ando un tanto insegura (por eso tarde en actualizarlo) y pues yo creo q tendrá q confesar ya q no tiene escapatoria o si?... (veremos, veremos), gracias por todos tus reviews... Do Svidaniya

**Youko Sakuma: **ohhh gracias por tu felicitación nn me pones muy contenta (aunque estoy un tanto retrasada ¿no?..), no te preocupes q la tengo bien amarradita pero mira q resulto bastante escurridiza y ahora mismo tengo guardias custodiándola (aunque no se le puede culpar por querer algo con Kai U.U) y como ya viste en este capitulo no tuvieron interrupcion alguna... mas ahora Kai esta en problemas jejeje...

**Cyber horse:** jeje y este capitulo también te pareció interesante?... y tienes toda la razón Kai no debió regalar el minino de Rei ... gracias por tu review...C-you

**Akire777:** q bueno q me dejaste ahora un review... y sobre el castigo de Kai pues... veré como lo hago sufrir muajajajaja

**H.fanel.K: **pues estoy muy consiente de q tu eres una de mis seguidoras ya q te tomas un poco de tiempo en escribirme reviews en todos mis fic y por ello te agradezco mucho... ya lei tus fic (supongo q ya lo sabrás) y me gustaron mucho aunque tienes razón son cortos y me dejas con ganas de mas... aunque el hecho de q sea un K&R lo compensa... C-you

**Yan Zi Lang:** WOW gracias por cantarme las mañanitas y por todo lo demás... jejeje pues si q confundi a varias personas con mi inicio pero ya vez eso le da un toquecito especial, como habrás leido ya no tuvieron interrupcion... gracias por todo (de nuevo)

**AlexiaLKLR: **Hi sister!... gracias por tus halagos... y no te preocupes q ya estas en todas mis listas eh?...

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya:** siiii y gracias… así pasa cuando se tiene la conciencia sucia… y respecto a lo q hara ya veras lo q pasara!... C-you


	4. eseeequiso

Bastante tiempito ¿no?... pero como ya sabrán los exámenes son una gran molestia ya que te quitan tiempo e imaginación... pero bueno ahora que ando un poco mas desocupada continuare escribiendo y actualizando de ser posible mas a menudo...

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias o ironías-, (mis interrupciones)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi y además lemmon (por supuesto n.n)

**Dedicatoria:** pues este capitulo esta dedicado a una de mis escritoras favoritas (a parte de ser mi hermanita n.n) para decirle q no se desanime ya q tiene muchas fans como yo a las q les gusta mucho sus historias... a mi manita **AlexiaLKLR** para ti con mucho cariño...

_Parte IV.- Ese-e-equis-o..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"hay algo que quiero preguntarte... es sobre mi gato..."

Hiwatari cerro la puerta con suavidad y giro encarando a su chico quien lo miraba chivatamente mientras tenia sus manos posadas en su cintura, se puso mas nervioso...

"¿qué quieres saber?..." pregunto haciendo gala de todo el autocontrol que poseía

"nose... hay algo de lo que debería estar enterado?..." la verdad tampoco el chino estaba seguro de lo que en realidad debía cuestionar, al menos sin tener alguna prueba y es que no quería enfadar a su soviético pero la conversación y el extraño comportamiento de Kai durante la cena eran motivo suficiente para que ciertas sospechas creciesen dentro suyo

"Hn" se encogió de hombros y camino atravesando la sala con dirección a su alcoba

"¿Kai?..." le llamo cuando el bicolor paso por su lado mas este lo ignoro 'esta actuando muy raro...' se dijo y siguió a Hiwatari quien ya se había perdido dentro de aquella habitación

'demonios, demonios...' se repetía mentalmente el oji-rojo mientras que se sentaba en la enorme cama, prontamente oyó los pasos de su kot por lo que con sus manos apretó las cobijas de su tálamo respirando profundamente para controlarse... estaba decidido, si Rei le preguntaba algo el simplemente le responderia y se atendría a las consecuencias pues no era de los que evadía situaciones adversas, al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta cerro sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos

El chino ingreso en la habitación y vio ahí sentado a su koi por lo que él también fue a situarse a lado de este "si no te conociera creeria que tratas de evitar esta conversación..." hablo fijando su vista en el bicolor que mantenía los ojos cerrados

"¿y porque lo haría?..." respondió sin deshacer su postura

"no lo se... eso mismo quería averiguar"

"no podríamos hablar mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado" trato de rehuir el interrogatorio que sabia vendría

"mañana es domingo y te dejare dormir todo el día si quieres... pero ahora debemos hablar" su voz se torno mas seria lo que altero un poco mas al bicolor

"entonces lanzame tu pregunta de una vez..." abrió sus orbes y las dirigió a su koibito

"¿sabes qué le sucedió a mi gato?..." su pregunta fue bastante directa

"si" contesto secamente y abriendo sus ojos pero sin voltear a mirarlo

"¿Kai?... ¿qué paso con mi neko?..." su tono era mas serio que antes, se levanto y se fue a arrodillar frente al ruso para no perder el contacto visual, se acomodo entre las piernas de este mirándolo directamente al rostro con su cejo fruncido "¿y bien?..." nuevamente pregunto

"Hn... lo regale" confeso y es que sabia que si Rei lo miraba tan directamente le seria difícil mentir, pues sus ojos lo delatarian al instante

"lo... regalaste?..." sus ojos se abrieron incrédulamente "estas bromeando ¿verdad?..." sin embargo el bicolor movió su cabeza negativamente, el chino se puso de pie casi de un salto "¿por qué hiciste eso?..." cuestiono mientras retrocedia unos pasos

"porque ya no lo soporte mas..." sus ojos en ningún momento habían perdido de vista los movimientos del oriental

"¿fue por lo de tu bufanda?..." indago pegándose a la pared

"eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso..." también se puso de pie para acercarse a su koi

"entonces que mas te hizo?..." curioso agachando levemente su cabeza

"que no recuerdas?..." mas el chino lo miro esperando que continuase "desde el momento que llego no ha hecho nada mas que dar problemas, y no era para menos si fue esa gata rosa la que te obsequio tal molestia" se cruzo de brazos frente a Kon

"Maraiah me lo regalo para que me hiciera compañía..." se defendió frunciendo su entrecejo "ya que tu me tenias abandonado aquí..."

"¿abandonado?... sabes que tenia que trabajar" lo miro con enfado

"si lo se, y no te lo reclamo... pero me sentía muy solo cuando tu no estabas" desvio su mirada pues no soportaba que Kai lo viese de ese modo

"sabes que no tenia opción..." ablando su gesto y con su mano sujeto suavemente el menton del chino para hacer que lo viera "si fuese por mi, jamás nos levantaríamos de la cama..." un sonrojo cubrió los carrillos de Rei

"que cosas dices..." se aparto de Hiwatari para ir a sentarse en la cama, Kai lo siguió y se paro frente a él "pero dime... en que te molesto mi gato?... que yo recuerde jamás te pedi que hicieras algo por Jing..." volvió al tema que le interesaba

"no recuerdas los primeros días que estuvo aquí?..." se sentó a lado de su chico "como lloraba en las noches..."

"era tan solo un cachorrillo... que esperabas?... además era yo quien lo acompañaba hasta que se durmiera" su voz era de reprimenda

"si, y por eso yo tenia que dormir solo... además también era una plaga, se la pasaba rasgando y arañando los sillones, ensuciaba por todos lados, rompió infinidad de floreros y trofeos mios..." también su tono era serio

"no sabia..." agacho su cabeza mientras que Kai estaba a punto de abrazarlo, fue entonces cuando el minino se puso de pie "no sabia... que fueses tan insensible"

"¿qué?..." pregunto confundido

"era una animalito, un ser vivo no un mueble, no podias esperar que se estuviese quieto" cerro sus puños apretándolos "no tenias derecho de regalarlo y de paso ocultármelo!..."

"¿qué no tenia derecho?... esta es mi casa!.." también comenzaba a alterarse

"¿y la mía no?..." cuestiono con tristeza

"...sabes que si..." vaya casi metia la patota en grande y ahora su chico estaba triste, se paro acercándose lentamente al otro

"pues no lo parece..." su tono se volvía mas plañidero cada vez

"no digas eso..." se acerco por su detrás y lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras besaba su cuello "sabes que sin ti jamás podría llamar hogar a este sitio... tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida" trataba de reconfortarlo

"Kai... una ultima pregunta..." ladeo su rostro para vislumbrar la del bicolor

"dime" hablo besando aun el cuello y la parte trasera de la oreja de su kot

"¿dónde esta Jing?..." Hiwatari paro lo que hacia y soltó al chino de sus brazos

"en muy buenas manos..." contesto

"¿a quien se lo regalaste?..." indago virando por completo para observar al ruso

"para que quieres saberlo... de todas formas no me lo devolvera" hablo adivinando los pensamientos de Kon

"¿por qué?..."

"porque ya no están en Japón..." respondió calmadamente

"¿dónde esta?... ¿y quién lo tiene?..." frunció su entrecejo acercando su rostro hasta la de Kai golpeando la punta de su nariz con la este

"no tiene caso... deja de preguntar" se giro dando la espalda al neko quien suspiro resignado

"esta bien... no me lo digas si no quieres..." sabia que por mas que insistiese si el bicolor no quería decirle algo por su propia voluntad insistirle solo lograría que este se molestara por lo que opto por otro plan, salir de la habitación

Hiwatari no se había dado cuenta hasta que escucho ese chirrido que la puerta de su alcoba hacia, volvió a girar buscando al chino pero no lo hallo, se asusto un poco y es que acaso lo había abandonado?... acaso su mayor temor se cumplia?... acaso su pesadilla se hacia realidad?... acaso Rei se había marchado?... salió de la habitación con premura y lo vio caminando por los pasillos, corrió hasta él y lo sujeto del brazo

"¿a dónde vas?..." le pregunto timorato de escuchar aquellas palabras de Rei, aquellas que le afirmaban sus suposiciones y miedos

"a dormir..." contesto serenamente

"pero a donde?..." lo retenía con mayor fuerza

"a la habitación de invitados..." respondió "me puedes soltar?... me estas lastimando" de inmediato Hiwatari lo libero y el chino siguió su camino

"¿por qué?..." indago el bicolor

"no pienso dormir contigo hasta que me digas donde esta mi mascota..." hablo sin voltear y se metió en una habitación que tenia dos camas, se quito su traje chino quedando solo en playera y boxers luego destendio uno de los catres y se metió en este después de apagar la luz... estaba bastante molesto con su koibito ya que por mas que aquel animalito lo malhumorara, molestara, incomodara o mas, no tenia el derecho de regalarlo si no era suyo y además que le mintiese de esa manera... que acaso no sabia lo angustiado y preocupado que se hallaba por su minino?... refunfuño una par de veces para luego quedarse dormido

Por otra parte Hiwatari se quedo parado en su lugar hasta que el chino cerro la puerta de la estancia de invitados, decidió volver a su propia habitación con la seguridad de que el asiático aunque estaba enfadado con él al menos no lo había abandonado... se acomodo entre sus cobijas dispuesto a dormir y de ser posible contentar a su chico al día siguiente... sin embargo sentía que algo le faltaba en aquella enorme alcoba

Cuanto tiempo había dormido no lo sabia... mas su finísimo oído lo alerto de un extraño ruido proveniente de la puerta de aquella habitación, la misma que comenzaba a abrirse con discreción, abrió sus ojos con lentitud y estas se acostumbraron de inmediato a la oscuridad de aquel lugar

"¿Kai?..." le hablo tras notar la presencia de este "¿sucede algo?..." pregunto sin evitar preocuparse

"no puedo dormir..." respondió acercándose a la cama de su chino "me haces falta..." se planto a un lado de aquel tálamo

"mmm... ven..." se destapo haciéndose a un lado para que el bicolor se recostara a su lado

"gracias..." contesto y de inmediato se echo a lado de Kon abrazándolo por la cintura pegándose completamente al cuerpo de este ya que la cama era bastante estrecha (era una cama individual) y el oriental cubrió sus cuerpos con las cobijas

"pero aun sigo enfadado contigo..." le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda besando su frente haciendo que Kai sonriera y al fin ambos pudieron dormir...

El día pronto recuperaba su brillo traspasando las delgadas cortinas de aquella ajena habitación, sus ojos sintieron la vivas luz colarse por la ventana chocando de frente con su rostro, bufo un par de veces y casi de inmediato noto ese extraño peso sobre su cuerpo, pesadamente abrió sus rojizas orbes y las dirigió al sitio donde sentía tal presión percatándose del chino que sobre su cuerpo placidamente dormía... sonrió grandemente, había olvidado lo mucho que a veces su koibito se movía en las noches y que al ser la cama tan angosta para los dos era lógico que terminaran de ese modo, uno sobre otro, y no era que le molestara ni nada, mas bien todo lo contrario... adoraba tenerlo así de cerca!... rodeo con sus manos aquel delgado cuerpo acariciando su espalda sacando ronroneos a su chico, beso sus negruzcos cabellos en espera de que Rei despertara y le brindara una de esas enormes sonrisas, como cada mañana lo hacia...

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que las doradas orbes del chino comenzaran a abrirse y que después de su acostumbrado bostezo dirigiera aquella ambarina mirada a su persona

"buenos días gatito" le saludo el bicolor (mala elección de palabras)

"bue-..." estaba a punto de contestar el saludo de su ruso cuando aquella palabra –gatito- le recordo la platica que el día anterior tuvieron "buenos días" respondió seriamente (bueno al menos le contesto el saludo n.nU)

"¿qué sucede?..." pregunto al no recibir la sonrisa de siempre

"no creas que lo he olvidado" Hiwatari enarco una ceja "hasta que no me digas donde esta mi gatito... estaré enojado contigo" volteo su rostro al otro lado

"no sigas con eso Rei..." lo abrazo con mas fuerza y con un movimiento veloz hizo que giraran sobre la cama para que así Kai quedase arriba de su kot y que a este le sea mas difícil evadir su mirada "no puedes estar enojado conmigo para siempre..." le hablo acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de su chico

"lo intentare" contesto haciendo un puchero forjando en Kai una sonrisa

"ya quiero verlo..." su tono era mas burlon

"¿me estas retando?..." pregunto encarando al bicolor

"claro que no..." contesto pues sabia lo obstinado y orgulloso que a veces Rei era, y mas si lo retaban, por lo que no quería arriesgarse "es solo... que sé que no puedes estar sin mis muestras de cariño ¿ne?..." hablo lo mas dulce que pudo mientras comenzaba a besar el rostro de su adoración para concentrarse en seguida en su boca donde después de juguetear con sus labios introdujo su lengua en la boca del chino quien no se resistió, es mas, contesto con una fogosidad pocas veces vista pues con sus delgados brazos rodeo la espalda de Hiwatari apretándolo mas a su cuerpo cosa que también repitió con sus piernas enroscadas en la cintura del bicolor... Kai disfrutaba de aquella entrega de su chico y con sus manos comenzó a deslizar las prendas de Rei empezando primero con su playera y continuando con su bóxer, debido a que él dormía solo con pantalón deshacerse de su propia ropa seria cosa fácil, pronto tuvo a su minino desnudo y agitado por la falta de oxigeno, rompió el beso para empezar a degustar el resto de aquel cuerpo lamiendo y mordisqueando aquel suculento cuello...

"Kai..." hablo el chino entre jadeos "ya lo tengo..." agrego

"¿Hn?... que cosa?..." levanto levemente su rostro para fijar su mirada en la dorada de Kon

"tu castigo..." sonrió triunfante

"¿mi que?..." pregunto confundido sin embargo el neko aprovecho ese momento para se zafarse del agarre de Kai y ponerse de pie a un lado del catre

"tu castigo" repitió posando sus manos en sus desnudas caderas y sonreírle pícaramente, Hiwatari tenia la boca abierta por un lado por aquello que el kot le decía y por otro lado al tenerle tan cerca y de ese modo "a partir de ahora..." continuo hablando ya que Kai no decía nada "ya no habrá nada de ese-e-equis-o o al menos hasta que me digas donde esta mi minino..." sonrió aun mas y dándose la vuelta abandono aquel cuarto

"no mas ese-e-equis-o?..." se quedo un rato pensando hasta que... rápidamente se puso de pie y subió su pantalón ya que lo tenia hasta las rodillas, y salió buscando a su neko cuando escucho la ducha, se dirigió hasta el baño mas cuando quiso entrar no pudo pues esta vez Rei había puesto el seguro en la puerta entonces golpeo la puerta con fuerza "Rei abreme" grito

"no" contestaron de adentro

"abreme!..." exigió

"no y no" respondió de nuevo el chino

"no puedes hacerme esto" golpeaba mas fuerte la puerta

"claro que puedo" contesto

"no puedes!.."

"que si puedo!.. y ahora deja que termine de bañarme!.."

"esta bien" expreso resignado "estaré esperandote en la sala" le anuncio y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones esperando que su kot terminase de bañarse 'acaso piensa que con eso daré mi brazo a torcer?... que ingenuo... no pienso decirle nada mas de su gato... haga lo que haga no pienso retractarme de lo que he hecho' cruzo sus brazos adoptando su pose característico

Paso un corto tiempo cuando oyó los sigilosos pasos de su chico acercándose, lentamente abrió sus orbes rojizas y las fijo en aquel que se acercaba... en efecto era Rei quien ya había salido de su baño matutino vistiendo unos pequeños shorts y una solerita blanca mientras que con una toalla se secaba el cabello

"bien... de que quieres hablar?.." cuestiono sentándose a un lado del bicolor

"de tu absurda decisión" respondió sin quitar la vista de su chico

"te parece absurda?..." pregunto "si a mi me parece un buen castigo..." sonrió grandemente

"Hn... y crees que por que ya no tengamos sexo yo cedere?..."

"eso creo"

"que equivocado estas..." contesto plasmando una sonrisita en su rostro

"jejeje ya veremos..." sonrió también "tu naturaleza pervertida no lo soportara..."

"yo no soy pervertido... bueno si, pero ya veras, se controlarme" se puso de pie enfadado

"así..." expreso con un tono sensual poniéndose de pie también y acercándose hasta Hiwatari, poso su mano en el pecho aun desnudo del bicolor y aquel contacto hizo que se le erizara la piel pues estaba fría la mano de su neko "y si comenzara a tocarte así?..." cuestiono y con su dedo indice recorrió despacio el torso de Kai hasta llegar a las tetillas de este donde puso mas atención "acaso no te gusta?..." su tono seductor aun estaba presente demasiado cerca del oído de su koi "dime... no te gusta que te toque de esta manera?..." con la punta de su lengua lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del ruso mientras su dedo ya se había desplazado por el marcado abdomen de este llegando a la liga del pantalón del bicolor que ya había empezado a mordisquear su labio inferior tratando de contenerse "mmm... Kai..." volvió a susurrarle metiendo su dedo por debajo del elástico y acariciando solo esa zona

"Hn..." jadeo y sujeto de los hombros a su chico para separarlo de él "voy a darme una ducha" le anuncio Hiwatari dirigiéndose al baño y cerrando de un portazo, el neko cayo sentado de golpe sobre el sillón y comenzó a reírse de buena gana ya que presentia que iba a resultarle bastante divertido provocar de ese modo a su ruso, mas no iba a dejar que este lo tocara a menos que le dijera el paradero de su gatito... si, seria bastante divertido o eso pensaba el nekojin...

Dentro del cuarto de baño Hiwatari se saco rápidamente la única prenda que llevaba puesta y vio como su miembro ya estaba por demás erguido 'esto provoca Rei en mi con solo unas caricias?...' se pregunto mientras abría el grifo de la ducha, el chorro helado cayo y de inmediato el ruso se metió bajo este esperando que aquella fría agua bajara su estado de excitación 'así que quiere jugar ¿no?... quiere probar mi grado de autocontrol ¿no?... ya vera lo impasible que puedo ser... no caere en su jueguito' y con esa determinación en mente comenzó a tallar su deleitable cuerpo...

Salió de la ducha ya mas fresco y con una toalla envuelta en su cintura se dirigió a su habitación donde saco unos pantalones holgados y una playera las cuales vistió, su estomago comenzó a rugirle y con paso firme se encamino a lo que era su cocina, al llegar a la sala el olor a panques ya se hacia sentir 'huele exquisito...' pensó y se apresuro a llegar... al entrar en un principio no diviso a su neko mas el perol aun estaba en el fuego

"Kai... me puedes ayudar?..." escucho la voz de su neko y enseguida dirigió su vista hasta el lugar de donde procedia aquella voz... era la alacena... "¿Kai?..." volvió a llamarle

"si, ya voy..." contesto acercándose, entro en la pequeña pieza buscando a su koi y lo diviso parado sobre una exigua escalera tratando de coger algo de lo alto del estante "cuidado te caigas..." le hablo

"por eso quiero que me ayudes..." contesto sin dejar su labor "sujeta la escalera ¿si?..." le solicito

"Hn" respondió y se acerco hasta el minino e hizo lo que le pidió, con ambas manos sujeto la escalinata esperando a que este agarrara lo que buscaba y terminara de cocinar pues su estomago cada vez mas le exigía algo de comer

"ya esta!.." hablo animadamente el chino comenzando a descender "ya tengo la jalea" acoto con son de triunfo

"Hn..." expreso con indiferencia mas cuando el oriental descendía por la escalera pudo sentir su cuerpo rozar con el suyo optado por no moverse de su sitio atrapando así a su kot entre su figura y la escalinata, mientras aspiraba aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba de los cabellos sueltos y húmedos que aun mantenía Kon

"este... Kai..." hablo el chino al sentir como el bicolor cada vez mas apretaba su cuerpo contra la escalera "ya estoy en el suelo... ya puedes soltar la escalera"

"no..." musito acariciando con su nariz las hebras negruzcas de su chico

"Kai... se quemara los panques"

"no importa..." pego por completo su cuerpo al otro restregándose levemente cosa que comenzó a excitar al chino

"Kai... aun estoy enfadado..." le anuncio tratando de controlarse

"yo haré que te contentes conmigo..." murmuro cerca del oído de su koi donde comenzó a dejar besos fugaces

"me diras donde esta Jing?..." hablaba entre jadeos

"no..." respondió

"mmm..." se dio la vuelta en el poco espacio que Hiwatari le había dejado y comenzó a besarle el cuello incluso comenzó a succionar esa parte cosa que hizo que el ruso soltara la escalinata y jugara con el pelo suelto de su chico, Rei subió sus besos hasta los labios del bicolor y luego se separo de él "pues... entonces... no hay nada" y dando un efímero beso se marcho de ahí

"mmm... creo que será difícil controlarme..." se dijo así mismo y salió también de aquel lugar

Durante el transcurso del desayuno no dijeron palabra alguna pues cada uno estaba metido en sus propias cavilaciones, cada uno fraguando ya sea un plan de autocontrol o un plan de provocación mas cuando se miraban no podían evitar sonreírse...

"¿qué quieres hacer hoy?..." pregunto el bicolor como cada domingo solía hacerlo pues era el único día entero que podía pasarlo con su chino y aunque algunas veces se quedaban en su departamento lo hacían con el propósito de acurrucarse juntos y amarse por completo... mas esta vez era diferente y para no perder el dominio de su ser opto por sacar a su chico a pasear, así le seria mas fácil pasar el día soportando las ganas que traía de brincarle encima y arrancarle aquella ropa

"mmm... nose... ¿y si nos quedamos a ver una película acá?..." pues Kon también tenia sus propios planes... y estos eran provocar al bicolor hasta que ya no soportara mas

"¿no quieres ir a la feria?..." seguía insistiendo

"suena tentador... pero estoy un poco cansado... porque no nos quedamos y dormimos?..." le sonrió dulcemente

"ehhh... vamos no seas flojo" debía resistir aquellas peticiones

"pero..."

RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

El timbre de la puerta los había interrumpido, Rei sonrió a su ruso y besando la mejilla de este se puso de pie para dirigirse atender la puerta, se acerco a esta y giro la perilla topándose con dos caras bastante sonrientes

"¡buenos días!..." saludaron al mismo tiempo aquellos dos

"buenos días Tyson... Max" contesto también el minino "¿que los trae tan temprano?..." pregunto mientras invitaba a sus dos amigos a pasar

"por una parte ese olor a panques" contesto el japonés a lo que Kon sonrió

"aun hay mas en la cocina... si quie--" no hizo falta que diga mas pues el nipón arranco en dirección al lugar señalado

"no tiene remedio..." musito el rubiecito moviendo su cabeza negativamente

"jejeje así es él" sonrió el neko

"pos si..." contesto el americano "ah!... por cierto la verdadera razón de nuestra visita es que veniamos a darles esto" y le alcanzo un sobre

"acaso es una invitación?..." pregunto revisando aquello y extrayendo la tarjetita que dentro este se hallaba "Hilary y Kenny tienen el agrado de invitarles al anuncio de su compromiso formal que se llevara acabo el día..." leyó y cuando termino dirigió su vista a su amigo cuestionadoramente

"pues Hilary esta desesperada por anunciar su boda... aunque a mi se me hace que es mas por dar una fiesta que hace todo esto..." respondió Max

"REI" escucharon que gritaba Kinomiya y ambos se encaminaron a la cocina "Rei... dile a tu iceberg que me deje comer en paz" gruñia el nipón mientras trataba de quitar de las manos del ruso un plato de panques

"cuando aprendas a comer como se debe" alejaba lo mas que podía aquel plato del voraz apetito del otro

"solo no rompan nada..." solicito el chino dejando a esos dos en la cocina mientras él junto al yanqui se dirigían a la alcoba del primero

"¿y tu gato?..." pregunto Mizuhara

"ya no lo tengo..." dijo con tristeza mientras arreglaba su cabello y lo trenzaba levemente

"¿qué sucedió?..." curioseo el pecosito plantándose frente al neko

"pues veras..." y le relato grandes rasgos lo ocurrido incluyendo la confesión del bicolor y el castigo que a este le había dado

"jajajaja..." rió el americano "que cosas se te ocurren..." limpio unas cuantas lagrimillas que se le habían escapado de tanto reír

"talvez te parezca tonto, pero ya veraz que funcionara" se cruzo de brazos indignado

"pero..." se puso mas serio Maxie "y si ocurre algo malo?..."

"¿cómo que?..." indago curioso

"si... Kai te engañara" Rei abrió sus ojos de sobremanera "mira que puede buscar en otro lugar aquello que le privas..." trato sonar lo mas explícitamente sin ser demasiado obvio

"no creo..."

"estas seguro?..." pregunto visiblemente preocupado de que su amigo fuese a sufrir

"si... todo estará bien" sonrió "si juego bien mis cartas... todo estará bien" sonrió aun mas saliendo de aquella alcoba

"eso espero..." musito el rubio para salir tras su amigo

TBC...

Bueno... que les pareció?... aunque no hubo lemmon y no creo que lo haya (al menos hasta q Kai se rinda... pero ustedes ya lo conocen...) aunque si habrá mucho lime que espero sea de vuestro agrado... por otra parte ya aparecieron el japonés y el americanito aunque o creo que tengan gran participación dentro mi historia (solo una que otra intromisión) pero también se que no les importara ya que una pareja es la principal...

A contestar reviews:

**Maia Hayashibara: **pos... mira q si estoy escasa de imaginación... lo que sucede es q mientras escribo se me prende el foco y aprovecho mi momento de lucidez para escribir aunque después debo leerlo como tres veces para arreglarlo... q bueno q te gusto ojala pronto nuevamente chateemos...Bye

**Rika no miko:** no hay problema... lo bueno es que lo hiciste ahora, espero q este capitulo también te guste... y claro q no me olvide de tu autografo, solo dime donde y cuando lo quieres... golpear a mis enemigos?... mmm pues nos va a tomar un buen tiempo... jejeje mentirita... por ahora solo seria a Tyson pero eso es por q me cae mal... (XP) gracias...

**Youko Sakuma: **así q te gustan mis lemmons?... n.n q bueno, aunque debo comunicarte q debido al castigo q el kot le puso al ruso no habrá lemmon en... (cuanto crees q aguante Kai?..) bueno ya veremos, respecto a lo de la tipeja pues esta mas inquieta q nunca y aunque trato de escapar la agarramos pero cada vez es mas difícil controlarla... te mantendre informada... C-you

**Anónima: **te puse así porque no me dejaste tu nick espero no te moleste... jejeje crees q exagere en el lemmon?... pues creo q me salió un tanto salvaje ¿no?.. gracias por dejarme review... Bye

**AlexiaLKLR: **pues ya confeso el bicolor y vaya que Rei le dio su castigo... ahora veremos cual de los dos es el primero q cede a su decisión (ya se me ocurren algunas perversiones n.ñ)... espero pronto catear contigo hermanita y decirte ANIMO q yo te quero mucho...

**Womenvenus:** claro q te apoyo, no hay mejor lemmon q de esta pareja!... y vaya q te gusto mi lemmon anterior no?... espero q este capitulo también sea de tu agrado (aunque carezca de lemmon)... gracias

**Nadryl: **crees q fue muy duro el castigo de Kai?... mira q no se me ocurrió nada mejor, y aunque no habrá lemmon por un tiempito pues las provocaciones estaran a la orden del día y espero q también sean de tu agrado... claro q leere tus fics es solo q no pude antes por mis exámenes pero ahora ya estoy un tanto mas libre... Bye

**Fujisaki Yami:** pues como habrás leido si confeso aunque no completamente... aunque el neko le dio donde mas le dolía y ahora Hiwatari estará en abstinencia... gracias por tu review q espero no sea el ultimo...

**Zhena HiK: **al fin pudimos conversar y aunque no tuvimos mucho tiempo creo q fue el suficiente para ponernos un poco al día ¿no?.. se me olvido preguntarte a q te refereias con tu review anterior espero me lo cuentes porque al igual q mi neko soy muy curiosa (n.n)... espero hallarte por msn pronto!..

**H.fanel.K: **acaso tarde?... bueno si (n.nU) sorry hago todo lo posible... respondiendo tu duda te diré mi kotënok (quiere decir 'mi gatito' en ruso) y Do Svidaniya (significa 'hasta pronto' también en ruso) y francamente me gustan mucho tus historias y yo también espero impaciente q los actualices... Bye

**kaei Kon: **asi q te gusto el nombre de Jing?.. q bueno, y no te preocupes q para eso son los reviews (para contestar dudas) y claro q tengo presente tu sugerencia q creeme lo tendré muy en cuenta (podría usarlo a modo de disculpa por parte de Kai no te parece?...) (ya se me están ocurriendo algunas cosillas jejeje) y claro q me gustaría q me pasaras algunos títulos de fics en ingles (para mejorar mis conocimientos y de paso entretenerme un ratito ¿ne?..)

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori:** pues a mi también me el gusta Bryan/Tala tienes razón Kai tiene mucha suerte aunque ahora ande castigado, jejeje ya veremos... yo también inicie con esas series aunque ahora soy mas fanatica del YAOI y vaya q tengo mucho material... C-you 

**Kairi Hiwatari Kon:** bueno pues... ya se lo dijo (aunque a medias pero lo hizo) y vaya q Rei le castigo... gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer mi fic... Bye

**Naru: **q te pareció el castigo?... justo verdad y es q Hiwatari aun no confiesa del todo, pero ya veremos la resistencia que tiene... MUAJAJAJA q mala soy... C-you


	5. no seas cruel

UHHHH tarde en actualizar y la verdad no tengo excusa (en realidad si pero ya lo escribi en mis otros fics..) aunque este capitulo me costo hacer ya verán porque lo digo (o sino se los digo al final), no quiero alargar las cosas así que sin mas las dejo para que lean...

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias o ironías-, (mis interrupciones)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi y además lemmon (por supuesto n.n)

**Dedicatoria:** a una grandiosa amiga a la cual estimo mucho y aunque ya no podamos hablar (por MSN) tan seguido como antes quiero q sepas q siempre estas presente en mi mente (jejeje ademas se q te van a gustar algunas partes en este fic n.-) a mi gran amiga y escritora favorita **Zhena HiK**

_Parte V.- no seas cruel_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**No me mires así, que no respondo  
****son tus labios el ángel de la tentación  
****no me roces la piel como si nada que me  
****ahogo en deseo y alucinación  
**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se encontraba en el baño lavándose los dientes después de aquel agotador día... 'talvez no fue una mala idea después de todo...' se dijo mirándose en el espejo para después escupir la espuma y nuevamente mirarse la cara, estaba agotado era verdad pero también debía admitir que su plan había salido a la perfección, sonrió recordando

x-x-x flash back x-x-x

"Oh vamos viejo... déjame comer" le había pedido el nipón después de que el chino y el yanqui se perdieron en una de las habitaciones y Tyson aun intentaba arrebatar de sus manos aquel plato de panques

"ya te dije que cuando aprendieras a comer correctamente" le reprocho

"pero... yo tengo hambre..." gimoteo Kinomiya y rápidamente a la cabeza del bicolor una idea acudio pues aun recordaba la platica que había tenido con su minino antes de que lo interrumpieran y también sabia que necesitaria un poco de ayuda, pero claro que no la solicitaria de ese modo, ese no era su estilo, y para ello utilizaría al japonés

"te lo devuelvo con una condición" afilo sus ojos

"que clase de condición" le miro de forma desconfiada

"quiero que convenzas a Rei para salir"

"¿por qué?.." pregunto enarcando una ceja confundido

"¿lo harás?.." dijo con hastio

"¿y si me niego?.." indago pues aun no se fiaba del todo de las intenciones de Hiwatari

"mmm... se que no lo harás" sonrió perversamente mientras tomaba con sus dedos uno de los panques y los balanceaba sobre el cesto de basura

"esta bien, esta bien" acepto mientras rescataba de las manos de aquel insensible ser uno de los desafortunados panques y lo devoraba con rapidez (o.O que clase de rescate es ese?.)

"pero que sea de forma sutil" añadió

En ese momento tanto Rei como Max ingresaban en la cocina, el primero ya arreglado y con una sonrisa mientras que el rubio tenia la mirada algo perdida

"estas bien Maxie?.." le pregunto el moreno nipón

"sip" sonrió y Kinomiya contesto con otra sonrisa mas cuando escucho como el bicolor se aclaraba ruidosamente la garganta recordó lo que tenia que hacer

"este... Maxie estuve pensando... que tal si salimos a... a..." y adonde irían?... una gran gota resbalo por la cabeza del ruso, sabia que era una mala idea pedir ayuda de esa forma y mas aun si lo hacia al panzon...

"¡a la feria!.." agrego con entusiasmo el americanito "¡claro que si!.."

"si a la feria" afirmo Tyson "¿te animas Rei?.." dirigió su mirada al neko "y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta" le sonrió

"será divertido, vamos Rei..." apoyaba el pecosito

"nose..." estaba dudoso pues tenia ciertos planes para ese día y todos ellos involucraban a su koi, viro su mirada hasta este y le sonrió dando a entender que él decidiria

"iremos" hablo con voz firme sorprendiendo a todos

"¿estas seguro?..." pregunto Kon acercándosele "se como te molesta esas cosas... además ya no somos unos niños..." argumento en voz baja

"pues a veces tu te comportas como uno" se mofo el bicolor, el chino se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero "ves a lo que me refiero?..." añadió con una sutil sonrisa

"tonto" reclamo a su koi mas de inmediato se sonrojo al sentir como una mano se posaba en su trasero y lo apretaba fuertemente dirigió su vista al dueño de aquella mano

"por eso te quiero tanto" le susurro mientras daba otro apretón a su glúteo

Después de que llegaran a un acuerdo los cuatro decidieron salir a almorzar para después dirigirse a la feria donde como siempre el rubiecito hizo remembranza de su feliz infancia y adoptando aquellos gestos pueriles se torno hiperactivo llevando a todos sus amigos a visitar todas y cada una de aquellas atracciones mecánicas, al caer la tarde estaban mas que agotados sin embargo parecía que a Mizuhara la pila aun le duraba puesto que ahora quería ir a probar suerte

"estoy cansado..." expreso el chino tumbándose en una banca

"pero aun es temprano..." objetaba el pecosito

"puedes ir con Tyson, nosotros los esperaremos acá ¿verdad?.." se dirigió a su chico que estaba sentado junto suyo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, este al oír que le hablaba Rei se limito simplemente a asentir con su cabeza "ves..." le sonrió y Max correspondió ese gesto para después tomar del brazo a Kinomiya y llevarse con él

"vámonos" hablo de pronto el bicolor haciendo que el chino lo mirara extrañado

"¿ya estas aburrido?.." le pregunto mas el otro no respondió y se puso de pie

"no es eso... estoy harto de tanta gente" el neko le sonrió y se paro frente a él para darle un beso

"esta bien... pero luego nos disculparemos con ellos por irnos así..." recibió un asentimiento del ruso y cogiendo la mano de este se marcharon... al llegar a su departamento el reloj marcaba aproximadamente las diez de la noche y cansados como se hallaban decidieron dormir...

x-x-x end flash back x-x-x

"¿en que piensas?.." una voz tan conocida para él hizo que saliera de sus evocaciones, miro por el espejo y efectivamente ahí estaba su neko con una sonrisa "¿espero que sea en mi?.." hablo acercándose hasta su koi y abrazarlo por la cintura mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la espalda desnuda de Kai

"siempre pienso en ti..." contesto girando su cuerpo entre los brazos de Rei "¿y tu piensas en mi?.." pregunto besando el cabello del chino y con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de este

"sabes que si..." contesto levantando su rostro y unirlo al de Kai en una desesperado beso, las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrerse con ansias por sus cuerpos y el calor en la habitación se incremento, mas la falta de aire se hizo necesario y al separarse la mente del chino comenzó de nueva cuenta a funcionar "creo... que mejor me doy un baño" sonrió a su chico que estaba algo sonrosado por la carencia del vital oxigeno, le dio un beso y se dirigió a la ducha donde abrió el grifo, giro su cabeza y hablo al ruso "¿podrías salir?..." le pidió

"¿para que?.." indago confundido

"para que me pueda bañar" sonrió

"Hn" sonrió también "acaso de repente te dio por ser tímido?.."

"no... no es eso" frunció su entrecejo

"¿entonces?.."

"nada..." resoplo y empezó a quitarse la ropa y deshacer del amarre su pelo para después meterse bajo aquel cálido chorro de agua, todo bajo la absorta mirada rojiza de su koi, tomo el jaboncillo y comezo a frotar su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos se dejo consentir con aquéllas caricias que él mismo se proporcionaba mas prontamente sintió unas manos ajenas a las suya que le quitaban el jabón y comenzaban a pasarlo exquisitamente por su piel, abrió sus orbes a sabiendas de quien era aquella persona y no se extraño de toparse con aquellos ojos que lo cautivaban "Kai..." musito

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**No me pongas a prueba, ya no,  
****te vas a arrepentir  
****no me conoces  
****no sabes lo que puedo hacer  
**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El ver como su neko se quitaba la ropa lo embeleso haciéndole la tarea de huir de allí algo simplemente imposible, mas ver como este soltaba su cabello y luego como se metia bajo el agua que comenzaba a emanar ese vaporcillo simplemente lo capturo... ajeno a su conciencia se acerco con paso suave hasta pararse a lado del cuerpo desnudo de su koi y ahí comenzó a seguir con sus ojos las manos del neko que recorrían afanosamente por su acanelada piel dejando a su paso espuma, hipnotizado por aquellos movimiento levanto su mano y con delicadeza quito de las manos del otro el jaboncillo para que el pudiese continuar con aquellas caricias, se metió él también bajo la ducha importándole muy poco que mojara su pantalón, el chino abrió sus dorados ojos y lo miro

"Kai..." pronuncio mas de inmediato lo callo con un beso y dejando que el jaboncillo resbalase de sus manos abrazo a su chico quien de inmediato se prendió a su cuello, sus lenguas pronto entraron en contacto fundiéndose indómitos, de nueva cuenta las manos ávidas del ruso se deslizaron por la resbalosa piel del chino llegando hasta los glúteos de este los cuales apretujaba con firmeza pegándolo mas a su cuerpo y empujando levemente el cuerpo del neko lo apreso contra la loza haciendo que el agua cayera solo sobre él... sus manos bajaron mas, acariciando los muslos del oriental y sosteniendo uno de estos lo elevo hasta la altura de su cintura presionándose cada vez mas contra el cuerpo del minino, haciendo que su excitación chocase con el miembro del otro, ambos rompieron su beso para soltar un gemido...

"Rei... yo quiero... tenerte" hablo entre gemidos mientras una y otra vez chocaba su sexo con el de su chico

"Kai... no..." respondió de igual modo

"¿por qué?.." pregunto mirando fijamente las orbes doradas

"mi gato... ¿dónde esta?."

"te dije que no te lo diré" contesto cortantemente, el chino suspiro y dejo caer uno de sus brazos a un lado

"bueno..." acerco su boca a la de Hiwatari nuevamente le beso, mas este acto solo era una mera distracción ya que con su mano libre busco en la pared la llave que regulaba la temperatura del agua y sin previo aviso soltó el agua helada que de inmediato hizo reaccionar a Hiwatari alejándolo de su cuerpo "entonces sigue tu castigo" hablo con una sonrisa mientras que el bicolor lo miraba molesto pues aquel contacto helado con su piel extremadamente caliente había sido muy brusca y ahora tiritaba de frió

"Hn" rezongo y cogiendo una toalla salió del cuarto de baño para cambiar su ropa por una seca y meterse a su cama todo enfadado mientras el neko terminaba de bañarse, cerro sus orbes cuando el movimiento en su enorme tálamo lo alerto de la presencia del otro mas decidió ignorarlo por completo, pero... como hacerlo?... pues el minino se había recostado pegado a su espalda y lo rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo mientras que acercaba sus labios a su oído y le musitaba

"solo quiero disculparme, me extralimite lo se... perdón Kai..." hablo algo acongojado y tras darle un beso en su cuello se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al otro extremo de su cama y ahí se arropo con las cobijas, tras un bostezo cerro sus ambarinos ojos, pero casi de inmediato sintió como el ruso lo abrazaba y se pegaba a su cuerpo y repitiendo de igual modo su acción de momentos antes, Kai también susurro a su oído

"eres un maldito provocador" le beso tras su oreja "pero aun así te amo" volvió a besarlo

"yo también te amo" hablo el minino con una sonrisa, entrelazaron sus dedos y ambos pudieron al fin descansar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**No, no apagues la luz, es peligroso  
****solos en la penumbra todo puede ser  
****es la última vez que te lo pido  
****o veremos desnudos el amanecer  
**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se hallaba sentado en su mullido asiento ejecutivo tras su enorme escritorio revisando algunos papeles, afuera el frió comenzaba a azotar y el viento soplaba con insistencia llevándose a su paso algunas hojas secas que caían de los árboles 'el otoño se acerca' pensó deteniéndose en su labor para recostar su cabeza en el respaldo de su divan y con sus dedos frotar sus sienes, dirigió su vista hacia una de las ventanas y vio lo oscuro de las calles salvo tenuemente iluminadas por los faroles de las aceras

"Hn... ya es tarde" se dijo mirando su reloj –21:35- marcaba, y que hacia en su oficina tan tarde?... pues su trabajo y debía quedarse hasta acabarlo para entregarlo a tiempo el día lunes, porque hacerlo ahora (viernes) si tenia un fin de semana para terminarlo?... porque al día siguiente iba a ser la -fiesta de compromiso- de sus dos amigos y había prometido a Rei que lo pasarian a lo grande lo que posiblemente indicaba que no regresarian a su apartamento durante el fin de semana así que para evitarse problemas informo a su chico que ese día llegaría tarde, pues debía su informe terminar... "casi es ya una semana... una semana..." repitió con una sonrisa distrayéndose completamente de su trabajo recordando a cierto chino y ese estúpido castigo que le había impuesto. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no había sido una mala semana después de todo...

Un toquido en su puerta llamo su atención, acomodándose como es debido en su silla adopto su temple de siempre y con su seria voz dio la autorización para que aquella persona entrara

"que quieres Ivanov?.." pregunto cuando este ya había ingresado en su despacho

"solo vengo a decirte que ya me retiro puesto que acabe mi informe" le extendió aquellos papeles sobre su escritorio para que los revisara

"Hn... esta bien" se cruzo de brazos y en ese mismo instante entraba el otro ruso

"termine Hiwatari" hablo el peli-lavanda con molestia "aun nose porque nos hiciste quedar hasta tarde si bien podíamos entregártelo el lunes" boto aquellos papeles frente a el bicolor

"porque así lo ordeno" dijo rudamente ante el acto del otro "ahora pueden irse"

"¿te quedaras aun?.." pregunto el taheño recibiendo silencio como contestación "Hn... eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti..." se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero

"¿algo mas?.." cuestiono el bicolor enfureciendo aun mas a Tala

"simplemente no se puede contigo" exclamo "nos vemos mañana en la fiesta" y camino hacia la salida

"últimamente te he notado algo mal humorado..." hablo Kuznetzov "a que se deberá ¿no?.." rió satíricamente mientras pensaba algunos posibles motivos

"no te incumbe" siseo para luego ignorar al ruso oji-lavanda que se despedía de él y salía cerrando de un portazo...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**No seas cruel  
****no sabes cómo te deseo  
****y me hace daño  
****saber que esto no puede ser  
**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una vez que se hallo solo... nuevamente recargo su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus orbes y a su mente acudieron algunos recuerdos que durante la semana habían ocurrido...

x-x-x Flash back x-x-x

Era una tarde como muchas otras, en las que el bicolor había regresado a la hora acostumbrada para ser recibido con aquella enorme sonrisa por parte de su chico, le beso como siempre lo hacia y recibió la contestación tan apasionada como solo Rei solía hacerlo, después se dirigieron a cenar y conversaron de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo.

Cuando acabaron se encaminaran a la sala donde Hiwatari se sentó en su confortable sillón mientras sacaba de una gaveta el libro que aun no terminaba de leer entre tanto Rei se acomodaba en el mismo sillón dejando reposar su cabeza en el regazo del ruso a la vez que prendia el televisor y veía un programa cualquiera. Kai desvio un instante su mirada de su lectura hacia su chico y sonrió, se veía tan apacible ahí quietecito con su vista fija al aparatejo respirando acompasadamente, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de este y comenzó a acariciarlo con delicadeza logrando que con este acto su neko volteara a verlo

"Kai" le hablo con una enorme sonrisa y los ojitos cerrados

"eres muy lindo..." le musito mientras acercaba su rostro al de él y se daban besos fugaces "te quiero mucho..." volvió a decirle mientras se enderezaba a la vez que con su dedo repasaba los labios húmedos de su chino

"yo también..." respondió sujetando con su mano la mano de Kai y entrelazándola para luego volver a dirigir su atención a la televisión mientras que Kai hacia lo mismo con su libro... ciertamente esa clase de momentos llenos de tranquilidad, calma, paz y amor aunado a los momentos pasionales con su chico era lo que mas disfrutaba de vivir junto a Rei...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**O abrázame  
****y olvida todo lo que he dicho  
****pero no sigas así  
****que ya no puedo más  
****ya no más  
**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aunque también había otra clase de momentos en donde acomodados del mismo modo y haciendo lo mismo (Kai leyendo y Rei viendo la TV), sucedia otra clase de acontecimientos...

Nuevamente el bicolor leía atentamente su textillo mientras que el neko resoplaba tras no hallar algo que lo distrajera, dejo en un canal cualquiera y se giro sobre el regazo de Kai con sutileza, desvio su mirada hacia su koi y sonrió risiblemente a la vez que llevaba su mano hasta la altura del abdomen del ruso y con sutiles movimientos desabrochaba los botones bajos de la camisa de Hiwatari y una vez que dejaba al descubierto aquella piel nívea con sus dedos suavemente la rozó, para ese entonces Kai dejo de leer y dirigió su vista a lo que hacia su minino mientras soltaba uno que otro suspiro, los dedos que antes lo palpaban delicadamente ejercieron mas presión sobre su piel y se deslizaron por dentro la camisa de este hasta que se toparon con una de las tetillas del ruso donde se entretuvo jugueteando un buen rato...

Rei vio por el rabillo de su ojo la reacción en su koibito y sonrió levemente, acerco mas su rostro al cuerpo de Hiwatari y comenzó a dejar tenues besos sobre su plano abdomen que se tronaron mas profundas, ya que prácticamente se prendia de aquella piel cual sanguijuela, dejando marcas rojizas en la blanca tez de su koibito mas prontamente su lengua también se sumo a aquel juego que con roces tenues trazaba círculos alrededor del ombligo del bicolor para después hundirlo en aquella rendija lamiendo todo su contorno causando pequeñas contracciones en el cuerpo de su ruso a la vez que este enredaba sus dedos en las briznas negras de su kot

'no caeré, no lo haré...' se repetía una y otra vez Hiwatari cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de aquellas agradables sensaciones y evitando a toda costa excitarse... sin embargo el neko ya tenia sus orbes cerradas y aun besaba su estomago, suspiro y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón dejando a su chico chino actuar...

Su mano resbalo por el pecho del soviético hasta su espalda donde comenzó a rasguñarlo sin lastimarlo mientras que su otra mano la tenia puesta sobre el sofá y la usaba para apoyarse ya que sus besos comenzaron a ascender por la piel del otro y aunque su camisa le estorbaba poco importaba puesto que lo que deseaba se hallaba mas arriba... lentamente fue subiendo rastreramente por el cuerpo del otro y se entretuvo bastante tiempo en su cuello el cual lamía y mordisqueaba además la posición que había adoptado Kai le facilitaba mucho las cosas y tras dejar varias marcas en esta continuo su ascenso hasta que se topo con los labios de su chico, paso una de sus piernas sobre el regazo de Hiwatari y se sentó en esta mientras con desesperación besaba la boca del otro, prontamente sus lenguas se encontraron e iniciaron una guerra por el territorio mientras sus manos reclamaban como de su propiedad el cuerpo que se encontraba pegado al suyo propio

Su convicción de no caer en el juego que sabia de antemano como terminaría, se perdió por algún lugar en su cabeza ya que sin que pudiese evitarlo la prueba clara de que le gustaba aquello que Rei le hacia se hizo evidente, su miembro ya estaba empinado en muestra de su excitación, ahora solo estaba en espera de que el chino se levantara de allí y lo dejara nuevamente con aquellas ganas...

Deslizo su boca fuera de la otra y con ligeros besos llego hasta el oído del bicolor "el hecho de que estés castigado..." musito lamiéndole el lóbulo "no quiere decir que no disfrute de esto..." acoto para llevar su mano hasta la entrepierna del otro y acariciarlo con suaves movimientos arrancando gemidos mas audibles del ruso, sin embargo aquella mano diestramente se infiltró bajo el pantalón y bóxer de Kai y con pausados movimientos comenzó a masturbarle aumentando de ritmo a medida se lo solicitara logrando así que se desfogara en su mano "¿te gusto?..." pregunto regulando su respiración pero con su mano aun sujetando el sexo del otro

"por... por supuesto..." respondió sosteniendo con sus manos el rostro del chino y besándolo con tranquilidad, Kon se puso de pie e invito a Hiwatari a hacer lo mismo, se sonrieron mutuamente y tras asearse debidamente se dirigieron a dormir abrazados...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**Cómo puedo apagar todo este fuego  
****si lo avivas con tu respiración  
****si me besas, de ti no me despego  
****y veremos desnudos el amanecer  
**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Además también cabe mencionar que conoció otro lado de Rei que le era del todo desconocido... aquella parte que lo encendió por completo, fue aquel día que nuevamente el trabajo lo había tenido hasta altas horas de la tarde en su oficina y tras terminarlo se disponia a partir mas una llamada de ultimo minuto lo mantuvo en su sitio

'genial' pensó con irritación mientras cogia el auricular ya que su secretaria se había marchado "diga" contesto con seriedad denotando así su enfado, mas al escuchar a la persona del otro lado de la línea cambio de inmediato su tono ya que se trataba de su koi, y volviendo a sentarse en su lugar le pregunto "¿sucede algo?.." pues pocas eran las veces que su chico le llamaba ya que según el –no quería interrumpirlo en su trabajo- así que era lógico que se preocupara cada vez que Rei le llamaba

Suspiro aliviado al recibir una respuesta negativa por parte del otro, mas cuando pregunto el motivo de aquella llamada pues él ya estaba a punto de regresar, la respuesta del neko lo dejo pasmado

"¿que traes puesto?..." le había preguntado el chino, aquella típica frase que solo significaba una cosa... sexo por teléfono... acaso eso era lo que pretendia el neko?... que se masturbaran juntos?... Hiwatari sonrió y comenzó a contestar cada pregunta o insinuación que Kon le hiciera, cada minuto que transcurria, cada palabra que escuchaba, cada sonido sensual que oía lo encendia poco a poco...

Nunca había escuchado tantas silabas, palabras, oraciones, frases tanto eróticas como sucias, tantas blasfemias y glorificaciones mezcladas, nunca había oído ser a su chico tan... excitantemente obsceno... y antes que se diera cuenta ya tenia la camisa desarreglada y la bragueta del pantalón abierta, fijo su vista a sus boxers que le apretaban y con ayuda de su mano dio libertad a su ya erguido miembro, bufo cuando con su mano sujeto aquella necesitada parte suya y con lentos movimientos daba apaciguamiento a su deseo...

Podía oír a travez de la línea los gemidos y sonidos que su neko hacia producto, talvez, del mismo proceder que ahora él realizaba... los jadeos aumentaron de nivel al igual que el movimiento de su mano sin embargo trataba de mantener el auricular pegado a su oído escuchando a su chico pronunciar su nombre entre cortadas respiraciones y tras algunos acalorados minutos emitieron un gritillo para vaciarse cada uno en su propia mano...

"esto... fue... grandioso..." exclamo el bicolor entrecortadamente

"si..." contesto el otro "solo..."

"¿solo que?.." pregunto curioso calmando su respiración

"me falta mi beso y alguien a quien abrazar..." respondió usando ese tono aniñado

"mmm... ahora mismo me encamino para allá..."

"siiiii..." festejo y tras una palabra afectuosa colgaron...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**No seas cruel  
****no sabes cómo me provocas  
****y me hace daño  
****saber que esto no puede ser  
**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sin embargo había otra clase de momentos que simplemente lo desquiciaban... como aquella vez que llego temprano de su trabajo y encontró que Rei aun preparaba la cena, se acerco hasta este y lo abrazo por la cintura mientras mordisqueaba suavemente la punta de las orejas de su gatito y con voz apacible le hablaba cerca de su oído

"¿quieres que te ayude?.." beso su cuello y el neko de inmediato detuvo lo que hacia para ladear su cabeza y contestarle

"claro" sonrió y le paso algunas patatas para que las pelara "solo trata de no cortarte ¿si?.." el bicolor asintió y comenzó con lo encargado

"auch"

"¿qué paso?.." pregunto el chino mas al ver como Kai se sujetaba su dedo índice, que por cierto sangraba, sujeto la mano de este y la metió en el agua para desinfectarlo y luego examinarlo "no es un corte profundo..." le dirigió una sonrisa "yo te lo curo" acto seguido le retuvo el dedo herido y le dio pequeños besos, sin embargo la herida volvía a sangrar... saco su lengua y con la punta limpio la sangre que brotaba para luego lamerse los labios, cerro sus ambarinos ojos y volvió a lamer el dedo del bicolor por todo el contorno para después deslizarlo dentro de su boca...

Hiwatari ni siquiera parpadeo durante todo ese rato, estaba embelesado viendo aquello... observando como su koi lamía su herida para después cerrar sus ojos y meter todo su dedo dentro su boca, en la cual podía sentir la lengua de su chico subir y bajar por todo el largo de su índice, sacándoselo a ratos de su boca para morderle ligeramente y volver a meterselo en su húmeda cavidad repitiendo aquel gesto de rato en rato imponiendo un ritmo excitante

'si tan solo esa boca estuviera en otra parte de mi cuerpo...' sin poder evitarlo mas cerro sus rojizas orbes mordisqueando su labio, sintiendo aun mas los movimientos de la lengua de Rei en su piel...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**O abrázame  
****y embriágate con mi veneno  
****pero no sigas así  
****que ya no puedo más  
****ya no más  
**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una corriente electrica le sacudio el cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, con sus ojos aun cerrados se acerco hasta el otro y removiendo lentamente su dedo de la cavidad de Rei junto su boca a la otra en un candente beso, sus lenguas de inmediato se juntaron y sus manos aprisionaron el cuerpo del otro en un abrazo sofocante, los minutos pasaron y el fuego dentro sus cuerpos se avivaba, la necesidad por oxigeno los obligo a separase mas sus cuerpos aun se mantenían unidos, se miraron a los ojos y un ligero rubor en ambos rostros los hacia ver encantadores a la vista del otro

"mi neko..." bisbiseo acercando nuevamente sus labios a la boca del chino fundiéndose de nueva cuenta en otro acalorado contacto, la cercanía del cuerpo del bicolor le obligo a retroceder lentamente hasta que choco con el mesón de la cocina

"Kai..." pronuncio rompiendo aquel beso, Hiwatari lo miro con éxtasis y sonrió

"Hn..." balbuceo y sujetando con sus manos la cintura del minino con firmeza de un solo movimiento lo sentó sobre el mesón para luego rodearlo con sus brazos por su cintura mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de su chico escuchando el palpitar de su corazón...

"Kai..." volvió a pronunciar devolviéndole el abrazo y besando sus azulados cabellos "me hiciste sentar encima de la carne..." comento con un tonillo bromista

"no importa..." fortifico su agarre "así tendrá mas sabor..." contesto enarbolando su rostro hasta que sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto con los del otro, algo mas suave y lleno de sentimiento... sus manos pasearon por la espalda de Kon para llegar hasta el pecho de este donde desabrocho la camisa china y comenzar a besar la piel acanelada de su chico mientras sus manos se descendían mas y le acariciaban los muslos, una mano posada en su hombro lo freno y levantando su cabeza se encontró con los ojos dorados de Rei que trataban de expresarle algo que de inmediato comprendió "lo se... no te haré nada, solo déjame probarte una vez mas..." Rei le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla mientras se inclinaba mas y atrapaba la boca de Kai

"solo no te excedas..." le advirtió cuando separaron sus bocas

Hiwatari le dirigió una media sonrisa y continuo lengüeteando aquella piel mientras sus manos retomaron su tarea y desamarraban la cinta del traje del oriental dejando así que la camisa se abriera por completo, tanto sus labios como sus manos vagaban por la tez apiñonada de Kon quien para entonces había cerrado sus ojos y jadeaba acompasadamente con su cabeza reclinada para atrás y con sus manos sosteniéndole en aquel mueble, Kai sonrió aun mas, sus manos descendieron nuevamente llegando hasta su pantalón le acaricio las piernas por todo el largo arrancando mas gemidos en el otro, su boca se deslizo lentamente para abajo y su lengua se entretuvo en el ombligo del chino a la par de que una de sus manos desabotonaba y bajaba la cremallera de aquella prenda dejando a la vista el despierto miembro se su kot, lamió sus labios en muestra de deseo y recordando lo que momentos antes había hecho Rei con su dedo el también lo hizo con aquella sensible parte del oriental... lamió, succiono y mordisqueo el órgano de su chico hasta que este desparramo su semilla dentro su boca que gustosamente engulló, volvió a lamerse los labios levantando su mirada para observar a su koibito, le sonrió

Rei respiraba agitadamente con los ojos aun cerrados mas al sentir una mano posada en su mejilla abrió sus orbes doradas y las dirigió a su chico que le sonreía, le devolvió la sonrisa y con sus brazos lo rodeo pegándolo a su cuerpo repitiendo aquella acción con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Hiwatari "la cena se arruino..." susurro al oído de este y se abrazo mas fuerte

"pues saldremos a comer..." contesto el bicolor abrazando mas a su chico "tu escoges el lugar..." Rei se separo justo lo necesario para mirar los ojos rojizos de Kai y sonreírle...

"¡comida china!.." exclamo alegremente y ante el asentimiento de Hiwatari de un brinco se puso de pie arreglando su vestimenta "¿vamos?..." le sonrió aun mas a la vez que cogia la mano de Kai y lo llevaba consigo, el ruso sonrió aun mas...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**No seas cruel  
****termina ya con este juego  
****no me conoces  
****no sabes lo que puedo hacer  
**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían sido unos días bastante tentadores... no obstante pudo resistir, pero acaso podría aguantar otra semana así?... conteniendo aquellas ganas de arrancarle la ropa a su minino y hacerlo suyo tantas veces como pudiese... no estaba seguro...

x-x-x End flash back x-x-x

Abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se amplio, ciertamente que su chico lo asombraba cada vez pero nada de aquello se comparaba cuando hacían el amor de verdad... cuando sentía aquella tersa piel bajo sus dedos, cuando besaba aquella boca con frenesí, cuando unas manos ajenas recorrían su cuerpo, cuando probaba con su boca el sabor salado del sudor de su kot, cuando sentía aquella electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, cuando apreciaba el estremecimiento del otro bajo sus toques, cuando percibía aquel aliento cálido chocar con su rostro mientras pronunciaba su nombre, cuando veía esos ojos suplicarle por poseerlo y esas mejillas esperando a ser besadas, cuando sentía el interior de su koi envolverlo, cuando recibía aquel calor que emanaba ese delgado cuerpo, cuando realmente amaba piel con piel a su Rei...

Sacudió su cabeza pues si continuaba con esa clase de pensamientos y recuerdos jamás terminaría su labor además ya solo quería llegar a su departamento y tomar en sus brazos a su ángel y acurrucarse junto con él en su enorme tálamo... se enderezo en su asiento y siguió con su trabajo...

'espero que no se moleste...' pensó el chino con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de guardar algo que había preparado durante la tarde

"me imagino que Kai no comió nada así que le llevare esto..." hablo dirigiéndose a una esquina mas la vio vacia "Jing..." musito recordando que ya no tenia a su gato para conversar, suspiro desalentadoramente, y sonrió melancólicamente "debo verme estúpido hablando solo..." se dijo y tras recoger lo que había preparado salió de su apartamento para dirigirse a donde su koi y cenar con él... solo esperaba que no lo interrumpiera en nada importante...

Tomo un taxi y tras dar las indicaciones correspondientes se hundio en el asiento 'hace un poco de frió...' pensó soltando su aliento caliente en sus manos para luego abrazarse asimismo 'fueron unos días fantásticos' se dijo mentalmente recordando también 'hubo ocasiones en que casi cedi y otras en que simplemente acepte mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a dejarle en un principio hacerme... pero como negarme?... si están sensual, si con cada palabra o gesto me desarma... si con solo sentir su piel me estremezco... si con solo probar sus besos me desquicio... si con solo ver sus ojos me pierdo en ellos... vaya que fue duro resistirme y francamente no creo aguantar mas... si tan solo el muy terco me dijera donde esta mi gato acabaríamos con este suplicio y podríamos disfrutarnos plenamente...' suspiro 'Kai es un tonto...' sonrió y dejo vagar su vista a través de la ventana sonriendo cada vez mas ampliamente mientras el vehículo lo acercaba a su destino

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**O abrázame  
****y olvida todo lo que he dicho  
****pero no sigas así  
****que ya no puedo más  
****ya no más  
**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estiro sus brazos para el frente y luego para arriba haciendo que su columna crujiera, al fin había terminado su informe y ya podría retornar a su departamento junto a quien mas amaba, su estomago emitió un gruñido a causa del hambre que sentía pues ni tiempo para cenar se había dado, mas no le importaba pues sabia que al llegar a su casa encontraría una exquisitez preparada por su chico... sonrió nuevamente al recordar a Rei y todas aquellas situaciones que se habían presentado en los últimos días...

'realmente es un tonto...' pensó para sus adentros soltando un suspiro, se puso de pie y se dirigió a unos estantes que tenia en su oficina, una vez parado frente a estos abrió un pequeño cajón de donde extrajo unas cuantas fotografías, las miro sin abandonar su sonrisa, en todas ellas la imagen de Rei se plasmaba, una imagen que siempre le fascinaba aquella donde su chico tenia aquella encantadora sonrisa y un hermoso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas... fotografías antiguas e invaluables para él... todas de los campeonatos pasados. Tenia tan buenos como malos recuerdos de aquellas competencias y en todas esas evocaciones siempre estaban presentes aquel par de ojos dorados que lo tenían prendado

Suspiro una vez mas cerrando sus rojizas orbes recordando cada una de aquellas batallas disputadas, mas tan concentrado en sus memorias se hallaba que no se percato de que la puerta se abría y ni de la presencia de otra personaje en el lugar sin embargo esta persona sonrió al verlo así, estaba tan lindo de ese modo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios además que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.. así que sin poder evitarlo y con la mayor de las sutilezas se acerco hasta quedar detrás la espalda del bicolor y con sus brazos rodeo su cintura mientras aquellas manos impúdicamente se colaban bajo su camisa acariciando su firme abdomen

Kai sintió aquellos brazos rodeándole para luego percibir unas manos colarse impetuosamente por entre sus ropas y acariciarlo con ternura y delicadeza, aun manteniendo sus orbes cerradas sonrió respirando con velocidad y sin poder evitarlo susurro audiblemente

"Rei..."

"¿quién es Rei?..." oyó que le preguntaba la otra persona

**TBC...**

A contestar reviews:

**AlexiaLKLR: **q bueno q te gusto el capitulo anterior (n.n) todo para mi sister!.. claro q siempre tendrás mi incondicional apoyo... yo?.. chantajista?... no mas un poquito jejeje... haber cuando nos encontramos por el MSN y cateamos pues muchas ganas tengo de saber noticias sobre ti... tu también te cuidas y muxos besos y saludos... tu mana mayor

**Fujisaki Yami:** me quitaste un peso de encima... que bueno q te gusto mi historia y seguiras leyendola hasta el final (n.n) se te agradece... pues aquí ya esta un poco de lo q acontecio durante la semana y vaya q a ambos les costo resistir... pero con aquella intromisión ya veremos q sucede... C-you

**H.fanel.K:** pues creo q las cosas estuvieron relativamente tranquilas durante esos días, ya q las predicciones de Maxie no se cumplieron... darle un poco de celos?... una situación comprometedora?... pues te cumpli el deseo!.. (pero claro q no es Mariah... en otra será n.nU) aunque pasaran mas cosas... todo en el siguiente capitulo... ya lei tu actualizacion y me fascino (bueno mis comentarios te lo dejare en tu bien merecido review ¿ok?.)... Bye

**kaei Kon: **todas las ideas son aceptadas (n.-) jejeje y q te pareció todo este capitulo?... crees q Rei aun mantiene su titulo de uke?... mmm... le tienes mucha fe a Kai ¿no?... pues ya veremos como actua en el siguiente chapter... gracias por los títulos de esas historias en ingles me gustaron mucho (y no fueron tan difíciles de leer) sobre todo el de "Damn You, Nipsy!" estuvo genial, gracias... y mi dirección de MSN es joannita82(arroba)hotmail(punto)com a mi también me gustaría chatear contigo... C-you

**Hae uchiha:** como habrás notado les esta costando bastante a ambos... quien tiene al gato?.. a su debido tiempo (q no es mucho... en realidad en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá) jejeje zoofilico?... no soy tan cruel (no mas un poquito...) gracias por tu review!..poka!.

**Kairi Hiwatari Kon:** q bueno q te gusto y espero este capitulo te guste de igual modo, gracias por dejarme un review y si tienes alguna duda preguntame nomás... Do svidanya

**Womenvenus:** jejeje gracias... así q te pareció bueno el castigo?... jejeje aunque con esfuerzo pero Kai logro resistir la semana ya veremos q sucede mas adelante... por que Jing?.. mmm francamente nose, solo paf se me ocurrió... aunque tarde ya lo actualice pero tratare de hacerlo mas rápido el siguiente capitulo...

**Nadryl: **le costo un poco pero llego al fin de semana... bueno en este capitulo tampoco hubo lemmon pero hice todo lo posible por hacer limes (o acaso si hice lemmons?.. o.O creo q tengo q revisar mi diccionario de definiciones) jejeje así q te causo gracia lo de Hilary y Kenny?.. pues en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán (para bien o para mal nuestro)... gracias por todo!.. C-you

**Zhena HiK**: bueno hice mi intento de limes aunque ando dudosa pues me parece q hice lemmon (o.O ¿o no?.) bueno aunque mas que seducción fueron calenturas, la resistencia de Kai estuvo dura pero llego al fin de semana, al fin ya me sacaste la duda respecto a tu review anterior (me gusta la ducha... como lo habrás notado n.n)... chateamos cualquier rato ¿okis?... C-you

**Maia Hayashibara: **jejeje pues lo q dijo Maxie y lo q tu pensaste es algo bastante real ¿no te parece?.. pues por algo ocurren las infidelidades (ojala Kai se porte bien)... gracias por tu review y haber cuando nos encontramos por MSN para jugar... suerte con tu papa y te cuidas muxo... Bye

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori: **así q te pareció bueno el castigo?... y pues Kai engañar a Rei?... mmm ya veremos como se comporta en el siguiente capitulo... gracias por tu review y con suerte lo actualizare mas rápido Poka!.

**Rika no miko:** jejeje ya veremos si lo traiciona o no ahora q se le presento la ocasión... tienes razón ambos tienen la culpa, gracias por tu review y tu me dices cuando puedes hacer la entrevista (yo estoy disponible a cualquier hora n.n) XDDD, jajaj vaya q tienes una gran habilidad me encanto la forma en q torturaste a Takao... q genial... C-you

**Rai Hino:** así q te pareció bueno el castigo?... jejeje aunque con esfuerzo pero Kai logro resistir la semana ya veremos q sucede mas adelante... tienes razón Hanky Panky!... suena mas cómico, aunque no hubo lemmon en el siguiente lo habrá!... bye


	6. y ahora que

Este... creo que seria bueno iniciar con una disculpa por el retraso, así que... perdón por el retraso!... y es que nuevamente entre a exámenes y esta vez estuve re-contra-ocupada, y también debo decir que ando un poco bloqueada con eso de escribir lemmons (ruego por q se me pase pronto U.U) y por eso no he podido actualizar mis fics... supongo que cuando lean este capitulo se daran cuenta a lo que me refiero...

Notaron que en el capitulo anterior dije que pondría algunas notas al final del capitulo sin embargo no escribi nada?... ven lo mal que ando?... donde tendré la cabeza...

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias o ironías-, (mis interrupciones)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi y además lemmon (por supuesto n.n)

_Parte VI.- y ahora que..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sus ojos se habían abierto enormemente mientras se alejaba del contacto con la otra persona, se pego a los estantes y se dio la vuelta ya con la semblante de siempre, se cruzo de brazos y frunció su entrecejo cuando vio de quien se trataba...

"¿qué se le ofrece señorita Mitsumasa?.." hablo con aquella seria voz

"Ha-na-ko llameme Hanako" sonrió hasta volver a acercarse al bicolor, este solo soltó un bufido ante tal acercamiento "¿y que se me ofrece?.. pues... lo mismo de siempre..." poso sus manos en los hombros de Hiwatari apoyando su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y comenzó a restregarse levemente

"Hn..." contesto sujetando a la rubia por sus brazos mientras la alejaba de él, una vez libre se fue a acomodar en su silla como el gran empresario que era "¿y bien?.." pregunto con molestia apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, por su parte la mujer sonrió aun mas sin moverse de su sitio "¿no cree que ya es muy tarde para visitas?... si desea hablar conmigo haga una cita para el lunes" solicito mirando fijamente a su auto-invitada quien se fue a parar frente al bicolor

"solo andaba de paso por aquí... cuando vi que estaba encendida la luz de su oficina, y decidí pasar a saludarle.." abogo en su defensa "y talvez a invitarle unas copas en mi modesto departamento..." se inclino apoyando sus manos en el escritorio quedando a la altura de Kai revelando con esa acción el tremendo escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación "que me dice..." susurro con una voz sensual

Hiwatari desvio su mirada a otro lado y se puso de pie "¿no se cansa?..." pregunto mirando por la ventana con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón

"¿de que?.." levanto una ceja mientras recuperaba su postura

"de que la rechace siempre..." esbozo una media sonrisa

"soy una persona perseverante... no me rindo con facilidad..." plasmo una sonrisa en sus labios carmin, para luego continuar "si deseo algo..." comenzó a acercarse por la espalda al bicolor y volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos acercando su boca al oído de este "lo consigo como sea..." le musito besándole la parte trasera de su cuello

"yo no soy 'algo' que pueda conseguir..." hablo sin embargo continuo quieto en la misma posición

"lo se... y eso hace que lo desee mas..." sin deshacer del todo su abrazo rodeo el cuerpo de Kai hasta que quedo frente a este "no niegue que usted también me ha deseado alguna vez... lo he notado en sus ojos..." la mirada inexpresiva aun continuaba en los ojos escarlata del ruso mientras la contemplaba, tenia razón alguna vez la había deseado... y como no iba a hacerlo?.. si ella siempre andaba provocándole de una forma u otra, haciéndole aquellas propuestas indiscretas, tocándole, excitándole... no obstante su auto-control siempre estuvo presente impidiéndole cometer alguna estupidez de lo cual estaría arrepentido después... "lo ve..." volvió a hablar la rubia sacándolo de sus cavilaciones "se nota que usted quiere esto..." se puso de puntillas acercando sus rostros hasta que sus bocas entraron en contacto

Los ojos rojos se abrieron levemente sin embargo aun continuo estático en su sitio sintiendo como aquella mujer comenzaba a colgarse de su cuello buscando una forma de profundizar aquel beso el cual, por supuesto, Kai rompió de inmediato... separo su rostro haciéndose un tanto para atrás mas Hanako aun seguía prendida de su cuello

"haga el favor de soltarme" pidió con respeto pero sin ocultar su molestia en el tono de su voz

"vaya que es usted difícil de atrapar..." resoplo rompiendo su agarre "sin embargo..." objeto sonriéndole sagazmente "soy una excelente cazadora" amplio su mueca cerrando sus celestes ojos

"no lo dudo..." hablo en voz baja y fue a sentarse de nuevo en su diván, su mirada aun seguía posada en Mitsumasa esperanzado en que esta se fuera una de vez... sin embargo la blonda se le volvió a acercar y para su sorpresa se sentó en sus piernas mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y comenzaba a besarlo de nuevo...

"y no dejo ir a mi presa con facilidad..." continuo cuando dejo de juguetear con sus labios, los ojos carmesíes estaban mas molestos que antes pues no encontraba la forma de hacer comprender a aquella mujer un hecho tan simple y claro: él no estaba interesado... difícil?... no lo creo, pero la güera parecía o mas bien no quería entender un hecho sencillo como ese...

"Hn... puede levantarse?..." solicito y la rubia le sonrió

"¿porque tanto apuro?..." y de nueva cuenta poso sus labios en los del ruso bicolor en un fugaz contacto "apenas iniciamos..." le musito en su oído y ahí empezó a dejarle tenues besos que poco a poco fueron bajando por su cuello para volver a ascender hasta los labios de Hiwatari quien continuaba impasible ante aquellas muestras de ¿afecto?... no, mas bien deseo...

Los besos de Mitsumasa buscaron mayor profundidad siendo rechazada, sin separarse sonrió mientras bajaba su mano hasta la entrepierna del oji-rojos y una vez ahí comenzó a acariciarle con un poco de brusquedad arrancandole un gemido que aprovecho la mujer para introducir su lengua en la boca del bicolor mientras su mano aun continuaba frotando aquella parte tan sensible...

Los orbes escarlatas se cerraron automáticamente al sentir aquella presión en su parte baja y sin poder evitarlo inconscientemente comenzó a corresponder tanto los besos como las caricias que le eran otorgados, posando sus manos en la espalda de la chica la rozaba con suavidad recibiendo un mayor contacto con el otro cuerpo, sintiendo como los pechos de esta se apretaban contra su torso, y de su garganta gemidos escapaban...

Sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse fuera de la boca de Hiwatari llegando de nueva cuenta a su oído donde lamió la oreja de este para luego murmurarle

"mmm... Kai..." gemía "te quiero..." agrego

Los ojos del bicolor se abrieron de golpe y su cabeza volvió a funcionar, al parecer aquellas palabras lo habían sacado del trance en el cual había caído... pues ese –te quiero- le había sonado tan falso... tan vacio... no era igual a cuando su gatito se lo decía, a cuando su querido Rei se lo expresaba, cuando se lo demostraba...

La rubia encaro al ruso puesto que dejo de sentir aquellas fuertes manos acariciarla y sus ojos se sorprendieron al notar cierto brillo en las orbes rojizas "¿sucede algo?.." se animo a preguntar

"levántate" ordeno con firmeza y Hanako de inmediato obedeció pues su sexto sentido le obligo a ello, podía notar en aquellos ojos ese cambio... recuperando instantáneamente su temple de siempre hablo

"tan bien que ibamos..." bufo cruzándose de brazos ignorando aquel resplandor funesto en los ojos del otro "acaso es por esa tal Rei, que mencionaste antes, que no quieres continuar?..." indago curiosa mas el ruso ladeo su rostro ignorándola, Mitsumasa resoplo poniéndose de cuclillas frente al asiento del ruso "¿es tu novia?... puesto que casado no eres" con su dedo le trazaba círculos en su rodilla "prometo no decirle nada... si es lo que te preocupa" continuo subiendo mas sus caricias...

"dejate de cosas" se puso de pie irritado, se encamino a su perchero y tomo su chaqueta

"¿ya te vas?.." pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo

"Hn..." resoplo ignorándola, la blonda nipona se acerco rápidamente al ruso y se paro frente a este

"no es caballeroso abandonar a una dama" recrimino

"pues yo no veo ninguna" contesto mordazmente y vistió su saco

"no seas grosero..." reclamo "mira que soy capaz de quitar mi apoyo financiero de tu empresa..." amenazo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante, pensando que con aquello lograría convencer a Hiwatari de continuar lo que tenia en mente...

"poco o nada me importa... haga lo que se le venga en gana" termino de abrir la puerta que se hallaba entreabierta y salió

"¡Uff!.." rezongo la oji-celestes dando un fuerte taconazo al suelo

"por cierto..." nuevamente la melena azul se dejo ver aunado a esos ojos escarlata "Rei... es un chico y si, es mi novio..." agrego y se retiro definitivamente tras la sorprendida mirada de la mujer...

Cuando el viento golpeo su rostro se sintió tan aliviado y contento... aunque rompió su estricta regla de –no hablar sobre su vida privada con nadie y menos con sus accionistas- se sentía bien... y talvez con eso por fin se había librado de aquella molestia que representaba esa persona, talvez con aquello había logrado hacerle entender a ella que jamás nada podría haber entre ellos dos, talvez lo dejaría en paz de una buena vez... no estaba arrepentido y de cierta forma sintió como un gran peso le era quitado de encima, estaba feliz... no obstante sabia que aquello se regaria por su empresa como polvora mas no importaba ya nada le importaba, que los demás hablasen sobre sus asuntos privados ciertamente le iba a causar incomodidad pero se acostumbraría... por Rei, él lo haría...

"es hora de volver..." se dijo y miro su reloj pulsera –24:48- marcaba "ya es tarde..." y de inmediato se encamino a su automóvil en el cual partio velozmente y en cuestión de minutos llego a su departamento, introdujo la llave y la puerta se abrió... se adentro y no le fue necesario encender las luces pues se conocía de memoria cada rincón, se dirigió directamente a su cocina y sobre la mesa hallo unos recipientes con comida ya fría, sonrió y los metió en el microondas... cuando estuvo listo comenzó a devorarlo puesto que tenia bastante hambre y la comida de Rei, como siempre, estaba deliciosa...

Dejo los platos en el lavado y se dirigió a su baño para asearse como es debido y luego se encamino a su dormitorio, una lamparita aun estaba encendida brindándole un poco de luz... sus ojos vagaron por el lugar y de inmediato se posaron en la cama donde su chico dormía tranquilamente justo a la mitad de esta, se quito su chaqueta, camisa, zapatos, medias y pantalón par ingresar en boxers bajo sus colchas... apago la lamparita y se acerco hasta el otro cuerpo por detrás rodeándolo por la cintura apoyando su frente en la nuca de su neko el cual comenzó a moverse...

"¿te desperte?..." hablo en voz bajita en su oído mas no obtuvo contestación alguna "¿Rei?.." le llamo y de nuevo no respondió 'Hn... nunca tiene el sueño tan pesado...' pensó tras aquel extraño comportamiento de su chico, se levanto levemente y paso por encima del cuerpo del chino quedando frente a este, le acaricio la mejilla y beso su frente "Rei..." pronuncio un poco mas alto y los ojos dorados comenzaron a abrirse para él...

"¿qué... pasa?..." pregunto restregando con su puño su ojo a la vez que soltaba un gran bostezo, Hiwatari le sonrió y lo abrazo en un gesto protector

"dime que me quieres..." le pidió

"¿qué?.." contesto confundido el chino separándose levemente de aquel agarre

"dime lo que sientes por mi?... por favor..." repitió con suavidad, pues quería oír aquellas palabras cargadas de sentimiento y no huecas, como las había escuchado de labios de aquella mujer...

"Kai..." hablo el minino rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del ruso bicolor acercando a la vez su boca al oído de este "te quiero... te amo... te adoro..." le musito para después enfocar sus ojos en los rojizos, le sonrió y beso fugazmente

El soviético le sonrió también pues era justo como suponia... esas palabras sonaban tan diferentes en Rei...

"Kai..." volvió a articular el oriental captando su atención "¿y tu... aun me quieres?..." indago con vacilación, aquella pregunta confundio al bicolor ¿qué si aun le quería?... pues eso y mas...

Levanto su mano y acaricio el carrillo de su minino "yo te amo como no tienes idea..." le declaro y un beso profundo se otorgaron para que después el chino se acomodara sobre el pecho de su koibito el cual de inmediato rodeo con sus fuertes brazos la figura delgada de su adoración dejando un beso impreso en los cabellos negruzcos para luego cerrar sus orbes rojizas...

"mentiroso..." susurro lo mas bajo posible y se abrazo mas fuerte al cuerpo del bicolor cerrando también sus ambarinas orbes se dispuso a dormir tras un leve bostezo que escapo de sus labios...

La mañana se hizo presente y aunque el sol ya había salido una fría brisa soplaba colándose por la ventana entreabierta, aquella vientecillo le rozo la cara estremeciéndole, pesadamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y una boqueada expulso... estiro sus brazos a los costados y se extraño de no hallar al otro junto a él, giro sus orbes hasta el sitio donde supuestamente su compañero debía estar pero no se encontraba ahí...

'ya se habrá levantado...' se dijo y tras otro bostezo se sentó sobre su colchón estirando sus brazos, volteo su mirada hasta el reloj de su velador y se asombro ya que pasaba mas de las nueve y media, pero no podía evitarlo ya que estaba bastante cansado... se puso de pie y se metió al baño donde se dio un duchazo rápido despertándose por completo para luego dirigirse a la cocina

"buenos días" entro saludando mas nadie le respondió se acerco a la mesa y vio sobre esta su desayuno preparado y servido, se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado y espero a que el otro se hiciera presente sin embargo pasaron los minutos y nadie llegaba, su hambre se intensifico y entonces comenzó a comer...

Cuando termino puso la vajilla en el lavado y fue a buscar rastros de su koi por todo su apartamento, reviso uno a uno los cuartos pero nada... espero sentado puesto que talvez este había salido a comprar y por eso no estaba, sin embargo las horas pasaron el medio día transcurrió sin indicio alguno de su chico... comenzó a preocuparse, de nueva cuenta decidió buscar en las habitaciones solo que esta vez también reviso los estantes y roperos, sospechando, imaginando, suponiendo, rogando que no hubiese pasado aquello que tanto temía... suspiro aliviado al ver que todo se hallaba en su lugar salvo por unas cuantas ropas que seguro su chico vestía... pero entonces donde estaba... donde estaba Rei?...

Decidió esperar un poco mas a lado del teléfono por si le llamaba avisándole donde se hallaba y si había tenido algún percance, o alguien que le pudiese decir donde se hallaba su neko... un par de horas transcurrieron y su apartamento seguía igual de silencioso, no aguanto mas y fue él quien cogió el auricular y llamo al primero que le vino a la mente...

"alo..." contestaron

"¿Max?..." hablo el bicolor

"¿Kai?..." su voz era de sorpresa por obvias razones "¿qué sucede?... ¿paso algo?..." fue la primero que dijo con suma preocupación

"no, no, todo esta bien..."

"ahhh... que susto me diste..." un suspiro se oyó por la línea "y dime... a que debo tu llamada?..." su tono ya era el mismo de siempre "te puedo ayudar en algo?..." cuestiono

"dime... Rei esta ahí?..." indago vacilante

"¿Rei?..." se quedo callado unos segundos "no... porque?... acaso tenia que venir?..."

"no lo se..." soltó un suspiro involuntario "pero si lo ves dile que me llame..."

"si, claro!.." fue la animada respuesta del yanqui "oye Kai..." continuo

"Hn..."

"¿estas bien?..." interrogo

"si... ¿por qué?..." curioseo

"te oyes desaminado... ¿paso algo?..." la voz del rubiecito también era mas seria

"no..." respondió con una seguridad tan falsa que incluso el pecosito se dio cuenta

"bueno... pero vendras hoy a la fiesta ¿no?.."

"no lo se..." y es que como iba a ir si no sabia donde rayos se había metido su chico, además el solo iba para hacer compañía a su neko y no para aguantar a todos esos chiquillos que aun mantenían ese carácter tan infantil que a veces le sacaba de quicio, así que sino hallaba a su koi no veía la razón para presentarse en aquella dichosa fiesta...

"espero te animes... vamos a pasarlo súper" incito con alegría

"Hn... bueno, adiós" se apresuro a cortar puesto que aun debía averiguar donde se hallaba Kon, se quedo pensativo un momento... pues a quien mas debía llamar?... suspiro resignado cuando alguien llego a su mente y marco...

"alo..." le atendieron

"Ivanov" su tono se mantenía impasible sabia que era una desperdicio de tiempo pero nada perdía con intentar...

"Privet Kai!.. (hola Kai!..)" fue el saludo efusivo del pelirrojo

"Hn..."

"¿Chto?... (¿que?...)" pregunto ante el rezongo que el bicolor le dio

"Hn..." titubeo sin embargo ya había llamado así que... "¿has visto a Rei?..." cuestiono de una reverenda vez

"Hnnn... porque?... ya se te perdió?..." soltó una sutil risita

"olvídalo" gruño

"¡espera!..." grito antes de que el bicolor le colgase

"¿que quieres?..." hablo de malagana "mira que no estoy para tus jueguitos..." advirtió

"¿Chto proishodit?.. (¿Qué pasó?..)" indago

"ne znayu... (no lo se...)" contesto abatido

"¿se pelearon?..." volvió a cuestionar con preocupación

"net (no), al menos que yo recuerde..."

"mmm... no te preocupes debe andar por algún sitio paseando, veras que pronto aparecera"

"da... (si...) poka" y colgó... dejo el teléfono inalámbrico sobre su mesita y se fue a sentar en su sillón favorito, aquel que siempre comparte con su koi cuando quieren relajarse, y se hundio en este... había llamado a las personas mas cercanas a ellos pero ninguno había visto a su minino 'y si...' se dijo e inmediatamente se puso de pie con dirección a su alcoba, reviso unas gavetas y encontró aquello que buscaba, una pequeña agenda donde estaban escritos los números de teléfono de los amigos de Rei los White Tigers, si... talvez con ellos estaba... con ella... esa sola idea hizo que sus dientes se apretaran y su entrecejo se frunciera, los celos brotando por cada uno de sus poros...

Sin embargo se puso de pie y fue a marcar aquellos números, espero a que le contestaran...

"hola" esa chillona voz la reconoció de inmediato y sin responder nada le colgó... no estaba tan desesperado como para rebajarse a hablar con la gata rosa y mucho menos darle la satisfacción de que supiera que Rei lo había dejado... 'me dejo...' se repitió y su corazón dolio, talvez después de todo su koibito si se había cansado de testarudez... 'pero su ropa sigue aquí...' trato de consolarse, mas nuevamente volvió a entristecerse, de que le servia toda aquella ropa si su neko no estaba...

El repiqueteo del teléfono lo sobresalto y con la leve esperanza de que fuera su chico el que llamaba se apresuro a contestar...

"diga..." hablo tratando de sonar sereno

"hola Kai"

"Max..." su decepción se dejo notar en su voz

"jejeje sip" dijo un tanto apenado por el tono que Kai había usado "te llamaba para disculparme..."

"¿disculparte?... ¿por qué?..." curioseo

"por haberte mentido mas antes..." ante el mutismo del ruso continuo "Rei si esta aquí... pero me pidió que no te lo dijera..."

"Hn..." rezongo "voy para alla..."

"NO..." grito y Kai nuevamente bufo esperando un motivo a esa negativa "no se que habrá pasado entre ustedes... pero Rei me pidió que no te dijera que estaba aquí y como ahora salió con Tyson para reanimarse un poco aproveche para llamarte pero no quiero que sepa que te llame ¿entiendes?..."

"esta bien..." suspiro

"¿qué sucedió Kai?... porque Rei se esconde de ti?..." pregunto

"nose... simplemente esta mañana desapareció"

"mmm... sus motivos tendrá, puesto que tampoco quiso decirme nada..." se quedo callado por un instante "¿vas a venir a la fiesta?..." pregunto

"Max... no estoy como para pensar en esas cosas" respondió serenamente, aun estaba bastante apesadumbrado por lo que había escuchado

"ven, que yo haré todo lo posible para que Rei este presente y así podrás hablar con él..."

"esta bien..." accedió no muy convencido el ruso

"creo que ya llegaron... adiós Kai"

"si... y gracias" después de eso el americanito había colgado su teléfono, soltó un resoplido y dejando el aparato en su lugar fue nuevamente a tenderse sobre su sofá... al menos ya sabia donde se había metido su chico pero... según lo que Mizuhara le había dicho estaba enfadado con él... pero... porque?... (u.ú sin comentarios) si la noche anterior estaban bien, si habían dormido abrazados e incluso se habían vuelto a decir todo lo que sentían... entonces?... bueno, lo mejor era esperar hasta el anochecer para preguntarle directamente a su kot...

Se puso de pie y fue a prepararse algo que comer ya que ni siquiera había almorzado con la preocupación... abrió su refrigerador y encontró un plato preparado, frió pero preparado, solo era cuestión de que lo calentara y listo "Rei..." musito con una sonrisa deslucida puesto que su chico debió habérselo cocinado antes de irse...

Las horas pasaron y el bicolor ya se hallaba vistiéndose después de haberse duchado, estaba nervioso por algún motivo... trataba de anudarse la corbata sin conseguirlo, opto por dejarla de lado se acomodo su camisa fuera de su pantalón y se puso una chaqueta encima, sonrió conforme, no estaba del todo elegante pero al menos no se veía mal 'ojala que a mi gatito le guste...' pensó y nuevamente se sintió nervioso, en unos momentos mas lo vería y hablaría con él...

"Ja!.. parezco un chico en su primera cita..." se sonrió burlescamente ante el espejo, volvió a arreglarse su pelo y tomando sus llaves salió...

"no se como me deje convencer de venir..." se lamentaba el chino una vez parado fuera de la casa de Kenny (apuesto a q pensaron q la fiesta seria en el dojo Kinomiya ¿eh?...)

"ya es muy tarde para eso... ya estamos aquí" comento alegremente el rubio y tomando del brazo a su felino amigo lo metió de un jalon a la residencia del jefe

"ya era hora"

"jeje a nosotros también nos alegra verte Hilary" hablo el nipón

"si, si ahora ven que te necesito..." hablo la peli-castaña arrastrando consigo a Tyson quien se quejaba a viva voz

"jejeje..." se reía el rubio y ante la expresión confundida del chino acoto "parece que Hilary ya hallo a su mesero..." el oriental también rió

"Rei" esa voz tan recia hizo estremecer al mencionado

"T-Tala" tartamudeo al mirar esos ojos azules destilar hielo "¿como estas?..." sonrió inquietamente

"Hn... yo deberia preguntarte eso... mira que preocupar a Kai de ese modo..." se cruzo de brazos "¿por cierto?... ¿donde esta él?.." indago mirando a todos lados

"no lo se..." contesto Kon

"aun no lo has visto?..." cuestiono sorprendido y ante la negativa que el chino le dio con su cabeza continuo interrogándole "¿están peleados?... ¿por qué?..."

"no es nada..." sonrió, el taheño lo miro perspicazmente

"no te creo..." respondió y dándose la vuelta se retiro para encontrarse con su novio

"¿Rei?..." el yanqui poso una mano en el hombro del chino quien había bajado su cabeza ocultando su rostro entre sus mechones de pelo

"estoy bien Maxie..." levanto su rostro y le sonrió a su amigo

"¿a dónde vas?..." le pregunto el pecosito cuando Rei comenzó a caminar

"a buscar algo que tomar... muero de sed" volvió a sonreír y se alejo

"no Rei..." suspiro el americanito pesadamente y silenciosamente le siguió...

Ya había llegado por fin a su destino y estacionando su auto un poco alejado del lugar de reunión bajo de su vehículo y comenzó a caminar la cuadra faltante, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se encamino, antes de llegar se topo con una escena no muy de su agrado...

Apoyado en la pared yacia el pelirrojo mas no estaba solo puesto que tenia al peli-lavanda bastante pegado a su cuerpo besándolo apasionadamente, Ivanov se sujetaba del cuello de su koi mientras este lo tenia aprisionado contra la pared deslizando sus besos por el cuello de su pareja para volver a retomar los labios de este después de un lapso de tiempo...

"búsquense una habitación" hablo el bicolor apoyándose en la misma pared con su característica pose, ambos desviaron su atención a este

"ya lo hicimos pero todas ya estaban ocupadas..." contesto Bryan con una sonrisa

"jejeje no hagas caso..." le dijo el taheño "por cierto... bonita hora en la que te apareces..."

"Hn... tuve problemas con mi auto..." respondió sin mirarlos

"que mal... pues hace mucho que Rei se fue"

"¿qué?.." sus orbes se abrieron para encararlos

"Bryan!..." le regaño Tala "no le hagas caso Kai... aun sigue adentro aunque..." sonrió brevemente, Hiwatari levanto una ceja algo molesto por las estúpidas bromas del oji-lavanda "pues ya lo veras..." sin esperar el bicolor volvió a encaminarse a la casa del pequeño genio seguido de los otros dos rusos...

Entro sin saludar a nadie y casi de inmediato oyó aquella risa tan conocida para él, busco con la mirada a su chico y vio que estaba sentado junto a Mystel riendo bastante animado para su gusto y bastante cerca si se lo preguntaban, pudo notar todas aquellas botellas en la mesa que indicaban claramente el porque del hecho que su kot riera tanto... apretó sus puños dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban esos dos pero alguien se interpuso en su camino...

"Max" le hablo seriamente

"calma Kai..." le dijo el rubiecito "no querras empeorar las cosas con Rei ¿no?..." Hiwatari movió negativamente su cabeza "entonces tranquilízate y acércate pasivamente para hablar con él"

"Hn..." rezongo no muy conforme, sin embargo el estadounidense comenzó a caminar y él le siguió

"mira Rei a quien me encontré" exclamo entusiasmado el pecosito sujetando a Kai del brazo y acercándolo a la mesa que el chino compartía con Mystel

"pues devuélvelo, el es malo..." frunció su entrecejo y giro a un lado su rostro

"Rei..." musito el bicolor

"Oh... vamos Rei, Kai vino especialmente para verte..." volvió a intervenir el pecosito

"lo dudo mucho..." agacho su cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior "él ya no me quiere..."

"Rei..." hablo el bicolor y con una seria mirada hizo que Mystel se levantara cediendole su sitio "Rei..." volvió a expresar acercándose al chino "¿porque dices eso?..." pregunto sin obtener contestación, con su mano sujeto el menton de su chico y le obligo a levantar su rostro para encararlo "¿por qué lo dices?..." repitió

"porque es verdad..." contesto desviando su mirada

"no es cierto... yo te amo" se acerco y beso su frente, los ojos ambarinos se cristalizaron y de un repentino movimiento se puso de pie "neko..." el bicolor estaba confundido con el actuar de su chico, sabia que estaba un tanto ebrio, eso claramente se lo noto en su aliento, pero ni eso justificaba las cosas que ahora le decía y hacia...

"entonces porque?..." murmuro el chino

"¿qué?.." pregunto el bicolor poniéndose de pie también

"¿porque?... porque lo hiciste?..." bisbiseo muy bajito

"¿hacer que?..." pregunto acercándose mas a su koi

"¿por qué lo hiciste?... porque me engañaste..." agacho su cabeza y comenzó a sollozar

"Rei..." susurro el yanqui que aun continuaba observándolos

"¿que estas diciendo?..." pregunto el bicolor

"la verdad..." respondió con empinando su rostro con enfado "yo te vi..." mordió fuertemente su labio y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas "anoche..." agrego volviendo a bajar su cabeza

"Rei no es lo que crees..." el color en la cara de Hiwatari se había ido, estaba consternado por lo que su koibito le decía, él... Rei le había visto con aquella mujer...

"no me tomes por estúpido... yo te vi..." continuo en la misma posición apretando sus puños hablando suavemente

"déjame explicártelo..." se acerco posando su mano en los cabellos azabaches de su chico

"no..." se alejo a su contacto

"neko..." volvió a acercarse esta vez sosteniéndole por los hombros para que no huyese

"no me toques..." trato de separarse pero el oji-rojos lo tenia fuertemente sujeto "te dije que me quitaras tus manos de encima!.. TRAIDOR" haciendo uso de la fuerza que tenia lanzo un golpe directo al bicolor el cual cayo sentado por el porrazo en su mejilla, mas lagrimas se escaparon de sus doradas orbes y sin mas salió corriendo ante la vista atonita de los presentes...

"REI" grito el güero corriendo tras su chino amigo

"Kai... eso es verdad?.." se acerco al taheño que había estado viendo la escena desde una distancia moderada

"Hn..." mantenía sus cara escondida entre sus mechones grisáceos

"¿qué vas a hacer Kai?..." pregunto Ivanov al ver como el bicolor se ponía de pie

Afuera el chino seguía corriendo pero cuando un vientecillo le dio directo a la cara hizo que su estado de embriaguez aumentara... el piso debajo suyo se movió precipitadamente y un dolor a su cabeza golpeo, aminoro sus pasos y se sujeto su cabeza aferrándose a lo primero que tenia al alcance... Max... puesto que el rubio había corrido atrás del chino llego justo en el momento que su amigo buscaba asirse a algo con su mano y enseguida le extendio la suya...

"¿estas bien?..." pregunto cuando Rei se abrazo completamente a su cuerpo

"Max... el me engaño..." lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos del americanito "yo lo vi..." apretaba mas su agarre y las lagrimas caían sin control...

"Rei... no me gustaría decirte esto pero... te lo dije..."

**TBC...**

Con este capitulo aprendi una cosa... no escribire jamás un fic heterosexual!... en un principio pensé poner un lime mas intenso de Kai con la tipeja esa... pero NO!.. como iba a hacerle eso a mi pobre neko... por cierto jejeje todas adivinaron quien era aquella persona ¿no?.. se preguntaran porque Rei no hizo nada, pues.. primero porque seria muy predecible eso de q arme escándalo (hago todo lo posible por sorprenderlas...) y segundo pues creo q Rei es muy tranquilo como para hacer eso... así q lo embriague para q fuese un poco mas agresivo (n.nU), ustedes diran si hice bien o no...

Para el siguiente prometo si hacer un lemmon como se debe... y con suerte no tardare mucho... además q cumplire con el gustito a alguien... (n.n) jejeje espero que les haya gustado algo este chapter... no tuvo lemmon ni lime pero es que tampoco le halle el momento para meterle (o querían un lemmon entre Kai y Hanako?...) así que hasta la siguiente será...

A contestar reviews...

**kaei Kon: **dos posibles personas?... quien es la otra?. (por q supongo q pensaste en la tipa ¿no?..) jejeje Rei muy hentai?... sipi así lo quería hacer ver, te confieso q en un principio iba a escribir la conversación telefónica pero como q me iba a resultar muy largo el capitulo (mmm y si pongo como un capitulo extra?... veremos...) por cierto... el siguiente capitulo será para ti ya q tomare tu consejo (aquel del intercambio de papeles XD)... tienes fic traducidos?.. me gustaría mucho si pudieses pasármelos o darme títulos (me gustaron mucho tus sugerencias)... haber cuando te hallo por MSN... C-you

**Arale D Hiwatari:** jejeje ya me dio pena el pobre ruso... pero bien merecido se lo tiene (u.u) para el siguiente capitulo ya veré como arreglo la cosa entre estos dos... Do svidanya y gracias por tu review..

**AlexiaLKLR: **hola manita!.. ¿cómo estas?.. espero q mejor (ya estaremos chateando para q me cuentes) y gracias por tu review... cuidate mucho!.. C-You

**Kairi Hiwatari Kon:** gracias por tu review y pues... creo q ya acabare pronto con esta historia (ya q todo tiene un fin n.-) ya sufrio mucho Kai (pobrecito...) Bye

**GadissGrayword: **jejeje q mi fic tiene carisma?... pues gracias (n.n) con q te guste es mas q suficiente... y espero q este capitulo te agrade (mmm aun no me convence del todo como quedo...) y esperare tu opinión... C-you

**Akire777:** adivinaste!.. (q predecible soy...) así q te gusto mi "lemonade"?.. jajaja espero q el lemmon del capitulo siguiente también te guste... crees q fue Spencer el q se llevo al gatito?.. mmm.. veremos, veremos... Do svidanya...

**Zhena HiK**: jejeje te gustaron las escenas?... (me imagino q si n.-), la verdad en eso de quien cedera primero pues... esta difícil, y ahora con lo q ocurrió pues ¿cómo crees q se disculparan?.. jejeje (mi mente ya esta trabajando en eso...) quien cedera primero?.. veremos q se me ocurre... de nada... C-you!.

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya:** suele pasar, no te preocupes (n.n)... supongo q tenias una leve sospecha de quien era esa persona ¿no?... jejeje espero te haya gustado este capi tan aburrido... bye...

**serenity chan: **tu también amas a Rei?... ¬ bienvenida al club!.. q bueno q te haya gustado mi loco fic, jejeje a ambos les cuesta mantenerse alejaditos ¿no?.. tienes razón en todo lo q dices, Kai es testarudo y Hanako una resbalosa... bueno Rei no la puso en su lugar, ya veremos como arreglo eso... Bye

**Lady Hiwatari: **jejeje así q te deje picada ¿no?.. Rei hentai?.. te lo parece?.. mmm pues no puedes culparle por querer estar con Kai, y pues yo también soy una fanatica del KaixRei y lo demuestro en mis fics.. gracias por lo q dices y yo tampoco se si lo q escribi en el capitulo anterior sea lime o lemmon... voy a tener q averiguar con una experta... C-you...

**Nadryl: **jejeje así q te gusto mucho ¿no?... y pues como habrás leido acertaste en decir quien era la pesrsona q apareció... y pues si los vio pero no dijo nada (considero a Rei demasiado tranquilo como para armar escándalo... jejeje es por eso q lo emborrache un tantito)... y no te preocupes q no olvidare actualizar ninguno, aunque talves tarde un poquito... Bye

**Rika no miko:** insisto... me gusta tu forma de torturar a Tyson (bien merecido se lo tiene por petulante...), tienes razón Kai y Rei son tan tiernos (n.n)... jejeje esperare tu invitación para la entrevista ¿eh?... te cuidas mucho C-you...

**Hae uchiha:** crees q exagere?.. jejeje pues lo hecho, hecho esta (y vaya q me costo hacerlo...) (n.n) así q te gusta ver a Kai sufrir?.. mala, pobrecito ruso... (jejeje es divertido ¿no?.).. gracias por todo, espero tu opinión respecto a este chapter... C-you

**Suzuko:** q bueno q te guste mi locura... así q extrañas los lemmons?.. para el siguiente capi volveran.. y como siempre digo 'mas pervertida es quien escribe los lemmons pues es la q idea el situación...' así q no te preocupes (n.n) rodeada de ellos?.. jejeje mejor no pregunto...gracias por todo y espero q continúes dándome tu valiosa opinión... Bye

**H.fanel.K:** hola amiga!.. jejeje pues si fue la odiosa esa... gracias por tus comentarios (ya lei tus actualizaciones y me fascinaron... ya te dije en tu review n.n) yo te debería agradecer a ti por leer mis locuras estas... ansío chatear contigo... C-you...

**Rosazul:** gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review... q bueno q te guste mi historia y pues este capitulo estuvo un tanto aburrido pera ya mejorara en el siguiente... Bye

**NARU NARUSEGAWA HIWATARI:** antes q nada gracias por tu review y pues como veras si era esa resbalosa... Rei los cacho pero no dijo nada (es muy tolerante...) aunque... mmm ya veremos q hará... Bye

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori:** jejeje pos sip, ahora solo me falta... el auto?.. o.O (muajajaja)... vaya q tienes razón.. y supongo q te diste una idea de la persona q estuvo tocando a Kai ¿no?.. bueno esperemos q no me tarde mucho en actualizar... C-you 

**Womenvenus:** jejeje asi q te deje en suspenso?.. pues bueno no reniegues mucho viste q no paso mucho (n.nU) y pues gracias por tu review… ojala te guste este capitulo, el hanky panky lo dejaremos para el siguiente capitulo ¿vale?... Poka!.


	7. hablemos

Bueno yo sigo de vacaciones (unas casi aburridas vacaciones cabe decir U.U) aunque esta ultima semana estuve saliendo casi a menudo y es por ello que no podía escribir… además de que mi bloqueo mental respecto a los lemmons aun continua… (que mal, que mal)… pero bueno, me imagino que este capitulo no esta tan deficientemente del todo, como siempre digo 'ustedes diran…'

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias o ironías-, (mis interrupciones)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi y además lemmon (por supuesto n.n)

**Dedicatoria:** este… francamente nunca me cansare de agradecerte el que me hayas dedicado un esplendido fic como es el de 'BAKA' … mil y un gracias a: **NARU NARUSEGAWA HIWATARI**…

_Parte VII.- Hablemos... _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"¿es cierto lo que el kot dijo?" camino junto a su amigo mientras que detrás de ellos iba el peli-lavanda tan solo escuchando "¿es cierto?" volvió a preguntar incredulo de que su camarada hiciera tal cosa…

"Hn" nuevamente fue su contestación, mas el taheño a esas alturas sabia muy bien interpretar aquellos balbuceos, camino un poco mas aprisa y se puso frente al bicolor quien le miro un tanto confundido…

"¿Por qué?... ¿crei que Rei te hacia feliz?..."

"y lo hace… soy muy feliz a su lado" contesto agachando un poco su cabeza

"¿entonces que paso?..." indago a la vez que posaba su mano en el hombro del oji-rojos

"sabes…" hablo encarando las orbes azules "al único que debo explicaciones es a Rei" aparto la mano del pelirrojo de su cuerpo y continuo su camino a la salida, suficiente era sentir aquellas miradas cuestionadoras del salon sobre su persona como para entablar una charla de amigos con Tala aunque después de seguro lo haría… lo primordial ahora era que hablara con él, con su minino…

El chino se abrazo fuertemente a su amigo rubio descargando en su llanto todo el dolor que había reprimido durante la noche, sus manos se apretaron en las ropas de Max mientras de sus orbes doradas lagrimas corrian sin cesar... el americanito se entristecia cada vez mas, podía sentir aquellas gotas mojar su hombro y podía percibir los estremecimientos en el cuerpo del otro a la vez que oía aquellos sollozos repletos de tristeza inundar su oído, el oriental había ocultado su rostro en su cuello y firmemente lo apretaba con sus brazos por lo que no le quedo otra mas que corresponderle con la misma intensidad...

"Rei... ¿estas bien?.." una voz hizo que sus ojos cerúleos se enfocaran en el recién llegado

"estará bien..." sonrió sutilmente a la persona que tenia enfrente "no te preocupes Tyson..." el nipón moreno asintió y poso una de sus manos en la cabellera negruzca de su amigo brindándole suaves caricias... no sabia exactamente que había pasado, solo vio el momento cuando el rubio salió corriendo y él todo angustiado salió tras el yanqui, cuando divisó aquella escena tan desconcertante y aflictiva, fue cuando decidió acercarse a sus dos amigos...

"¿qué paso?..." se animo a preguntar con suavidad posando sus ojos azul oscuro en los del pecosito y este solo se limito a sonreírle indicándole con su mirada que no era el momento para hacer esa clase de preguntas... el japonés asintió dando a entender que lo comprendia, nuevamente ambos se quedaron callados con la vista puesta en el chino que aun sollozaba...

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de mutismo cuando el norteamericanito levanto de nuevo su vista hacia Kinomiya y lo contemplo prendado... se veía sumamente tierno cuando ponía aquella expresión de preocupación, no había duda Tyson era un gran amigo ante todo (O.O q rayos me pasa?..) y eso era lo que tanto le gustaba de aquel nipón... sonrió nuevamente, mas sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al divisar a lo lejos como se acercaban mas personas, tres rusos para ser exactos, frunció su entrecejo molesto... Tyson también elevo su vista y noto de inmediato aquel gesto duro en la pecosa cara de su chico, sabia que no estaba dirigida a él por lo que volteo velozmente y se topo con aquellas miradas atemorizantes avistando, sobretodo en los ojos rojizos, un extraño centelleo que nunca antes había visto, acaso era culpa?...

La mirada rojiza se paseo por cada una de aquellas miradas que le eran dirigidas sin embargo él solo quería ver a su Rei y casi se le rompe el corazón al notarlo de ese modo... sin poder evitarlo sus orbes escarlatas dejaron escapar todo aquel sentimiento que ahora le embargaba... culpa... pues por su falta ahora su chico estaba tan triste, quería... no, debía explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido con aquella mujer... eso era lo que mas deseaba, aclarar las cosas de una vez...

Lentamente se acerco hasta que se hallo parado junto al rubio que aun lo miraba de aquella manera, sabia que se lo merecia y es por ello que no le reclamo nada... deposito su mano en las negruzcas hebras de su chico, una vez que Tyson quito su mano de ahí, y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente…

"Rei..." musito con un deje de suplica esperando que el oriental fijase su vista en el y quisiera conversar de lo sucedido

Su cuerpo se tenso al reconocer aquella voz y sentir esas caricias tan exclusivas de Kai, pero no quería mirarlo… no soportaria verle a la cara y que a su mente acudieran aquellas dolorosas imágenes, ni mucho menos quería hablarle puesto que como ahora se hallaba un tanto mareado y enfadado talvez seria capaz de decir algunos improperios de los cuales se arrepentiria después…

"¿Rei?" volvió a nombrarle "hablemos…" pidio con serenidad

El chino tomando una decisión se separo del americano y levantando su rostro seco con su mano algunas lagrimas que aun caian por sus mejillas sonrosadas…

"Max..." ignorando completamente al bicolor se paro frente al rubio "puedo quedarme con ustedes esta noche mas?..." pregunto con una seriedad extraña en él, tanto así que el pecosito solo atino a asentir con su cabeza ya que nunca había oído tanta frialdad en la boca de su felino amigo "gracias… entonces los espero allá" sonrió forzadamente y comenzó su andanza…

Hiwatari fruncio su entrecejo al verse ignorado de tal forma, apreto sus puños y de inmediato también emprendio marcha tras su chico, sin embargo una mano nuevamente le detenia de su cometido, su fúrica mirada se poso sobre aquel que lo estancaba encontrandose con otro par de ojos azules que lo miraban de igual forma, molestos…

"Max..." siseo tratando de atemorizar al yanqui sin resultado alguno

"dejalo…" su voz casi sonaba a una orden, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los presentes quienes esperaban una agresiva respuesta por parte del ruso bicolor para con el americanito…

'Dejarlo?... dejarlo?...' se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, como es posible que le pidiera aquello?… que acaso no sabia lo mucho que amaba a su neko?... cierto, últimamente habían pasado cosas que talvez ponian en duda aquello para los demás pero no para él, puesto que de si algo estaba mas seguro ahora era de que amaba, idolatraba, adoraba a su kot… el simple hecho de pensar que podría perderlo para siempre le causaba un temor abrumador y un vacio en su cuerpo que era capaz de consumirlo por completo, como podía abandonarlo si era lo mejor que le había pasado en su miserable existencia?...

"como puedes decirme eso?." Hablo apretando mas aun sus puños "tu no sabes… tu no comprendes..." murmuro suavemente "ni nunca lo harás… ahora suéltame" pidio elevando el tono de su voz, mas la mirada del rubio seguia impasible "Max" exclamo una vez mas con rabia y es que no quería usar la fuerza con aquel que era como su hermano menor, pero si no le dejaba mas salida lo haría… haría todo por Rei… por no perderlo…

"no quiero que vuelva a llorar…" hablo con la voz quebradiza Mizuhara "quiero siempre ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que tu le arrebataste con lo que hiciste y ahora esperas que comprenda?... ¿comprender?... comprender que?... le engañaste y le hiciste daño, eso es todo lo que necesito saber para defenderlo de ti y aunque eres uno de mis mejores amigos no puedo perdonartelo… al menos no hasta que Rei sonria de nuevo…" sintio el cuerpo de Hiwatari flaquear bajo su mano y lo solto "deja que hoy se quede… mañana ya veremos que es lo que Rei decidira" al igual que el chino comenzó a caminar de regreso al dojo, apresurando sus pasos trataba de alcanzar a su amigo que ahora andaba un tanto alejado…

"Maxie si que fue un poco duro con sus palabras… pero no te preocupes viejo, ya veras que todo se arreglara…" fueron los animos que le dio el nipones moreno para después correr detrás del estadounidense…

"eso espero…" susurro suavemente agachando la cabeza, nuevamente una mano se poso en su hombro

"vamos Kai… hoy te puedes quedar con nosotros" hablo el taheño

"¿QUE?" expreso el peli-lavanda recibiendo una severa mirada de su koi "esta bien…" resoplo resignado 'esta me la cobrare bien caro Yuriy…' y sonrió con malicia cuando el taheño dejo de mirarle, fraguando en su cabeza miles de cosas que podía hacerle ya solos en la intimidad… camino tras los otros dos rusos rumbo a los autos…

Por petición de Ivanov le acompañaria a Hiwatari en su coche mientras que Bryan llevaba el de ellos, puesto que tenia miedo que el bicolor fuese a hacer alguna locura, talvez no tanto como para suicidarse, pero si como para que este se pusiera a manejar durante toda la noche o que se pusiera a beber en alguna pocilga y terminara envuelto en peleas o talvez en un accidente… sacudio su rojiza cabeza espantando aquellas ideas ya que para su suerte el bicolor había accedido a su pedido y una vez en su departamento podía vigilarlo mas atentamente mientras tratara de conversar con él…

"si que el yanqui tiene su carácter ¿no?" pregunto ya dentro el coche de Hiwatari a modo de hacer conversación

"Hn" fue la escinde contestación

"hasta a mi me hizo temblar cuando te miro de esa forma…" continuo hablando "vaya que es una fiera cuando se trata de defender a sus amigos… mira que gritarte a ti, al frio y temible Kai Hiwatari…"

"Yuriy…" interrumpio ladeando su cabeza para enfocar sus orbes en las azules "guarda silencio, por favor…" pidio y de nuevo se concentro en el camino…

"si, claro…" acepto un tanto confundido, no por el hecho de que le dijera por favor sino por la forma en que lo dijo estaba demasiado claro lo triste que el bicolor se hallaba…

Ya en el departamento de los otros dos rusos el bicolor fue conducido a lo que seria su habitación por esa noche y una vez ahí se tiro sobre la cama de bruces tratando de pensar lo que haría, cuando unos toquidos en su puerta hicieron que se girara y diera acceso a la otra persona…

"te traje un poco de café…" dijo serenamente el taheño extendiéndole la taza

"gracias…" se sentó sobre el colchón y tomo entre sus manos aquel ofrecimiento "supongo que querrás que te cuente lo que paso ¿verdad?…" hablo sorbiendo un poco el liquido negro…

"no es necesario…" contesto con una diminuta sonrisa "aunque si tu quieres…"

"tarde o temprano te vas a enterar… y mejor que sea por mi propia boca" y es que sabia que posiblemente para el día lunes la mayoria de los que trabajaban en su empresa ya estarian al tanto de algunas de las cosas que habían pasado la noche del viernes (recuerden q la fiesta era sabado) incluyendo el hecho de sus preferencias sexuales… así que mejor él que otro para contarle la auténtica versión de los hechos… tras esas reflexiones inicio su relato lo mas minuciosamente posible, cuando hubo finalizado una sonrisa en los labios del taheño se plasmo…

"así que Hanako Mitsumasa… jeje que gustitos tienes" bromeo recibiendo una seria mirada, sonrió una vez mas y cambio a un gesto un tanto mas serio "pero si dices que no paso nada… yo te creo y si hablas con Rei estoy seguro que el también te creera… solo dale un poco de tiempo, deja que su enfado se merme…" se puso de pie con la taza, ya vacia, del bicolor "duerme ya mañana será otro día…" cerro la puerta tras suyo…

"gracias…" respondió a la puerta ya cerrada, volviendo a recostarse sobre el tálamo se dispuso, con algo de suerte, dormir un poco…

Mientras en otro lugar alejado de ahí, unos ojos dorados miraban perdidos la luna brillante sentado en el umbral de la entrada al dojo dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos y de ser posible se llevara consigo sus dolorosos recuerdos… un suspiro se escapo de sus labios inconscientemente, flexiono sus piernas y las envolvio con sus brazos apoyando en estas su menton ahora su mirada veía fijamente el estanque que a unos pasos suyos se hallaba el cual también reflejaba la luna, en su cabeza un único pensamiento se debatía '¿debo o no hablar con el?...'

"no puedes dormir?..." una suave voz le hablo por encima su hombro, y él sin animo de platicar solo pudo mover negativamente su cabeza "me lo imagine… por eso te prepare un poco de leche tibia" comento sentándose aun lado del oriental "la luna esta hermosa ¿no te parece?..." pregunto entregandole el vaso con el liquido blanco que rápidamente fue sorbido por su amigo "jeje a veces olvido que eres como un gato" sonrió con amplitud

"¿y Max?.." pregunto ya un poco mas relajado por la bebida

"esta durmiendo… hoy tuvo un día muy agitado, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado" miro también a la fuente con la sonrisa aun impresa en sus labios

"¿enfadado?... ¿Por qué?.." curioseo con algo de confusión

"ya te enteraras… pero dime una cosa Rei…" nuevamente poso su mirada en la ambarina "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con Kai?..." hablo un poco mas serio, una seriedad que pocas veces usaba el japonés…

"no se Tyson… no se que debo hacer…" se expreso con sinceridad volviendo a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos y sus rodillas

"se que a veces soy un poco torpe, despistado, presumido, irritante y tonto…" (a veces?. o.O) resoplo captando la atención del chino "hago enfadar a todos con facilidad e innumerables veces he metido la pata, sin embargo siempre he obtenido el perdón de las personas que mas me importan… sabes porque?..."

"porque somos tus amigos y te queremos tal como eres" contesto con una leve sonrisa, Kinomiya le otorgo una mas grande

"¡exacto!... talvez las cosas que yo hice no son tan serias como las que hizo Kai" una asentimiento dio el neko "y talvez no estoy en el derecho de decirte que debes o no hacer… sin embargo si he de darte un consejo como tu amigo seria este: habla con él antes de tomar alguna decisión, se que Kai tiene un carácter de los mil demonios pero también se que te quiere mucho y no me gustaria ver a ninguno de los dos herido por alguna errada deliberación…" puso su mano en el hombro del oriental para después ponerse de pie "al final tu tienes la ultima palabra… buenas noches Rei, trata de dormir un poco ¿ne?.." una sonrisa mas para luego perderse por el pasillo…

"hablar con él…" se dijo y sonriendo tomo aquello como una decisión, ya después de conversar podría, talvez, darle su perdón o condenarlo para siempre… aunque deseaba con toda su alma que pasara la primera opcion, no podía soportar estar tan lejos de su novio y pensar en perderlo para siempre le rompia el corazón… sin embargo tampoco quería vivir con alguien que le mintiese y le engañara haciendole creer que a su lado era feliz para después revolcarse con la primera persona que se ofreciera… y aunque después de todo talvez si podría perdonarlo el hecho de que volviese a confiar en él… le era mas difícil… un bostezo de su boca escapo y los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele, siempre era así el efecto que la leche tibia le causaba, tallo sus orbes doradas y se puso de pie para dirigirse a su alcoba 'mañana será otro día…' pensó botándose sobre su lecho…

Unas nubes cubrian al hermoso sol impidiendo el paso de su calidez y sus brillantes rayos, 'un triste día' pensó una mirada que contemplaba el cielo, se encontraba recostado sobre una mullida cama que no era la suya, la enorme ventana le daba un panorama perfecto del gris cielo a la vez que le hacia recuerdo de lo abatido que en esos momento era su vida… resoplo levantandose, aun era muy temprano, por lo que los dueños de la casa aun debieran estar durmiendo, así que aprovecharía para prepararles un delicioso desayuno, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer a cambio del hospedaje que le habían proporcionado…

Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontro rápidamente los ingredientes para el desayuno que, a modo de agradecimiento, quería cocinar… no paso mucho tiempo cuando unos pasos se oyeron por los pisos de madera y unas figuras se vislumbraran en la entrada de aquella habitación…

"buenos -awwww- días" saludo entre bostezos el nipón aun con los ojos medio cerrados

"buenos días Rei" también saludo el rubiecito

"buenos días" contesto con una sonrisa, cosa que dejo confundido a ambos chicos "el desayuno ya esta servido…" anuncio sentándose en un lado de la mesa

"veo que estas mejor… que alegría" comento el nipón sentándose y cogiendo rápidamente su cubierto se dispuso a comer/tragar

"¿paso algo?..." pregunto un tanto preocupado el yanqui de que su amigo por fin hubiese enloquecido

"si… ya se que voy a hacer…" y ante la mirada expectante de sus dos amigos sonrió "voy a hablar con él antes de tomar cualquier decisión…"

"¿estas seguro?.." pregunto el pecosito un tanto intranquilo recibiendo un asentimiento como contestación "Hn…" rezongo no muy convencido aun…

"Oh… vamos Maxie" el moreno nipones rodeo con su brazo al yanqui "deja que lo haga… de todas formas sabe que cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea" sonrió al rubiecito y luego al chino "¿verdad?..."

"sip" afirmo con una sonrisa el minino, mas un ruido interrumpio su feliz platica y de inmediato Kinomiya se puso de pie directo a contestar el bendito teléfono que había comenzado a sonar incesantemente…

"y piensas llamarlo?..." indago Mizuhara cuando se hallo a solas con el asiático "digo… como piensas comunicarte con él para que hablen… o prefieres que yo lo llame?..."

"mmm... pues no se... pero creo que seria mas apropiado que yo lo llame ¿no lo crees?..." el pecosito asintió "después del almuerzo le llamare…" y antes que pudiese decir una palabra el moreno entraba de nuevo en la cocina con un semblante muy animado "¿Quién era?..." curioseo como todo buen gato

"era Kenny… estaba un poco preocupado por lo que paso ayer y llamo para saber si ya estabas mejor… a lo que le conteste que si, sin embargo Hilary le arrebato el teléfono y comenzó a hacerme un monton de preguntas para que luego se auto-invitaran a cenar…" finalizo con una sonrisa pues eso aquello significaba que habría mucha comida para el anochecer…

"este…" interrumpio el neko "yo pensaba llamar a Kai después del almuerzo para que venga por mi… y francamente no creo que podamos estar en la noche…"

"ufa… entonces será mejor que le llame para suspenderlo" hablo algo desilusionado

"no, no es necesario… ustedes pueden pasarla bien sin nosotros…"

"pero Rei…" expreso el estadounidense

"además…" continuo hablando el chino "lo que menos deseo ahora es contestar preguntas…"

"esta bien…" acepto rendidamente Max

Entretanto en una cama unos ojos escarlatas recien comenzaban a abrirse, había pasado la mitad de la noche pensando, recordando todos lo momentos con su chico, maldiciendo lo sucedido, y sollozando ante lo que posiblemente había perdido… que no supo cuando había caido dormido, mas cuando la chirriante voz de Kuznetzov se oyó por los pasillos había despertado un tanto sobresaltado al no recordar donde se encontraba, no obstante tras unos breves segundos se acordo y sin ganas de levantarse volvió a cerrar sus orbes buscando con su cuerpo algún residuo de calor que el sol no estaba dispuesto a darle porque unas entrometidas nubes se lo impedian y una vez mas pensó en él, cuanto anhelaba tenerlo a su lado, que lo abrazara, que le dijera cuanto lo amaba, que le mirara, que le acariciara, que le besara… su talante se torno nuevamente afligido…

"¡Yuriy donde esta la toalla!..." nuevamente aquella voz le distraia de sus pensamientos, gruño y se tapo con las cobijas desde la cabeza tratando de no escuchar mas al peli-lavanda

"no grites que vas a despertar a Kai…" contesto el taheño a medida que con lentitud abria la puerta del cuarto de su invitado, introdujo su cabeza para ver si el bicolor aun dormia "menos mal…" musito para luego salir de allí con la misma sutileza…

El bicolor sonrió lánguidamente mientras agradecia mentalmente que el pelirrojo no lo molestara puesto que lo que mas ansiaba era un poco de paz y tranquilidad para poner en orden sus ideas… viro sobre la cama hasta que quedo de costado, ya en esa pose sostuvo la almohada entre sus brazos apretandola contra si, soñando con su querido kotënok…

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y con total nerviosismo un muchachito chino comia, distraídamente llevaba el alimento a su boca mientras en su cabeza pensaba lo que le diria al bicolor, lo que le preguntaria y las posibles respuestas que le daria, no negaba que le daba un poco de miedo puesto que tampoco sabia como reaccionaria su koi además también debía darle una disculpa por el golpe que le dio la noche anterior… los minutos pasaban, a su parecer, rápidamente y el momento de que se armara de valor llegaba inminentemente…

"no te preocupes yo lavare los platos…" se ofrecio el rubio temiendo que el oriental rompiera su loza por el estado en que se encontraba "será mejor que le llames de una vez…" aconsejo y el neko asintiendo se dirigió a la sala para tomar el auricular entre sus manos y marcar el numero de su departamento…

El aparato sono mas nadie contestaba 'talvez aun duerme…' pensó y esperando un rato mas la maquina contestadota se activo, escucho con algo de nostalgia el mensaje…

"_ha llamado a la casa de Kai y Rei, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono… ya que de hecho aunque este Kai no le contestara ¿verdad?" _un -_Hn-_ de oyó de fondo unas risitas mas y el -piiiiiip- tintineó dando a entender que ya podía hablar…

"¡Kai!... es hora de almorzar!.." anuncio el taheño golpeando la puerta del baño donde el bicolor se estaba dando una ducha…

Ya todo arreglado se dirigió al comedor donde ambos rusos esperaban por él, con un bufido se sento en la silla donde de inmediato le sirvieron la comida…

"no pongas esa cara que no cocine… mandamos a traer el almuerzo…" hablo el oji-azul con un gesto de enfado

"eso quiere decir que es seguro comer…" satirizo Hiwatari aumentando el enfado en su amigo

"ja-ja muy gracioso… vas a ver que aprendere a cocinar TAN bien que incluso superare a Rei…" mas callo de inmediato tras haberse dado cuenta que había pronunciado aquel nombre que tanto mal, en ese momento, hacia a su bicolor amigo…

"Hn" se encogió de hombros comenzando a comer, no le gustaba que sintieran lastima por el y aunque sabia que Ivanov no quería herirlo al mirarlo de ese modo lo hacia inconscientemente, le hacia sentirse endeble…

"que tal si mas tarde salimos a cenar?..." propuso Tala intentando iniciar una nueva conversación "¿que opinan?.." pregunto a los presentes

"por mi esta bien" respondió Bryan mirandole con una extraña sonrisa

"¿he?…" le miro confundido, sin embargo recordo lo que por la noche paso…

x-x-x _Flash Back_ x-x-x

Se encontraba un tanto desanimado a causa del problema que a su amigo agobiaba, quería ayudarlo pero también sabia que este talvez lo tomaria a mal… siempre había sido así, desde que ambos eran pequeños, si Kai tenia algún problema el mismo quería solucionarlo y el hecho de que Tala le brindase ayuda solo conseguía que el bicolor se enfadase con él… siempre tan aislado, tan solitario, tan orgulloso… desde ese entonces hasta ahora solo había cambiado un poco, desde que se había enamorado del pequeño gato… sonrió levemente, nunca había visto a Kai tan feliz como el día en que le conto que el muchachito chino había correspondido a sus sentimientos, vaya que si¡incluso le había abrazado!…

Pero ahora… suspiro, si el bicolor lograba hablar con su kot y le explicaba que nada había sucedido talvez podría conseguir su perdón y con ello adquirir nuevamente esa felicidad… era lo que mas deseaba, que su querido amigo volviera a ser dichoso… se miro en el espejo de su pequeño baño privado mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes, sonrió lo mejor que pudo pues debía demostrarle al bicolor que podía contar con él para lo que quisiera, sin embargo volvió a aquella mueca de preocupación, aquel gesto que molestaba a Kai… seria tan difícil fingir una sonrisa frente a Hiwatari…

"porque tan callado?..." unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura mientras le besaban el cuello y la espalda puesto que se hallaba con tan solo un pantalón como pijama al igual que Bryan…

"solo recordaba…" respondió con suavidad cerrando sus orbes, disfrutando de los labios de su koibito y el contacto del torso desnudo en su piel…

"ya veras que lo solucionaran… deja de preocuparte" lo abrazo mas fuerte contra su cuerpo "mejor vamos a la cama" le propuso y tomandole de la mano lo dirigió hasta su lecho donde le recosto para luego acomodarse a su lado, volviendo a abrazarlo se acurruco en su pecho donde comenzo a darle pequeños besos que hacian suspirar al pelirrojo… sus manos comenzaron a vagar por los costados de este mientras su pequeño koi lo abrazaba por la espalda, su lengua afanosa de probar la exquisita piel presurosa recorria el torso descubierto a la par que sus manos se metian bajo el pijama, arañanadole las caderas logrando arrancar mas gemidos de Ivanov…

"¿Bryan?.." le llamo deteniendole en su labor, los ojos lavandas se posaron en los azules que le habian mencionado "tu… serias capaz de traicionarme?..." pregunto el taheño con inseguridad…

"que sandeces dices…" se incorporo sobre sus brazos para poder levantarse un poco y encarar a su chico directamente a sus ojos "no hay ser vivo en este mundo que sea merecedor de mi cariño… salvo tu Yuriy" se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo mas pequeño mientras le besaba fogosamente en la boca "¿entiendes?" indago cuando se separaron…

"gracias…" contesto con una sonrisa, el peli-lavanda le miro un tanto enfadado "¿chto?" pregunto confundido por la actitud de Kuznetzov

"solo un gracias recibo?… Hn…" hizo un gesto de falso enfado que arranco una sonrisa en el pelirrojo "sabia que traer a Kai era una mala idea… es una mala influencia para mi fogoso koibito… mañana mismo lo corro de aqui" finalizo volviendo a recostarse sobre el cuerpo del oji-azul ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello…

"jeje, deja en paz a Kai ¿quieres?" hablo tratando de sonar serio "cuando estemos solos los dos te recompensare muy bien…" le rodeo con sus brazos a la vez que le besaba la mejilla…

"¿Qué tan bien?..." pregunto con un tono de voz igualito al de una niño que había sido regañado injustamente y ahora le ofrecian muchas cosas para contentarlo…

"dependiendo…" otra vez el oji-lavanda le dirigío una mirada cuestionadora por lo que Ivanov prosiguió "dependera que tan bien te portes con Kai, si no lo molestas y accedes a sus peticiones pues…"

"podre utilizar aquello?..." interrumpió preguntando ilusionadamente

"¿aquello?..." indago Tala recibiendo una sonrisa lasciva por parte de Kuznetzov

"tu sabes…" le susurro cerca de sus labios para luego mediante cortos besos llegar hasta su oído donde le mordisqueo levemente el lóbulo y continuo "me refiero a las esposas…" lamiendo una vez mas su oreja volvió a mirarle a los ojos "¿que dices?... como en los viejos tiempos…" le sonrió lujuriosamente

"este…" el intenso sonrojo en las mejillas del taheño no se hizo esperar, y es que hace mucho que habían dejado de -jugar- de ese modo…

"lo tomas o lo dejas" sentencio el peli-lavanda con seriedad…

"Hn… se que me arrepentiré… pero esta bien" accedio no muy atraído por la idea…

"entonces es un trato" finalizo Kuznetzov con otro beso para luego acomodarse en los brazos de su amante y dormir con una enorme sonrisa…

x-x-x _end Flash Back_ x-x-x

Sacudio un poco su cabeza saliendo de aquellos recuerdos para volver a enfocar sus ojos en las orbes lavandas de su chico quien aun le sonreia de aquel modo que no hizo mas que sonrojarlo tenuemente…

"¿t-tu que dices Kai?..." desvio su mirada sobre el bicolor

"lo que sea…" contesto sin animo alguno "pero debo regresar a mi departamento por ropa limpia" informo acabando de comer

"entonces yo te acompaño terminando de almorzar…"

"no necesito de niñeras" interrumpio el oji-rojos "puedo ir yo solo Tala" añadio dando a entender que no quería oír objeción alguna…

"será como tu quieras…" resoplo resignado el taheño

Ahora ya se encontraba en su vehículo encaminado a su departamento, estaciono su movilidad y sin premura alguna subió por las gradas, ya que no tenia ganas de usar el elevador y un poco de ejercicio no le venia nada mal, llego hasta la puerta de su apartamento y respirando hondo ingreso… tenia la vana esperanza de hallarlo en ese lugar extrañandolo tanto como él lo hacia, pero el silencio fue lo único que le recibió… dejo las llaves sobre la mesita del hall y se dirigió a su alcoba donde tirandose sobre su cama cogio la almohada del chino aspirando de esta su aroma… el reloj de su velador marcaba ya las cuatro de la tarde y él tenia que salir con Ivanov y Kuznetzov a las siete, tenia unas horas mas para disfrutar del casi imperceptible olor impregnado en las sabanas, cerrando sus orbes cayo dormido…

"¿no llamo aun?..." pregunto Tyson al oriental que yacía recostado sobre el sofá

"no… creo que aun no regresa de donde sea que este y su celular esta apagado…" suspiro entristecidamente "talvez no quiere hablar conmigo después de lo que le hice…" miro su mano con la cual había golpeado al ruso…

"no pienses estupideces…" hablo el yanqui entrando también en la sala "ya veras que te llamara…" sonrió dando animos al peli-negro, el timbre de la puerta capto la atención de los tres muchachos

"deben ser el jefe y Hilary" hablo emocionado el japonés mientras se dirigía a abrirles la puerta a la vez que pensaba en todas las exquisiteces que traian con ellos…

"hola chicos" saludo muy alegremente la chica castaña ingresando a la sala donde los otros dos estaban, detrás de ella ingreso el pequeño genio saludandolos de igual modo… el chino se levanto y sento correctamente sobre el sofá donde tanto Max como Tyson se acomodaron iniciando así una agradable platica…

Una agradable platica que inevitablemente los condujo al tema del día -que había sucedido la noche de la fiesta- Rei suspiro un tanto incomodo ya que no deseaba hablar mas de aquello, pero era por demás logico que sus amigos le preguntaran, al menos aquellos que aun no conocian la historia, sin embargo le agobiaba recordar… dando una excusa cualquiera salio del dojo tan solo a caminar y pensar, dejando el trabajo de informantes al rubio y al japonés… suspiro mientras una agradable brisa golpeaba contra su rostro…

Las orbes amatistas se abrieron de repente cuando el repicar del teléfono comenzó, a sabiendas de quien era de malagana se puso de pie… cogiendo el auricular contesto

"¿que haces todavía ahí?..." preguntaron del otro lado de la línea

"Hn... contestar el teléfono?.." se burlo

"sabes a que me refiero…" su voz develaba el enfado del pelirrojo "hace ya veinte minutos que tenias que estar aquí… así que apurate" tras aquella orden se corto la comunicación…

"solo por eso no voy…" se dijo asimismo con una sonrisa imaginando la cara de enojo que pondría Tala, colgo el auricular y una parpadeante luz roja capto su atención "hay un mensaje en la contestadora…" y presionando el boton se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de beber…

"_eto… ¿Kai?... contesta si estas ahí… mmm… creo que no estas…"_ aquella voz lo había paralizado y de inmediato se dirigió a lado del aparato para oír mas de cerca _"bueno… estuve pensando y antes de decidir algo quisiera hablar contigo… claro si tu quieres… estare en casa de Tyson, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes jeje… bueno, llamame para ponernos de acuerdo ¿si?... adiosito"_ y el mensaje se corto…

Volvió a hacer retroceder la cinta para escuchar de nuevo por completo el mensaje y la voz de su chico… respiro agitadamente, se hallaba por un lado bastante feliz al saber que su neko quería hablar con el, que escucharia su versión y por el otro angustiado ya que según el mensaje decia que después de lo que conversaran tomaria una decisión y tenia miedo de que aquella decisión fuese el de terminar por completo su relacion… pero no debía ser negativo, talvez todo se arreglaria…

Cuando por segunda vez oyó el mensaje se percato de algo que no había escuchado ya que se hallaba en la cocina y aquello era la hora del mensaje… la maquina le decia que el llamado había sido a la una y media de la tarde y sin embargo ya pasaban mas de las siete… sin perder un solo minuto mas marco al dojo Kinomiya…

"hola…" una voz femenina le atendio, pensó por unos momento que se había equivocado al marcar mas sin embargo pregunto

"¿quien habla?..."

"¿eh?... Hilary, con quien quieres hablar?.." el ruso suspiro aliviado, no había desacertado…

"Hilary, habla Kai puedes comunicarme con Rei?..."

"¿Kai?..." expreso un tanto asombrada "este… oye!.." se escucho un grito por parte de la nipona y otra voz le dialogo…

"Kai... Rei ahora no esta"

"¿y a donde fue?..." pregunto intranquilo

"salio a caminar… ya que estuvo toda la tarde esperando tu llamada, una llamada que por supuesto nunca recibió" el bicolor volvió a sentirse mal con aquellas palabras, siempre era lo mismo… nunca estaba cuando su chico realmente le necesitaba…

"¿hola?..." de nuevo el teléfono había sido arrebatado y otra voz le hablaba "Kai disculpa a Maxie aun esta enfadado… la verdad es que Rei no esta, salio a caminar pero yo creo que ya regresara… le digo que llamaste?..." pregunto el nipón

"no, no es necesario Tyson, adiós" colgó el auricular puesto que ya había averiguado lo que necesitaba saber… así que era cuestión de ir y esperar a que el chino volviese de donde sea que hubiera ido para afrontarle de una vez…

Se mudo de ropa lo mas rápido que pudo, vistiendo un pantalón oscuro holgado, una polera sencilla, una larga gabardina encima y para finalizar su infaltable, nueva, bufanda blanca… arreglo sus cabellos y tomando las llaves de su coche se encamino al dojo Kinomiya para poder interceptar al chino antes de que ingresara a casa de Tyson…

Ya en la calle encontro un lugar oscuro donde pudo estacionar sin ser visto, posiblemente para ese entonces Rei podía estar ya dentro la casona mas de todas formas esperaria y si no aparecia en treinta minutos llamaría de nuevo al nipón para preguntar por su neko, arriesgandose a otra posible reprimenda de parte del americano… con sus pulgares repiqueteo sobre el volante un tanto inquieto, pasaron unos minutos que fueron interminables para el ruso que buscaba con cualquier cosa distraerse para dejar de lado el nerviosismo, resoplo un par de veces talvez lo mejor era llamar y preguntar por el chino, saco de su bolsillo su celular 'demonios…' pensó al ver que su aparato ya no tenia batería…

"vaya suerte la mía…" se dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el volante soltando un fuerte suspiro y es que ahora tendria que ir y tocar la puerta del dojo o buscar algún teléfono publico, pero ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba ¿y entonces?... "nada me sale bien..." añadio con amargura…

"es que eres muy negativo…" una suave voz le hablo por su ventana abierta, una voz que conocia a la perfección…

Levanto su rostro presuroso y dirigió su mirada a aquella persona que inclinada frente a su puerta estaba… esos ojos dorados lo miraban algo sorprendidos y esos labios parecía que quisiesen decirle algo pues se movían nerviosos sin soltar palabra alguna… el bicolor le miro con una mezcla de sentimientos en su ser, tampoco sabia que decir…

"eh... que haces aquí?.." se animo a preguntar el chino irguiendo su cuerpo, cosa que el ruso aprovecho para salir del vehículo y pararse frente al neko quien un tanto nervioso se dirigió al frente del auto y se sentó en la capota del mismo… el bicolor lo siguió y se sentó a un lado de el oriental…

"recibi tu mensaje…" musito audiblemente con la cabeza gacha…

"mmm… vaya, y solo tardaste como seis horas en decirte a venir?..." pregunto un tanto decepcionado

"no, en cuanto lo oí vine…" dirigió su orbes escarlatas sobre la inquisidora mirada ambarina del otro y decidió aclararle "pase la noche en casa de Tala y Bryan… cuando regrese a cambiarme de ropa fue que escuche tu mensaje, llame a casa de Tyson y me dijeron que habías salido así que decidi esperarte acá afuera…" finalizo con una leve sonrisa que no pudo esconder por mas tiempo, se sentia tan feliz de tenerlo a un lado suyo… "que bueno que me viste, no quería llamar de nuevo al dojo… ya no aguantaria otro regaño de Max" sonrió un poco mas…

"¿huh?.." enarco una ceja confundido para luego comprender, 'entonces a eso se referia Tyson cuando dijo que Max se había enojado…' pensó un tanto divertido, sin embargo ya tendria otra oportunidad para que le platicaran sobre aquello, ahora lo primero era hablar con el ruso "…pues reconocí tu auto desde la otra cuadra… pero no sabia si acercarme o no…" confeso sinceramente

"Hn… y aun quieres conversar conmigo?..." cuestiono el bicolor poniendose de pie frente al chino que le miraba directamente a sus ojos…

"si tu quieres… aunque ya es un poco oscuro o ¿prefieres mañana?..." hablo sin desviar su mirada "digo, podemos quedar a una hora y citarnos en un lugar para poder conver…" no pudo continuar ya que el bicolor le había besado inesperadamente, un corto y delicioso roce entre ambos…

"no, no quiero esperar mas…" le dijo cuando se hubo separado "ya no soporto un día mas sin ti…" le hablo para luego rodearle en un fuerte abrazo…

"Kai..." musito un tanto indeciso a contestar el abrazo… sin embargo no podía, no quería rechazar aquel contacto y es que Hiwatari significaba tanto en su vida… sin pensarlo dos veces se aferro con firmeza al cuerpo del bicolor como si de ello dependiera su existencia… aunque mas bien de eso dependia su felicidad "llevame a casa…" agrego con el mismo tono suave de voz…

Hiwatari asintió y separandose lentamente del otro cuerpo, dejando solo su mano reposar en la mejilla apiñonada de su chico, volvió a besarle en los labios… tomo la mano del chino y lo llevo hasta su sitial en el coche para después el subir al asiento del conductor, prendio el motor y comenzó la marcha de retorno al hogar de ambos donde hablarian y decidirian su futuro… un futuro juntos o separados…

**TBC...**

Y?... no esperen no me asesinen (aun XD)… se que prometi lemmon pero no se de cómo me broto un aire mas sentimental y me dio por escribir esto… ahora si que para el siguiente capitulo habra 'reconciliación' (bueno como ya me conocen, sabian como acabarian las cosas ¿o no? o.O) lo que significa… bueno saben que significa y si no… pues no han prestado atención a mi fic (ù.ú), además notaron que el gato aun sigue perdido?.. neee, para el siguiente capi yo creo que ya todo se aclarara (eso espero…), vaya que Tyson me salio muy sabio y bienhechor (prometo no volverlo a hacer u.u) para finalizar esperare sus comentarios, insultos, halagos y demás… C-you!.

Ahhh… Rika ya te tengo un nombre mas Maxie (se porto muy mal en este capitulo ò.o) ya sabes que hacer con él (n.n)…

En vista de que no se pueden contestar reviews no me puedo hacer mas nada que AGRADECERLES a todas por tomarse un tiempito y dejarme su comentario… **GRACIAS** a:

**Maia Hayashibara**

**Rika no miko**

**Fujisaki Yami**

**Serenity chan**

**Nadryl**

**Lady Hiwatari**

**Rosazul**

**NARU NARUSEGAWA HIWATARI**

**GadissGrayword**

**Zhena HiK**

**H.fanel.K**

**Ashayan Anik**

**Youko Sakuma**

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori**

**Suzuko Nekoi**

**Akire777**

**Celen Marinaiden**

**Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F.**

**Hae uchiha**

**Kaila hiwatari-kon**


	8. Kokoro no Kakera

¿Quieren matarme?... jajaja no se los voy a impedir, sin embargo tendran que esperar a que acabe mi fic ¿verdad? (XD) bueno no tengo ninguna justificación convincente, salvo el de mi bloqueo para los lemmons (es valido ¿verdad? n.n) puesto que el capi ya lo tenia escrito es solo que el 'bendito' lemmon me faltaba y fue hasta ahora que ya pude escribir algo… Oh weno… no quiero alargar más la cosa así que dejo lo demás para las notas finales…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino a Aoki Takao (para fortuna de Tyson he de agregar ù.ú)

**Genero:** Yaoi y además lemmon (por supuesto n.n)

**Anti-Ámbar:** Dado que yo también participo en esa 'campaña' creo conveniente dar mi opinión… bueno, como todos saben yo soy adoradora del neko y, al igual que ha muchas, me indigna saber lo que esta pasando… REI ES HOMBRE pese a quien le pese (ò.ó) y no me parece apropiado cambiarle de sexo, como Yaoista me parece un agravio total… además diganme¿Cuántas de ustedes comenzaron a ver Beyblade por el jueguito de trompos?.. ninguna ¿verdad?.. la mayoria lo hicimos por los personajes y en especial yo lo hice por ver a Rei, me llamo la atención sus lindos ojos fieros (cuando los rasga cual gato), su largo pelo, su carácter y su linda carita… bueno ese es otro cuento, la cuestión es que yo no soy ninguna lesbiana y por lo tanto no me fijo en mujeres solo en hombres y Rei es un hombre!.. punto final de la discusión.. en todo caso si quieren 'esa' pareja porque no usan personajes que si existen, me refiero a Gou y Ling (después de todo son Hiwatari y Kon ¿o no?) y así evitamos altercados… Ok ya me pase (n.nU)… una ultima cosa: lean y opinen del fic interactivo que estamos haciendo varios autores (incluida yo n.n) intitulado **"El honor del tigre"**… TNX

**Dedicatoria:** _A mi queridisima amiga **Kaei Kon** (una de mis autoras favoritas, cabe decir u.û)… Chika hice lo que te comente por MSN y ojala te guste!... es la primera vez que intento de este modo y si recibo buenas criticas ya estare haciendo otritos por ahí (jejeje)… pues este capi va brindado a ti con mucho cariño y respeto… _

"diálogos"

'pensamientos'

-sarcasmos o resaltar frases-

(interrupciones mias)

_Parte VIII.- Kokoro no Kakera… (pedazos del corazón)_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El carro corría a moderada velocidad por las calles un tanto ruidosas del enorme Tokio, mientras que dentro del mismo vehículo un silencio sepulcral inundaba el ambiente… dos muchachitos se mantenían callados sin saber que decirse, se habían extrañado mucho mas sin embrago los sucesos que propiciaron su corta separación aun yacían en las cabezas de ambos… debían arreglar lo sucedido, convencerse entre ambos que su amor era mas fuerte que nunca y recobrar, de ser posible, la confianza quebrantada por uno de ellos…

El bicolor era el que tenia el control del automóvil mas su pensamiento en ves de centrarse en el camino lo hacia en el chino que aun lado suyo estaba sentado, sin poder evitarlo lo miraba cada minuto por el rabillo de sus ojos… por su parte el oriental mantenía su vista fija a sus manos pensando lo que haría una vez ya a solas con Hiwatari, puesto que tan solo sentir la presión de la boca de su koi le había puesto tan feliz y el hecho que le abrazara tan fuerte le reconfortaba inimaginablemente, así que ese era su dilema… como haría para hablar seriamente con Kai si en el primer instante deseaba tirarsele en brazos y que este le mimara como tantas veces lo había hecho ya…

Antes de que pudiese dar una solución a su conflicto interno el auto se había detenido 'ya debimos llegar…' se dijo aun sin levantar su cabeza, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar más nerviosos cuando el ruso confirmo sus pensamientos…

"ya llegamos Rei…" hablo con serenidad el bicolor mientras apagaba el motor del vehículo y centraba toda su atención a su chino que aun mantenía su cabeza baja… estiro su mano y con la yema de sus dedos acaricio la mejilla de este quien se estremeció un poco, sonrió para si mismo al sentir aquella reacción en el neko, deslizo la punta de sus dedos por la piel de su chico hasta que se topo con aquellas hebras negruzcas que caían contorneando el rostro felino, con aun mayor suavidad acomodo aquellos cabellos tras la puntiaguda oreja de su minino dejando a su vista la hermosa acanelada tez y acercándose le proporciono un beso en, el ahora, sonrojado carrillo chino… "¿vamos?..." le animo a salir, el oriental solo asintió y abriendo su portezuela bajo del vehículo, Kai de inmediato hizo lo mismo y en un segundo ya estaba parado a lado de Kon…

Sus ojos centellaron al avistar frente suyo el enorme edificio y un sentimiento le avasalló estremeciéndole el cuerpo… miedo… tenia miedo de sentirse ajeno dentro del que por entonces era su –feliz hogar-… acaso podría seguir llamándole así después de lo que había pasado?... las reminiscencias de verse engañado aun persistían en su cabeza…

"etto…" hablo tímidamente llamando la atención del bicolor "¿podemos dar un paseo antes?" pidió, talvez un poco más de aire fresco le ayudaría a pensar mejor y controlar su ajetreado metabolismo…

"si, claro" contesto con aquella firme voz… sus pies se movieron automáticamente siguiendo los pasos del chino que ya andaba un poco delante suyo, se acerco hasta estar a su lado… para ser honesto aquel paseo le había sentado muy bien puesto que aun no sabia como abordar el tema de su separación y ganar de ese modo un poco de tiempo le brindaba al menos algo de alivio…

Caminaron en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en su propio pensamiento viendo la forma de afrontar el problema y mejor aun la solución que podrían darle, mas ahora la contrariedad era empezar el tema pues ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso… atravesaron las calles casi desiertas y a lo lejos un enorme reloj había comenzado a resonar dando la hora –09:00 pm- interpretaron tras contar los repiques, sus pasos aun retumbaban por las calles que cada vez se volvían más desiertas a su paso ¿Dónde estaban? Ya no importaba, solo seguían al otro inconscientemente aun sin lanzar palabra alguna de sus bocas…

Otros minutos habían transcurrido sin que ellos siquiera se dirigieran mirada alguna, a lo lejos una parada de autobuses se distinguía y el chino se dirigió a esta de inmediato, no quería admitirlo pero ya se había cansado de tanto caminar… se encauzó a la banca metálica y se desplomo en esta siendo secundado por el bicolor, el viento comenzó a soplar con mayor pujanza haciendo más perceptible el clima de otoño… sus brazos se cerraron a su alrededor brindándose un poco de calor, un acto reflejo de su cuerpo debido a la vestimenta que en ese momento traía…

"¿tienes frió?..." su compañero le indago y él solo sonrió ante la obvia pregunta… un brazo rodeando sus hombros y el calor del otro cuerpo pegándose al suyo le dejaron por un instante aturdido, mas nuevamente aquella sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su koibito, cerrando sus orbes se dejo arropar dentro de la gabardina negra a la vez que era envuelto por aquel asfixiante calor que solo su chico era capaz de emitir, hundió más su cabeza en el torso ajeno olvidándose por el momento de sus preocupaciones… unos minutos más de encantador silencio… hasta que fue tronchado por el ruso "Rei… perdóname…" musito rompiendo el quimérico período, no obstante tarde o temprano alguno de los dos debía hacerlo…

"Kai..." pronuncio aun oculto en brazos del otro

"Rei… yo no se que decirte…" se sincero y tal como se lo espero el chino se fue separando de su abrazo para mirarle a los ojos, no obstante él de inmediato desvió su mirada para el suelo pensando… tratando de ordenar sus ideas, de crear excusas, de iniciar su repertorio de explicaciones y las mil y un formas de pedirle perdón…

"solo dime… ¿Por qué?..." susurro de igual forma sin quitarle aun la mirada de encima logrando con esto que el otro solo se pusiera más nervioso…

"me deje llevar… talvez suene muy trillado pero esa es la verdad…" alzo su vista para enfocarla en el asiático que aun mantenía esa impasible mirada, aquella dorada mirada que quería demostrar la fortaleza de su semblante mas que en cualquier momento amenazaba en soltar toda la emoción contenida… se acongojo también…

"¿pero… porque?..." volvió a cuestionar "¿Por qué Kai?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿fue por el estupido castigo que te puse?.¿o es que acaso ya no te hago feliz?.¿ya no te gusto?.¿ya no… me quieres?..."

"¡calla!" ordeno frunciendo levemente su entrecejo "no digas tanta estupidez…" rezongo haciendo que el oriental agachase su cabeza levemente pues no le gustaba que Kai le imprecara de esa manera, y el bicolor lo noto… enmudeció de inmediato mordiendo su labio con rigidez, él ahí tratando de contentar a su chino y sin embargo ya estaba perjurando sin motivo alguno, se pateo mentalmente… "lo siento Rei…" hablo tras algunos segundos de flagelación mental "me es difícil a veces controlar mi carácter…"

"si… lo sé…" respondió azaroso… ¿Qué más podía decir si esa era la verdad? después de todo ya conocia muy bien el brío de este a veces…

"soy un idiota…" sonrió logrando que Rei lo mirase desconcertado "no han pasado ni diez minutos y ya meti la pata ¿Ne?…" empino su cabeza mirando el cielo y en esa misma postura observo a las ámbares orbes

"Kai…" musito "yo solo deseo saber que sientes… por mi" acoto algo indeciso

"pues yo…" le dirigió toda su atención "yo te amo más que a mi propia vida… Rei, te adoro… eres todo lo que siempre necesite y necesitare… nunca lo dudes…" finalizo abrazándose al cuerpo de su minino, ocultando en la flexión de su cuello su rostro mientras sus manos se cerraban fuertemente en su espalda arraigando entre las mismas el ropaje chino… Kon aun mantenía la convicción de mantenerse fuerte y no llorar es por ello que no dio reacción alguna ante la efusividad de Hiwatari sin embargo cualquiera que ese momento viese su expresión comprenderia lo difícil que le resultaba conservarse de ese modo…

"Kai... entonces ¿que paso?..." pregunto posando sus manos en los hombros del bicolor, con este leve contacto el ruso empino su rostro para enfrentarse al de su chico…

"ya te lo dije… me deje llevar… esa mujer supo hacerme ceder y por un instante perdí la noción de lo que hacia…" se acomodo correctamente en el banquillo de metal "… pero te prometo que no paso nada entre los dos, solo fue un fugaz momento…" ladeo para mirarle a los ojos y reforzar con estos su historia, si algo sabia bien Rei era interpretar su mirada o eso era lo que le gustaba creer "fue la primera y única vez que paso eso…" acoto con convicción…

"¿y quien es ella?..." curioseo no seguro de querer saber…

"Mitsumasa Hanako, la principal clienta de mi empresa… es una mujer altanera y superficial, que gusta de coleccionar trofeos…" le comento a grandes rasgos sin omitir lo más importante, claro esta!…

"¿trofeos?..." volvió a cuestionarle puesto que no había entendido bien a que clase de trofeos se refería Kai…

"eh... pues tu sabes conquistas, tipos que caigan bajo su encanto y entren así en su lista… esa clase de trofeos" le aclaro un tanto nervioso…

"ahhh... ya veo.." miro para el otro lado de la calle, el farol de aquella acera parpadeaba debido a la mala conexión de su foco, se distrajo unos segundos con los insectos que sobrevolaban alrededor de la luz… "así que tu también entraste en su lista…" murmuro soltando un suspiro después de un par de segundos

"ya te dije que no, ni siquiera me agrada… nada paso entre los dos…" nuevamente aclaro

"¿nada dices?... je, pero si yo los vi a los dos muy acarameladitos en el sillón" una sonrisa bastante extraña se formo en sus labios "¿o lo vas a negar?..." pregunto mirándole directo a los ojos…

"no…" respondió verídicamente "pero solo fue un momento… no paso nada más, créeme… te lo juro!." agrego desesperado al ver como el chino se ponía de pie…

"como creerte… yo no se que hacer…" suspiro cruzándose de brazos para darse así un poco de calor "creo que mejor regreso al dojo… los chicos deben estar preocupados por mi…" se dijo asimismo y comenzó a andar más no obstante la mano del bicolor le retuvo del brazo…

"no te vayas…" le susurro audiblemente

"pero Kai… ya escuché lo que quería"

"¿y… ya tomaste una decisión?..." pregunto acongojado temiendo lo peor

"no, ninguna por el momento…" contesto apesadumbrado

"pero yo… te amo Rei" insistió agachando un poco su mirada, el chino también bajo su cabeza aun sin decidirse a verle directamente a la cara…

"bonita forma de demostrarlo, Kai..." respondió para soltarse del agarre del bicolor quien no volvió a detenerle, cruzando la calle se decidió a tomar un taxi y regresar al dojo Kinomiya… no sabia que pensar respecto a lo que le había dicho acerca de la ¿señorita? No, seria más propiamente dicho la mujerzuela aquella, después de todo que señorita hace esa clase de cosas? Ninguna… y lo que más rabia le daba era el hecho de no conocer tanto al bicolor como creyó pues ni remotamente pensó que Kai fuese a caer tan fácilmente en esa clase de ¿juegos? Agh!.. no sabia ni como denominarlo… y ahora se hallaba visiblemente molesto consigo mismo, con Kai, con esa tipeja, con el maldito frio que le estremecia, con el insecto que le sobrevolaba, con el perro que ladraba sin parar dentro de una casa, con el silencio de la calle, con… con todo!.. sin embargo nuevamente ese sentimiento de tristeza le envolvió el corazón, estaba molesto exclusivamente con el destino y nada más… con el destino que les había puesto aquella traba, que les había derrumbado la hermosa pared que habían construido para protegerse de la soledad y donde ahora los ladrillos de la misma se encontraban esparcidos por doquier y él sin ganas de levantar alguno para volver a reconstruir su apreciado refugio, pues no estaba seguro de que si valiera la pena hacerlo…

Ya sobre la acera de enfrente se detuvo un tanto sobresaltado de sus reflexiones… ¿Qué si valia la pena?.. se pregunto ¿Kai valia la pena… valia tal sacrificio?.. se mordio el labio acongojado… giro su cuerpo para observarlo, mas al hacerlo su corazón quedo sobrecogido… el bicolor estaba parado a mitad de la calle con sus manos en sus bolsillos de su gabardina con la cabeza gacha, totalmente desolado… justo como un perrito abandonado en la mitad de una tormenta… desvió su mirada ambarina a un lado, aquel semblante en el orgulloso Hiwatari le causaba remordimiento y a la vez una gran ternura¿Qué haría? Se cuestionaba mentalmente, por una parte quería correr y abrazarle para decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sin embargo otra parte suya también decía que debía mantenerse fuerte y pensar mejor las cosas, hacerse rogar un poco… mas salio de sus cavilaciones cuando un sonido casi imperceptible pudo escuchar debido a su sensitivo oído, nuevamente dirigió su mirada al ruso-nipón… el sonido comenzó a hacerse mas ostensible 'un automóvil…' pensó y a la distancia vio los faroles acercarse a gran velocidad mientras no dejaba de bocinar para que se aparatasen de su camino los demás…

"¡Kai!." grito captando la atención del bicolor "¡quitate de en medio!." Le indicó mas el aludido solo le contemplaba con una leve sonrisa "¡Kai es en serio!. ¡aléjate de la calle!.." advirtió no obstante nuevamente no le hizo caso "mierda…" murmuro cuando la bocina del vehículo resonaba bastante cerca y tal parecía que el bicolor no se iba a mover… corrió a lo que pudo y abalanzándose sobre Hiwatari lo aparto de la vía, sin embargo ambos terminaron tendidos sobre un costado del asfalto bastante adoloridos mientras el automóvil al ver libre su camino aumento la velocidad perdiéndose por las calles…

"¿estas bien?..." pregunto al chico que sobre su cuerpo yacía, el otro apoyado sobre sus manos se alejo tenuemente de la otra complexión…

"si… ¿y tu?..." indago observándole con los ojos bien abiertos y esa expresión de preocupación tallado en su rostro…

"si, gracias" le sonrió afablemente

"Hn... idiota" le regaño súbitamente dándole un ligero golpe con su puño en el pecho "¿Qué intentabas hacer?... ¿matarte?"

"no me importaría morir por ti…" susurro con aquella tenue sonrisa aun impresa en su rostro

"idiota, estúpido… que cosas dices…" sus ojos inexcusablemente se cristalizaron y dejo fluir algunas de las lagrimas que había tratado de contener momentos antes, rápidamente se las seco con su mano "yo… no lo valgo…" hablo entre sollozos, el bicolor solo sonrió aun más y con su mano limpio la siguiente lágrima que amenazaba con caer…

"Rei… tu vales más que eso… te amo, eres mi vida…" le musito causando que el chino se desplomara sobre su cuerpo, abrazandolo y ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello se soltó a llorar comedidamente… el ruso rápidamente le rodeo con sus brazos apretándole contra si mismo…

"yo… también te amo…" oyó como su querido kot le hablaba entre lloriqueos y ciño más su agarre besándole su hombro "no me dejes… nunca, Kai por favor…" le pidió aun oculto en el cuello de su koi…

"no lo haré…" contesto sin dejar de besarle y acariciarle su cabellera negruzca "perdóname Rei… yo hice algo estúpido pero no irreparable… déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, déjame compensarte, déjame… permanecer a tu lado…" sintió su voz quebrantándosele y lagrimas acopiarse en sus rojizas orbes también, de inmediato las cerro para evitar que escaparan "no me abandones… no vuelvas a dejarme solo…" clamó e inevitablemente un par de gotas saladas se escurrieron de su prisión… sintió al oriental levantar su cabeza de donde estaba talvez para contemplarle, no lo sabia, no quería abrir sus orbes…

Sus ojos continuaban derramando copiosas lágrimas y de sus labios algunos sollozos escapaban, mas nada de aquello se comparaba al llanto silencioso y lastimero que en esos momentos Hiwatari desataba, le dolia tanto verle así… y es que de verdad lo amaba… simple y llanamente eso, lo amaba y por lo tanto no quería perderlo, no quería que algo malo le pasase a su koibito, no quería apartarle de su vida, no quería abandonarle, no quería seguir sufriendo ni mucho menos que este lo hiciera… después de todo amar no es procurar la felicidad del otro?... entonces… para seguir lastimandose mutuamente? Y con aquella resolución en mente desplomándose alcanzo con su boca los labios del otro en un ansioso y desesperado beso…

La boca del bicolor de inmediato se abrió para él dejando pasar la afanosa lengua de Rei que ávidamente le recorría y de igual modo decidió contestarle, con el mismo ímpetu que su minino lo hacia… los brazos de ambos volvieron a comprimirse en el cuerpo ajeno atrapando el mayor contacto posible, percibiéndose con mayor amplitud…

La agitación del momento hizo que se separaran para recuperar un poco del hálito perdido… sus ojos ineludiblemente se clavaron en los otros vislumbrándose por instantes, ambas orbes estaban algo rojas e irritadas por las lagrimas… la mano de Hiwatari le acaricio la mejilla y luego su cabello para ponerlo tras su oreja, como tantas veces lo hacia, y así acariciarle con mayor libertad el carrillo sonrojado… una sutil sonrisa le regalo su neko y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho…

"Rei… lo siento…" renovó su disculpa a la vez que acariciaba repetidamente la cabecita cubierta de finas hebras negras…

"Kai…" le hablo aun escondiendo su rostro "ya tome una decisión…" le informo mientras restregaba su mejilla en el torso de su koi

"¿Cu-cual es?.." trastabillo con sus palabras y es que estaba nervioso

"vale la pena… te amo y se que haría lo que fuese por ti… por eso…" paseo su mano por pecho del ruso "quiero… quedarme contigo e intentarlo de nuevo…" contesto comprimiendo en su mano parte de la bufanda blanca, Kai sonrió enormemente estrujando entre sus brazos el cuerpo más delgado…

"regresemos a casa…" sugirió plantando un beso en su frente cuando Rei empino su cabeza para verle "el asfalto de la carretera no es un buen lugar para reconciliarse ¿sabes?.."

"jejeje pero yo si estoy bastante cómodo…" bromeo

"no lo dudo… debo de estar muy suavecito ¿no?." un asentimiento a modo de contestación recibió "já, muy gracioso…" respondió reincorporándose difícilmente ya que entre sus brazos mantenía aun a su chino y junto con este logro sentarse en aquel lugar "¿vamos a casa?.." volvió a solicitarle mientras le besaba los ojos y las mejillas para borrar así los rastros salados que la tristeza había dejado, Rei hizo lo mismo solo que con sus pequeñas manos…

"si…" manifestó para de inmediato ponerse de pie y ayudar a que Kai hiciera lo mismo…

Ya de pie sacudió un poco su abrigo quitándole el polvo de la calle, arreglo correctamente tanto su bufanda como su cabello, se acerco a su kot y le rodeo con sus brazos para poder besarle prolongadamente en los labios… ya separados le apreso de la mano comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su departamento…

"¿aun tienes frió?..." pregunto el ruso percibiendo un ligero temblor en el oriental…

"un poco…" confeso sonriéndole levemente, Hiwatari se detuvo para quitarse su gabardina "no Kai, no es necesario… puedes enfermar…" trato de negarse mas el bicolor se acerco hasta él y le obligo a ponérselo, sonrió pues el abrigo le quedaba un tanto grande "gracias…" amplio su sonrisa a la vez que remangaba un poco las mangas de la chaqueta y así volvió a tomarle de la mano para continuar su retorno…

Ya dentro del edificio notaron la poca actividad en este, la hora ya estaba bastante avanzada así que cada persona comenzaba a retirarse a su respectiva residencia, el portero los recibió con la respectiva reverencia y se despidió para luego guarecerse en sus aposentos dejando el pasillo en completa soledad. Sus pasos sonaban apagados por los tapices de la entrada y las luces del corredor iluminaban sus figuras tenuemente haciendo notar las expresiones de nerviosismo e infinita alegría en ambos rostros, se encaminaron hacia el elevador donde esperaron a que se abriera… se adentraron en el ascensor para dirigirse a su piso…

"Rei…" le llamo el bicolor ganándose su atención "¿me perdonas?..." pidió pues hasta ese momento todavía no le había contestado, es verdad Kon había aceptado regresar con él pero aun no le había dicho que le condonaba y eso de algún modo aun le causaba temor… temía que el chino aun le guardara algo de recelo y rencor…

"Kai…" contesto acercándose hasta quedar frente a su ruso "sabes que yo ya te perdone… pero aun no puedes pedirme que crea y confié en ti, eso… eso es muy difícil…" bajo un poco su cabeza evitando así mirarle, le había dicho toda la verdad y ahora esperaba lo que sea que el bicolor fuese a decirle…

"si, lo se…" contesto abrumadamente para luego atraparle entre sus brazos "pero yo conseguiré de nuevo tu confianza, poco a poco pero lo haré…" sonrió ya que después de todo aun conservaria a su minino a lado suyo… beso su mejilla para luego deslizarse por esta hasta alcanzar su boca donde el contacto tranquilo y suave se tornaba cada vez más arrebatador…

Sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de Kai mientras este hacia lo mismo con su cintura, la pasión que se demostraban aunado a los deseos de recuperar tiempo perdido causaban tan afanosa entrega en solo un nexo tan simple como un beso… sus cuerpos se presionaron más entre si haciendo retroceder a uno de ellos hasta que quedo atrapado contra el muro del elevador, sus ojos cerrados y sus sentidos alterados hicieron que no prestaran atención a nada más que a la emoción de volver a tenerse mutuamente… se sintió bastante extraño cuando tras de si la supuesta pared comenzó a moverse para después tornarse en un vació que inevitablemente hizo que su cuerpo cediera a la gravedad, rompiendo bruscamente su beso cayo sentado… el rojizo tapiz evito que el estruendoso sonido llamara la atención en las habitaciones vecinas más no que el golpe en su retaguardia se aligere…

"ouch…" se quejo, una suave risilla capto su atención y de inmediato vio a su koi riéndose tenuemente parado frente suyo, frunciendo el ceño en fingido enfado se dirigió a él sentado aun en el alfombrado piso "no es gracioso… por tu culpa Hiwatari termine en el suelo dos veces en menos de una hora…" tomo la mano que le era extendida para ayudarle a ponerse de pie mas el bicolor aun sonreía mientras que el oriental limpiaba su negro pantalón "eres muy peligroso para mi salud…" hablo con fingida indignación…

"y no sabes cuanto…" murmuro entre dientes llamando la atención del chino

"¿eh?..." a penas y pronuncio cuando el bicolor volvió a sujetarle en un asfixiante abrazo y un desesperado beso, las orbes doradas se cerraron instintivamente respondiendo al beso mientras que Kai con los ojos entrecerrados empujaba con su cuerpo el de su minino guiándolo hasta lo que era su departamento… libero una de sus manos para que con esta buscase la llave dentro su pantalón y darse acceso al apartamento, cuando lo consiguió volvió a repetir su maniobra… empujo el cuerpo de su neko dentro la oscura habitación mientras cerraba la puerta tras suyo botando las llaves quien sabe donde, lo único que su mente ese momento pensaba era conducirlo así hasta la recamara de ambos…

El estruendoso sonido del teléfono resonó por todo el lugar rompiendo el mágico momento… se separaron para observarse a los ojos, se sonrieron recíprocamente mas de nuevo el molesto sonido distrajo la atención de ambos… el bicolor bufo alguna blasfemia dentro su boca y fue a contestar el aparato mientras el chino prendía las luces de la sala para luego hacer lo mismo en la cocina, tenia un poco de hambre y su estomago así se lo recordaba…

Un ligero sándwich se preparo en lo que tardaba Hiwatari, que por los gritos que lanzaba y algunas groserías en ruso supuso que era Tala quien en ese momento había llamado, sonrió cuando un sordo golpe acabo con la comunicación de ambos rusos y su koibito atravesaba la puerta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido…

"Hn…" refunfuño y el chino de inmediato le regalo una enorme sonrisa lo que le apaciguo en su enojo, resoplo acercándose hasta él, se sentó sobre la mesita para observar lo que hacia su gatito "¿Qué haces?.." le pregunto con una tenue sonrisa

"tenia hambre…" se explico, le puso el emparedado frente a su boca por lo que el bicolor dio un mordisco al sándwich de mermelada de fresa "¿quieres que te prepare uno?..." indago puesto que sabia que Kai no había cenado todavía…

"net…" contesto saboreando aun el dulce dentro su boca "prefiero prepararme yo mismo mi aperitivo…" expreso con una sonrisa libidinosa, Rei enarco sus cejas desconcertado, el ruso le sujeto del mentón mientras lo atraía hacia si mismo… un beso más se brindaron, las piernas de Kai se guiaron por el otro cuerpo para después cerrarlas alrededor de la cintura china mientras que Rei se abrazaba al dorso de su koi… la mano del bicolor paseo por el aparador hasta que se topo con el frasco de vidrio, introdujo un par de dedos dentro este y untándolos con su contenido volvió a dirigirlas hacia su neko…

Unos dedos pegajosos sintió sobre su piel haciéndole sobresaltar y romper con el contacto de sus bocas… su mano se dirigió de inmediato al lugar donde había sentido esa extraña sensación, a un costado de su cuello, y examinando su mano vio los trozos de fruta en este para luego dirigir la misma mirada de extrañeza al ruso frente suyo…

"ahora si ya tengo hambre…" tomo con su mano la apiñonada y lamió quitando la jalea de los delgados dedos para luego hacer lo mismo con el cuello de su minino, lengüeteo la acanelada tez con parquedad catando en su paladar el sabor de fresa mezclada con aquel sabor salado de la piel china… con lentitud ascendió hasta tomar posesión nuevamente de los labios ajenos... "vamos a la habitación…" le susurro apartándose levemente de la boca aun ansiosa de su chico…

El otro asintió de buena gana y separándose por completo dio paso para que el bicolor se pusiese de pie… antes de salir apagaron las luces de las habitaciones (hay q ahorrar luz XD) y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la recamara del fondo… la misma que cada noche la visitaban, la misma que era su mayor refugio del mundo, la misma que había visto pelear a los dos…

La oscuridad de la habitación fue lo primero que les recibió, mas sin inmutarse por ello ingresaron en su pequeño albergue siendo el chino el primero en acercarse a su cama y tenderse sobre este… ¡cuanto había extrañado su mullida y calida cama!.. el bicolor sonrió al verle contento y fue a sentarse a un costado de su chico quien se había sentado de golpe poniendose visiblemente nervioso, sonrió ampliamente al verle así, puesto que parecía como si fueran a hacerlo por primera vez… con este pensamiento en mente le abarrotaron recuerdos apreciados… puesto que podía rememorar perfectamente la primera vez que ambos lo hicieron en aquella misma habitación y como no hacerlo si había sido todo tan perfecto…

"¿recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos en amor?..." cuestiono con una sonrisa en sus labios… el chino se sonrojo y asintió "¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?..." volvió a indagar

"que me amabas… y que no tuviera miedo pues serias cuidadoso para no lastimarme porque yo…"

"…porque tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida…" completo, el oriental le sonrió tiernamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del bicolor y este contesto rodeandole con su brazo "se que he dicho varias veces que eres mi vida, que te amo y todo eso… sin embargo hago poco para demostrartelo…"

"no Kai… yo no necesito que hagas nada… solo con que permanezcas a mi lado es suficiente…" hablo Kon interrumpiendo al ruso…

"no es cierto Rei…" le encaro mirandole directo a sus ambarinos ojos "yo quiero cambiar… por ti quiero hacerlo, quiero ser la persona que realmente mereces…"

"yo te quiero tal y como eres… frio con los demás, cariñoso conmigo… no soportaria que con alguien más fueses amable o atento, quiero todo eso solo para mi…" se pego más al cuerpo del soviético para besarle brevemente en los labios…

"eres muy posesivo gatito…" sonrió estrechandole entre sus brazos

"Hn… y que, si lo soy…" contesto oculto en el pecho ajeno… el ruso sonrió grandemente apretandole más a su cuerpo hasta que no pudo resistirlo y lo recosto en la cama, el chino sonrió bajo su cuerpo mientras que a su vez lo atrapaba con sus brazos para que Kai se tendiera enteramente sobre su complexión…

"Rei…" volvió a hablar levantandose levemente apoyado sobre sus codos… "dime algo…" cambio su semblante por uno más serio, el asiático lo miro expectante "¿quieres de vuelta a tu gato?..." Kon abrió los ojos en sorpresa "si tu lo quieres, yo haré todo para traertelo de regreso…" le sonrió amargamente recordando que por ese motivo todo eso había empezado… el peli-negro se mantuvo callado pensando y solo al sentir la calida mano de Kai en su mejilla fue que salio de su mutismo…

"¿Dónde esta?..." pregunto "¿a quien se lo diste?..."

"Hn… se lo regale a Wyatt por lo que esta en Inglaterra… pero si tu me lo pides, yo te lo traigo de vuelta…" le beso en los labios y luego en su frente a sabiendas de lo que ocurriria después…

"Hmp… ¿Por qué a Wyatt?... incluso se lo pudiste regalar a Sergei¿Por qué a él?..." fruncio su entrecejo, Hiwatari le sonrió, sabia que eso iba a pasar pues su mininito tenia celos de el ingles aquel, desde aquella vez que le comento cuando él junto con Wyatt estudiaban y compartian la misma habitación en colegio… además estaba el hecho de la exagerada atención que le daba cuando aparecía en Japón durante sus vacaciones, sin contar el hecho de que hacia ya tiempo se le había confesado no obstante él le rechazo por obvias razones…

"pues… me imagine que lo cuidaria bien, además recuerdo que cuando vino a visitarnos se llevo muy bien con el gato… así que por eso opté por él…" contesto volviendo a besarle en los labios fugazmente "si le regalaba a Sergei el pobre gato ya estaria congelado en Rusia…" le sonrió dejándose caer por completo sobre el cuerpo del chino "pero no me respondiste… ¿quieres que te lo traiga de vuelta?..."

"mmm… pero a ti no te agrada…"

"es verdad… pero el gato es tuyo y si lo quieres de regreso yo te lo traigo…" le musito en su oído "solo debes pedirlo y lo tendras… pide lo que quieras y yo te lo dare…" comenzó a besarle el cuello y mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja…

"yo… Kai…" su respiración cada vez se volvía mas entrecortada "no… se…" un gemido ahogo sus palabras

La boca ansiosa del bicolor escalo por sus mejillas para encontrarse con los labios del chino que lo esperaban para un beso fogoso, sus lenguas enroscadas compartian un sabor único… la reconciliación… ese sabor de tenerse de vuelta, de haberse perdonado, de volver a sentirse amado… si, no había comparación y lo que ellos en ese momento querian era degustar en su maximo boato aquel perdón… sus manos igual de avidas comenzaron a reconocer el cuerpo que bajo suyo yacía, los broches de aquel traje no representaron ningún impedimento para su diestra mano y pronto el torso desnudo de su chico se exponia ante su mirada y sus toques, sus labios se deslizaron lentamente degustando todo a su paso, suaves mordiscos en su cuello hicieron que se distrajera por minutos para nuevamente ascender hasta la altura del oriental donde con afanosa devoción le besaba por todo el rostro…

"te extrañe Rei…" hablaba perdido en su labor de paladeo "te extrañe tanto kotënok… no vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo por favor…" suplicaba extasiado…

"ahhh… Kai…" sin embargo el chino estaba por completo sumido en el placer que le daba su koibito como para responder…

La ropa pronto fue un estorbo, el calor sofocante les hacia agitarse más con cada maniobra que realizaban poco a poco cada uno fue despojando al otro de su vestimenta… y ya arrodillados sobre la cama se besaban como si no hubiese un mañana, sus manos recorrian las espaldas y los glúteos de su acompañante en un sube y baja imparable de caricias, sin importar que aun ambos conservasen sus boxers, sus ojos cerrados en total deleite y la luz de la luna haciendo resaltar sus formas complementaba la magnifica escena de embelesamiento dentro la habitación…

Las manos el bicolor se posaron suavemente sobre los hombros del chico chino acariciando su suave piel y en un desliz las paseo sobre su espalda solo par apretarlo más a su cuerpo… el beso aun se mantenía impávido entre sus labios, los cuales se degustaban mutuamente… las manos del chino también se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Kai para que así sus pelvis entraran en mayor contacto… ambos exclamaron de gozo al sentir, sus ya despiertos miembros, colisionar con un suave golpe por parte de ambos. Ya ahora las bocas separadas comenzaron a explorara cada una el territorio que desearan…

Los hombros fueron el objetivo del minino, que con dientes y lengua realizaba movimientos provocadores en la blanquecina piel, la cual se rojeaba al paso de sus besos, sus manos inamovibles se mantenían apresando la estrecha cintura del ruso pegandolo más a si mismo hasta que en un impulso metio aquellas mismas manos dentro la prenda de Kai donde presiono y manoseo a su antojo aquellos firmes glúteos redondos…

Su rostro agarro un ligero tinte rosáceo al sentir las indiscretas manos de su kot estrujarlo de ese modo, sin embargo la sonrisa de felicidad se tallaba sólidamente sobre la misma… y es que él también deseaba lo mismo que ahora su gatito le manifestaba en ese momento y la muestra clara era aquella parte de su cuerpo que austeramente se empinaba en su parte baja… su boca aun acariciaba el cuello de este y sus manos vagaban por su espalda con algo de desesperación hasta que también se fijaron en los glúteos de su koi, solo que a diferencia de su neko, sin perder un minuto más de tiempo le bajo de un tiron sus oscuros boxers para nuevamente abrazarle con toda su fuerza sintiendo así el miembro del otro golpear su abdomen…

Los ojos dorados se sorprendieron un poco por la reciente maniobra y separandose levemente del agarre de su ruso le encaro con aquella avergonzada mirada, Hiwatari le sonrió tiernamente mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba su rostro con suavidad repasando sus curiosas facciones con la punta de sus dedos, un suave beso en la punta de su graciosa nariz dejo para luego volver a centrarse en sus labios que con la misma entrega de siempre los saboreaba, sus manos se escurrieron hasta apoyarse nuevamente en sus hombros y en una acto súbito lo recosto sobre la cama inquietando al chino…

"K-Kai…" tartamudeo apenado y una sonrisa aunado a una mirada lasciva por parte de su koi lograron ponerle aun más nervioso

"Hum…" exclamo sonriendo ampliamente "no te preocupes neko-jin…" manifestó mientras terminaba de quitarle su interior y se recostaba sobre el acanelado cuerpo "esto te va a gustar…" le susurro bastante cerca de su rostro

"¿Q-que… planeas?." Curioseo excitado por la misteriosa idea de Kai

"ya lo veras…" volvió a musitarle esta vez en su oído donde nuevamente comenzó a besarle desde ahí descendiendo lentamente por todos los pliegues del oriental cuerpo, paseando con delicadeza su lengua, sorbiendo aquel salado sabor de la apiñonada tez, mordisqueando hasta dejarlo levemente rojizo, acariciando con sus manos el restante de Rei…

Sus hermosas y doradas orbes se cerraron con fuerza, al igual que sus manos sobre la tela de la sabana, cuando las sensaciones electricas atravesaban bruscamente su cuerpo haciéndole soltar gemidos de gozo y placer por los roces, a veces, bruscos que su Kai le daba, sintiendo como aquellos dientes le mordian con tosquedad enviandole dolorosas y, más que nada, placenteras sensaciones que estremecian su ser entero mientras que aquellas recias manos le masajeaban impávidamente las caderas y las piernas, de no ser por el pedazo de tela que aun cubria aquella parte de Hiwatari podría sentir el deleite total…

Sus besos se desplazaron hasta los pezones, ya rígidos, de su kot y como ya venia haciendo desde hace varios minutos también los succiono y mordio con la suficiente fuerza para arrancar suaves y gustosos gemidos de aquellos labios, lo hizo con uno… y luego con el otro… las manos de Kon se posaron en su nuca donde con algo de desesperación le jalaba de los cabellos para después presionarle nuevamente contra su pecho, dependiendo de lo fuerte que le mordía, vaya ¡como le encantaba sentir aquellas muestras de deseo!...

"Ka-Kai… nnnnnaaahhhh!…" clamaba fluidamente enredando aun más sus dedos en las azulinas hebras, para luego morder sus labios tratando de controlarse vanamente…

Sonrió sin despegar sus labios de la piel ligeramente sonrojada y nuevamente continuo con un tortuoso descenso… su lengua jugueteo alrededor del ombligo de Rei para luego ahondar en este y reiteradamente sacarlo de ahí para lamer el contorno, repitiendo varias veces aquella maniobra hacia hipar con mayor vehemencia a su minino… cuando sintió que aquel sitio ya había tenido la atención merecida siguió con el desliz por aquella suculenta piel, los muslos fueron su siguiente blanco, donde continuo con aquellas caricias zafias y deleitantes… sus dientes le mordieron bastante cerca de su ingle lo que hizo que el cuerpo del asiático se curvara con la apostura típica de un felino al que te tocas la panza y se encorva para morderte la mano (XD)

"¡Kai!…" exclamo jadeantemente mientras sujetaba con sus manos los hombros del soviético para detenerlo

"tendre cuidado… gatito" sonrió enderezando ligeramente su cuerpo para posteriormente con un suave beso recostar a su chico nuevamente en la cama… hecho esto continuo con su labor desde donde se había quedado… sus labios, ya más tiernos, besaron sus muslos para hacerlo luego en la cadera y pelvis del oriental… su lengua recorrio los lugares aledaños a la excitación de su chino disfrutando de los jadeos de éxtasis que este soltaba tan sonoramente y que aumentaban a medida acercaba sus lamidas a aquel sector, le acaricio con sus manos sus muslos deslizándolas con frenesíes por la sensitiva tez una y otra vez, para luego dejarlas estaticas en sus caderas y sin premura alguna realizar aquello que con tantos gemidos su koibito exigía…

"Kaaaaaiii…. Ahhh…" clamo entre electrizantes azotes en su cuerpo, que al sentir como su necesidad era atendida por la experta boca de su ruso, cruzaban rápidamente estremeciéndole y erizándole la piel… sus manos sostuvieron nuevamente el cabello azulino por la maniobra realizada y sus labios completamente abiertos exhalaban enérgicamente el aire que difícilmente llegaban a sus pulmones, las sensaciones invadian por completo sus sentidos y la pasion su mente y cuerpo… "Kai… Kai…" siguió hipando con sus orbes fuertemente comprimidas mientras sentia como Hiwatari aumentaba la fuerza de sus succiones a la par que aquellos níveos dedos se le clavaban en su cintura y es que el oji-rojos estaba exigiendo todo de él!…

Sus labios fuertemente se cerraron alrededor del sexo de su chico presionandolo, apretandole con fiereza y sin más comenzó con sus movimientos desquiciantes, su lengua se paseaba de arriba abajo sintiendo como palpitaba a su paso y como su gatito clamaba por más… sus manos, previamente incrustadas en la cadera del chino, se deslizaron hasta colocarse debajo el cuerpo de su koi donde de nueva cuenta se asieron de los suaves glúteos para volver a apretujarlos imponiendo así el nuevo ritmo a su labor de libación, la parte baja del asiático cooperaba gustosamente despegandose del tálamo para lograr mayor profundidad y facilidad con los movimientos…

Los gemidos se hicieron más audibles y la excitación mayor… estaba casi en la cúspide de llegar al clímax cuando súbitamente Hiwatari se detuvo dejandole a punto de liberarse de tanta agitación, sus ojos dorados dejaron verse con algo de duda y apoyandose sobre sus codos busco con su mirada ámbar la rojiza de Kai…

"¿su-sucede algo?…" pregunto acalorado

"no quiero terminar así…" fue la contestación que le dio, los ojos felinos le miraron desconcertado hasta que nuevamente un beso le suprimió aquella duda… el cuerpo del ruso bicolor se tendio sobre el otro para alcanzar a besarle los labios, ambos se recostaron en la cama volviendo a besarse con fogosidad, las manos del chino se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de Hiwatari mientras que este le tomaba dulcemente de las mejillas y se las acariciaba tenuemente para luego deslizar las mismas por los brazos de Rei haciendo que le soltara para apresarlas a los costados de su cuerpo… su beso comenzó a perder intensidad y tras un suave roce se separaron completamente. Rei intento mover sus brazos mas Kai no se lo permitio…

"¿Kai?.." indago mirandole fijamente sus escarlatas orbes

"tranquilo…" le susurro retrayendo sus piernas hasta poder apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, cada una a lado del cuerpo de Rei, donde se apoyo sobre estas liberando al chino de su agarre "te amo…" le musito acariciándole una vez más su rostro. Kon le sonrió enormemente mas su expresión de felicidad muto a uno de incredulidad cuando vio a su soviético acomodandose sobre su entrepierna…

"¿Kai?..." volvió a exclamar posando sus manos en los níveos muslos de su koibito deteniendole

"hace mucho que no lo hacemos de este modo ¿verdad?..." no obtuvo respuesta, pues en la garganta del neko un nudo se había formado… ¡cierto! No era la primera vez que lo hacían de ese modo mas sabia perfectamente que no le gustaba mucho a Kai hacerlo de esa forma pues él gustaba de llevar el mando y las contadas veces que cambiaban los papeles era por que este quería disculparse o excusarse por alguna tonteria realizada… si, eso era… él solo quería disculparse…

"Kai… no es neces—" sus palabras fueron acalladas por un dedo en sus labios…

"shhh… silencio…" le exigio con delicadeza "deja todo en mis manos…" acoto encorvándose para besar aquellos apetecibles labios. Las manos del minino acariciaron los gruesos muslos del soviético mas nuevamente fueron detenidos por las manos de este, que entrelazando sus dedos, lo prensaron contra la cama… sin romper el beso Hiwatari fue descendiendo hasta quedar completamente fundido con el otro cuerpo, sus labios se separaron para que ambos exclamasen gozosos gemidos y casi de inmediato el bicolor comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre el chino cuerpo…

Los jadeos de ambos no se hicieron esperar y es que el peso de Kai hacia que cada estocada de Rei se profundizara cada momento en su cuerpo mientras las manos de este aun eran apresadas por las albinas de Hiwatari impidiendole el tocar aquella piel que comenzaba a resplandecer producto del sudor… los movimientos se volvieron rápidos y profundos, prácticamente era Kai quien se dejaba caer de golpe sobre la pelvis del oriental haciéndole gemir con intensidad mientras que el acompañaba sublimemente a los jadeos del asiático con los suyos propios…

"Kai… awww ahhh… no puedo… más… ahhh…" anuncio dificultosamente y tras algunos minutos más de frenetico movimiento termino por verterse en los adentro de su amante seguido de un prolongado suspiro… el bicolor sonrió sintiendo en su interior aquella calidez para luego mirar a su extenuado chico ampliando su sonrisa… se levanto del delgado cuerpo y se recosto a su lado abrazandole, de inmediato fue correspondido por su minino…

"¿estas cansado?.." pregunto besando su frente, los ojos dorado le miraron intensamente y dibujando una rara sonrisa en sus labios respondió…

"no del todo… ¿y tu?.."

"¿Qué crees?.." contesto volviendo a besarle la boca… los labios se deslizaron por el cuerpo apiñonado, las manos de Hiwatari le hicieron tenderse boca abajo mientras exploraba con su lengua y boca la espalda y glúteos de su neko, nuevamente le mordio aquellas firmes y rechonchas nalgas a su gusto… le levanto las caderas con sus manos y su lengua se paseo por las hendiduras de aquel lugar llegando hasta lo más recóndito de las mismas, la entrada de ese cuerpo ya estaba a su merced… volvió a ascender entre lamidas y acomodando su propia excitación en el cuerpo del oriental le penetro, tan fácil, tan suave, tan suyo… las acometidas fueron de inmediato y los clamos por parte de ambos también se hicieron oír sin premura. Las manos de Kai le rodearon por la cintura empinandole para que se sentara en su regazo y su espalda se aunó a su torso percibiendo y mezclando sus transpiraciones con calidez y esas mismas manos se tomaron la tarea de estimularle para masturbarle al mismo ritmo que llevaba su acometida en Rei…

Las manos del chino se sujetaron de los barrotes de la cabecera de su lecho para ayudarse con la invasión de Kai y así agilizar la misma, nuevamente el aire comenzó a faltarle y su cuerpo se estremecia a cada arremetida haciéndole cerrar con fuerza sus ojos… minutos de tortuoso placer le desquiciaron hasta que también dentro suyo sintió aquel liquido espeso llenarle las entrañas, un prolongado gemido soltó eyaculando también en las manos del bicolor… inhalo una gran bocanada de aire para retenerla en sus pulmones soltandola de golpe tras segundos y reiteradamente repitió aquella maña controlando así su cuerpo, sobre su espalda pudo sentir la frente del otro apoyarse y con su mano suavemente le acaricio su cabeza, en respuesta Hiwatari le beso la espalda y el cuello…

Se quedaron estaticos y callados, respirando agitados y fuertemente abrazados, hasta que sus cuerpos recuperaron su ritmo normal… Rei se irguio para virar sobre la cama y abrazar de frente a su koi, Hiwatari lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, se dieron un tenue beso en sus labios y se recostaron juntos, sumamente apretados entre los brazos del otro, dandose de vez en cuando un casto beso en los labios…

"quedate conmigo así, para siempre" pidió con desasosiego el peli-azul

"que tentadora oferta…" respondió enredando su pierna con la otra

"no es una oferta… es una suplica" aclaro

"¿acaso me estas suplicando?.." le miro extrañado al verle hablar tan enseriado

"por supuesto… voy a hacer lo que sea para que te quedes conmigo"

"Hn… solo quiero que te portes bien…" solicitó apoyando su frente en el pecho del bicolor

"sin duda lo haré… todo sea por ti y para ti" beso sus cabellos y ciño su agarre

"eso espero…"

"ya veras… Kai Hiwatari no comete el mismo error dos veces y vaya que eso fue un garrafal yerro" volvió a besarle las hebras oscuras

"te amo…" exclamo entre aquellos brazos

"no más que yo…" respondió apartandose levemente para recoger las cobijas de la cama y cubrirlos con ellas, volvió a abrazarle y cuando lo hizo le beso los labios con pasividad "duerme amor…" le susurro suavemente y las orbes doradas se cerraron arrulladas por la dulce voz de su chico, más besos le otorgo por el rostro antes de caer también dormido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol de la mañana había golpeado sus ojos haciendo que inevitablemente los abriera, con algo de molestia blasfemo dentro su boca para comenzar a parpadear esperando que sus orbes se fueran acostumbrando a la brillante luz… bostezo ampliamente y estiro su brazo tratando de abrazar a su chico mas no lo hallo a un lado suyo, sus ojos se abrieron completamente buscando por todo el cuarto algún indicio suyo solo topandose con la ropa china regada por el suelo…

Se puso de pie inmediatamente y tomando sus boxers se encauzo a la búsqueda de su neko… tan solo le fue necesario salir al pasillo para que supiera donde es que Rei se había metido 'la cocina…' sonrió feliz de su deduccion y del olor tan delicioso que a su nariz había llegado… camino presurosamente hasta aquella habitación y ahí lo encontró, pegado frente a la estufa con ese atuendo tan seductor, pues su kot solo se había vestido con su boxer y una ligera camiseta blanca que solo hacia resaltar más el tono acanelado de su piel, sonrió impúdicamente para luego acercarse hasta él por detrás y sujetarle de la cintura sobresaltando así al concentrado chino…

"yiiiiiii..." exclamo al sentir un escalofrio atravesar su espina dorsal, Kai sonrió…

"¿Qué haces?..." pregunto dándole tenues besos tras la oreja a su minino…

"pues… el desayuno…" rio ante las cosquillas que Kai le hacia en su sensitivo oído, una de las manos que estaban sujetandole la cintura se dirigió a la perilla de la cocina apagandola "¿Kai?..." indago confundidamente por lo que el ruso había hecho "debo preparar tu desayuno…" dilucido queriendo volver a prender el fogón mas la mano del bicolor le detuvo

"desayunaremos después…"

"pero… debes ir a trabajar en una hora más" le hablo con aflicción y es que no podía permitir que este se fuera con el estomago vacio…

"Hn… no te preocupes, no me ire hasta después del almuerzo…" comento con una ligera sonrisa "ayer le informe de ello a Tala… así que solo debo estar presente para la junta" le explico ante la confusa mirada de su Rei…

"ya veo…" manifestó algo serio para después esbozar una de aquellas grandes y calidas sonrisas "¡que bueno!."

"pero ya, volvamos a la cama…" le solicito logrando así que el chino se sonroje y le dirija una sospechosa mirada "¡no es para eso!" aclaro ante aquella suspicaz mirada "solo quiero descansar un poco más antes de volver a trabajar… y pues… no me gusta estar solito" explico…

"¿así que quieres compañía?.." cuestiono con una dulce sonrisa

"¡exacto!.." exclamo con otra sonrisa y aun sin soltarle le obligo a encaminarse de nuevo a su habitación donde hizo que se recostara en la cama mientras él lo hacia a su lado, volvió a abrazarle mientras que ahora era el peli-azul quien se acurruco en el pecho del chino para dormir a la vez que Rei le acariciaba la cabeza…

"¿a que hora tienes que irte a trabajar?..." pregunto sin dejar de mimarle

"a las dos… a esa hora es mi junta" contesto restregando su mejilla en la camiseta que cubria el torso oriental "¿Por qué?..." curioseo irguiendo su cabeza hasta poder enfocar con sus ojos las ambarinas orbes…

"no, por nada" sonrió cerrando sus ojos… y es que como decirle que aun tenia celos y miedo al saber que el bicolor se volveria a encontrar con aquella mujer?... simplemente no podía decirle algo así, no podía mostrarse tan desconfiado… si quería restaurar su vida anterior debía comenzar a tenerle confianza ¿o no?...

"no te preocupes… ella no estará ahí" contesto a la pregunta no formulada de su koibito para volverse a recostar en su pecho… no podía engañarlo con aquellas palabras pues él podía distinguirlas de inmediato, además de que también era bastante incapaz a la hora de mentir, y estaba consciente de aquello que posiblemente atormentaba la cabecita de este por lo que contesto con la verdad, aunque… no sabia si de verdad Mitsumasa iria o no, ella hacia lo que quería…

"yo no…" trato de excusarse

"esta bien…" le sonrió dirigiendole una afectiva mirada "y dime ¿a que hora iras a trabajar?..."

"en unas tres de horas más…"

"Hn… entonces podemos salir a desayunar…" comento " que dices ¿salimos?.."

"claro… me gustaria mucho ir a un lugar que me comentaron en el trabajo"

"muy bien, pues ahí iremos… y ya para el almuerzo ire a visitarte, espero me atiendas bien…" manifestó recostandose sobre el torso del chino de modo que sus caras quedaran de frente

"depende… ¿me dejaras buena propina?.." pregunto con mofa

"te dejare cuanto desees… y por la noche te compensare el saldo" sonrió pícaramente

"es un trato entonces…" agrando su mueca, Hiwatari le beso la boca y volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del chino abrazandole con cariño "Kai…" musito -Hn- exclamo a modo de contestación "¿puedo ir después a tu trabajo?.." pidió con timidez

"¿Hn?... ¿que si puedes?.." expreso levantando su rostro "¿Por qué preguntas?... si sabes que si por mi fuera te llevaria conmigo siempre, a todo lado, al baño incluso…"

"si… gracias" sonrió "entonces voy a ir a recogerte para volvernos juntos ¿ne?.."

"tengo una mejor idea… ven a recogerme pero antes de venirnos vamos al cine y luego a cenar ¿te parece?.." un asentimiento recibió ambos cerraron sus ojos y así esperaron que el tiempo corriera…

Ya afuera una helada brisa corria haciéndoles tiritar, Kai abrazo a su koi protegiendole del frio y así se encaminaron al lugar señalado por el asiático… desayunaron nutritiva, apacible y tranquilamente. Caminaron hasta el lugar de trabajo de Rei y Kai se despidio de él prometiendole ir para almorzar allí… Hiwatari regreso a su departamento y se dio un relajante baño, se vistió su elegante traje y se encamino en su coche hasta el restaurante donde trabajaba su gatito, busco con la vista a este y se acerco a una mesa que estuviese vacia y lo suficientemente cerca de la cocina… Rei le vio por el cristal de la puerta y le sonrió ampliamente, le atendieron y fue él quien le llevo directamente su comida con una enorme sonrisa…

"delicioso…" expreso tras probar el primer bocado logrando que la sonrisa en el otro rostro se agrandara, satisfecho por el halago volvió a la cocina y continuo con su labor… Hiwatari termino de comer y con un gesto de su mano se despidio del chino que le observaba con aquella sonrisa impresa en sus calidos labios…

Salio de restaurante completamente saciado y subiendo a su vehículo se dirigió a su empresa… una vez allí el primero al salir a su encuentro fue su pelirrojo amigo, que con el seño completamente fruncido, le replico la falta de la noche…

"¿y bien?.." pregunto cruzándose de brazos, Kai solo levanto una ceja desconcertado "¿Qué paso?... anoche teniamos que salir a cenar y no te presentaste, luego llamo preocupado a tu celular y estaba apagado…"

"no tenia bateria" corrigió

"lo que sea… ya pasadas las diez llamo a tu departamento y me dices que no vas a venir por la mañana y cuando trato de averiguar el porque me gritas no se que diablos para después colgarme el auricular… así que dime¿Qué rayos pasa?.." exclamo posando sus manos en los hombros del bicolor zarandeándole sutilmente mas al observarlo de cerca se quedo azorado "¿Kai?.. ¿Por qué sonries?.." curioseo

"lo arregle…" manifestó suavemente

"¿chto?.."

"Rei y yo… nos contentamos…" aclaro como si no fuese la gran cosa sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro evidenciaba lo contrario…

"Oh... vaya" sonrio posando sus manos en su cintura "me alegro por ti" profirió con verdadero agrado "¿ves?.. te dije que solo era cuestión de que hables con él y todo se arreglaria, pero en cambio tu te mortificabas cada vez más y es que en realidad eres muy negativo en todo momento por eso es que te pasan estas cosas… menos mal que ya esta todo mejor pues no sabia ya como levantarte el animo…"

"Hn... hablas demasiado" interrumpió encaminándose hacia su despacho y sin decir más cerro la puerta de un azote

"¡que educación!.." prorrumpió el taheño bastante molesto y sin decir alguna palabra, salvo maldecir al bicolor internamente, se dirigió a su propia oficina… ya más tarde le volveria a reclamar aquella conducta para con él, ahora debía ir a prepararse también para la junta de accionistas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡hasta mañana!..." se despidio el oriental abandonando su lugar de trabajo y tras de ser contestado se dirigió a la estación de autobuses donde, con su perenne sonrisa, abordo el vehículo que le llevaria donde su chico trabajaba… diez minutos tardo en arribar a su destino, salto el ultimo escalón del bus y se orientó al enorme y ostentoso edificio de la cuadra siguiente, las puertas automáticamente se abrieron a su espera e ingreso con la mayor calma…

"aun continúan en reunión…" le informo la secretaria de Hiwatari

"ya veo…" expreso desganado…

"pero me dejo instruida que si usted llegaba antes le dijera que lo esperara dentro su oficina, joven Kon" le sonrió amablemente la señorita

"gracias, pero llámeme Rei… no me gusta las formalidades" sonrió en respuesta… unos azulados ojos curiosos se levantaron de inmediato, del texto que leia, solo para observar la escena y sonreir con extrañeza…

"como diga joven Rei… en cuanto el señor Hiwatari salga le informare de su llegada"

"si, gracias" asintió sonriente y abandonando la escribanía de aquella muchacha se encamino al lugar mencionado, no obstante antes de que su mano se posara sobre el pomo de la puerta una mano en su hombro le detuvo… giro sobre sus pies y se impresionó mucho al tener en frente suyo a -esa- persona…

"así que tu eres Rei…" le hablo con socarronería

**TBC...**

Yahoo!... acabe este capitulo!.. y aunque les castigue por mucho tiempo (como me lo dijo alguien XD) debo decir en mi defensa que se debió al tremendo bloqueo que tuve y es que de verdad fue terrible (n.ñU) no tenia imaginación para nada y por ello no actualice ningún fic por algún tiempo, después poco a poco me recupere y decidi actualizar un fic que no tuviese lemmon (opte por Memories Off dado que me lo pidieron) y ya ahora estoy recuperada casi del todo…  
Como vieron (o leyeron) es un capitulo bastante largo y quería que el lemmon también lo fuera así que trate de alargarlo, además de meter un poco a Rei como seme (no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero hay que tratar de todo ¿no?.) bueno no se como me quedo, pero si quería actualizar pronto debía escribir de una vez el lemmon y este es el resultado que espero sea de su agrado…  
Ahhh… ya esclareci lo del gato (jajaja nadie se lo esperaba ¿no?.) y como sabran Wyatt lo tiene en Inglaterra y si se lo regresara, pues… no lo he pensado ¿opiniones?... ya bueno, ahora si creo que el siguiente será el capi final (no tardare tanto lo prometo, pues ya escribi una parte de la misma) y quien sabe talvez escriba un bonus extra (n.n ya veremos)…

Para finalizar esperare sus comentarios, insultos, halagos, regaños (que se que seran muchos XD) y demás… C-You!.

Pues les agradezco la paciencia que me tuvieron y el otro capi contestare los reviews (no importa si esta prohibido) así que no me regañen mucho ¿ne?… Oh weno… **GRACIAS** a:

**_Kone (Armi López) _**

_**Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F. **_

_**lyry Ylonen Tomori**_

_**Akire777**_

_**Celen Marinaiden **_

_**Maia Hayashibara**_

_**Izumii-kun **_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**Val Tao Yuy **_

_**Kairi Hiwatari Kon**_

_**Hae Uchiha**_

_**Rai Hino **_

_**Serenity Chan **_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Kaila Hiwatari-Kon **_

_**Kakira Tsukikawa**_

_**Rika no Miko**_

_**Zhena HiK**_

_**Nekoili **_

**_Patro _**(por tus tres reviews n.n)

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**Charo Nakano **_

_"En un mundo de locura, donde tu y yo no podemos estar juntos... en un mundo de dolor, donde mi amor no puede ser... en un mundo donde nada es cierto... ahi es donde mis decisiones mas erradas seran las correctas..."_


	9. bokura futatsu

¡Nasss!... Hum… pues… bueno… Eto… Yo… ¡LO SIENTO!. (T.T) mi tardanza no tiene justificación valida, pero he de decir a mi favor que tuve ciertos inconvenientes que me atrasaron en la actualizacion de este fic… el lemmon es el principal, pues con tanto que he hecho busque una manera de no caer en rediseños y hacer otra de forma 'creativa'… y bueno… no digo más, que el capitulo hable por si mismo… y ya ustedes me diran si valio la pena o no, la espera…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino a Aoki Takao (para fortuna de Tyson he de agregar ù.ú)

**Genero:** Yaoi y además lemmon (por supuesto n.n)

**Dedicatoria: **_Para **Addanigth** porque se lo prometi… además ya que le dedique el principio de esta historia seria lógico que lo hiciera también el final!...y eso no es todo… se lo dedico porque la quiero muchísimo y sus ocurrencias me traen todo el día con animos para aguantarme todo lo que pasa…sin olvidar el que me acose por el celular (XD) TQMMMM Muñeka!.._

**Recomendaciones: **

**(1) **Lean y opinen del fic interactivo que estamos haciendo varios autores (incluida yo n.n) intitulado **"El honor del tigre"**…

**(2)** Les invito a leer los fics de mi queridisima amiga **H.Fanel.K** que están muy wenos (les aconsejo sobre todo el de 'El verdadero Amor' y 'A mi lado')

**(3) **Chequen el prologo de esta historia que es **"Tu Regalo"** (es antes de que Rei obtuviese a su mascota), pero eso si, tiene mucho lemmon…

**(4) **E informarles que para Abril (más específicamente mi cumple n.n) planeo sacar la segunda parte de **"Dekiru Otoko Ga Suki Nanda"** así que tomen nota…

TNX por su atención…

**Aclaraciones: **OJO… he cambiado el formato de mi escritura, pues así serán todos mis fics de ahora en adelante… (salvo que diga lo contrario… n.n)

"- diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'ironias o resaltar frase'

(_traducciones_) es que ya no intervengo con comentarios puesto que corta la emoción al leer ¿o no?.

_Parte IX.- Futatsu bokura…_ (Nosotros dos)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"- ¿Así que tu eres Rei?- le pregunto la mujer de dorados bucles, labios rojizos, diminuta falda, amplio escote y tacos enormes que no hacían más que hacerla ver vulgar ante sus ojos…

"- así es…- contesto indiferentemente- ¿y usted es…?.- cuestiono a sabiendas de quien era ella, pero dado que nadie les había presentado formalmente pensó en hacerlo él mismo…

"- ¿no me conoce?..- pregunto algo incrédula

"- ¿acaso deberia?...- cruzo sus brazos agudizando su dorada mirada, y es que… ¿Qué se creía aquella mujer, para que pensase que Todos debian conocerla?... petulancia pura, se respondió

"- me imagino que no…- contesto con ligereza

"- ya decia yo…- murmuro

"- es solo… que supuse que Kai debio contarte algo sobre mi…- sonrió burlescamente cuando el chino frente a ella se tenso ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de su koibito pronunciado con tanta confianza, sin embargo rápidamente se calmo, no daría la satisfacción a aquella mujer…

"- pues… ahora que lo menciona…- deshizo su postura y adopto una de reflexion, como si recordase algo- un par de veces me comento sobre una especie de plaga con minifalda en su oficina que no lo dejaba en paz, me imagino que debe ser usted ¿o me equivoco?.- fue su turno de sonreír ante la rigidez que el cuerpo femenino adopto

"- pues no decia lo mismo cuando entre mis brazos se refugiaba…- sonrió torcidamente mientras sus brazos se cruzaban por debajo su voluptuoso pecho haciendo que el escote de su blusa se abriera más, los ojos dorados se posaron sobre estos haciéndole repugnar y es que donde estaba la fineza en esa supuesta dama?.. se preguntaba. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta lo mal que se veía?. ¿lo vulgar de su presencia?.. pues parecía que no…- ¿Qué paso niño?... ¿dije algo que te molesto?.- pregunto ante el mutismo del oriental

"- no, como puede molestarme algo si sé que no es verdad?.- contesto ante las presuntuosas palabras de la blonda

"- ¿Qué no es verdad?... Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello ¿Eh?.- se inclino ligeramente, debido a la altura que los tacos le proporcionaban, para mirar los ojos ambarinos del muchachito. Rei retrocedio un paso para alejarse de tan incomodo acercamiento- respóndeme, si te es posible…- sonrió ante las orbes sorpresivamente abiertas, para después mutar su expresión en una de confusión cuando el chino fruncio su entrecejo y sonrió también…

"- porque si así fuera… el viciado olor de tu perfume se le impregnaría en su ropa y cuerpo, y pues Kai en ningún momento apesta…- respondió tapando con una de sus manos su nariz y la otra la abanicaba para disipar el fuertísimo olor que desprendía la mujer frente a él, la ira en esta se fue acrecentadose tanto en sus facciones como en su pose, pues con las manos en su cintura y su ceño fruncido le daban la expresión exacta del enfado…

"- eso fue grosero…- exclamo disgustada

"- pues créame que no intentaba ser cortes con usted…- contesto indiferentemente

"- empiezas a molestarme… mucho- siseo entre dientes

"- sin embargo fue usted quien vino a charlar conmigo, no es culpa mía que me incomode su presencia…- se defendió mostrándose también hastiado de tanto parloteo- así que me retiro, con el permiso de usted…- hizo una leve reverencia, pues ante todo estaba su educación y sin olvidar el hecho de que era financista importante de Hiwatari para su disgusto, irguió su cuerpo para darse la vuelta e intentar marcharse dentro la oficina del bicolor y esperarlo ahí tal como le habían dicho… pero no pudo dar un paso siquiera…

"- aun no termino de hablar contigo- bisbiseo la blonda sujetándole del hombro, el chino resoplo cansado y se volvió para encarar a la mujer

"- ¿Qué más desea?.- indago aburrido

"- aun no te he dicho quien soy yo…-

"- no me interesa…- respondió con tedio

"- pues debería- torcio ligeramente su boca y cruzando nuevamente sus brazos adopto otra de sus poses jactanciosas- puesto que sin mi ayuda… esta empresa se vendria abajo en un dos por tres- agrego para después reír brevemente

"- Hn… pues eso no es lo que yo sé- refuto molesto, ya que bien sabia que Kai no necesitaba de aquella mujer para mantener su empresa, él ruso era bastante inteligente como para eso…

"- ¿y que va a saber de negocios un iletrado pueblerino como tu?.- cuestiono irrisoriamente. Rei apretó sus puños con enfado y ante aquel comentario simplemente contrarresto con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza…

"- lo mismo que una tipeja que se las da de gran empresaria, pero que no hace más que acostarse con quien se cruce enfrente como cualquier prost…-

"- ¡Calla!.- interrumpió a la par que su delgada y engalanada mano se estrellaba en la mejilla del muchacho frente a ella haciéndole ladear el rostro- ¡Tu no eres nadie para hablarme de ese modo!. ¡Maldito enfermo!. ¡Desviado sexual!. ¡Anormal!.- chillo ofendida. Rei se mantuvo estático, con la cabeza ladeada, los puños apretados y sus emociones controladas… mentalmente contaba hasta diez para no perder la cabeza, para no cometer ninguna estupidez y aunque ganas tenia de devolverle los insultos, e incluso el golpe, debía dominarse pues ante todo aquella tipa era una mujer y un hombre jamás debe alzar la mano contra una mujer, se repetía…

"- señorita Mitsumasa…- una suave voz capto la atención del chino, puesto que la aludida aun desplegaba otra tanda de insultos- este… señorita puede bajar la voz?.- pidió la muchachita que Rei reconoció como secretaria de Kai, mas la rubia no le prestaba atención sino hasta que la secretaria misma le tocase el hombro…

"- ¿Qué?.- grito encolerizada mientras dirigía su atención a la muchachita de anteojos

"- eh… ¿puede bajar la voz?.- pidió nuevamente- la junta aun no ha terminado y pues, los esta molestando…- explico con algo de timidez debido a la fúrica mirada azulina

"- ¡Que insolencia!.- volvió a pregonar- ¡ahora hasta esta mosca muerta me dice que hacer!.- poso sus manos en su cintura totalmente injuriada- pues mira chiquilla…- se dirigió a la chica que la miraba algo amedrentada- yo aquí, hago lo que se me pegue en gana… y si tú quieres seguir trabajando es mejor que tengas más respeto con tus superiores ¿entiendes feudataria de cuatro ojos?.-

"- no tiene porque hablarle así…- intervino el oji-dorado

"- ¿Qué dijiste?.- se volvió al oriental con toscos movimientos

"- joven Rei…- musito la secretaria mientras discretamente se le acercaba- es mejor que no le diga nada… sino habrá problemas…- le hablo suavemente, solo para que el chino la oyera…

"- ¡No me importa!.- prorrumpió con abulia- ya es demasiada prepotencia de parte de esta mujer…- señalo a la oji-azulada

"- ¡Idiotas!. ¡Los dos son un par de imbéciles igualados!.- volvió a dar un paso hasta ellos- ¡Acaso no saben que su lugar esta afuera?. Junto a la basura que son?.!.- con esas palabras se gano la iracunda mirada de los dos jóvenes

"- ¿Quiere ya dejar de insultarnos?.- pidió nuevamente Kon con todo el autocontrol que aun poseía

"- ¡No, no quiero!.- sonrió- ¡Yo digo cuanto se me viene en gana lacras!. ¡Estúpidos desechos de personas!. ¡Oportunistas!.-

"- Histérica- añadió el chino ante la mirada incrédula de la ayudante de Kai y la mirada rabiosa de la blonda que nuevamente levanto su mano para propinar una bofetada más al irreverente asiático que inmutable esperaba que sucediera dicha acción…

"- ¡Señorita Mitsumasa!.- grito la otra muchacha al percatarse de lo que esta pensaba hacer…

Sin embargo nada sucedió… no porque la mujer se contuviera o porque el chino se hubiese defendido, sino por la intervención de otra persona que desde la espalda de la rubia le había sujetado el brazo que en alto mantenía…

"- ¡Señor Hiwatari!.- volvió a chillar la secretaria de este…

"- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?.- pregunto seriamente el bicolor soltando a la mujer para situarse entre ella y Rei… mas nadie dijo palabra alguna- ¿y bien?.- insistio, pero nuevamente no hubo contestación por parte de ninguno de los presentes, sin embargo las miradas que se lanzaban tanto Mitsumasa como Rei le daban cierta pauta de lo acontecido, se giro y encaro a su secretaria- Señorita Yamada, dígame usted lo que sucedió- más que una petición le ordeno…

"- pues… vera usted…- no sabia que decir y la instigadora mirada de Kai la ponia más nerviosa de lo que estaba…

"- ella no sabe nada de lo que paso Kai- hablo finalmente el chino captando la atención de los presentes

"- ¿Y entonces dime que paso?.- le pregunto al asiático quien simplemente agacho su mirada, Hiwatari resoplo al notar que tampoco obtendría respuestas por parte de su koi- creo que es mejor que hablemos dentro mi oficina… así que Tú y Tú- apunto tanto al chino como a la japonesa- vengan conmigo… y señorita Yamada, no me pase ninguna llamada ¿Esta bien?.- la chica asintió y se retiro a su escribanía, mientras que el bicolor abria su puerta en espera de que ambos seres pasasen…

Una vez dentro, Hiwatari fue a sentarse en su diván mientras los otros dos se paraban frente a su escritorio… un incomodo silencio se suscito de inmediato, los ojos rojizos se pasaban de un rostro a otro en espera de que alguno dijese algo, mas nada…

"- bueno… ¿Quién va a comenzar?.- incito a los dos batallantes que aun con serias miradas contendían, volvió a pasar un par de silenciosos minutos más, hasta que uno de ellos desvio la mirada solo para comenzar a hablar…

"- ¡He sido insultada!.- arguyo repentinamente la rubia

"- ¿Cómo dice?.- indago el bicolor con una ceja levantada

"- ¡Que este… muchachito y la chica esa me han ofendido!.- apunto al asiático quien se mantenía incrédulo ante aquellas palabras tan falsas como esas pestañas que traía la blonda…

"- yo no…- trato de defenderse

"- espera Rei… deja que termine- pidió el soviético a lo que el oriental simplemente agacho la cabeza- puede continuar señorita Mitsumasa…- la oji-azul sonrió

"- pues, como decía… este chiquillo y la inepta de tu secretaria me han insultado ¡Y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a permitir!. ¡Como principal inversionista de esta empresa creo que merezco más respeto por parte de los empleados que trabajan aquí!.-

"- pero Rei no trabaja aquí- aclaro el bicolor que pacientemente oía las exclamaciones de la mujer

"- ¡Con mayor razón!.. un ajeno a la empresa que venga a tratarme así¡Es mucho peor!.-

"- bueno… lo único que puedo hacer por usted… es ofrecerle un disculpa por parte de la Empresa Biovolt, señorita Mitsumasa- hablo con formalismo ante la poco satisfecha mirada de la rubia y la desilusionada mirada de Rei- espero que sea suficiente…- añadio con su usual pose

"- no, no es lo que deseo- refuto de inmediato

"- ¿Cómo?.- cuestiono el oji-escarlata

"- lo que quiero es una disculpa de él- apunto al chino- y que sea creíble- agrego con engreimiento

"- ¿Rei?.- Hiwatari se volteo levemente para enfocar su atención al oriental…

Rei salio de su pasmo cuando Hanako había hecho tal petición y ante la interrogación del bicolor le miro con cierto enfado plasmado en sus ámbares ojos, y es que acaso en realidad Kai estaba pidiéndole que se disculpara con ella?. ¡Já!.. estaba muy equivocado el soviético si creía que él haría tal cosa, ya que, después de todo Kon también tenia su orgullo propio y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie se lo pisoteara, incluso si era el mismito Kai Hiwatari quien tratara de hacerlo…

"- estoy esperando…- se impaciento Mitsumasa

"- pues espere sentada, que se va a cansar…- respondió el asiático mostrando una mueca de enfado tanto para la mujer como para su koi- Hn…- gruño y cruzándose de brazos ladeo su rostro en total señal de que no obtendrían de él nada más que eso… Hiwatari sonrió levemente ante el semblante de niño caprichoso que adoptaba ahora su minino…

"- ¿y bien?.- la aguda voz de la oji-azul quebranto el momento de embeleso que Kai había tomado y con el ceño levemente fruncido se viro para encararle a la mujer…

"- creo que no va a ser posible… si Rei no quiere disculparse, yo no voy a obligarlo…- comento el bicolor

"- ¿Cómo que no?.- expreso consternada Hanako- ¡Merezco una disculpa por parte de ese irreverente…-

"- ¿Pueblerino?. ¿Anormal?. ¿Enfermo?. ¿Pedazo de basura?...- agrego de inmediato el asiático con mordaz tono- puede escoger el que quiera… después de todo ya me los dijo cientos de veces-

"- ¿Qué?.- el ruso estaba algo confundido

"- ¡Lo que sea!.- expresó irritada de tanto plantón- solo espero una disculpa por parte tuya…- hablo dirigiendo una recia mirada al oriental…

"- Hn…- Rei simplemente volvió a gruñir para posteriormente adquirir la postura de indiferencia que minutos antes había adoptado…

"- ¡Eres un grosero!.- reclamo indignada a lo que el chino volteo su rostro solo para sacarle la lengua, cosa que enfado aun más a la rubia- no sabes con quien te estas metiendo niño…- advirtió con siseante voz, cual serpiente.

"- No, es usted quien no sabe con quien se esta metiendo…- devolvio la advertencia el asiático con seriedad

"- ¡Já!.. ¿y que puede hacerme un muerto de hambre como tu?.- contraataco burlescamente

"- pedir ayuda a su novio, por ejemplo- ambos voltearon su mirada al bicolor que en impávida pose se mantenía desde hacia un buen rato…

"- Hiwatari, esto no te concierne- demandó la blonda japonesa

"- te recuerdo que es MI novio con el que te metes- objetó- y si tienes algún problema con él, lo tienes también conmigo ¿entiendes?.-

"- no necesito que me defiendas, Kai- exclamo el chino aun molesto con su koi

"- lo sé, pero, es que ya me canse de jugar al serio empresario y me hastié aun más de oír como esa mujer te ofende…- una despectiva mirada le regalo a Mitsumasa…

"- pues, que diga lo que quiera… me da igual- cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos se encogió de hombros en muestra completa de que sus palabras no podrían ser más verídicas…

"- ¡Pero a mi no!.- exclamo el soviético- ¿O crees que puedo estar quieto escuchando como te afrentan?. ¡Claro que no!.- agrego…

"- pues no es necesario que interfieras…- refuto seriamente…

"- ¿No es necesario?..- pregunto incrédulamente- ¿Cómo dices eso gatito?.. sé que tu eres capaz de defenderte solo, sé que si quisieras podrias largarle las palabras más hirientes y sé que incluso podrías golpearla, pero también sé que no lo harás ¿Por qué?. Simple… porque tu no eres así…- hablo suavemente mientras su mano se acercaba hasta hacer contacto con la sonrosada piel de su mejilla- Tu eres el ser más maravilloso que conozco… y el más paciente también, pues solo tu logras aguantarme de forma tan cariñosa… y te amo por ello…- se acerco completamente a este para darle un beso en la frente, cosa que sonrojo mucho al asiático…

"- Hmp…- rezongó la blonda para captar la atención de ambos muchachos

"- ¿Qué quiere?.- hablo el ruso sin moverse de su sitio, sin embargo el tono de su voz era lo suficientemente ácido como para dar a entender su molestia por la interrupción…

"- aun no hemos terminado de 'dialogar'.- respondió con su típico tono petulante y aunque en un inicio se había sentido un poco rara al presenciar una escena entre hombres rápidamente había recobrado su talante habitual pues su orgullo aun no estaba del todo conforme con la situación…

"- en lo que a mi respecta…- comenzó el ruso separándose de su chico para dirigirse ante ella- no hay nada más que tengamos que decir, así que haga el favor de sacar su… delusoria humanidad por esa puerta- dijo apuntando esta- y márchese de una vez…- casi le ordeno

"- cuidado Hiwatari… que mi cooperación con usted puede peligrar- insinuó con amenaza

"- no, no, no- repitió él meneando de un lado a otro su cabeza- la que debe andarse con cuidado es usted… puesto que si vuelve a ofender a Rei frente mío, a amenazarle e incluso osar a volver a ponerle una mano encima, me va realmente a conocer…- finalizo con aquella mirada iracunda, la misma que hacia hasta al propio Kuznetzov estremecer, la misma que había dejado de utilizar desde que vivía con Rei y ahora hacia temblar a la nipona…

"- ¿Esta insinuando acaso, que ese chico es más importante que el bienestar de tu Empresa?.- curioseo con asombro…

"- ¿Es acaso estúpida?.- sonrió cínicamente ante el cuestionamiento- Rei es, y siempre será, lo más importante en mi vida… Baka no Onna (_mujer tonta_)- y nuevamente aquella mirada fria tipificó su semblante…

"- esto no se quedara así, Hiwatari…- manifestó aun temblorosa, puesto que bien sabia la clase de personas sádicas que podían llegar a ser los rusos; rumores de actos pasados habían llegado hasta sus oídos, chismes sobre la crueldad de Kuznetzov y la frialdad de Ivanov, y no dejaba por punto aparte que Hiwatari también debía tener cierto 'lado oscuro', lado que no deseaba conocer; mas, sin embargo su propia estimación tampoco podía dejar que las cosas quedasen así… al menos ella debía tener la ultima palabra- ya veremos que hace sin mi ayuda financiera…- agrego para salir a prisa de aquella oficina, no sin antes hacer retumbar los vidrios con un sonoro portazo…

Hiwatari sonrió satisfecho ante la presurosa huida de la rubia, y es que hacia mucho que no utilizaba aquella manera tan sutil de 'deshacerse' de las personas y le daba deleite el saber que aun sus artimañas funcionaban adecuadamente…

"- este… Kai- balbuceo el oriental llegando a posarse a su lado

"- dime...-

"- te dije que no tenias que entrometerte…- reclamo con molestia, los ojos rojos se posaron de inmediato sobre él, orbes completamente confusas ante aquel regaño-… ahora perderás a tu principal inversionista…- acoto con un tono más suave e incluso sonando algo culpable- y todo por defenderme…- Hiwatari sonrió con ternura y se acerco a este para acurrucarlo entre sus brazos…

"- tonto…- le musito- no me importaría perder todo esto, si a mi lado estas Rei…- confeso mientras su cabeza buscaba comodidad en el hombro del chino quien a su vez fortificaba su agarre en el otro cuerpo- tu eres todo lo que realmente necesito…- añadio causando un ligero temblor en la complexión de su chico…

"- tu también eres lo único que necesito Kai…- contesto con afección reclinando, también, su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello del bicolor…

"- además…- volvió a hablar tras unos segundos de silencio- acabo de conseguir nuevo inversionista…- declaro con una sonrisita

"- ¿Qué?.- se separo de inmediato del cuerpo de su koibito

"- Da, por eso fue la junta que tenia… para informar sobre el nuevo financiero de mi empresa- elucido satisfecho por su logro- ¿Qué?.- expreso al notar una mueca recelosa en el asiático

"- así que solo por eso te enfrentaste a ella ¿Eh?.-

"- no, claro que no… lo hice por ti- se defendió de inmediato ante semejante acusación…

"- Hn...- agudizo aun más su mirada- no te creo… además, aun estoy enojado por insinuarme que me disculpara con esa mujer- cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, Hiwatari de inmediato corrió hasta este y le abrazo por la espalda…

"- es que no sabia lo que había pasado…-

"- ¿Así que pensaste que por eso Yo debería disculparme?.- cuestiono indignado

"- ¡No!. ¡Claro que no!.- denegó de inmediato- solo quería saber que había sucedido…- lo estrecho entre sus brazos firmemente- y como tu no decías nada…-

"- si, claro…- manifestó muy poco convencido

"- pero por supuesto…- le susurro al oído- solo esperaba que dijeras algo… alguna palabra, que me diera el motivo suficiente para botar a aquel esperpento de aquí, nada tuvo que ver el nuevo inversionista en esto… fue un hecho aleatorio nada más- trato de justificarse- ¿Cómo rayos piensas esas cosas?. Si bien sabes lo mucho que te amo… y lo mucho que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar por ti…- expreso con firmeza a la vez que besaba repetidamente la mejilla de Kon quien ablando sus facciones ante sus palabras…

"- pero, igual… aun estoy enfadado- hizo un gracioso puchero que lejos de agobiar al bicolor le hizo sonreír- así que te da gracia ¿Eh?.- ladeo levemente su rostro para contemplarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¡Pues veremos si mañana te parece gracioso después de una noche en el sofá!.- declaró

"- no es justo… si recién ayer nos reconciliamos…- rezongo- y yo.. yo quiero hacerte mimitos esta noche…- gimoteó ante el hecho de dormir separado de su gatito

"- ¿Qué?... si más no recuerdo, aun no te he levantado el castigo-

"- ¿Cómo?.. pero si anoche me perdonaste y todo… ¿No lo recuerdas acaso?.- le murmuro sensualmente en su oído, a la par que su lengua le recorrio ligeramente el cuello haciendo estremecer a su minino…

"- eso fue… por otra causa- contesto algo cabizbajo- pues, aun estoy enfadado por lo de mi gato y lo de anoche tómalo como solo una amnistía momentánea- volvió a hacer un solemne puchero

"- ¿Qué?.-

"- ¡He dicho!.- finalizo soltandose del agarre del bicolor para posteriormente abandonar el salón y dejar detrás suyo a un desorientado soviético con la boca abierta…

"- ¿Eh?. ¡No es justo, Rei!.- salio de inmediato tras la caza de su koibito, atrapandole antes de que tomase el elevador- ¿Por qué me castigas tan cruelmente?.- protestó abrazándole fijamente por la cintura

"- Kai... nos van a ver…- bisbiseo el chino tratando de apartarse con sus manos

"- Hn... ¿Y tu crees que eso me importa?.-

"- pues antes si te importaba-

"- antes era antes… pero ahora no pienso ocultar más el amor que te tengo, no después de que casi te pierdo…- hablo quejumbrosamente a lo que Rei dejo de luchar por soltarse y en cambio rápidamente lo acogió entre sus brazos… Hiwatari de inmediato le beso calmadamente en los labios y aunque con toda su alma deseaba profundizar su contacto debía contenerse debido a los ojos curiosos que comenzaban a posarse sobre ellos dos poniéndolos nerviosos… pero, ya después se las cobraria de alguna manera…

"- bueno…- hablo tras separarse de la imprevista muestra de afecto por parte de Kai- ¿Creo que teníamos que ir a cenar?.- cuestiono ante lo que previamente habían acordado…

"- así es… y luego al cine- le sonrió cautamente mientras su mano acariciaba una y otra vez el sonrojado carrillo de su chico- y dime… ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?.- tras la respuesta animada del asiático ambos descendieron en el elevador y se subieron al vehículo del bicolor para dirigirse al destino fijado por el oriental…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"- estoy muy nervioso chicos…- confeso tras verse como por décima vez en el espejo

"- es normal… después de todo hoy te casas-

"- y me lo tenias que recordar ¿No Tyson?.- se dirigió al nipón quien simplemente acertó a sonreírle- fiuuu…- resoplo para nuevamente plantarse frente al espejo

"- ya veras que todo saldra bien… no tienes por que preocuparte- animo con su usual sonrisa el americanito que hasta él se acerco para arreglarle la solapa de su saco…

"- gracias Max…- sonrió, sin embargo aun el nerviosismo persistente en su cuerpo le hacia transpirar y estar en continua actividad, paseando de un extremo a otro miraba continuamente el reloj en la pared pues en quince minutos más daría aquel paso definitivo en su vida… aun no podía creer que los tres meses de planificaciones habían pasado tan rápidamente y que ahora el día fijado había llegado, el clima era agradable, la capilla estaba hermosamente arreglada, los invitados inundando los pasillos, sus amigos tratando de calmarlo y su amor aguardando a un par de habitaciones de él… si, nada podía salir mal… corrección, nada DEBÍA salir mal… eso quería, eso esperaba…

"- Oh, vamos… quita esa cara de angustia- el japonés fue a sentarse a su lado y ligeramente golpeo su hombro con repetidas palmadas- deberias estar feliz-

"- lo estoy… de veras que si, es solo que…- suspiro

"- no me vengas a decir que te da pena la noche de bodas…- le miro desconfiadamente- porque cuantas veces los atrape a ambos en situaciones comprometedoras ¿Eh?.-

"- ¡Pero que cosas dices!.- se sobresalto todo abochornado a lo que ambos chicos rieron sonoramente relajando el ambiente y a su amigo- gracias por acompañarme este día, muchachos…- manifestó cuando el ambiente volvió a silenciarse…

"- para eso están los amigos…- contesto el rubio acomodándose al lado de su chico- ¿No es así Tyson?.-

"- por supuesto- respondió con regocijo, mas el sonido de la puerta abriendose hizo que los tres se fijaran en esta…

"- ya todo esta listo…- anuncio una cantarina vocecilla mientras ingresaba en la habitación- ¡Oh vaya!.. te ves muy bien jefe- lisonjeó, a lo que el aludido atino a sonreír como contestación…

"- tu también te ves muy guapo Rei…- comento el yanqui con una gran sonrisa

"- ¿Tu crees?.. gracias- rio brevemente

"- ¿Y Hilary?.- pregunto el japonés acercándose hasta el oriental

"- también ya esta lista… por lo que el jefe tiene que salir de una vez para empezar, mientras yo iré a que preparen la música-

"- si, gracias Rei..- agradecio Kenny por la ayuda prestada de sus camaradas, el chino volvió a sonreír y abandono nuevamente la alcoba…

"- ¿Esta nervioso?.- una voz a su espalda le hizo alterar momentáneamente, se giro sobre sus talones para encarar a su locutor

"- mucho…- contesto con una afable sonrisa- pero es lógico su estado… hoy se casa- ratifico

"- lo sé- exclamo mientras lo atrapaba entre sus fornidos brazos y le robaba unos cuantos besos de sus labios- por cierto… ¿Te he dicho ya lo bien que te ves hoy?.- pregunto con sugestiva voz mientras sus rubíes ojos paseaban sobre ese bien vestido cuerpo nuevamente, y no era para menos ya que el traje color chocolate aunado a la camisa crema de su koi hacían resaltar divinamente lo acanelado de su piel y lo reluciente de sus orbes doradas que contrastaban también con las hebras negruzcas de su cabello que sin amarre alguno se encontraban, salvo quizás la ligadura al final de su trenza, haciendo que en conclusión se viera sumamente encantador y gloriosamente deseable ante sus ojos…

"- Hum… solo unas cincuenta y tres veces desde que abandonamos el departamento- contesto con una calida mirada que el bicolor adoró…

"- pues que sean cincuenta y cuatro veces ahora- otro beso más

"- pues gracias…- respondió- tu también te ves espectacular- halago mientras sus manos le arreglaban la oscura corbata- pero ya es tiempo de iniciar todo… así que mientras yo voy por Hilary, tú ve a que los músicos se preparen para comenzar de una vez…-

"- ¿Por qué yo?..- cuestiono y es que acaso no había alguien que se encargara de ese tipo de cosas?.

"- Onegai…- imploro ante el rezongo que soltó el otro- o… ¿Es que prefieres ir tu por Hilary?.- le miro con ojos curiosos a lo que de inmediato Kai denegó- bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato ¿Nee?.- se separo completamente de su koibito y con otro beso se despidió de él…

"_Esto me gano por haber aceptado la propuesta de esa chiquilla…"_ pensó a la par que un suspiro salia de sus labios…

"- ¿Y a ti que te sucede?.- una escalofriante voz hizo que sus rojizas orbes se enfocaran en el recién llegado

"- nada que te concierna Ivanov…- respondió- aunque… podrias serme de utilidad esta vez- sonrió, cosa que al pelirrojo no gusto- ven conmigo- ordeno sujetándole del brazo para arrastrarlo con él…

"- ¿Qué?. ¿Adonde?.- pregunto desconcertado, mas Hiwatari no respondió puesto que estaba contento al haber hallado a alguien que supliese sus tareas _"Bry… ¿Dónde te metiste?." _gimoteo el taheño al verse atrapado para 'no se que diablos' por Kai…

Mientras que el oriental ya había llegado a la habitación de la feliz novia que daba aun unas cuantas ordenes a sus damas de honor, bueno eso al menos se oía desde afuera _"pobrecitas…"_ pensó Rei antes de tocar la puerta, tras un 'adelante' ingreso en la habitación…

"- ya esta todo listo Hilary.- informo una vez dentro la habitación

"- Gracias Rei… ¡eres el mejor padrino del mundo!.- aclamo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"- no, gracias a ustedes por nombrarnos padrinos de su boda…- sonrió también el peli-negro

"- en verdad que fue una gran idea…- hablo una de las presentes

"- es cierto…- secundo a la pelirrosa la peli-naranja americana de grandes gafas- el que Kenny nombrase a Tyson y Max como padrinos suyos y tu a Kai y Rei como tus padrinos fue una excelente idea…-

"- es que… después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos… yo quiero a estos cuatro como a mis hermanos, y pues… me pone muy feliz el que hoy día me acompañen…-

"- Oh vamos... no vayas a llorar- se acerco Emily a rodearla por los hombros

"- se te arruinara el maquillaje…- también se le aproximo la pelirrosa con un pañuelo entre sus manos mientras Julia terminaba de dar los toques finales al pomposo vestido blanco…

"- ya tranquila…- se acerco también el asiático- y es mejor que sonrías por que ya la ceremonia va empezar…- sonrió grandemente mientras rodeaba a la muchacha en un suave abrazo

"- si, gracias- correspondió Hilary con una sonrisa y otro abrazo…

"- ¿Vamos?.- alentó el chino al oír la música comenzar, la peli-castaña asintió y Rei un beso en la frente le regalo a modo de darle animos. En cuestión de segundos el padre de Hilary ingreso para llevarla del brazo hasta el altar, detrás de ella salieron sus tres damas y luego el chino quien con la mano en su bolsillo se aseguro que continuase dentro la pequeña cajita asignada bajo su cuidado, aquella que albergaba el carísimo anillo de bodas…

La Ceremonia fue completamente soñada… las flores blancas adornando el pasillo, la tenue música, la tersa alfombra roja, el impecable ministro, las damas perfectamente coordinadas, los invitados sonrientes, los padrinos animados, su futuro esposo nervioso y los votos preparados… todo tal cual Hilary imagino...

Y la fiesta tampoco se quedo atrás…

En medio del salón varias parejas danzaban al ritmo de la estruendosa y animosa música, mientras que los que no participaban en el baile estaban entretenidos comentando, quien sabe que cosas, entre ellos y compartiendo algunas copas también…

"- Vamos… no sean aguafiestas, vengan a bailar con nosotras.- insistía la pelirrosa a un no muy convencido Rei

"- ¡Es una fiesta por Dios!.- argumentaba la americana instando de igual modo a su paisano mientras la bicolor se cruzaba de brazos en espera de que las otras dos consiguieran aquello que querían _"que suerte que Raúl sea tan tímido como para invitar a una chica a bailar"_ pensaba la española con su hermano a un costado

"- es que… bueno…- el chino solo sonreía y miraba de reojo al bicolor que con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados estaba a su lado en la mesa, este asintió ligeramente y la sonrisa en el rostro felino se agrando- esta bien.- exclamo poniéndose de pie para alegría de la pelirrosa- ¿Qué dices Max?. ¿Vamos?.- a lo que el blondo suspiro mirando al japonés acompañante suyo…

"- no te preocupes Maxie, mientras yo iré a comer los bocaditos de allá- señalo la otra mesa

"- eso es lo que me preocupa…- susurro el yanqui instalándose de pie, Rei sonrió ante aquel apagado comentario… y tal como lo había anunciado, apenas el blondo se alejo, Tyson fue de corrido a la mesa de los tentempiés dejando solos a tres rusos antipáticos sentados en la mesa…

"- Hanako no ha vuelto a parecer por la empresa, aunque sus aportes igual los recibimos cada mes…- comento uno de ellos- aunque es lógico… si con nosotros gana más de lo que imaginaba y solo con los intereses… ¿no es así Kai?.- volteo para encararle…

"- como si me importara- contesto el bicolor dirigiendo una seria mirada al taheño para que se callara…

"- yo no más comentaba a modo de hacer platica… pero contigo es imposible ¿Verdad Bry?.- volvió su atención a su pareja

"- Hn...- rezongo el peli-lavanda sin inmutar su pose siquiera

"- ¡Que aburridos son los dos!…- exclamo mientras se levantaba de su asiento- creo que voy a dar una vuelta por el lugar y ver un poco de actividad 'humana'- manifestó resaltando la ultima palabra mientras que con sus brazos cruzados y recia expresión se alejaba de la mesa- ¡Hey!.- grito cuando al pasar por el lado de Kuznetzov este le había palmeado el trasero…

"- no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez…- advirtió

"- Hn... tonto- le saco la lengua antes de apartarse por completo de su vista…

"- y… ¿Tu gato ya te quito el castigo?.-

"- Hn... si no he hablado con Ivanov, que te hace pensar que lo haré contigo?.- hablo para posteriormente soltar un refunfuño de enfado…

"- ¡Jé!. Parece que no… aun estas con un humor de perros- arguyo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios- producto de una sola cosa¡Falta de sexo!.- añadio ante la congelante mirada rojiza y su sonrisa se amplio…

"- ¿Quieres callarte?.- siseo mirando de reojo el lugar, no quería que nadie oyese algo tan privado como lo era su vida personal y más aun la sexual- además para tu información hace ya mucho que me perdono…- respondió solo para que el otro se callase… y no mentia, pues desde esa ultima noche que supuestamente debía dormir en el sofá, el cual por cierto la paso en su cama después de mucho lisonjeo para con Rei, ya habían pasado cerca de tres semanas, una en la permaneció castigado y dos semanas que las había aprovechado al máximo en el cuerpo de su koibito… sonrió ante sus ultimas rememoraciones

"- Ohhh ya veo…- prorrumpió irrumpiendo con los recuerdos del bicolor quien volvió a gruñirle

"- y por cierto… ¿Yuriy ya te hizo guardar esas esposas?.- contrarresto con un dato personal que el taheño mismo le había comentado, bueno… más bien fue intercambio de información entre los dos, pues él le contó sobre el tortuoso castigo que su neko le había impuesto a cambio de la revelacion del porque el pelirrojo tenia unas extrañas marcas en las muñecas…

"- pues si… pero no pierdo la esperanza en volver a utilizarlas…- sonrió torcidamente mientras soltaba su respuesta de la manera más normal… Hiwatari meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro lamentando la clase de gustitos, en cuanto a parejas, que su amigo Ivanov tenia…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La música sonaba con todo su auge y francamente se sentia tan bien… hace mucho que no había podido bailar de ese modo, pues a Kai le disgustaba el hacerlo y por ello no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer tan relajante actividad en mucho tiempo… pero no todo podía ser tan glorioso como quería pensarlo, dado que su compañera de baile estaba por demás animada y las copas que tenia encima no aminoraban su condición, es más, eran el perfecto aliciente para su estado de exaltación… ocultó tras su mano la risilla que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios cuando a la pelirrosa le dio por ejecutar una, por demás, extraña coreografía una mezcla de kung-fu con música disco que la hacia ver demasiado graciosa, sin embargo estaba muy atento a sus movimientos pues no dudaba que en cualquier momento esta fuese a caer…

Menos mal no había pasado nada. La música poco a poco fue deteniéndose hasta cesar por completo y el Disc-jockey anunció el cambio de ritmo '_para que las parejas pudiesen bailar a su gusto'_ había dicho el operador… Rei sonrió y con una leve reverencia agradeció a su china compañera por los minutos de agradable diversión…

"- ¿Adonde vas?.- le dijo la pelirrosada sosteniéndole del brazo

"- ya estoy agotado…- mintio, pues no deseaba bailar con nadie, más que con su Kai, apechugaditos al ritmo de la música romántica…

"- Ohhh... vamos...- insistió agitándole suavemente el brazo…

"- pero… y Kai…-

"- solo una canción más…- el chino miro a su amiga y luego se fijo en su mesa… ahí tanto Hiwatari como Kuznetzov parecian ¿conversar?... raro… ¿y Yuriy?.. se pregunto y busco con su mirada por el salón donde algunas personas se retiraban y otras, en cambio, se levantaban para dirigirse a la pista donde ellos estaban parados, sin embargo no pudo ubicar al taheño, se encogió de hombros y ante el jaloneo de su brazo volvió a dirigir la mirada a la china…

"- esta bien… solo una canción más- aclaro antes de que las luces bajaran de tono y la suave música comenzara a tocar, Mariah sonrió complacida y se aferro al cuerpo del oriental quien simplemente resoplo y poso sus manos en los hombros desnudos, que el vestido calado, proporcionaba a la muchacha… comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de la acompasada melodía… Rei trataba de desviar su atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de la china recargado sobre su pecho, pues al hacerlo le daba un escalofrió que recorria su espalda completa… temia que Kai se enfadara y temia, más aun, dar esas falsas esperanzas a la chica que en sus brazos se acomodaba… _"solo una canción, solo una…" _se repetia constantemente…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los ojos, antes cerrados, de Kai se abrieron al notar como una suave melodía llenaba el ambiente y como, también, las luces del salón se menguaban lentamente… giro de un lado a otro su mirada en busca de su adoración, pues supuso, que ya debía de estar de regreso tras la pausa en la música pero nada… el asiento a su lado continuaba vacio… continuo su escanéo por la pista de baile y tras unos cuantos segundos lo hallo, repentinamente su expresión se endurecio y su entrecejo se frunció más de lo habitual ¡Estaba furioso!.. no, más que eso… no cabía en rabia al ver a su chico tan pegado a la cosa rosa que tenia por amiga, la tipa lo había rodeado por el dorso con sus enguantados brazos y apoyaba su mejilla en el pecho de Rei mientras este apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de ella y ambos tan acompasadamente se movían que de verlos daban a Kai ganas de vomitar… apretó fuertemente sus puños y gruño…

Kuznetzov giro su rostro para avistar el sutil, pero nada raro, gruñido en su compatriota y sonrió medianamente al verle tan furioso, ni siquiera él había sido capaz de enfadar tanto a Hiwatari, por lo que con su mirada también inspecciono el lugar en busca de aquello que fuese capaz de exaltarlo de ese modo y de ser posible hallar la próxima herramienta a usar en contra de Kai…

"- ¡Oh!... pero que bien baila el kot- adulo con su satírica sonrisa… Hiwatari volvió a bufar ante el comentario del peli-lavanda pero no pensaba hacer nada, pese a sus enormes celos no reaccionaria, era una fiesta y no quería amargarle la noche a su minino, por lo que cruzándose de brazos gruño lo más sonoramente que pudo para después ponerse a observar el resto del salón, ignorando así, cualquier sosa manifestación por parte de su allegado camarada… sonrió extrañamente tras unos breves instantes de miramiento…

"- parece que Rei no es el único que se esta divirtiendo- declaro apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y sobre su palma su quijada… los ojos lavandas se le posaron un tanto desconcertadas por el repentino cambio de humor en el bicolor más este solo se limito a apuntar con su dedo a un extremo del lugar, Bryan siguió la dirección señalada con sus orbes y se topo con un raro espectáculo…

En un rincón de la pista el taheño bailaba animadamente acompañado de una muchacha pelirroja igual que el, no estaban abrazados ni nada de eso pero bailaban muy juntos uno del otro, Ivanov conversaba con la chica en cuestión y esta soltaba explícitas carcajadas ante sus comentarios… bueno, al menos desde donde estaban situados, los dos rusos, eso parecía lo que ocurría…

"- Slaboumnyjj…- musito Bryan cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus orbes…

"- ¿No vas a hacer nada?.- indago con falsa incredulidad el bicolor, pues lo único que trataba era fastidiar al peli-lavanda…

"- Hn... y ¿Por qué debería?...- respondió impasiblemente- ni que fuera su ex-novia o alguna persona que estuviese enamorada de él por años, a la cual mi koi también le tuviese un cariño especial…- añadio con una sutil mirada al oji-rojos quien al instante comprendió lo que este trataba de decirle y sin más se puso de pie… Kuznetzov sonrió triunfalmente y con atenta mirada contemplo todos los movimientos del ruso bicolor…

Con aquella expresión dura en su rostro, Hiwatari avanzo, sorteando entre las personas que se le atravesaban, con la mirada fija en un punto en concreto y su cabeza ligera de ideas, no sabia lo que haría al llegar hasta ellos, no sabia que era lo que diria para que se separaran, no sabia como controlar tantos celos… Agh… ya ni sabia para que se dirigía hasta ellos, pero ya estaba ahí, parado junto a ellos, ya ambos pares de ojos dorados le habían avistado y ahora le escrutaban en silencio… solo atino a cerrar sus orbes escarlatas y maldecir al peli-lavanda por fomentar su mal carácter…

"- Ejhem...- carraspeo el chino atrayendo la atención de su bicolor- ¿Ocurre algo, Kai?.- pregunto con un ligero tono de reprimenda, puesto que ya se imaginaba el motivo que había impulsado a Hiwatari acercarse hasta los dos…

"- pues…- bueno, ya que estaba ahí algo tenia que decir ¿No?.. y más valia que fuese algo que no molestara a su minino porque ya no quería volver a ser 'castigado' por actuar impróvidamente ante un hecho obviamente mal estructurado y ni siquiera razonado con sensatez, pero los celos… malditos sean, y más aun los rusos peli-lavandas que acompañaban a uno… pero ya, algo pronto debía idear pues aquellos ojos comenzaban a verlo algo enfadados- ¿Me permites?.- pregunto casi inconsciente de sus palabras o lo que fuera a hacer…

"- ¿Huh?.- pronuncio con desconcierto ante aquel cuestionamiento…

"- a… tu pareja para bailar…- esclareció con algo de aversión muy bien disimulada…

"- Ah.. pu... pues bueno- contesto con asombro casi tangible ante tales palabras, pero ¿como no sorprenderse, si el mismo Hiwatari le pedia permiso para bailar con su pelirrosa amiga?..a la cual, todo mundo, sabia que Kai no soportaba… le pareció todo aquello tan raro, pero tampoco tenia porque oponerse, después de todo Kai no seria capaz de hacer algo malo ¿O si?. Hum… solo había una forma de cerciorarse- te estare contemplando desde la mesa…- aviso mientras se separaba completamente de la oji-dorada, la cual, por cierto, con ojos imploradores suplicaba a su oriental amigo que no la dejara a merced de tan fiera y gélida compañía, mas la confusión en su joven compañero había hecho que sus gestos fuesen pasados por alto y por tanto abandonada ante la escolta de aquel ruso antipático…

"- ¿Y bien?.- escucho la recia voz del bicolor que pacientemente esperaba a que la china aceptase su ofrecimiento…

Los ojos dorados de la chica se posaron una vez más en su paisano, que se alejaba de ellos, para luego voltearse a los frios ojos rojos que la miraban con hastío, resoplo, al parecer no tenia de otra mas que aceptar tan displicente petición… así que posando sus manos en los hombros del bicolor espero que este apoyara las suyas en su cintura para que continuaran con el baile lento, pero eso si, lo más alejado que pudiesen uno del otro…

"- ¿Por qué?.- pronto la voz de la pelirrosa se dejo escuchar, captando la atención del bicolor que con lo ojos cerrados trataba de pensar en cosas más agradables que en la compañía con la que contaba en esos momentos…

"- no vayas a confundirte… que esto no significa que me agrades, ni nada por estilo…- respondió dirigiéndole una indolente mirada…

"- lo sé… solo demuestra lo celoso e inseguro que eres Hiwatari…- refuto ella con desagrado…

"- nunca esta demás tener un poco de cuidado ¿Sabes?.-

"- ¡Cierto!.. porque posiblemente Rei encuentre a alguien mejor y te deje de una vez por todas…- contesto con socarronería…

"- ¿Alguien mejor?..- repitió y la oriental asintió- acaso… ¿Alguien como tu?.-

"- posiblemente…- manifestó y el bicolor soltó tremenda carcajada- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?.- indago con enojo…

"- tu ingenuidad…- respondió calmadamente- que te hace pensar el que si, por circunstancias meramente inexistentes he de decir, Rei me dejase se iría contigo?.-

"- pues… porque yo lo quiero y con el tiempo lograria que me quisiera también..- Kai volvió a reír divertido ante tales palabras, el entrecejo de la oji-dorada volvió a fruncirse con seriedad…

"- ¿Sabes?... te tengo una noticia…- enmudeció en espera de que Mao pusiera toda su atención en él- Rei, pues él… es Homosexual- añadio con solemnidad...

"- Hn...- gruño ante lo que supuso era una burla por parte de Hiwatari- ya lo se- comentó cortantemente...

"- pero me parece que no lo entiendes aun...- otro gruñido le solto la pelirrosa- a Rei le gustan los CHICOS y sabes una cosa más?. Tu no lo eres...-

"- pero... yo lograría que él cambiase...-

"- ¡Jéh!... sueñas, eso es algo imposible...-

"- pero intentaría hacerlo...-

"- no, no se puede...-

"- pero...-

"- No...- le interrumpio- deja de lastimarte con puras fantasías niña... es mejor que busques a alguien que este dispuesto a amarte sino quieres tus días terminarlas sola...- aconsejo con algo de rudeza... y casi de inmediato los ojos de la china se dejaron de ver debido a su cabeza gacha, Hiwatari resoplo con desgano e hizo algo que ni en sus peores sueños imagino, se acerco a la pelirrosa y la abrazo confortadoramente- tarde o temprano debías abrir los ojos... pero... ¡Vamos! Sonríe que esto es una fiesta o lo olvidas?.- la verdad es que no tenia la menor idea, e intención, de confortar a la asiática por lo que deseaba prontamente terminar todo aquel teatrito que él mismo había iniciado con su acercamiento a causa de sus celos... aunque por otro lado debía admitir que deseaba, desde hace mucho tiempo, tener una 'charla' como esa con la china, una donde le aclarase de una vez su posición en el corazón del peli-negro novio suyo...

Sin embargo transcurrio un par de minutos en los cuales la incesante música se prorrogaba y en los cuales el silencio entre ellos se agravaba poniendo un tanto tenso a Hiwatari que dentro suyo se pregunta que debía hacer si la oji-dorada empezaba a llorar, de seguro que Rei le volvería a hacer dormir en el sofá por inconmensurables noches... volvió a suspirar mientras su cuerpo mecánicamente se movía al compás de la música suave meciendo a Mao entre sus brazos, otro suspiro soltó con resignación, pues al parecer debía volver a tratar de consolar a la muchacha...

"- escucha...- comenzó sin saber exactamente que decir- se que te resulta difícil de asimilar o por el contrario te costo mucho admitir esta verdad, pero no puedes sentirte mal por ello... Rei te quiere mucho, talvez no del modo que deseabas, pero deberías estar contenta de saber que en su corazón tienes una parte asegurada... tu eres su familia, su mejor amiga y eso es algo portentoso a mi parecer... no seas tonta y aprovecha el hecho de que...- trago duro antes de continuar- de que... no estas tan mal y búscate alguien que merezca tu atención y tu cariño...- se asqueo por su forma de hablar mas el hecho de volver a quedar mal con su neko bonito le ponía de peor modo...

"- sabes una cosa Hiwatari...- la voz algo apagada de la chica se dejo escuchar cerca de su oído- no eres tan malo consolando a la gente...- elogio, a lo que el bicolor de inmediato se separo algo confundido del otro cuerpo y vio a la pelirrosa sonriendo ligeramente- gracias...- añadió esta a medida que la música paraba completamente y las luces volvían a encenderse...

"- Hn...- refunfuño sintiéndose estúpido por lo que había hecho, pero de igual modo le retribuyo con una leve sonrisa- conste que aun sigues sin agradarme…- elucido

"- pues el sentimiento es mutuo…- contesto ella agrandando su sonrisa a lo que el soviético desvió su rostro a otro lado con total indiferencia hasta que una acción por parte de la china le desconcertó, Mao se había acercado hasta él plantándole un beso en la mejilla para después sacarle la lengua y alejarse corriendo de la pista de baile para encontrarse un poco más allá con la muchacha americana, con la cual comenzó a conversar como si nada…

"- Hn...- volvió a gruñir para, prontamente, retirarse a su propia mesa… mas algo impidio que llegase a esta, o mejor dicho alguien le impidio el siquiera dar un paso- ¿Qué haces?.- pregunto plantándose rectamente sobre el suelo…

"- nada…- contesto el ser que colgado a su cuello se mantenía…

"- no puedo caminar…-

"- no me importa…- volvió a responder, Hiwatari meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro antes de soltar un resoplido…

"- muy bien…- pronuncio rendido- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me sueltes?.- pregunto

"- tu lo sabes…- otra contestación extraña…

"- bien, bien…- desvio su atención al muchacho y sosteniendole de las mejillas le acerco lo suficiente como para que sus labios se juntaran en un suave beso- ¿suficiente?.- indago…

"- por el momento si…- sonrió enormemente para liberar de su agarre al bicolor quien, por incontable vez, resoplo cansinamente dirigiéndose a su mesa seguido de un animoso neko… tomo su lugar respectivo acompañado de su chico quien pegado a él no paraba de sonreír, Hiwatari miro de soslayo a este y sonrió ligeramente para posteriormente tomar su mano y entrelazarla a la suya por encima la mesa…

"- no sabia que bailases tan bien las músicas lentas Hiwatari- oyó el cometario a su otro costado constatando, para su infortunio, la presencia del peli-lavanda en la mesa sin embargo en ese momento se hallaba sin gana alguna por pelear así que dando un fugaz beso en la boca a su chico se puso de pie…

"- ¿A dónde vas Kai?.- pregunto el chino antes de que este se alejara…

"- voy al baño… en seguida vuelvo Rei- contesto retirándose y el oriental continuo sonriéndole hasta que se hubo perdido de vista…

"- ¿Qué le pasara?.- musito el chino borrando su anterior mueca…

"- dejalo, Kot… es solo que esta sufriendo una pequeña crisis existencial por haber sido amable con alguien de su total desagrado…- contesto Bryan aunque la pregunta no se la había dirigido a él- mira que hacer tal barbaridad como bailar con la gata rosa, Tsk… debe estar muy enamorado el idiota- comento y el asiático volvió a sonreír ampliamente para, súbitamente, ponerse de pie y marcharse a toda prisa- ¡Demonios!.- exclamo Kuznetzov apoyando su frente sobre la mesa al igual que sus puños…

"- ¿Qué te sucede, Bry?.- la voz del taheño le hizo levantar ligeramente su cabeza…

"- es que con esta ya van dos veces que hago una buena acción…- manifestó- Yuriy… ve por la pistola y mátame antes de que me 'humanice' por completo…- solicito con una tierna mirada, cosa que al pelirrojo causo gracia y con una ligera risilla se acomodo a lado de su koibito para subsiguientemente besarle la mejilla y envolverse a su brazo- por cierto… ¿Qué se supone que hacías?.- cuestiono al recordar como su pelirrojo bailaba alegremente con aquella chica…

"- probando una cosa…- respondió, sin embargo aquella contestación no dejo del todo satisfecho a su ruso compañero por lo que tuvo que aclarar- pues probaba el efecto que aun tienen mis encantos…-

"- ¿Y como te fue?.- indago siguiendo las ocurrencias de su chico…

"- pues… no solo baile con ella… sino que obtuve su numero de teléfono, de habitación, su dirección y alguno que otro dato adicional…- sonrió sacando de sus bolsillos algunos papelitos doblados…

"- Idiota…- expreso frotando con sus dedos sus sienes, pues al parecer Ivanov no había cambiado en nada y agradecía al cielo por ello… ambos se sonrieron afablemente antes de que Tala volviese a abrazarse de él…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una vez que llego al baño escudriñó con su mirada el lugar en busca de su ruso bicolor pero no lo vio por ningún lado… ingreso completamente y se apoyo en el lavamanos donde mojo ligeramente su rostro, uno de los compartimientos de los baños se abrió y para su desilusión de este salio un japonés peli-gris, que acercándose hasta donde se encontraba procedio a lavar sus manos en el lavado continuo al suyo…

"- ¿Te diviertes Rei?.- le pregunto con una gentil sonrisa

"- mucho… ¿Y tu Hitoshi?.-

"- también… aunque Brooklyn ya esta algo subidito de copas y no dudo que en cualquier momento lo tenga que llevar a cuestas… no creas que me estoy quejando, pero es que pesa un poco…- sonrió ante la risilla del oriental- bueno… te dejo, no vaya a ser que mi koi este jugando con su telequinesia o algo así…- Kon simplemente asintió despidiéndole con un ademán de su mano…

Suspiro al verse completamente solo en el baño tras la partida del Kinomiya mayor… sin embargo nuevamente el sonar de otro de los compartimientos atrajo su atención, la puerta se abrió y dio paso de inmediato a la estoica figura de su ruso bicolor… sonrió enormemente mientras apresuraba sus pasos hacia este, los ojos rojos se enfocaron en los suyos y lo miraban un tanto desorientados pero no le importo, pues en cuanto lo tuvo cerca se abalanzo a su cuello para atrapar con sus labios la boca del soviético haciendo que ambos retrocedieran e ingresaran nuevamente en el compartimiento…

"- Rei…- pronuncio cuando la agitación hizo que se separaran- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto mas el chino simplemente volvió a empujarle levemente hasta que Hiwatari cayo sentado sobre el inodoro mientras él se encargaba de trabar la puertecilla- ¿Rei?.- volvió indagar totalmente agitado…

"- te amo mucho Kai…- contesto con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del bicolor, con sus piernas a los costados de este, para poder besarle a su gusto… sus manos volvieron a cerrarse alrededor de su cuello mientras buscaba mayor acercamiento con el cuerpo del bicolor…

Ciertamente estaba un poco azorado con el reaccionar de su minino, no obstante lejos de mortificarle o desagradarle le causaba mucho júbilo el saber que Rei era toda una fuente de inagotable pasión y sorpresas constantes… con su neko jamás los días podría clasificarlos de monótonos y mucho menos aburridos, con él nunca terminaria de decir 'yo lo conozco' pues obviamente vendria a ser una mentira… Rei era emoción, pasión, desenfreno, pasmo, alegría, ternura, paz, tranquilidad y más cosas que no lograba recordar o en cambio aun no había descubierto… el tiempo simplemente le diria…

"- te amo, te amo…- volvió a repetirle el oriental mientras con cortos besos recorria su rostro… Kai le sonrió y rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos, correspondiéndole del mismo modo con sus propios ósculos en sus mejillas…

"- yo también, gatito…- respondió presionandole con su brazo mientras una de sus manos la apoyaba en su mejilla para acariciarla, los ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos resplandeciendo con calidez ante sus palabras y actos, tanta ternura desparramaba su adoración que hizo a su corazón derretir y una sonrisa aflorar en su inflexible expresión… le sonrió como la primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que estando totalmente ajeno a su realidad contemplo de manera distinta a su compañero de equipo y fue en ese momento cuando una sonrisa y una mirada algo apenada, por parte de Kon, hicieron a su corazón saltar bruscamente pintando en sus labios una sonrisa genuina. No estaba seguro de la época que era, el momento o la situación en la que estaban, pues solo recordaba aquellos sutiles gestos que lo enamoraron, aquellas gentiles expresiones que arraigaron a Rei dentro su ser… y ahora… todas aquella emociones volvian a presentarse dentro suyo tan fuerte, tan solido, tan embriagadoramente que le abrumaba… lo amaba con locura y lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación que le causaba algo de temor. Le besó… tan vehemente y precipitadamente que saco un gemido de los labios ajenos, de sorpresa o dolor no estaba seguro, pues solo el deseo de sentirlo abarrotaba sus sentidos…

Sus manos ansiosas volvieron a cerrarse fuertemente sobre su espalda, apretandolo contra su cuerpo duramente, sus labios devoraban con ansias la boca del chino mientras su lengua hurgaba dentro su cavidad, lo necesitaba… respiraba ásperamente dado que el anhelante contacto impedia movimiento alguno fuera del que Kai le proporcionaba, le asfixiaba… mas dentro suyo sabia que por algún motivo el ruso requería de aquello por lo que no hizo maniobra alguna para separarse sino todo lo contrario, coopero volviendose accesible y brindando, a su modo, su adoración por el soviético entre sus brazos…

"- Kai...- pronuncio seguido de una gran exhalación de oxigeno, sus labios habían sido abandonados y su cuello, siendo el siguiente blanco, atacado… sus manos se perdieron entre las hebras azulinas mientras que con su rostro empinado para el techo atraia todo lo que podía el aire a sus pulmones, respirando con una dificultad que solo el bicolor era capaz de provocar… y entre tenues jadeos repetía su nombre con gran profundidad, profundidad nacida desde lo más recóndito de su ser…

"- te amo…- volvía a manifestar por incontable vez, sus besos se prendaban de aquella acanelada piel y sus manos buscaban más calor dentro de aquellas estorbosas ropas- te amo…- reitero sacando un gemido ahogado a su chico cuando una de sus manos incursiono más hondamente en aquel pantalón, sus dedos ya rozaban la tersa y abultada piel de su trasero, le rasguño levemente arrancando otro respingo de su minino y sonrió contra su delicioso cuello para enseguida continuar con sus candorosos besos… su mano desocupada estaba encomendada a soltar los botones de la camisa crema y brindar a sus labios mayor espacio para descender, estaban en un baño publico es cierto, podían oírlos también lo sabia, quizás los espiarían no, nadie se atrevería, pero al final que más daba mientras no los interrumpieran… que más daba…

Cerro sus escarlatas orbes concentrando toda su atención en el paradisíaco ser sobre su regazo, con una de sus manos acariciándole la espalda, la otra perdida en sus pantalones y su lengua recorriendo la tersa piel de su pecho, se sentia divinamente consagrado y maravillosamente complacido con la vida… otro suave gemido soltó el oriental por tan audaces manos irrumpiendo entre sus ropas y sin embargo no dejaba de sonreír, lo adoraba tanto… aprisionando sus orbes ambarinas volvió, por enésima vez, a tirar del pelo al bicolor producto de tan intensos besos e impúdicos toques y a morder sus labios para apaciguar el placer que aquello le provocaba, pero con cada segundo que transcurria se le hacia más difícil contenerse…

"- Rei…- oía que le llamaban- Rei…- escuchaba con algo de eco de trasfondo, pero no dio importancia- ¡Rei!..- se intensificaba, hasta que unos dóciles golpes en la puerta y una suave pregunta le hicieron sobresaltar- Rei.. ¿Estas ahí dentro?.- y dirigiendo toda su atención hacia esta se apeno de sobremanera… fijo su mirada cuestionadora a su koi que le observaba con una sonrisa juguetona, frunció su cejo algo enfadado…

"- no es broma Kai…- musito lo más suave que pudo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- indago mirándole fijamente…

"- dile que saldras en unos minutos más…- aconsejo para inmediatamente volver a lengüetear la piel expuesta ante sus ojos…

"- Kai- alzo levemente la voz dandose cuenta al instante de su error…

"- ¿Rei?.- volvieron a preguntar desde fuera seguido de más sonoros golpes…

"- ¿Q- Qué se te ofrece Max?.- no le quedo de otra que responder, aunque lo hizo a duras penas…- Shhh…- le piteo a su chico cuando este comenzó a reír por la expresión en el chino…

"- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto algo extrañado… Rei inhalo profundamente un par de veces para, posteriormente, ponerse de pie ante los gruñidos del bicolor, no le hizo caso, se acerco a la puertecilla y la abrió un poco, menos mal que estas se abrian hacia adentro por lo que solo dejo su rostro asomar…

"- si Max... pero dime ¿Para que me buscabas?.- se apresuro a averiguar…

"- ¿Qué?.- cuestiono levantando una ceja- pero si tu eras el que me buscaba…- manifestó dejando confundido al peli-negro…

"- ¿Yo?...-

"- pues eso es lo que me dijo Bryan… y me dijo que estarías esperándome aquí, en el baño…- elucido su explicación…

"- ese maldito hijo de …- se oyó dentro el compartimiento y los ojos azulados de inmediato de mostraron curiosos, Rei simplemente se sonrojo…

"- Eh… pues… bueno, ya no importa…- se apresuro a decir antes de que el americanito comenzara a cuestionarle…

"- bueno…- respondió- de cualquier forma ya van a lanzar la liga de la novia y están solicitando a los hombres solteros así que ¿Vamos?.- solicito con una enorme sonrisa- será divertido ver quien lo coge primero…- animo..

"- si, clar- corto abruptamente sus palabras y se sonrojo… el rubio volvió a mirarle desconcertado- en seguida vam… voy Max- corrigió

"- ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?.- indago pero el chino solo se limito a asentir para después nuevamente cerrar la puerta, el rubio se encogió de hombros- ¡Te esperare afuera!.- le informo antes de salir…

Rei resoplo aliviadamente para girarse con una mueca de enfado hacia Kai quien con los brazos cruzados también fruncia su entrecejo…

"- Quién es hombre soltero ¿Eh?.- se apresuro a cuestionar el bicolor, el asiático simplemente endurecio su expresión…

"- pero… ¡Como rayos crees que pensara coherentemente si andas pellizcando mi trasero!. ¿Eh?.- reclamo y el ruso sonrió torcidamente- ¡Solo dije lo que Max quería oír para que se fuera!. ¡Ruso ingrato!.- la sonrisa en Kai se agrando y poniéndose de pie encaro a su chico quien estaba algo sonrojado por el bochorno y por lo de hace momentos con él- ¡Siempre me andas metiendo en lios!. ¡Maldito hijo de tu Rusia Madre!.- volvió a gritarle y Kai no se aguanto más… sosteniendole entre sus brazos comenzó a besarle con la misma intensidad de antes, lo apreso contra la pared divisoria de los baños para inhabilitarle los movimientos y sus manos de nueva cuenta comenzaron a pasearse por aquel cuerpo, Rei aunque algo sorprendido correspondió de forma inmediata…

"- eres un niño malcriado…- le regaño cuando se hubieron separado…

"- Hn...- le gruño- es que es la única forma en que se habla con necios como tu Hiwatari…- contesto…

"- ¿A si?... pues los necios como yo, castigamos a los que nos faltan el respeto como tu Kon…- contrarresto

"- no me importa… puedo vivir sin tener sexo…-

"- ¿Y quien ha dicho que te castigare de ese modo?...- los ojos curiosos de Rei le observaron expectativos- yo también tengo mis métodos ¿Sabes?…- le sonrió de una manera que hizo al chino sonrojarse hasta las orejas- pero ya, Max debe estarte esperando afuera… así que sal y actua naturalmente- pidió mientras su mano nuevamente le estrujaba la parte trasera…

"- Hn...- volvio a gruñir- eres un tonto sin remedio…- le dijo mientras abria el compartimiento- pero aun así te amo mentecato…- sonrió ampliamente para, nuevamente, lanzársele al cuello para besarle suavemente, con ternura y delicadeza, con su estilo personal…

"- tu eres el único mentecato…- objeto besándole la frente- pero igual te amo…- Rei volvió a sonreírle antes de que se fuera completamente del lugar y Kai sonrió mientras volvía a sentarse sobre el inodoro, haciendo tiempo… pensando la mejor manera de cobrárselas a su compatriota de ojos lavandas…

Antes de salirse por completo del baño, Rei mojo su rostro, lavo sus manos y arreglo su ropa, puesto que debía salir con total llaneza… afuera Mizuhara le esperaba y al verle una gran sonrisa le regalo, él también le sonrió…

"- tardaste…- le dijo el rubiecito- ¿Acaso estas mal del estomago?.- le pregunto con verdadera aflicción…

"- no, para nada…- contesto meneando su cabeza- no te preocupes Maxie…- sonrió encaminándose al salón…

"- Vaya… veo que lo encontraste Max- exclamo el peli-lavanda ganandose una furibunda mirada del oriental, Bryan simplemente le sonrió como respuesta e Ivanov carcajeo ante esto…

"- ¿Eh?... pues si- respondió algo desorientado el yanqui, Rei resoplo resignadamente y se acomodo en su lugar acompañado del rubio… tras un par de minutos el ruso bicolor apareció con un gesto nada amigable en su rostro, una mortal mirada le regalo a Kuznetzov antes de acomodarse a lado de su koibito quien con una mano sobre su rodilla le sonreía afablemente…

Prontamente el anuncio para los solteros se dio y a regañadientes Kai permitio que Rei fuese a esa estúpida costumbre matrimonial junto a sus dos amigos y Tala quienes esperaban a que fuese lanzada esa pequeña liga… ¿Quién la obtuvo?... pues para sorpresas de algunos fue cierto peli-naranja el ganador, pues 'misteriosamente' aquel elástico fue a parar en sus manos y ahora con amplia sonrisa le agitaba su premio en el rostro al Kinomiya mayor quien sonreía ampliamente ante el jubilo que aquello causaba a Masefield…

"- eso fue arreglado…- rezongaba el moreno nipón- si yo también tuviese poderes extra extra extraños habría ganado…-

"- Oh vamos Tyson… no es para tanto- animaba el rubio con unas palmadas en su espalda- y por cierto, la palabra que buscabas era: extrasensoriales…- apunto, el japonés bufo…

"- Jeje… fue divertido- agrego el chino y el pelirrojo le apoyo, aunque para este era la primera vez en algo así debía admitir que se divertia como pocas veces en su vida…

La noche siguió de largo, el amanecer se acercaba y algunas personas ya se retiraban a sus domicilios, la hora ya era bastante avanzada -02:40AM- marcaba, así que el bicolor decidió que también era tiempo de que regresaran a su morada, Rei un tanto desganado acepto aunque antes de ello pidió a Kai que bailara con él como condición a su petición… bueno, la expresión de agobio en el rostro soviético no se hizo esperar y es que detestaba tanto el bailar… sin embargo, debido a las altas horas de la noche no había tanta gente en el lugar como para que le incomodara el hacerlo, por lo que tras unas cuantas insistencias más del chino termino por aceptar… una canción simple y romántica les habían puesto por lo que totalmente abrazados bailaron calmadamente, a diferencia de los otros rusos, que ya algo subiditos en tragos, habían estado bailando desde hacia ya un par de horas como maniáticos y ahora uno de ellos dormia sobre la mesa ante la absorta y divertida mirada del otro…

"- ¿Contento?.- le pregunto el bicolor cuando la música cesó…

"- mucho…- sonrió aferrándose de su brazo…

"- me alegro mucho… pero de una vez regresemos a casa…- pidió solicitantemente por lo que al oriental no le quedo más que aceptar… se fueron a despedir de sus amigos y acordaron con ellos almorzar ese día más tarde…

Ya en el lujoso vehículo oscuro de Kai, Rei no dejaba de sonreír mientras sus manos sujetaban fuertemente sus rodillas y es que estaba demasiado contento, el día había sido simplemente sensacional y aun podía recordar aquel fugaz, pero ardiente, momento en el baño con su chico… inolvidable… era la palabra que cruzaba por su mente haciéndole levemente sonrojar…

"- ¿En que piensas?.- la pregunta aunado a esa calida mano posada en su mejilla le hizo sonreír aun más…

"- en lo divertido de este día…- contesto apoyando su propia mano sobre la del bicolor- será algo que difícilmente olvide… inolvidable…- añadio con un suspiro mientras comenzaba a restregar su mejilla en la piel nívea…

"- solo hay algo que la haría más inolvidable aun…- musito el bicolor…

"- ¿Cómo que cosa?.- pregunto dirigiéndole una curiosa mirada dorada, el bicolor sonrió y retrayendo su mano las coloco ambas en el volante solo para hacer unas cuantas bruscas maniobras con el auto, cosa que hizo al oriental sujetarse de donde pudiese por el puro miedo… tras unas cuantas vueltas más al fin el ruso aparco de golpe- ¡Cierto!.- exclamo el oriental aun con el corazón en la boca- ¡Matarnos lo haría más inolvidable, y no solo para nosotros!.- reclamo con algo de cinismo a su koibito, bufo y cruzando sus brazos se recargo por completo en el asiento, tratando de calmar sus nervios… mas de inmediato unos fuertes brazos le rodearon y sintió el pecho del otro acercarse hasta su mejilla- ¿Kai?.- pronuncio dirigiendo sus ámbares ojos a los rojizos del ruso…

"- Tranquilo…- bisbiseo recostando la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el otro y tras una sonrisita le beso calmadamente en los labios…

Rei podía sentir el peso que ejercia el cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo con algo de dobleces y es que la estrechez del vehículo en realidad era algo incomoda, si tan solo se pasasen al asiento de atrás, pensó… pero despejo esa idea inmediatamente de su cabeza, talvez solo Kai deseaba besarlo y ahí, él, pensando en cosas mayores… ciertamente tanto jugueteo en ese par de semanas le habían vuelto un pervertido, se lamento… sin embargo percibió como los brazos del bicolor se aflojaron algo y sintió una de sus manos recorrerle el costado para después perderse por el asiento, mas no presto atención…

"- ¡Kyaaa!.- grito cuando repentinamente el respaldo del asiento cedio para atrás recostándolos por completo…

"- Ups... creo que debi avisarte antes- manifestó el bicolor ante la reprimenda mirada que Rei le ofrecía- lo lamento… no te enfades- le sonrió mientras pasaba todo su cuerpo al asiento del copiloto y se recostaba totalmente sobre el chino- es que así será más fácil para ambos…- arguyo besándole las mejillas y acomodándose entre las piernas del otro…

"- más fácil… ¿Más fácil que?.- cuestiono mirándole traviesamente, a la par que sus manos se asían sobre el ruso…

"- Hm... no se... ¿Qué se te ocurre?.- indago con una vocecilla juguetona mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del oriental y su lengua a relamer sus labios por la espera…

"- pues… no estoy seguro…- contesto a la vez que sus manos se corrían hasta los hombros del soviético y con suaves caricias le retiraba el saco- pero algo se me ocurrira sin duda…- agrego sujetándole de su bruna corbata tirándola para que su rostro se acercara hacia si y otorgarle un par de besos fugaces…

"- pero que sea pronto… sino, yo seré el que decida…- le hablo cerca de sus labios, escucho un rezongo por parte de su minino que con un tiron más de la corbata negra termino por tumbarle sobre su cuerpo para así iniciar un vehemente beso… Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo contrario quitando a su paso cada prenda engorrosa que los obstaculizaba, prontamente las pieles de ambos se encontraron sin parapetos encendiéndoles de sobremanera, estaban acalorados y aunque las ventanas oscuras del automóvil no estuviesen del todo cerradas el aire se les hacia escaso; sus pechos se juntaban y frotaban, sus boxers se restregaban en el contrario y sus manos acariciaban con fuerza la piel expuesta mientras su beso no se rompia… minutos más se la pasaron sintiendo sus ardorosas pieles, estaban transpirando y eso que la actividad aun ni había comenzado- vamos atrás…- una invitación, un susurro, una sensual instigación fue lo necesario para excitarlo enormemente…

"- Hai...- pronuncio en un suspiro tratando de levantarse, Kai se puso de rodillas sobre el asiento para dar espacio a su minino de moverse pero una vez más la estrechez del lugar volvian toscos sus movimientos- Itte…- exclamo cuando su cabeza golpeo contra el techo del auto, llevando sus manos al sitio del golpe procedió a frotárselo para apaciguar el dolor…

"- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto el ruso entre divertido y preocupado mientras tomaba asiento sobre el tablero del vehículo, dando aun más espacio a su chico…

"-Haaaaaaiiii…- manifestó algo adolorido, dándose la vuelta sobre su cuerpo para de una vez pasarse a la parte posterior de la movilidad, sin embargo de inmediato se sonrojo cuando sintió las manos del otro palparle el trasero- Kai…- jadeo al sentir los toques de este…

"- tardas mucho neko…- hablo con voz ronca mientras sus manos buscaban la manera de deshacerse de aquella intima prenda, pero con la posición del chino le resultaba un poco difícil, así que simplemente comenzó a acariciarle los muslos subiendo sus caricias hasta la parte más alta de estos, rozando con sus dedos la cadera de Kon…

"- eres… muy desesperado…- regaño con el hálito entrecortado, no obstante haciendo uso de su agilidad pudo al fin llegar al asiento de atrás…

Kai rezongo al ver como se le escapaba de sus manos el minino, mas al instante sonrió viéndolo como con respiros discontinuos y ojos vidriosos lo esperaba sentadito… se mordió el labio de mero deseo y en un parpadear lo tenia ya apresado entre sus brazos, con un beso arrebatador logro que se recostara sobre el tapiz de automóvil quedando él encima, sus manos nuevamente incursionaron por la acanelada piel y casi al instante se habían topado con la ultima pieza que vestía su adoración, la removió de inmediato y, ahora si, sus dedos recorrieron con más facilidad su cuerpo…

Por su parte Rei también paseo sus manos sobre el blanquecino cuerpo quitando de igual modo la ropa interior del soviético, sus uñas se clavaron en el firme trasero se este cuando sus excitados miembros se contactaron, un sonoro gemido soltó el bicolor producto de los zarpazos en su piel sin embargo sonrió para comenzar a besar la atrayente tez de Rei quien de igual modo lamia y succionaba toda aquella tersura, tras breves instantes sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar para saborearse mutuamente…

Las palmas del ruso descendieron por los costados de su koi llegando hasta sus piernas las cuales con un brusco movimiento las separo para elevarlas y enredarlas a su cintura, el asiático gimió ahogadamente ante la maniobra sin embargo aun continuaba manoseando la espalda baja del bicolor, una vez resuelto el impedimento el bicolor se acomodo correctamente para comenzar a penetrarlo sin más demora…

"- Hmmm...- gimoteo en los labios de Hiwatari mordiendolos levemente durante la intromisión de este- eres un tanto ..Aww.. desesperado ¿Nee?.- hablo pausadamente cuando el bicolor tomaba tiempo de acoplarse a su cuerpo…

"- es tu culpa… Hn...- jadeo inhalando aire para hablar- tu me excitas demasiado Rei…- volvieron a gemir ambos cuando Kai se movió ligeramente para acondicionar mejor su conexión, nuevamente se besaron un par de veces más antes de que Kai iniciase con suaves embestidas durante un lapso de tiempo indefinido, solo mientras terminaban de ensamblarse por completo dado que sin previa preparación al chino le resultaria doloroso que lo hiciera con rudeza tal como le gustaba a él hacérselo, pero ya antes le había lastimado y no volveria a hacerlo de nuevo, nunca más se había dicho aquel día y hasta ahora lo había cumplido…

Las arremetidas le estaban resultando demasiado fáciles a causa de la humedad que ahora habían logrado, por lo que comenzó con algo más fuerte y rápido… los gemidos del minino separaron sus bocas, el aire nuevamente se les agotaba y el espacio se les achicaba, los pies del ruso chocaban con la puerta lateral y la cabeza del chino casi ya golpeaba la contraria a esta… le estaba resultando muy difícil en verdad… se detuvo en sus acometidas en busca de una mejor posición, los ojos dorados se entreabrieron para observarlo mientras su pecho subia y bajaba con velocidad…

"- ¿K- Kai?...- apenas logro pronunciar...

"- calma…- pidió besándole los labios, retrajo sus piernas y se acomodo sobre sus rodillas en el asiento, sus manos se aferraron en las caderas del oriental y con dúctiles movimientos retomo la tarea de penetrarle con suavidad mientras nuevamente Rei se acoplaba a su ritmo… los ojos ambarinos le miraron un tanto desconcertados mas al sentir de nuevo las invasiones a su cuerpo volvió a apretar sus orbes fuertemente mientras ahora sus manos buscaban otro soporte que no fuese el cuerpo de su koi, llevandolas por sobre su cabeza las uso de amortiguador entre la puerta y él…

Los movimientos comenzaron a tornarse más violentos y recios, sus manos podía sentirlas hundiendose en la carne de Kon y sus labios casi sangrar de lo fuerte que los mordia… estaba casi en su tope, lo sentia, mas no quería terminar, no aun, por lo que deteniéndose poco a poco ceso toda actividad… respiro hondamente un par de veces y tras pocos segundos abrió sus rojizas orbes para vislumbrar al chino que aun se retorcia en el asiento y noto como este también estaba casi en el clímax pues su miembro estaba demasiado rígido, caliente y húmedo, eso lo percibió al pasar su dedo por este y verlo temblar…

Los ojos dorados nuevamente se entreabrieron para reprochar al bicolor por parar todo cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la culminación de su entrega… este solo le sonrió saliendo de sus adentros y dejandolo aun más confundido, trato de hablar más su garganta se hallaba seca de tanto jadear así que levantándose ligeramente apoyado en sus codos espero a que este dijera algo…

Pero Hiwatari no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a sonreír y sujetando de los hombros al chino lo ayudo a que se incorporara sobre sus rodillas para después abrazarlo y besarle ardorosamente en los labios… se separaron algo trémulos y Rei creyó que hasta ahí había quedado su encuentro apasionado, sin embargo las manos del bicolor volvieron a bajarse hasta sus caderas y acercarle hasta la suya donde sus miembros mojados se restregaron…

"- K- Kai... Aww...- gimió el oriental sujetándole por los hombros mientras comprimia sus ojos y mordía su labio, estaba demasiado excitado como para 'jugar' en ese momento…

"- date vuelta…- solicito con áspera y sensual voz, lamió la mejilla de su koi antes de soltarlo para que este obedezca su mandato y Rei así lo hizo…

Acomodándose sobre sus rodillas y sus manos dio la espalda al bicolor quien sin perder tiempo comenzó a acariciarle toda su parte posterior, cerro los ojos una vez más jadeando levemente… las manos del ruso tocaban de forma firme su trasero y su espalda, arañándole levemente, dejándole algunas marcas rojizas que al instante desaparecían… lo sintió inclinarse sobre su escueto cuerpo y besarle tras sus sensibles orejas, el cuello también le lamió y sus manos le palparon el pecho y sus muslos, estaba muy complacido con aquellos toques… un ruido mecánico percibió y el viento soplar por entre sus azabaches cabellos llamo su atención, abrió levemente los ojos y vio árboles a su derredor, se sorprendio un poco… sus manos se posaron sobre la ventana abierta y asomo levemente su cabeza por la misma, todo era verde a su alrededor… giro levemente su cabeza para preguntar a Kai…

"- no te preocupes… aunque grites nadie nos oirá- dijo haciendo sonrojar al oriental, le sonrió mientras reiteradamente comenzaba a besar su abultado trasero, las sensaciones placenteras nuevamente invadieron el cuerpo del chino quien gimió de nueva cuenta… las manos del bicolor se le restregaban en los muslos y en la espalda mientras, con su lengua, humedecía su estrecha entrada… sus delgadas y apiñonadas manos se aferraron más al borde metálico del auto cuando el miembro rígido del bicolor volvía a introducirse en su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer… suaves gritillos salieron de sus labios que fueron rápidamente acallados por dos dedos que juguetonamente ingresaron dentro su boca, su lengua los limpio y ensalivo a placer mientras su cuerpo adquiría un vigoroso vaivén que le impulsaba ligeramente hacia enfrente donde la fría brisa golpeaba duramente su rostro al igual que el bicolor lo hacia con su trasero… y eso sin olvidar la otra mano de este refregando su miembro con frenéticos movimientos… estaba a punto de llegar, la cima del regodeo, el clímax de su entrega…

Su boca se abrió al dar un apagado chillido de gozo mientras eyaculaba fuertemente en la mano que le masturbaba desde hacia buen rato, sus delgadas manos se incrustaron en el frio metal a la par que un par de lagrimas de deleite recorrian su colorado rostro, el placer le había inundado… respiro intensamente pues aunque él ya hubiese acabado el ruso, poseedor de su corazón y cuerpo, aun no lo hacia y con los ojos cerrados aun su concentración se mantenía en aquellas sensaciones que el ser invadido le provocaban… gimió sonoramente ante las profundas embestidas que le proporcionaban y ante las férreas manos que ahora sus caderas apresaban logrando con ello golpes secos y recios de la pelvis del soviético con su robusto trasero…

Tembló bruscamente ante la corriente shockeante que su cuerpo atravesó, sus manos fuertemente asidas en las caderas acaneladas le atrajeron bruscamente hasta su cuerpo y hundiendo su miembro lo más profundo que pudiese eyaculo varias veces, caliente y vigorosamente, una exhalación de placer soltó tras vaciarse completamente… respiro agitadamente mientras reclinaba su cuerpo sobre su receptor, le abrazo sobre el torso y tenues besos otorgo por toda su espalda… se estiro un poco más, solo lo suficiente como para que sus sutiles y cansinas palabras fuesen escuchadas, el helado viento también golpeo su rostro…

"- Te amo koi…- le musito apoyando su cuerpo sobre el otro, que usando de soporte el borde de la ventana, recuperaba sus energias perdidas…

"- igual yo…- respondió virando por sobre su hombro su sonriente y sonrojado rostro… el gesto de correspondencia por parte de Kai le hizo sonreír aun más, sin embargo prontamente el ruso volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre su espalda, se denotaba el cansancio en este por lo que unos minutos lo dejo descansar de ese modo mientras su mirada dorada volvía a dirigirse al frente donde con curiosidad comenzó a inspeccionar aquel extraño lugar… parecía un bosquecillo con tanto árbol plantado y maleza por doquier, no obstante jamás había notado tal lugar en el recorrido a su hogar ¿O es que estaban fuera de su recorrido habitual? Posiblemente, pues con tanta vuelta que había dado Kai no dudaba si quiera el pensar que habían llegado a las fueras de la ciudad… no importaba… era una bonita vista después de todo- Hnnn… Awww…- gimió saliendo de sus pensamientos precipitadamente, cuando el bicolor encima suyo comenzó a removerse en su lugar y con su semi-erecto miembro aun dentro suyo mandaba ciertos toques eléctricos por su piel, nuevamente besos en su espalda sintió y a su chico por fin salir de su cuerpo, más besos en su torso antes de que este por completo se levantara…

"- vas a pescar un resfriado…- le aconsejo sosteniéndole con sus manos para atraerlo completamente dentro del vehículo, lo recosto entre sus brazos para inmediatamente cerrar la ventana del auto y evitar así la entrada de aquella gélida brisa- ¿estas bien?.- le pregunto al sentir su piel fría… el chino solo sonrió y se abrazo al cuerpo caliente de su koibito- es mejor que te vistas… no quiero que vayas a enfermar- manifestó apretándole más contra si mismo…

"- tu también…- solicito, pues tampoco deseaba que su ruso enfermara… ambos asintieron y tras un efímero beso comenzaron a buscar sus ropas, se las vistieron entre caricias y manoseos impropios, se sonrieron mutuamente cuando al fin sus cuerpos cubiertos de finas telas se encontraban- estoy agotado…- expreso el asiático con un bostezo- regresemos a casa, Kai…- pidió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento usual, el del copiloto…

"- muy bien gatito…- contesto tomando posesión del volante y tras un breve calentamiento de motores partió con premura, para horror del neko, hacia su destino…

El resonar insensato del teléfono los despertó del profundo sueño en el que ambos se sumieron tras su regreso, los agudos sonidos hicieron que tanto las orbes rojizas como las ambarinas se abriesen con pesadez y enfocandose unos a los otros ambos se pedian que el otro fuese a contestar…

"- estoy agotado Kai… ve tu- demandaba el chino entre bostezos…

"- yo estoy más agotado que tu… así que ve gatito flojo…- objetaba el ruso hundiendo su cabeza bajo las almohadas…

"- pero Kaaaaaiiii…- reclamaba con llorosa voz- yo también estoy muy cansado… ayer baile demasiado, comi mucho, además me hiciste hacer mucho 'ejercicio' también…- discrepó pegando su cuerpo a la espalda, que ahora le daba, Kai- no seas malo…- sollozo cerca de su oído mientras el teléfono volvía a repicar- ese sonido me esta desquiciando…-

"- neko flojo… tu me estas desquiciando a mi…- reclamo mientras se daba la vuelta y apresaba al chino entre sus brazos- y si tienes tantas energias para reclamar… porque no te pones de pie y contestas el maldito teléfono de una vez ¿Eh?.-

"- es que esta calientita la cama…- objeto soltandose del bicolor para después enroscarse entre las mantas con una gran sonrisa…

"- ¿Calientita la cama?. ¿Esa es tu excusa?... Hn…- gruño quitandose las cobijas de encima- yo te voy a calentar otra cosa si sigues así de holgazán…- amenazo, a lo que Rei simplemente le saco la lengua en respuesta para volver a acurrucarse entre las frazadas- eres muy maleducado Kot…- le siseo con falso enfado y en respuesta el chino le dio la espalda, una sonrisa algo torcida se dibujo en los labios del bicolor antes de que con toda su fuerza arrebatara las cobijas del cuerpo del otro y se le tirara encima- ahora te voy a enseñar minino…- exclamo mientras sus manos lo apresaban y su boca comenzaba a recorrerle el cuello de una forma que causaba risa al asiático…

"- No Kai… jajaja… el teléfono, el teléfono… jajaja- gritaba mientras se retorcia bruscamente sobre el enorme tálamo de ambos…

"- que se pudra el que molesta tan temprano…- contesto mientras una de sus manos hacia cosquillas en el costado de Kon quien con más fuerza comenzaba a reír…

"- pero ya son… jajaja… las dos… jajaja… de la tarde… jajaja- manifestó entre sendas carcajadas… no obstante el ruso solo se encogió de hombros y continuo torturando a su amado oriental…

Mientras que del otro lado de la línea un exasperado japonés intentaba una y otra vez contactarlos…

"- ¿Lo ves Maxie?... nadie contesta- hablo mostrando el auricular a su rubio compañero…

"- se les debe haber olvidado que teníamos que almorzar juntos…- dijo en tono pensativo el estadounidense…

"- lo que sea… pero ya comamos de una vez… ¡Por favor!.- gimoteaba el moreno a su novio quien con una comprensible sonrisa acepto, de seguro a los otros dos se les había olvidado su invitación pero indudable para la hora de la cena ambos se aparecerian con una disculpa y en sus manos un banquete de comida, no era la primera vez que pasaba ni tampoco seria la ultima, se dijo mentalmente el blondo con una gran sonrisa…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"- ¿Dime de una vez Kai?...-

"- No… te dije que era una sorpresa-

"- Oh vamos… sabes que me muero de curiosidad-

"- solo un poco más Rei…-

"- pero es que la venda en mis ojos me pica…-

"- no pongas excusas tontas y compórtate como un buen gatito ¿Quieres?.- le solicito mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el camino…

"- esta bien… pero si me da un ataque de ansiedad y muero, tu serás el único responsable…- refuto cruzándose de brazos sobre el asiento del coche…

"- pues ni que hacer… prometo visitar todos los días tu tumba…-

"- y más vale que lo cumplas… sino quieres que mi espíritu revolotee por tu casa- advirtió con un tono serio cosa que hizo a Hiwatari reír…

"- bueno, bueno…- se calmo levemente- en fin… ya llegamos- anuncio deteniendo el automóvil a un costado…

"- ¿Puedo quitarme la venda?.- pregunto posando sus manos sobre la tela que cubria sus ojos…

"- pues… no veo porque no…- contesto y con una gran sonrisa el oriental procedio a remover el impedimento que no le permitia ver… la luz golpeo sus orbes y parpadeando unas cuantas veces se restituyo por completo, de inmediato sus ojos dorados se pasearon por las calles que te tenia enfrente reconociendolas como las urbes de Tokio…

"- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Kai?.- indago desconcertado

"- pues… venimos en especial a 'ese' lugar…- señalo una tienda cruzando la calle…

"- ¿Qué es eso?.-

"- una tienda de mascotas…- contesto con emotividad- sé que no hemos vuelto a mencionar palabra alguna y recuerdo que tampoco me diste una respuesta a la interrogante de tu gato… es por eso que pensé en comprartelo uno yo mismo…- el chino le miro un tanto consternado para de inmediato bajar su cabeza- ¡No Rei!... no te pongas así…- solicito posando su mano en sus hebras brunas- no estoy queriendo reemplazar a Jing, ni tampoco trato de redimirme con esta acción… es solo que quiero hacerte feliz, y si una bola de pelos logra mantenerte contento… estoy dispuesto a comprarte toda la tienda si es necesario…-

"- no es eso Kai…- musito el asiático mientras con su manos tomaba la de su chico y la llevaba hasta su mejilla donde comenzó a restregarsela- no necesito que me des ninguna mascota para que me sienta feliz ¿Sabes?… solo quiero que me brindes más de tu tiempo, tu compañía es todo lo que necesito…-

"- pero… si siempre estoy al pendiente de ti, Rei…-

"- ahora si… pero antes me sentia muy abandonado en el departamento- comento enfocando sus orbes oro a los rubíes de su compañero- si embargo ahora es diferente… te amo mucho más que antes y toda la atención que me has estado dando me ponen muy feliz… antes mis días eran algo monótonos y rutinarios pero ahora… ahora ya ni tengo tiempo de lamentarme por mi gato… entre mi trabajo y tus calidos esmeros, me mantienen muy ocupado…- los ojos rojizos se mantenían abiertos ante tales revelaciones.. y es que ¿Por qué nunca Rei le dijo que se sentia de ese modo?.. de haberlo sabido habría buscado una solución, algo como: llevarse el trabajo a casa, llevarse a Rei al trabajo, dejar que el chino trabajase desde mucho más antes o algo así… sin embargo se lo había mantenido oculto y lo que era peor ¡Nunca le había reprochado nada de eso!. En verdad que su neko debía amarle demasiado como para aguantarse sumisamente todo aquello… y ahí él, sin saberse de nada- Ahhh… pero ni creas que he olvidado a mi gatito…- la exquisita voz de su chico volvió a traerle a la realidad- porque por supuesto que no lo hice… hace días ya hable con Wyatt y me aseguro que Jing esta bien y en las siguientes vacaciones lo traeria consigo para que lo vea…-

"- ¿Cómo…-

"- le pedi a Yuriy que me diera el numero del inglesito…- contesto a lo que supuso Kai preguntaria…

"- ya veo… así que ya lo tienes todo resuelto ¿Eh?.- le sonrió levemente…

"- para que veas Hiwatari…-

"- ¿Y entonces?...-

"- ¿Entonces que?...- devolvio la pregunta…

"- ¿Como quedamos?..-

"- ¿Huh?. ¿Como… quedamos?.- cuestiono algo desorientado mas el bicolor solo asintió sin decir más- pues me imagino que como estamos ¿No?.-

"- ¡Mejor que antes!.. sin mascotas…- exclamo el soviético…

"- sin molestosas plagas en el trabajo…-

"- sin amigas latosas…-

"- sin trabajos hasta tarde…-

"- sin palabras escondidas…-

"- sin ocultarnos de los demás…-

"- sin sentimientos guardados…-

"- sin… ¿Sin que más?.- el ruso carcajeo brevemente antes de acercarse hasta el chino y rodearle con sus brazos, como tantas veces solia hacerlo, y le beso en los labios pausadamente…

"- resúmelo ¿Quieres?.- demando entre efímeros besos…

"- solos tu y yo… ¿Eso era lo que querias oír?.- indago entre sonrisas…

"- de tus labios si…- contesto con otro beso… el automóvil prontamente encendio su motor, dentro ambos pares de rostros difuminaban su alegría mediante amplias sonrisas, un mano posada sobre la otra, unas cuantas miradas encontradas, un par de corazones latiendo a velocidades inigualables, ambos pensamientos enfocados en la persona sentada a su lado, un solo destino, un solo camino, una sola dirección, una sola vida… amor… si, eso era amor…

**--xXx-- F i N --xXx--**

¡El fin!.. ¡Al fin!... vaya que me costo, pero bueno… ustedes diran como quedo… ahora algunas **Aclaraciones**:

**-- **Lo de la 'pelea' con al tipeja… pues miren que escribi una y otra vez esta parte, la primera vez que lo hice terminaron (ella y Rei) algo amigados y no me gusto, luego la segunda vez creo que se me paso la mano en los improperios y como que Rei no es de ese estilo ¿O no?.. y la tercera vez pues, me quedo Rei demasiado calladito así que también lo deseché, hasta que al final quedo esto… no me griten mucho si no les gusto plisss.. que tengo un fusible ya fundido por tanto cranear…

**-- **Lo de la boda… Apuesto a q muchas pensaron q Kai y Rei eran los q se casaban ¿Eh? (XD) pues ya vieron que no… jejeje.. solo quise confundirlas un poco…

**-- **Lo de Kai y Mao… pues esa idea se me vino con un capitulo q vi de Will&Grace y como me gusto mucho decidi aprovecharlo jojojo… tampoco fui tan cruel ¿verdad?..

**-- **Brooklyn con pelo naranja?.. pues no estoy muy segura, pero lo usare así para diferenciarlo de Tala ¿les parece?.

**-- **Lo del automóvil… jeje recuerdo q una vez en un review me dijeron algo así como q Kai y Rei ya lo habían 'hecho' en todo lado salvo el vehículo y pues… jeje ahora ya lo 'hicieron' ahí también (XP)

**--** Recuerdan que dije habría un bono extra?... pues, le daré la chance a la que primero me escriba un review y me diga q pareja quiere y alguna situación 'especial' q desee para q le elabore un lemmon (la verdad tenia pensado poner un lemmon de Yuriy y Bryan, ustedes saben… sobre el 'jueguito' q hicieron con las esposas, pero no se… aunque si la primera q me escriba me lo pide, lo hago!., aunque con la boda pues… hay mucho material para explotar… HeeroxBroo, YuraxBry, TyxMax, KennyxHil (XP) o alguna otra?.)

Bueno… como es el capitulo final… voy a responder sus reviews ¿Okis?... y no me importa si esta prohibido, dado que si tuvieron la amabilidad de aguantarme hasta el final lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerles en el final…

**MILES DE GRACIAS:**

**Auras Hayumi**

٭ Mas ideas de las que te imaginas Preciosa… pero ahora si tuve q terminarlo, a duras penas pero lo acabe… jaja viste?. Ya me cure!. Hum… creo ahora rebozo en salud (XD)… TNX… te cuidas!. ٭

**Ashayan Anik**

٭¡Sister!.. hace muxo q no te hallo (T.T) espero q estes bien… tarde lo sé, pero creeme que resulta un tanto difícil el hacer muchos lemmons (se me acaban las ideas muy rápidamente) y pues… bueno una excusa en si, no tengo… me gusta hacerlas sufrir (así me extrañan más…) ¡Te cuidas!. ¡Besotes!. ٭

**Kaila Hiwatari Kon**

٭ Jejeje como se nota que no te cae la tipa esta… pues bueno, me parece q no tuvo su merecido, sin embargo es muy difícil hacer q un hombre pelee con una mujer… pues si, claro q lo continuaria… todos y cada uno de mis fics tendran un fin (supongo…) Bye-Bye…٭

**H.fanel.K**

٭ (n.n) sabes q yo también te adoro mujer… y pues mira q sali con creces de mi bloqueo (se nota ¿No?. XD).. (¬¬) hermanos… pues si hinchan mucho, pero q se le va a hacer igual los queremos… ya ves tarde mucho, pero espero q te guste este chuto final… te 'veo' pronto por MSN!.. Bye!. ٭

**The life is a dream**

٭ No sabes cuanto me alegra saber q te gusto mucho el capi anterior (espero que este también te deje conforme)… jeje se q me vas a regañar por tardar ¿No?. (si soy adivina y todo XP) bueno… hago lo posible por actualizar (aunque yo también deberia decirte lo mismo ¿Eh?.) pero hacer lemmons deja muy agotado a mi cerebro (Nah… lo difícil en serio es escoger el lugar y la forma en q se va a dar, lo demás surge por si solo)…Jaja ya viste?.. no lloro el nekito lindo aunque tampoco hizo gran cosa (no puedes culparme, después de todo la tipa era mujer!.) y sobre lo de Rei seme… tienes toda la razón, es que es mucho muy difícil ponerle todo un tigre si su carácter tiende a ser gentil y dulce (pero voy a tratar de mejorarlo en el futuro, soy una principiante en esto de Rei seme..) Te cuidas!. ¡Bye!. ٭

**Tky**

٭ Jajaja mira que ganas no me faltaron… pero eso solo haría la historia más larga… mejor dejar las cosas por la paz y al neko libre y feliz!. (Oh vamos… se lo merece tan encantador ser -)… gracias por tu review!. Bye! ٭

**Manzanita Roja**

٭ Jojojo… ¿Yo Ídola del Lemmon? Jojojo… gracias por los halagos (XD) la verdad es q me gusta hacerlos gozar… (Jajaja ya sueno como toda una perve…) algo me dice q te deje inconforme con el encuentro de Rei y la tipa… pero como ya dije: Es una mujer!. Vamos un hombre no seria hombre si golpease a una mujero ¿O no?... Weno cuidate mucho, no te me agusanes!. (XD) ٭

**Rika no miko**

٭ Lo intento… te prometo q lo intento, pero es un poco difícil actualizar y de paso poner lemmon creativos (mira q ya hice muchos y no quería caer en repeticiones) ¿Cómo puedes creer q me aburren tus mini-fics?.. si son yan graciosos!.. es una lastima q no actualice rápidamente para q tu también los escribas… hum… ¡Por supuesto!.. pon a la tipeja esa en penitencia y explayate todo lo que desees… me encantara leerlo (--) Cuidate!.. ٭

**ZENEKA**

٭ Muchas gracias… espero q este final te haya gustado… y gracias por tus dos reviews (n.n), de verdad crees q soy buena?. Muchisimas gracias me gusta recibir buenas criticas (¿A quien no?. u.ú) ¡Poka!. ٭

**Serenity chan**

٭ (n.n) no te preocupes suele pasar… Sehhh Todas a apoyar al Neko Masculino y lindo!.. y pues todo el lio la inicio 'cierta' personita q empezó a recolectar firmas para cambiar el sexo al chino (¡Tonterías!.) y pues bueno… acá nosotras a defenderlo (más datos no te puedo dar… tu comprenderas -.-). Pues si, los felinos son muy posesivos y este tigre no es la excepción, muchisimas gracias!. ¡Te cuidas!. ¡Poka!. ٭

**Val Tao Yuy**

٭ Si… por fin!.. jejeje espero q este lemmon también te guste (a mi en lo personal me gusto n.n) yo también te apoyo… Kai es mejor de Seme, pero weno… hay q variar de vez en cuando ¿No?.. lo siento, si demore mucho… pero hice un capitulo muy largo… Te cuidas!. Bye-Bye…٭

**Rika no miko**

٭ Sehhh te respondo nuevamente… no es falta de inspiración (si nunca mi mente prevé deja de funcionar XD) es solo q me cuesta un tanto el escribir por diversos factores: el entretenerme leyendo fics de otras autoras, el escribir parte de un fic y luego de otro y otro, el q mis hermanas usen la única compu, mis horarios de clases, msi otras actividades, etc. ¿ves?.. no te preocupes… aunque tarde un poco (¬¬ un poco?.) terminare todos mis proyectos sin duda… no te me exasperes!.. Poka! ٭

**Cute-fairy-girl**

٭ Ups… pues como aun deseo conservar mi vida intacta… te hice caso y al fin actualice!.. gracias por tu review!.. ٭

**Eliswhite**

٭ Jejeje… no te preocupes, que no me gusta verles sufrir (Mucho XD) ¿te gustaron mis lemmons?.. jojo muxas gracias!.. Poka! ٭

**HiO iVaNoV**

٭¡Primita!... claro q lo continuo…no desesperes, me alegro mucho el recibir un review tuyo (n.n)… Te cuidas!. ٭

--Para finalizar esperare sus comentarios, insultos, halagos, regaños (que se que seran muchos XD) y demás…--

٭ ٭**.:.¡C-You!.:.** ٭ ٭


	10. Bonus Extra Se gentil

Bueno… pese a la tardanza, logre terminarlo (Ahora es enserio U.U)… sin embargo he de confesar algo:  
Trate de hacerlo sádico ¡En serio!... pero mi cerebrito esta casi seco por tanto estudio (Época de exámenes…) e hice lo mejor que pude… no me quedo tan mal debo decir, pero ustedes juzgaran…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino a Aoki Takao (para fortuna de Tyson he de agregar ù.ú)

**Genero:** Yaoi y además lemmon (por supuesto n.n)

**Dedicatoria: **_Para mi queridísima Prima** HiO iVaNoV,** no solo por haber sido el primer review del capi final… si no, porque es alguien que aprecio muchísimo y adoro al extremo de cumplirle su caprichito (Bryan berrinchudo XD)… ¡Disfrútalo!. _

"- diálogos-  
"_pensamientos"  
_'ironias o resaltar frase'  
(_traducciones_) es que ya no intervengo con comentarios puesto que corta la emoción al leer ¿o no?.

_B _o _**N** _u _S_ -- _E_ x _**T** _r _A_

_Parte X.- Sé gentil…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"- ¿Ya estas listo?.-

"- Aun no…-

"- ¡Apúrate!.-

"- Tsk… desesperado-

"- Agh Claro… ¿Cómo tu no tienes que aguantar esto?.-

"- ¿Ni que fuese tanto problema?.-

"- Hnnn… Yura, mejor no me provoques…-

"- ¿Así?...-

"- Si… mira que soy capaz de tirarlo todo y saltarte encima…-

"- ¡Já!. Como si fuese a creerte…- sonrió dirigiéndole una mirada de malicia- No creo que sea conveniente para ti botar todo eso al suelo… con lo mucho que te costo-

"- Hn… si no fuera porque estamos atrasados para el trabajo y si no tuviese que entregar todos estos papeles en diez minutos, ya verías lo que te haría…- manifestó entre refunfuños, mas la única respuesta que recibió fue una mueca de facsímile imitándolo, para que luego le sacara la lengua y le volteara el rostro. Las mejillas rojas se le pusieron del puro enfado, casi y se le podía ver cierto tic en el ojo izquierdo y el crujir de sus dientes reemplazo el sonido de su presurosa respiración… ¡Lo iba a matar!. ¡Por Kami que lo haría!... pero ahora no, tenia una junta importante y no tenia el tiempo necesario para torturar a su sexy chico… ya vería después el muy mentecato. Bufo una vez más antes de darse vuelta para salir- Ya sabrás en que irte…- le dijo suavemente, como para que no lo oyera, antes de que saliera de la habitación y cerrara la puerta con un azote

"- ¿Bry?.- le llamo tras escucharle soltar ese portazo y para su sorpresa, mezclada de horror, escucho como el motor del auto se encendía desde su aparcamiento- No creo que sea capaz de dejarme… ¿O si?.- sin embargo cuando se acerco por la ventana de su recamara el vehículo que ambos compartían ya estaba más allá de la siguiente cuadra- ¡Yeb!. ¡Yeb!. ¡Yeb!.- maldijo muchas veces- ¡Slaboumnyjj!. ¡Esta me las pagas!.- prorrumpió para después terminar de arreglarse velozmente…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dos horas más tarde ya estaba saliendo de la junta… para su suerte había acabado más rápido de lo que había supuesto, y eso que había llegado un poco tarde, sin embargo nadie se lo había objetado por el hecho de hacer su disertación con prontitud, sin dejar a nadie refutar su impuntualidad… incluso Hiwatari había estado todo predispuesto a oírlo sin impugnar alguna falta que hubiese podido cometer durante su exposición, bueno… la sonrisa en el rostro marcado de este ya decía el porque de ese buen humor, así que ya se esperaba el silencio lisonjero por parte del bicolor, aunque… quien supiera por cuanto tiempo aquel buen humor duraría en su compatriota, lo mejor seria no alterarle el animo por lo que restase de la mañana ya que necesitaba un dictamen del trabajo que había hecho para la tarde y así aplicarlo de forma practica o no. Poniéndose de pie, los demás ejecutivos le siguieron dispuestos a abandonar la sala de reuniones…

"- He de admitir que estuvo bastante bien proviniendo de ti… ¿Cuántas noches te robo, Kuznetzov?.- preguntaron a sus espaldas

"- En primer lugar: Yo SIEMPRE hago las cosas bien… y en segundo lugar: Que te importa.- bufo algo cansino, cosa que hizo a Hiwatari sonreír torcidamente…

"- Bien… sabia que ibas a terminarlo a tiempo, después de todo te elegí específicamente a ti para el trabajito por un solo motivo…- le dijo mientras avanzaban por los pasillos

"- Si… Venganza…- contesto dirigiéndole una afilada mirada

"- Esta bien, por dos motivos…- no pudo evitar el sonreír ante ello

"- Hn… ¿Y cual es el otro motivo?.-

"- Humm…- se cruzo de brazos todo pensativo- Tienes razón… creo que solo es un motivo- arguyo después de un lapso de reflexivo silencio

"- Idiota- exclamo algo ofendido para después voltearse y regresar a su oficina, la escueta risilla del bicolor se dejo escuchar tenuemente por el corredor…

"- ¿Y ahora que de malo hiciste?.- indagaron a su costado y de inmediato dirigió una mirada fugaz a su compañero recientemente llegado…

"- ¿Por qué crees que hice algo malo?.-

"- Porque tu no te ríes de tus buenas acciones ¿O es que me equivoco?.- contesto con una sonrisita picarona

"- Me conoces tan bien…- manifestó con idilio, para después sujetar de manera súbita a su acompañante- Mejor hagamos algo más 'productivo' que hablar.- sugirió con voz sensual mientras le rodeaba por la cintura

"- ¿Comer?.- indago abriendo sus doradas orbes risueñamente

"- Hn… después comeremos- susurro besándole la frente- Primero vamos por el 'aperitivo'…- sonrió de manera que dio a entender las intenciones que en ese instante tenia…

"- Kai… ¿Qué estas diciendo?.- se sonrojo ante lo expuesto

"- Lo que entendiste…- volvió a responder con una voz ajena- Además… anoche te dormiste muy pronto-

"- ¡.¿Que?.!- manifestó con un chillido- ¡Pero si lo hicimos tres veces!. ¿Cómo esperabas que no me cansara?...- reclamo frunciendo de forma graciosa su nariz

"- Pues, vamos por la cuarta vez en menos de doce horas… rompamos nuestra marca- los ojos ambarinos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa y el apocamiento- ¿Qué dices?.- insistió

"- ¡Por Inari!... eso me pasa por meterme con un Insaciable Ruso Adicto al Sexo…- resoplo bajando su cabeza

"- Muy bien… ¿Dónde quieres 'hacerlo'?.- pregunto descaradamente y una muy apenada mirada le dirigió el chino- ¿Mi oficina?. ¿El cuarto de baño?. ¿El automóvil?.- los colores en el rostro del oriental no podían ser más notorios, estaba completamente abochornado, por lo que solamente desvió su mirada hacia un costado- Ok… será mi oficina- dictaminó con una sensual sonrisa

"- P-Pero…- trastabillo con sus palabras y casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que el lugar por donde miraba hacia segundos era la dirección por donde se encontraba, en efecto, la oficina de su koibito _"Oh rayos…"_ pensó mientras era jalado por la mano de su bicolor…

"- ¡Kai!. ¡Espera Kai!.- grito alguien desde un extremo del corredor…

"- Cielos…- musito Hiwatari antes de detenerse y voltear- ¿Qué quieres Tala?.- interrogo nada amigable

"- Es que… como llegue tarde no pude entrar a la junta y quería ponerme al tanto de lo que paso…-

"- Hn… ¿No seria mejor que preguntaras directamente a Bryan?. Después de todo, fue Él quien expuso y lo más lógico seria que él mismo te lo dijera…- contesto tratando de no exaltarse

"- No quiero hablar con ese Idiota…- rezongo cruzándose de brazos

"- ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso se pelearon?..- pregunto el chino con su usual curiosidad

"- ¿Pelear?. ¿Cómo crees?...- sonrió tan irónicamente que hizo vacilar a Rei el volver a cuestionar, aunque…

"- ¿Te enojaste con él?.- …¿Quién podría con la curiosidad de gato?.

"- ¿Enojarme?...- volvió a soltar con aquel tono cáustico- ¿Crees que me enojaría por el simple hecho de que me dejara esta mañana y tuviese que tomar el autobús porque no paraba ningún pinche taxi, que durante el trayecto conociera al mejor modelo de 'Victoria's Secret' entallado en la colección otoño-invierno bajo una gabardina oscura, la cual, por cierto, gustoso se empeñaba en abrirla para mostrarme como se le veía el encaje rosado, y que para colmo un criajo desgraciado jugase con los botones del ascensor mandándome a visitar todos los pisos antes de llegar acá?. ¿Crees que me enojaría por ello?. ¿Lo crees?...- termino respirando agitadamente

"- Pues… me imagino que si…- contesto con una trémula sonrisa, cosa que hizo al taheño gruñir de rabia

"- Rayos…- suspiro Hiwatari a la vez que su mano libre la posaba sobre su rostro de modo tedioso para posteriormente levantar su mirada y dirigirla a su pelirrojo amigo- Bueno… gracias por compartir tus crisis existenciales con nosotros, fue un 'verdadero placer' oírlo…- resalto siseante- Pero, hay cosas muchísimas más importantes en mi vida que el tener que oírte hablar sobre lo 'gentil y amable' que es tu novio contigo… tú lo escogiste, tú lo aguantas porque Nosotros nos vamos… Poka- soltó casi de corrido sorprendiendo a los dos chicos que algo atontados le contemplaban en silencio. Algo más sereno continuo su camino hacia su oficina, los ojos dorados aun se mantenían clavados en el rostro impasible del bicolor y su mente ajena de razón no ponía resistencia al ser arrastrado de la mano. Los ojos rojos voltearon hacia su chico observándole con detenimiento para después pasarlos hacia atrás donde el taheño recién parecía reaccionar a sus palabras, le sonrió ladinamente y unos cuantos sobrenombres en ruso y japonés Ivanov le otorgo, sonrió aun más hasta que se pudo por fin adentrar en su recinto privado…

El escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y golpeaba su espalda es lo que volvió a traerle a la realidad, miro con ojos curiosos su entorno y se sonrojo al encontrarse ya atrapado entre el cuerpo de su koi y la puerta de la oficina de este…

"- K-Kai…- le nombro mas un gemido interrumpió su habla cuando una pierna se coló entre las suyas presionándole su pelvis, sin demora alguna los labios del ruso atraparon los suyos en candorosos besos mientras la ropa estorbosa caía delicadamente de su cuerpo…

"- Por cierto…- musito aferrando el cuerpo del oriental entre sus brazos mientras le encamina al sofá más cercano- Deberías dejar esa manía de jugar con los botones del ascensor…- aconsejo- Si Ivanov se entera, te va a despellejar vivo…- los ojos ambarino le miraron detenidamente y una sonrisa en sus labios afloro- Agh… travieso- sonrió de vuelta a la par que sus cuerpos caían unidos en un abrazo sobre el mullido sillón de cuero…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"- ¡Usuratonkachi!. (_¡Retrasado mental!_).- fue lo ultimo que grito antes de volver sobre sus pasos. Respiraba presurosamente y mantenía sus manos empuñadas como signo de su mal humor, ni siquiera contestaba los saludos que le eran dirigidos. Con paso firme se dirigió a su oficina dispuesto a tragarse aquel mal humor implantado por su koibito y fomentado por el odioso bicolor, después de todo su talante debía trasmitir tranquilidad imperturbable y no esa despreciable antipatía tan expuesta a las miradas, porque sino…

"- Eh… ¿Se encuentra usted bien, Señor Ivanov?.- eso mismo… captaría la atención e interés de los demás y odiaba el hacerlo

"- No… no es nada- contesto tratando de plasmar una sonrisa en sus labios

"- ¿Esta usted seguro?.- volvía a insistir la muchacha dentro su oficina, el pelirrojo asintió ampliando su forzada mueca- Genial… venia a entregarle estos papales que el Señor Kuznetzov me envió para usted- sonrió acercándose para posteriormente depositar las hojas sobre el escritorio del ruso, acto seguido hizo una reverencia y se marcho…

"- Hn…- rezongo mirando con recelo lo dejado por la joven secretaria suya, cogió algo hastiado las hojas y las desparramo sobre su escribanía, más tarde las leería…

Estiro sus brazos hacia delante y luego para arriba formando un arco con su dorso, algunos de sus músculos tronaron relajándole el cuerpo. Recostó su espalda sobre el diván y tomando una postura cómoda cerro sus ojos… así ya se sentía mejor… suspiro un par de veces antes de esbozar una legitima sonrisa, solo necesitaba descansar tranquilamente para recuperar aquel temple desmoronado. Solo eso y estaría mejor…

Entreabriendo sus ojos fijo su mirada en el reloj de su amplia oficina, aun tenia como una hora antes de volver a la junta que se realizaría para determinar la consumación o no del proyecto, así que aprovecharía ese periodo para tomarse su tiempo y relajarse, además de comer algo. Se puso de pie y abandono su oficina ya mejorado de su animo anterior, fijo su mirada al siguiente departamento y dudo un poco el pasar por ahí… Mejor no, se dijo, después de todo aun estaba enfadado con Bryan por haberle abandonado por la mañana, así que mejor ese día almorzaría por su propia cuenta. Afirmo con su cabeza para acentuar su decisión y se dirigió él solo hacia la cafetería del primer piso… hizo el mismo pedido de los miércoles y se fue a ubicar a la mesa de siempre, algo rutinario, aunque con la diferencia de que esta vez comería solo…

"- Ya sabrá arreglárselas ese bobo…- refunfuño echando un ultimo vistazo por el lugar, no lo vio por ningún sitio, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer con solemnidad…

"- ¿Qué haces?.- le preguntaron y elevo un poco su mirada para toparse con su locutor…

"- Aparte de comer… nada- respondió volviendo a posar sus orbes azulinas en su plato

"- Tsk… debes estar muy enfadado para que respondas de esa forma tan pasiva- intervino el otro

"- No lo molestes Kai…- regaño el chino a su chico- ¿Te incomoda si te acompañamos?.- indago con una sonrisa vacilante

"- Hay suficiente espacio en la mesa ¿O no?.- contesto ya plasmando su satírica sonrisa natural, Rei le sonrió en respuesta y se acomodo en la silla contigua, sin embargo una extraña mueca en el rostro del oriental no paso desapercibida para el taheño que ampliando su gesto, sugirió- No deberías ser tan brusco Hiwatari…-

"- ¿Cómo?. ¿De que rayos hablas?.- espeto

"- Míralo… le duele su traserito- continuo para desespero del chino que se había tensado en su lugar, sin omitir el color escarlata que comenzaba a predominar sus acaneladas mejillas…

"- Hn… el tiempo… todo es culpa del tiempo- respondió sin inmutarse

"- ¡Kai!.- chillo Kon aumentando la coloración en sus carrillos

"- Pero si aun tenemos como treinta minutos de ocio antes de la junta…- señalo Ivanov consultando su reloj

"- Lo sé… pero Rei quería comer…-

"- ¿Y que esperabas?... no todos pueden vivir a base de sexo como tu…-

"- Solo es cuestión de práctica…- apunto con la mirada fija en el pelirrojo

"- ¿Práctica?.- reitero para luego soltar una escueta risilla- Pobre Rei… ya me imagino cuanto le harás 'prácticar'.-

"- No creo que te puedas imaginar ni la mitad…- sonrió torcidamente haciendo reír nuevamente a Ivanov

"- ¡Suficiente!. ¡Dejen de hablar de mi, como si no estuviera presente!.- exclamo el chino sonrojado hasta las orejas- Además ese es un tema privado y no una plática de mesa…- añadió tratando de calmarse

"- Pff… dijo 'práctica de mesa'.- murmuro el oji-azul conteniendo una carcajada entre sus manos

"- ¡Noooo!. ¡Dije plática!. Plá-ti-ca de mesa…- se defendió de inmediato mientras sus manos y su cabeza se movían de forma negativa y aquel bochorno volvía a posarse en sus carrillos, los dos rusos rieron ante tal reacción- Ahhh… ¡Son unos pervertidos!…- manifestó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos- No sé ni para que me molesto en explicárselos…- bisbiseo bajando levemente su cabeza, Hiwatari se acerco más a él y le rodeo con su brazo para atraerle hacia su cuerpo, un beso le planto en sus cabellos brunos…

"- Te ves muy lindo de este modo…- le susurro cerca de su oído y volvió a besarle la mejilla cuando las manos apiñonadas había descendido del rostro felino- Te amo Neko…-

"- Y yo a ti…- respondió besándole en la boca

"- Agh… entre tanta cursilería y el pastel de chocolate que me comí, terminare por empacharme de dulce… así que mejor me voy- anuncio poniéndose de pie- Los veo después…- acoto mientras se encaminaba al elevador, contemplo una vez más la escena que esos dos desarrollaban en aquella mesa antes de que la puerta mecánica se cerrara, suspiro y bajo un poco su cabeza _"¿Tanto cuesta un poco de gentileza?.."_ medito, sin embargo algo asustado levanto su rostro- ¿A que vienen esas palabras?.- musito oyendo solo el eco de su voz y más reflexivo que antes salio del ascensor para dirigirse a su despacho

Camino por entre medio del pasillo, con paso seguro recorrió su rutinario sendero ya con el tiempo aprendido, sus brazos semi-cruzados y su expresiva faz en completa meditación le hacían ver sumamente atractivo a ojos de los demás, mas su mente enmarañada de extraños pensamientos le hacían ajeno de las miradas fijas en él… no sabia el motivo de aquel extraño pensamiento que abordo su cabeza, no comprendía como es que aquella paradójica palabra se había colado en su léxico… ¿Gentileza?. Él no conocía el significado de ese vocablo, nunca se lo habían enseñado y nunca, de todos modos, pretendió aprenderlo. Sin embargo se había presentado ante él… ¿Gentileza?. Acaso… ¿Él quería gentileza?... No, eso no podía ser. Sonrió. ¿Cómo pensar en esas cosas?... él no era del tipo sensible, amigable y servicial como Rei, y a él no le gustaban las personas de ese tipo tampoco… prefería personas seguras, resueltas, apuestos y llenos de brío como su Bryan, personas que reflejen lo mismo que él… raigambre de si mismos…  
No era posible que ahora desease lo contrario… no, eso era imposible

Con aquella sonrisa pintando su cara, tomo el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a entrar en su oficina aun algo alborotado por la extraña sensación de hace instantes… no hizo caso al llamado de su secretaria, no la escucho en realidad, pues pese a que había dado con una idea en general aun estaba algo confundido…

"- Que idiotez…- murmuro cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin embargo un grito ahogado soltó cuando de frente se topo con ese par de ojos tan fríos y calculadores…

"- Hn…- refunfuño frunciendo aun más su entrecejo

"- Me asustaste Bryan…- contesto sin inmutarse por tal gesto que le era dirigido- Pensé que eras alguna clase de buitre dispuesto a comerse mis restos…- agrego encaminándose a su diván tras su escritorio

"- Los halcones también comen carne…- comento siguiéndole con la mirada

"- Pero de animalitos más pequeños que ellos…- especificó mientras arreglaba las hojas que había desparramado con anterioridad

"- Hn…- volvió a rezongar mientras se posicionaba a su lado- Pues no te veo más grande que yo…- sonrió ante la mirada de rareza que le dirigió el taheño

"- Ahhh… que cosas dices…- resoplo volviendo a dirigir su atención a los papeles sobre su escribanía

"- Por cierto… ¿Dónde estabas?.- nuevamente una mirada de extrañeza se gano por parte de los azulados ojos- ¿Estas enfadado aun y por eso decidiste vengarte dejándome plantado?.-

"- ¿De que hablas?.- indago y en respuesta Kuznetzov solo bufo- Hn…- rezongo dispuesto a seguir examinando los papeles en sus manos mas una hoja algo más pequeña cayo sobre su mesita, la levanto y detalladamente la leyó… sus orbes azulencas se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa y con aquella misma expresión dirigió su atención hacia su costado…

"- ¿Ves?... me dejaste plantado- ratificó indignado ladeando su rostro.

Soltando un suspiro dejo las hojas sobre su escritorio en perfecto orden, miro el reloj constatando que aun tenían un poco de tiempo antes de que se marcase las cuatro de la tarde, talvez no era mucho tiempo pero trataría de justificarse ante su chico…

"- Mira…- comenzó diciendo- Yo no había visto tu nota… no sabia que esperabas por mi- arguyo verazmente

"- Hn…- rezongo en respuesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos

"- Es la verdad…- insistió y nuevamente la mismo contestación le dio el peli-lavanda- Geez… eres muy obstinado, te estoy diciendo la verdad- se puso de pie y se acerco a este dispuesto a enfrentarle, mas de cuenta nueva Bryan volteo su cabeza ignorándole por completo- ¡Odioso!.- espeto exasperado

"- Gruñón…- respondió con una seria mirada y se acomodo sobre la escribanía de su koibito, los ojos azules de pronto adquirieron ese brillo de sulfuro, listo para congelar a cualquiera, mas sin efecto alguno ante su inmune compañero.

"- Miren quien habla, el 'Señor sonrisas' en persona… Además si estoy irritable el día de hoy es solo por tu exclusiva culpa, no sabes todo lo que me ha pasado de camino hacia acá, y Kai… él no es bueno animando a las personas ¿Sabes? Y menos cuando esta así de caliente… Agh… ¡Los dos son unos rusos latosos cuando quieren!. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?...- recrimino alterado

"- Oh vaya…- exclamo con falsa sorpresa el ruso oji-lavanda

"- ¡.¿Qué?.!- chillo dirigiéndole un bufido

"- Te vez muy sexy cuando te alteras, me excitas…- confeso con una sonrisita picarona

"- ¡Vete a la mierda!.- grito dándose la vuelta y sentándose de sopetón en su diván cruzo sus brazos gruñendo incomprensibles palabras dentro su boca

La sonrisa libidinosa en el peli-lavanda se agrando aun más y deslizándose sobre el escritorio quedo sentado, casi de frente con su pelirrojo el cual solo se limitaba a fruncir su entrecejo rabioso, separo sus piernas y logro colocarlas a cada lado del asiento de Ivanov, con un poco de retracción de las mismas logro que las rueditas del asiento cedieran a su favor, acercando aquella tiesa expresión de su chico hasta si mismo…

"- ¿Qué quieres?.- rezongo el taheño con aquel enfado exteriorizado. Kuznetzov simplemente mantuvo aquella sonrisa en su rostro y una fija mirada a los ojos del otro- Hn…- gruño agudizando sus orbes, Bryan continuo debatiéndole con intensidad- Lo que sea que quieras conmigo, no lo vas a obtener- sentencio girando súbitamente su cabeza hacia un costado, mas una mano posada en su carrillo le hizo mirarle de soslayo. Cerro sus azulados ojos inevitablemente cuando aquellas caricias comenzaron por sus mejillas y continuaron por su cuello, se sentía muy bien, no podía evitarlo…

"- Eres muy gruñón Yura… me cabreas a veces…- manifestó abiertamente el peli-lavanda. Nuevamente el entrecejo del pelirrojo se frunció rabioso. ¿Qué diablos se supone que significaba eso?... irritado aparto de un manotazo la caricia del otro y le dirigió su más colérica mirada…

"- ¡Ah!.. pues nadie te obliga a que permanezcas a mi lado Idiota…- exclamo pegándose al respaldo de su asiento, alejándose lo mayor posible del otro- ¿Qué te cabreo dices?. ¿Entonces que haces aun aquí?. ¡Vete a la mierda si lo deseas, no pienso detenerte!. ¡Imbecil!...- grito encolerizado tratando de apartar su diván del agarre de Bryan, mas este solo limitándose a sonreír ponía toda la resistencia que podía- ¡Agh!... ¡Suéltalo!. ¡Quiero salir!.- pedía sin lograr hacer retroceder al peli-lavanda- ¡Eres tan desesperante!. ¡Déjame en paz!...- chillo lanzando un golpe directo al rostro del ruso mayor, el cual con total facilidad esquivo y aprovecho la acción del taheño a su favor, sujetándole de la muñeca lo jalo con gran fuerza hacia su cuerpo y pronto sus brazos estuvieron rodeándole la cintura y sus labios fuertemente presionando la boca del cascarrabias oji-azul mientras el sonido del asiento hizo eco dentro la oficina al caer precipitosamente hacia un costado…

Algo atontado por la maniobra trato de recomponer su postura. Apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros del oji-lavanda y con toda su fuerza trato de separarse de él… difícil, era bastante complicado tratar de alejarse cuando aquellos fornidos brazos aferrados lo mantenían preso de ese modo. Lo máximo que consiguió fue ladear su rostro rompiendo con el ahincado y forzado beso, sus cuerpos se juntaron aun más en el abrazo unilateral…

"- Suéltame…- siseo el pelirrojo directamente sobre el oído del mayor

"- Depende…- contesto ronroneante

"- Depende ¿Qué cosa?…-

"- ¿Vas a seguir hablando Huevadas?...- pregunto hurgueteando con la punta de su nariz el cuello del pelirrojo

"- Pues… depende…- imito él

"- ¿Hn?.- rezongo pegado al cuello de su koibito

"- ¿Vas a seguir siendo el mismo Huevón de siempre?.- indago. Kuznetzov se alejo un poco de Tala y le observo directamente a los ojos para después soltar una gran risotada…

"- ¡Por eso me encantas!.- exclamo volviendo a abrazarle firmemente

"- Eres odiosamente desesperante…- expreso con desgano mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados como muestra de resignación, mas prontamente el sonido mecánico de su intercomunicador hizo que se espantaran levemente

"- _Señor Ivanov… lo esperan en la sala de reuniones y al Señor Kuznetzov también…_- informo su joven asistente- _¿Señor Ivanov?. ¿Señor?._- indago al no recibir respuesta alguna de su superior

"- Agh… déjame contestar al menos- exigió a su carcelero, quien con firmes negativas lo sostenía con más vigor- Bryan…- musito con tono de advertencia sin inmutar al otro- Hn…- rezongo tratando de nueva cuenta librarse de su captor. Forcejeo con sus manos, trato de apartarse, le advirtió una vez más y le gruño sin resultado alguno, salvo el de la torcida sonrisa que el peli-lavanda le otorgaba al verle sumido en sus brazos sin escape alguno- ¡Te lo advertí Imbecil!.- exclamo a tiempo que daba un fuerte pisotón sobre el fino zapato de su colega…

"- Ouch…- gimió aflojando su abrazo, cosa que el pelirrojo aprovecho para apartarlo de si mismo.

Lo empujo fuertemente haciendo que el ruso oji-lavanda volviese a quedar sentado sobre su escritorio mientras que él retrocedía trastabillando sus pasos, la silla derribada en el suelo solo proporciono más desequilibrio en su andanza y sus pies enredados le hicieron tropezar cayendo de seco sobre su lustroso piso de madera a la par que un gritillo ahogado espetaba por su caída…

"- ¿Estas bien?.- oyó que le preguntaba su compañero después de un momento, abrió sus orbes y enfoco algo nubloso el rostro del ruso mayor que hincado a lado suyo le observaba atajadamente, parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder aclarar su visión y dirigirle otra fiera mirada como contestación- Menos mal… pensé que te habías golpeado tu cabeza y estropeado aun más ese cerebrillo tuyo- sonrió ante el bufido del taheño

"- _Señor Ivanov… el Señor Hiwatari esta esperándolos.._- volvió a resonar esa vocecilla aguda a través del intercomunicador- _Señor Iva…-_

"- _¡Mierdas… vístanse y salgan de una vez!.-_ espeto el bicolor arrebatando la maquinita y la palabra a la secretaria del oji-azulino

"- Agh… ese Idiota no es nada sutil… mejor vayamos de una vez- comento Kuznetzov poniéndose de pie

Recargándose sobre sus codos, Tala, logro sentarse en el suelo… se quedo un rato mirando el mismo sitio antes de percatarse sobre la mano que le era extendida como una ayuda, gruño a su compañero y se reincorporo sobre sus pies por si solo. Sin decir palabra alguna salio de su oficina ante la fija mirada, y la mano extendida, de su novio…

El resto de la tarde había sido relativamente calmada y algo desconcertante, no es que estuviese esperando algo que le sacara de aquel estado de parquedad, es más, disfrutaba mucho el estar tan tranquilo e imperturbable y mucho más cuando su propuesta había sido aprobada en aquella reunión, que le saliera bien ya debía resultarle un triunfo y por tanto un motivo para regocijarse, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan incomodo?..

"- ¿Yuriy?.- llamo al pelirrojo sentado frente suyo en la pequeña mesa de su comedor- ¿No vas a comerte eso?.- indago al verle pinchar una y otra vez la carne cocida en su plato. Los ojos azulones se alzaron para verle y con un gesto aburrido empujo su plato hasta el alcance del peli-lavanda, se puso de pie retirándose de inmediato hacia la siguiente habitación. Kuznetzov resoplo abatido… ese era el motivo por el que se sentía de ese modo, su pelirrojo estaba 'seriamente' enojado con él… que rayos, se dijo y abandono de igual modo su comida a medio acabar para seguir a su chico…

Lo encontró en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama, viendo televisión… no dijo nada y se acostó a su lado, espero que el pelirrojo se cansara de aquel aparato y lo apagara para poder hablar con él, mas contrario a sus pretensiones fue el primero en aburrirse y quedarse profundamente dormido sobre sus colchas… cuando la conciencia volvió a su cabeza la oscuridad de la habitación fue lo primero que entrevió al abrir sus ojos, volteo su mirada a su costado y noto como efectivamente su chico yacía dormido entre las sabanas, pensó hacerle despertar pero sabia muy bien que eso solo empeoraría el estado de humor de Yuriy, mejor y lo dejaba descansar ya mañana seria otro día después de todo…

Y así fue… otro día llego con el tórrido sol bañando su habitación y la indiferencia de su taheño empañando su condición impasible… ¿Aun estaba enojado con él?. Pues aquel gesto rígido y las dicciones negadas hacia su persona indicaban un enorme SI.. ¿Por qué?. Fácil… por Boludo, y es que a veces olvidaba lo importuno que era con sus 'bromas' y la poca paciencia que Yuriy mostraba a veces… no lo culpaba por aquel enojo, sin embargo tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba… solo que, esta vez había un pero… un pero que le estaba haciendo angustiar. El pelirrojo estaba enojado con él, cierto, PERO… había algo más en aquella mueca de disgusto que le lanzaba que le hacia menguarse a la hora de pedir perdón. No estaba seguro de que era, no obstante sabia que no le agradaría para nada…

"- ¿Yuriy?.- le llamo al notar su habitación vacía tras salir de su baño matutino. Sus claros ojos escrutaron una vez más su recinto y dejo la toalla, con la cual secaba sus cabellos, reposada sobre sus hombros para ir en busca del taheño- Yura…- una vez más le nombro antes de ingresar en su cómodo living y no tubo que ir más lejos pues acostado en el amplio sillón yacía el taheño totalmente atento al televisor, quiso decirle algo mas el pitido de la caldera al hervir lo condujo hasta la cocina…

Preparo dos tazas de humeante café, coció un par de huevos y sirvió en la mesa todos los menesteres que pudieran acompañar su desayuno, salio de la cocina y fue rumbo hacia su habitación donde mudo aquella toalla de su cintura por un holgado pantalón y una polera, seco su cabello velozmente y dejo ambos paños en el lugar correspondiente, regreso sobre sus pasos molestándose de inmediato al notar que Ivanov ya había comenzado a desayunar sin él…

"- Pudiste esperarme- expreso acomodándose en su silla correspondiente

"- Tardaste mucho- fue su simple respuesta

"- Eso no es verdad- refuto mientras lo miraba fijamente y fruncía su entrecejo

"- Hn… tenia hambre- dijo y se encogió de hombros

"- De todas formas lo menos que podrías haber hecho era esperarme…- contesto conteniendo un poco su enfado- Ya que fui yo quien preparo el desayuno…- arguyo bebiendo un sorbo de su café

"- Si ese es el problema, puedo prepararme mi propio desayuno- manifestó poniéndose de pie

"- ¡Ese no es el problema!.- chillo dando un golpe sobre la mesa sobresaltando al chico de ojos azules quien pese al susto mantuvo impasible su frente

"- No importa… además ya se me fueron las ganas de comer- espeto saliendo de la cocina

"- ¡Arg!.- gruño impotente, golpeo nuevamente la mesa con su puño para después de un manotazo enviar toda la vajilla de la mesa hacia el suelo, no le importo. Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse a donde sea que pudiese calmarse, mas la figura de Tala parado en la puerta le detuvo…

Los ojos azulencos le miraron agudamente para luego observar el desastre que el peli-lavanda había realizado, frunció su cejo y volvió a mirar agriadamente a su chico…

"- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- indago cavilosamente. Bryan hizo caso omiso a la pregunta del pelirrojo, no quería pelear con él sin embargo si Yuriy no le dejaba más remedio que ese, que las cosas se fueran al carajo entonces… se mantuvo callado afilando peligrosamente su mirada lavanda en tono de advertencia- Eso lo vas a pagar con tu dinero- exclamo señalando con su dedo los trastes rotos en el piso rebalsando, así, la paciencia del ruso mayor, el cual tomándole de la camisa de su pijama lo acorralo contra la pared más cercana. Un quejido soltó el oji-azul…

"- ¿Qué te pasa?.- cuestiono Kuznetzov apretando el agarre en la ropa fina del otro

"- Eso debería preguntarte a ti, Idiota…- sus manos se posaron sobre los puños cerrados de Bryan- Suéltame… me haces daño-

"- Hn…- rezongo accediendo a la petición de Yuriy, no obstante cuando noto como este trataba de huir con un fuerte porrazo a la pared le detuvo. Las orbes azules le miraron un tanto asustado, aunque su semblante trataba de hacer creer lo contrario- Hablemos…- manifestó apoyando sus manos en la pared, atrapando entre estos a Ivanov

"- No se de que podríamos hablar…- contesto bajando ligeramente su cabeza

"- Jéh… talvez de tu absurdo comportamiento-

"- Mi comportamiento no es absurdo…- objetó de inmediato- Estoy enojado… eso es todo-

"- Muchas veces te he visto enojado, sin embargo ahora… algo es diferente- calmo su tono hasta hacerlo un murmullo- No creo que un simple Lo Siento sea suficiente-

"- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Si ni siquiera lo intentaste…- refuto sin levantar su cabeza

"- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo… como para entender que algo es disímil en ti- Ivanov sencillamente se encogió de hombros sin hacer caso alguno o eso creyó el peli-lavanda, suspiro- Por lo menos mírame a la cara…- solicito y nuevamente sus peticiones fueron rechazadas o ignoradas, ya no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento- Agh… mírame ¿Quieres?.- dirigió su mano hasta el mentón del taheño y con un brusco movimiento hizo que elevara su rostro…

"- ¿No puedes ser un poco más gentil conmigo?.- gruño ante el adolorido gesto

"- ¿Gentil?...- repitió con remarcada duda

"- ¿A poco y no sabes que significa esa palabra?.- sonrió de lado, el entrecejo volvió a fruncirse en Kuznetzov

"- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé!.- refuto- Es solo que nunca pensé oírlo de tu boca…-

"- Ni que fuera tan raro…- contesto algo indignado

"- ¿Qué te sucede Yuriy?. ¿Por qué estas actuando así?.- cuestiono el oji-lavanda ante lo cual el taheño volvió a agachar su mirada- ¿Tanto te hice enfadar?. Perdóname…- aparto sus manos de la pared y las poso sobre los hombros de su chico, le beso la cabeza y lo abrazo fuertemente. Eso era algo tan ajeno a Bryan… pensó Ivanov algo sorprendido entre los brazos del mayor- No entiendo bien a que te refieres con eso de que sea gentil… pero, si eso quieres por mi esta bien…- continuo hablando en voz baja- Es solo que necesito que me enseñes como…- Ivanov sonrió algo complacido con lo dicho

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"- Ehhh… ¿Yuriy?... no es que sea un experto en esto o algo por el estilo, pero… esposarme a la cama no me parece muy 'gentil' que digamos…- comento jaloneando sus brazos, oyendo como hacían ruido los metales al chocar

"- Ch'… es solo para que no interrumpas…- contesto sentándose a los pies de la cama, dándole la espalda

"- ¿Interrumpir que cosa?. ¿Qué planeas?.- volvió a agitar sus brazos golpeando con las esposas los barrotes de su lecho- ¡Además ya me esta comenzando a hacer frío sin la polera!.- arguyo exhalando halitos de vapor por sus labios

"- No desesperes… pronto 'entraremos en calor'.- respondió ladeando su rostro lo suficiente como para verle el rostro, le sonrió y comenzó a quitarse la camisa del pijama que vestía

"- Yuriy…- musito extasiado, dejo de moverse y espero que continuase el ruso menor. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver como el taheño subía a gatas a su amplia cama y comenzaba andar de ese modo por casi encima su cuerpo, deteniéndose cuando su rostro estuvo frente a su plano abdomen…

El rostro del pelirrojo descendió un par de centímetros sobre el otro cuerpo, su nariz pudo percibir aquel aroma masculino de su chico y sus ojos apreciar el leve temblar de la piel nívea. Sonrió. Sacando ligeramente su sonrosada lengua lamió aquel pedazo de tez apreciando como nuevamente volvía a vibrar bajo su toque, repitió un par de veces más aquella maniobra antes de que sus labios fuesen, ahora, las que probaran el deleitante sabor que poseía su amante… suaves, efímeros y estremecedores contactos con sus labios fríos le ofreció, contactos que con desquiciante parsimonia iban en ascenso por su desnudo torso deteniéndose nuevamente sobre sus erectos pezones. Los ojos azulados se alzaron avistando las orbes entrecerradas de Kuznetzov…

"- ¿Te excito tan fácilmente?. O… ¿Es el frío el que te ha puesto así de duro?.- curioseo presionando con su dedo su endurecida tetilla. Un gemido soltó en contestación- Bueno… hay otra forma de saberlo- agrego deslizando la misma mano que le acariciaba hasta su parte baja donde con algo de rudeza se coló por debajo de su pantalón para sujetarle…

"- ¡Ah Yura…!.- jadeo con fuerza

"- Hum… mejor continuemos- sugirió con voz ronca mientras retraía su mano de los confines de la ropa interior del otro y la volvía a posar sobre el pecho desnudo del ruso mayor acariciándole. Volvió a bajar su rostro y a relegar besos por doquier antes de que su boca comenzara a succionar los duros pedazos de carne, relamió las tetillas con ahínco, las degusto e incluso las mordió con codicia arrancando más suspiros a Bryan quien a su vez mordía sus labios exasperado por tanta descarga de placer… la húmeda lengua del pelirrojo volvió a su andanza ensalivándole, ahora, el contorno del cuello antes de que su cara fuese a dar de frente con la sonrosada del peli-lavanda; sonrió mientras se lamía sus labios…

Las orbes lavandas le miraron atentos y deseosos, él también humedeció sus propios labios en espera de un beso, un beso que no llego en ese momento pues su pelirrojo desvió su camino para besarle las mejillas y mordisquearle las orejas. Jadeo entre inconforme y ansioso. Nuevamente otro fijo encuentro tuvieron sus ojos… Kuznetzov no pudo soportarlo más y entreabriendo sus labios pronuncio una sutil palabra

"- Chu…- fue más una exhalación que un vocablo

"- ¿Chu?.- repitió cuestionante. Los ojos lavandas se afilaron un poco más…

"- ¡Chu!.- exigió con fuerte tono, una gran sonrisa se plasmo en los labios del taheño que, haciendo caso de aquel pedido, se tumbo completamente sobre su cuerpo para besarle con ardorosa pasión en la boca… sus lenguas se golpearon fuertemente y sus labios se movían avivadamente, ambos trataban de sacar del otro exclamaciones de ahogado gozo… mas prontamente el aire le escaseo y sus pulmones se agitaron, rompió bruscamente con su nexo al levantar su rostro jadeante- Delicioso…- exclamo con una sutil sonrisa. Los ojos azulencos brillaron indescifrablemente mientras encontraba la manera de abrazarse de su koibito, dejo recostar su cabeza en la base del cuello del peli-lavanda a la par que cortos besos le regalaba por aquel sector- ¿Sabes?...- nuevamente la voz de Bryan se dejo escuchar- Esto seria mucho mejor si me soltaras…-

"- Jejeje…- rió por lo suave- ¿Y arruinar mi diversión?. No, no, no…- movió negativamente su cabeza haciendo ligeras cosquillas al otro

"- ¿Diversión?. ¿Pensé que estabas enseñándome a ser gentil?.- pregunto descolocado. Cuanta inocencia… pensó Tala solazado

"- Shhh… mejor sigamos- propuso levantándose del cuerpo albino y musculoso de su novio, le otorgo un breve beso antes de descender hacia el pecho y volver a estimular la sensible piel de este…

Una línea recta trazo por entre medio de los pectorales del peli-lavanda con su lengua, la misma que se regodeo entretenida por los desarrollados músculos y los pliegues entre estos, rasgó con sus dientes la nívea tez dejando leves marcas rojizas a su paso mientras sus manos, abstraídas en su labor, pellizcaban y masajeaban los rígidos pezones de su compañero…

"- Mph… Yura- jadeaba entre cada mordida y pellizco a que era sometido, también deseaba actuar, no obstante bien sabia lo imposibilitado que en ese momento se hallaba… volvió retorcer sus piernas al sentir como su pelirrojo clavaba sus dientes en su piel, gimió gustoso cuando la lengua de Tala continuó en descenso por su estomago y una sutil risilla espeto al sentirlo retozar en su ombligo…

Sus manos abandonaron la antigua labor encomendada para resbalar por los costados del oji-lavanda y nivelarse hasta donde su rostro se hallaba, le acariciaron con firmeza la cintura mientras se ubicaba entre las piernas de su novio. Continuo lamiéndole el ombligo y sus manos frotando la piel albina, las piernas del mayor se contrajeron en respuesta clavándolas en la mullida cama, prontamente las manos de Ivanov se deslizaron por encima esas ropas restregándoselas fuertemente. Con sus orbes cerradas dejo al olvido el ombligo de Bryan para bajar más aun con su besos… lamió y mordió ligeramente, por encima la ropa restante, la hombría ya despierta de su koibito que clamaba con sonidos ahogados su pronta liberación…

Aquellas manos volvieron a posicionarse en las caderas del mayor y con lentos movimientos volvieron a descender llevándose, esta vez, las ultimas prendas de ropa… le elevo las piernas para quitárselos por completo y aprovecho el movimiento para que estas cayesen apoyadas sobre sus hombros, le beso y acaricio sus muslos internos. Nuevamente su cuerpo descendió hasta estar casi echado sobre la cama, su rostro peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna del mayor daba fuertes indicios de lo que pretendía hacer…

Los ojos lavandas, completamente desenfocados, observaban deleitables lo que su pelirrojo amante hacia con él… exquisita la visión en ese momento… podía sentir llanamente la respiración de este sobre su erguido sexo excitándole aun más a la par que esas ávidas manos restregárseles en la cadera y piernas, iba a desfallecer si su pelirrojo novio continuaba de ese mismo modo. Gimió ante el primer roce de la pastosa lengua con la sensitiva punta de su miembro mas de aquello no paso… estaba desesperándose por sentir aquel placer que Ivanov retardaba en darle. Con un movimiento de su cadera logro elevarla hasta que hizo, él mismo, contacto con la boca de su koibito…

"- Impaciente- exclamo al sentir aquel toque en sus labios sorprendiéndole

"- Tardas mucho…- arguyo en su favor con una sutil sonrisa

"- Estoy siendo gentil contigo… ten calma- pidió pasando su lengua por sus labios

"- Vas a matarme de tanta excitación…-

"- Eso no es posible… nadie muere por eso- refuto sonriéndole de lado

"- Hn… entonces voy a ser el primer caso-

"- Jejeje que exagerado… pero por si las dudas continuemos…- contesto haciendo sonreír agradecido al mayor

Sus labios humedecidos y fríos volvieron a rozar la punta del sexo de su novio estremeciéndole violentamente, lamió aquel sector para incitarlo a soltar los quejidos que tanto gustaba de escuchar. Con parsimoniosa lentitud sus labios prontamente hicieron pleno contacto con la endurecida piel, saboreo los vestigios que esta ya soltaba con su paladar y en una arremetida, que hizo a Kuznetzov temblar, se introdujo todo aquel manjar de un solo bocado… su lengua, haciendo círculos sobre el tronco, corroboraba el agridulce sabor que desprendía. Lamió, succionó y bebió todo lo que soltaba para él…

Contuvo el aliento al sentir la caliente boca de Ivanov tomarle por sorpresa, su cuerpo vibro involuntariamente en respuesta y sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente gozosos… gimió una vez que los movimientos dentro la cavidad de su chico comenzaron, sus manos se aferraron rígidamente a los barrotes por encima de su cabeza y su piel se erizaba con cada contacto de la lengua de este. Sabia que Tala era magnifico con su boca, pero ahora… simplemente excepcional o acaso sencillamente era el estado de excitación en el que se hallaba lo que le hacia pensar de aquel modo?... ¡A quien diablos importaba!. Estaba en la más recóndita de las glorias, no tenia tiempo para cuestionarse cosas tan baladíes…

Los labios del pelirrojo fueron, poco a poco, liberando el miembro erecto de su chico, suplantando el calor de su boca por la de su mano que afanosa se restregaba en la tensa piel. Levanto ligeramente su mirada abstrayéndose al instante en la deliciosa visión de su chico retorciéndose de placer aprisionado en la cama… esos ojos fuertemente cerrados, esos labios enrojecidos abiertos de par en par, su respiración presurosa, su cabello despeinado, sus músculos tensos, las cadenas estiradas a más no poder, las tenues marcas formándose en las muñecas de Kuznetzov… ¡Diablos!. ¿Existía algo más hermoso que eso?...

"- Yu-Yura…- el clamado gemebundo de su chico le saco súbitamente de sus cavilaciones, parpadeo tres veces antes de responderle con una leve sonrisa- Y-ya no puedo más… M-me corro- jadeo roncamente, la sonrisa en el taheño se amplio y deteniendo los masajes que su mano le daba a su sexo la presiono fuertemente de la base- ¡Agh!.- bramo ante la imposibilidad de liberación…

"- Aun no…- fue todo lo que dijo, los ojos lavandas se fijaron fieros en los azules que jocosos le miraban en respuesta… volvió a bajar la cabeza y lamer de cuenta nueva el prisionero órgano en su mano. Quejidos socaparon los refunfuños que emitía Bryan, gemidos de necesidad y placer, suaves sonidos apasionantes… su viscosa lengua volvió a pasear húmedamente por la pelvis del mayor, recorriendo aquellos ocultos y subrepticios lugares de su cuerpo. Pronto fue a dar con aquel hoyuelo casi escondido, lamió y noto con gracia como se contraía bruscamente, repitió infinidad de veces la misma acción obteniendo la misma reacción del oji-lavanda… su otra mano, antes ocupada en la fricción de la cadera del mayor, se deslizo en forma descendente hasta el lugar donde sus labios obraban…

Se sentía en la cúspide del gozo, mas imposibilitado de llegar por completo a esta… Yuriy no dejaba que se liberara de tan agobiante sensación y eso le gustaba, debía admitirlo, pues hacia más extensa la delectación. Su garganta seca ya no le dejaba exclamar ni reclamar nada, sus muñecas adoloridas de tanto tironear las esposas le temblaban y el calor asfixiante le hacían alucinar… ¡El cielo!. Ahí mismo se sentía y ahora… esa boca ¡Esa lengua!. repasando sus recónditos lugares ¡Dios Santo!... ajeno de razón sentía su ser, su cuerpo lo único que hacia era percibir todas aquellas sensaciones otorgadas, su rápida respiración lo agitaba y sus nervios prestos a cualquier dispar no hacían más que ponerle en alerta, una alerta que sonó cuando un invasor sintió penetrar sus adentros…

"- Agh… Yura- gimió- ¿Qué… haces?.- pregunto al obtener la atención del otro

"- ¿Qué hago?.. pues te hago mío- respondió sencillamente mientras su dedo removía en el interior de Kuznetzov

"- Idiota… sácalo-

"- Hn… ¿Qué no te gusta?.- indago torciendo una sonrisa a la par que su dedo trazaba círculos internos

"- ¡No!… duele, Idiota- rezongo exhalando fuertemente

"- No seas llorón, solo te metí un dedo…- manifestó haciendo un ligero puchero- Duele más con dos… ¿Ves?.- dijo al momento que introducía su dedo medio

"- ¡Agh!.- chillo jalando las esposas, haciendo un ruido sordo con ellas…

"- Calma… pronto dejara de dolerte- prometió y bajó nuevamente su cabeza para besar con parsimonia su plano abdomen y sus afiladas caderas, lamió el sexo atrapado en una de sus manos mientras la otra se encargaba de dilatar el pequeño orificio… minutos, llanos minutos pasaron antes de que aquellos quejidos soltados por Bryan se transformaran en fuertes gemidos repletos de regodeo. Saco lentamente sus dedos del interior de este y se trepo rastreramente sobre el cuerpo del peli-lavanda hasta que su cara pudiese alcanzar la otra- Bry…- le llamo y los ojos claros se entreabrieron- Ya Tebya Lyublyu… a pesar de todo- añadió para después besarle con efusiva complacencia

"- Yo también…- respondió al primer descanso de sus bocas- Continua…- pidió después de un breve momento de contemplación entre los dos…

"- ¿Qué?.- espeto, mas al sentir una de las piernas de este rodearle la cadera se dio cuenta a que se refería, le sonrió genuinamente y beso una vez más sus labios, su mano bajo hasta tomar su propia excitación y la guió hasta la entrada del cuerpo del mayor donde de inmediato comenzó a penetrarle…

"- Hnnn…- mordió su labio inferior al sentir la incursión de su taheño, largos se le hicieron los segundos y parsimoniosa la acción de Ivanov- Aww…- gimió cuando le sintió completamente dentro suyo…

"- Ahhh…- jadeo al percibir la estrechez de su compañero, dejo su rostro descansar sobre el pecho de este mientras Bryan se acostumbraba a su intromisión. Su mano se apoyo a su costado acariciando los marcados pectorales albinos a la par que su otra mano liberaba delicadamente el miembro aprisionado…

El peli-lavanda encorvó su cuello lo mayor posible para con un beso en los rojizos cabellos dar a entender que ya estaba preparado… Tala al instante comprendió, sus dos manos se apoyaron a los costados del fornido cuerpo de su chico y con una sonrisa tranquilizante le contemplo. Las embestidas lentamente comenzaron a suceder, entraba y salía con cuidado, con devoción y amor, sus cuerpos también se movían al mismo ritmo que Ivanov imponía y las exclamaciones de sus gargantas acompañaban melodiosamente la acción… lentos movimientos que en el transcurso del tiempo aumentaron en intensidad y violencia. Desespero, agitación y necesidad impulsaba ahora sus cuerpos. El sonido metálico de las esposas, el crujir de la cama y los gritos extasiados que ambos emitían suplantaron convenientemente los ruidos lejanos de la calle…

Su mano volvió a acariciar la nívea piel de Bryan y arañándolo fue en busca del desatendido sexo de este, lo cogió y masturbo al mismo compás con que arremetía… el clímax llego prontamente, invadiendo sus complexiones con descargas plagadas de fruición. El primero en verterse fue el pelirrojo que con una estocada profunda y exacta vació la simiente de su placer entre quejidos ininteligibles. El cuerpo del mayor se arqueo al sentir tan tórrido liquido quemar sus entrañas haciéndole gritar de goce mientras también liberaba su profundo y personal brebaje en mano de su chico…

"- Exquisito…- musito cansinamente el pelirrojo mientras se tumbaba sobre el cuerpo de Kuznetzov, le beso el pecho afablemente y sonrió cerrando sus orbes, repasando la deleitable sensación… la respiración inquietada del oji-lavanda comenzaba a calmarse, al igual que el irresoluto palpitar de su corazón, enredó con sus piernas las otras más delgadas y curvando, nuevamente, su cuello planto un sonoro beso en la cabecita de su alocado compañero…

Un lapso corto de tiempo transcurrió antes de que el pelirrojo se quitase de encima el cuerpo de su koi, se echo a su lado y se abrazo a su complexión apoyando su cabeza en el torso de este… tenia toda la intención de dormir no obstante la voz, ya más seria y típica, de Bryan capto su atención…

"- Ya hiciste lo que querías conmigo… ahora has el favor de soltarme, que ya se me acalambraron los brazos-los ojos azules le miraron fijamente antes de asentir y ponerse de pie para coger la pequeña llave que libertaria a su chico- Ahhh…- exhalo al recuperar el movimiento en sus brazos, Yuriy volvió a acostarse en la cama y de inmediato los brazos musculosos lo rodearon en un abrazo algo posesivo. Sonrió plenamente satisfecho al igual que su Bryan…

"-Ya Tebya Lyublyu…- volvió a murmullar acompañado de un bostezo…

"- Ya entendí…- dijo suavemente el oji-lavanda, besándole la frente…

"- ¿Qué cosa?.- cuestiono adormilado, pegándose lo mejor posible al calor del otro…

"- Lo que es la gentileza… cuando despiertes te mostrare lo bueno que soy para asimilar las cosas-

"- ¡Huh!.- exclamo exaltado, dirigió su mirada azulenca hacia las facciones cercanas de su chico y vio, con algo de temor y excitación, la expresión libidinosa que le era dirigida. Una sonrisilla floreció en sus labios- ¡Al diablo!. ¡Enséñame lo que aprendiste ahora mismo!.- pidió trepándose en el cuerpo de Kuznetzov quien gustoso lo rodeo con sus brazos presionándole contra si mismo…

"- ¡Por eso te amo, Estúpido!.- contesto tomándole en un posesivo beso, sintiendo como la sangre caliente volvía a correr por sus cuerpos y como la excitación despertaba partes suyas… un día largo sin duda les esperaba, menos mal que era feriado…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**--xXx-- F _i_ N --xXx--**  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**¡Chu!--- _Beso_**_ (O eso creo -.-U). _(se me hizo más gracioso dejarlo de ese modo XD)

¡Wahh!. ¡Cuanto sexo!... pues en realidad esa es la temática de esta historia ¿Nee?. Bueno, en realidad no… pero que se le va a hacer… Hum.. creo que me quedo algo largo (-.-) y vaya que me costo terminarlo (La Universidad, es culpa de ella que me hizo tardar)… pero lo weno es que ya pronto contare con más tiempo, así que actualizare mis demás fics pronto (O eso espero)…  
Jajaja ¿A poco y no se puso desesperante el taheño?... bueno, no se le puede culpar del todo, estaba enojado (Vaya justificación XD)… Jajaja como que el pelirrojo ha timado a mi inocente ruso ¿Nee?. ¿Enseñarle?. ¿Enseñarle que?. Todas sabemos que para perversiones Bryan es el mejor!. Jejeje ¿Se quedaron con ganas de más?. (No, no lo digo por Bryan y Yuriy), debo admitir que estuve tentada a escribir lemmon entre Kai y Rei, PERO… este es un One-shot de los rusos así que para escenas XXX de Hiwatari y Kon otro fic… (n.nU)…  
Creo que no hay nada que aclarar… así que 'A lo que te truje chencha'…

¡Responder reviews!...

**MILES DE GRACIAS A:**

**Auras Hayumi**

٭ ¡Como es Kaché!. ¿Así que te fuiste a Rusia?. Hum… ¿Te trajiste algún rusito por entre tus cosas?. Haber si me lo muestras después (XD) ¡Vaya que me cure!. Reboso de salud (¿Se nota?.) y sip, ahora si puedo decir que es el final… ya era hora ¿No?. Ojala te guste… ¡Te cuidas!.(º¬º Frappe…) ٭

**Junel Hiwatari **

٭¡Sister!. Ehhh…♥ ¡LOVE YOU!.♥ Te lo he dicho y te lo repito ♥¡LOVE YOU!.♥ ¡Te cuidas!. ¡Besotes!. ٭

**Kayri**

٭ Jejeje que bueno… ya tengo una chica nueva que pervertir ¡Me honras!. Pues acá tienes tu lemmon de este par de rusitos (espero q te haya gustado) sip, se que no hay mucho de ellos y hay que hacer algo para remediarlo ¿No?. (XD) no te preocupes, no cambiare mi forma de escribir nunca!. Bye-Bye…٭

**H.fanel.K**

٭ (n.n) Creo que traumé a la mayoría con lo de Mao… que bueno que te haya gustado la 'escena' del automóvil (Estuvo bastante inspirado ¿Por qué será?. XD) ¡Me encanta hacer que tus días se iluminen!.. ya encontrare otras formas de hacerlos, no te me preocupes… Bye!. ٭

**The life is a dream**

٭ Jajaja pues he de admitir que también me gusto a mi el final (un poco cursi pero estuvo bien) Hum… si estuvo un poco callado y la verdad es que no quería que tuviese tanta participación (solo fuese necesaria) después de todo era la 'pelea' del Neko. Mao… jejeje si, Mao… Gracias por tus halagos, que bien que te gusto el lemmon. No tepierdas !. Te cuidas!. ¡Bye!. ٭

**Cute-fairy-girl**

٭ Jajaja nunca es demasiado tarde… ¿En un juego de diversiones?. Hum… que ideas tan locas (Jejeje 9.9) Respecto a lo de Maxie, pues no es q le guste el Neko, solo que como es el más 'afectivo' del grupo se lo toma muy a pecho las cosas de sus amigos, al punto que se las hace personales (Espero me explique) es por ello que se sintió 'ofendido' con lo que Kai le hizo a Rei… (Si tienes dudas me avisas n.n) Gracias!. ¡Bye! ٭

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori**

٭ Así… el auto… memorable ¿No?. (XD) que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea con ¿Quién?. Hana-baka (XDD) ¡Mátala!. Si es lo que deseas (ya no me es de utilidad n.n) Gracias… PoKa… ٭

**Nadryl**

٭ Muchas gracias… ¿La boda?. He de confesar que esa fue mi intención (Confundirlas n.n). Hay que variar, lo sé… Rei también tiene sus 'instintos salvajes' (XD). No sabes cuanto me anima saber que te gusto la pelea (Eso fue lo que más me tranco al momento de escribir). Jajaja espero que te haya dejado satisfecha con este capitulo… te cuidas y ya estaremos conversando por chat… ¡Poka!. ٭

**Maia Hayashibara**

٭ (n.n) pues si… es difícil hallar un fic donde Mao termine llevándose bien con Kai (Aunque no fue tanto así ¿Verdad?. vaya que son un par de obstinados). Jejeje he de admitir que me quedo bien lo del auto (Ahhh mi mente ya esta demasiado corrompida)… Gracias… ¡Te cuidas!. ¡Poka!. ٭

**Addanight**

٭ ¡Amiga del alma!. Lamento que no hayas sido la primera (Sabia que me pedirías un HxB) Hum… insaciable, Sep, lo se muy bien (XD). Jajaja a lo mejor y se cumplían tus predicciones, pero ya no debo alargarlo más (mis razones ya te las dije). Algún día nos pondremos de acuerdo para un fic HxB ¿Si?. Bye-Bye…٭

**HiO iVaNoV**

٭ Jejeje pues a todas maree con la boda (aunque no lo hayan admitido ¬¬). ¡Ya te cumplí!. Bastante tarde pero lo hice… espero te guste… Poka! ٭

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari **

٭ Pues, en realidad paso algo rarísimo con tu review… yo juraría que si lo vi, pero al volver a revisar para contestarlos, ya no había!. Pensé que lo había imaginado… (Eso de tener las neuronas revueltas es grave…) pues vaya que fue un capitulo bastante raro, sin embargo me divertí al hacerlo!. Te cuidas… Bye-Bye…٭

Para finalizar esperare sus comentarios, insultos, halagos, regaños (que se que serán muchos XD) y demás…

٭ ٭**.:.¡C-You!.:.** ٭ ٭  
(.¡En otro de mis fics!.)


End file.
